


The Durin Consort

by DurinsFolk_Shenanigans (sd_h)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Ori, BAMF Thorin, Battle, Beorn is a big teddy bear, Childhood Memories, Dirty Thoughts, Durincest, Dwalins a bit of a softy, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartbreak, I promise, I want to be like Bilbo, Khuzdul is wonderful for dirty talk, Lying relatives, M/M, Multi, Old Toby, Piercings, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smaug is snarky, So much angst, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush, Violence, abuse of your feels, almond oil, blatant abuse of the dwarves sacred tongue, but it will get better, but you may cry before that happens, childhood fears, derogatory use of the term Halfling, i know i did, ménage à dwobbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 159,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sd_h/pseuds/DurinsFolk_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The late king of Erebor and the Thain of the Shire put agreements in place. The Shire needs the dwarves protection from outside threats and the dwarves are clueless when it comes to nurturing their lands to provide food for the people of Ered Luin during the harsh winters. </p><p>Arrangements are made to secure loyalty on both sides and the responsibilities fall onto a pair of dwarf princes and a small hobbit of the Shire.</p><p>Mostly M rated, but some chapters get explicit. (Smut, violence, language.)</p><p>8/27/2017: Not abandoned. I swear. Just taking forever to write...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kings and Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story has been swirling in my head for a while and I couldn't wait any longer to put it out there. I know the premise of this story has been done before, but there's a few twists and turns that I hope will make it unique. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and criticism is the juice that keeps me going.

* * *

 

**_'Into your eyes_ **  
**_Hopeless and taken_**  
**_We stole our new lives_**  
**_Through blood and name_**  
**_In defense of our dreams' - Kings and Queens_**

 

* * *

 

_**Dear Gerontius Took,** _

_**Thain of the Shire,** _

_**I am writing in regards to your last letter. I am profoundly appreciative of your condolences towards the loss of my father, King Thrain. I have taken on his dealings with the agreement the two of you began negotiating prior to his death.** _

_**It is my understanding that you were agreeing to an alliance between our realms, and that your people would be willing to aid us in trade between yourselves and the mountain settlement of Ered Luin. The fertile soils of the Shire would boast much needed supplies that our land near the mountains cannot provide. We would also offer protection to your lands if ever there was a need for them. I am happy to learn that your lands have remained peaceful and without threat for many years. It is my hope that it will remain as such. Know that should its status of peace ever change, my armies will defend it with as much dedication and force as they would in our mountain homes. I am certain these terms will be agreeable to you.** _

_**There is one point that has come to my attention that I was not made aware of prior to my father passing.** _

_~~**Though our agreement has been tenuous, at best…** ~~ _

_~~**I am uncertain that your second request is one I can follow through with….** ~~ _

_~~**Is it possible to come to different conditions…** ~~ _

_~~**I refuse to satisfy your demand to….**~~_  
 

  
Thorin scratched out his words across the entire page, slamming a fist on the desk in frustration with a growl. The force managed to jolt the  well of ink to the side, splashing the black liquid across the letter he had written over and over for days.

Rising from his seat with another frustrated growl, he began pacing the room, steadily wearing a trench into the stone floors as he walked. Who knew hobbits could be so bold in their negotiations. Had his father not insisted on these talks to continue after his death, Thorin would have forsaken the idea as soon as he took the throne. As a new king, only weeks into his rule, he was beyond nervous, unsure to himself in every direction possible. The years of training, the mind numbing hours of study, and sitting in on council meetings with his father and grandfather over the course of his youth were not coming into use for an occasion such as this.

The Thain of the Shire requested something so far fetched that Thorin had to study the letter multiple times to believe its words. It had attracted itself to his memory so vividly that he did not need to reference back to it to be reminded of the demand put in place by the halfling across the world.

The fire crackled loudly in the hearth, the only sound carrying through his study as he continued his pacing. He had spent hours trying to choose his words carefully. The Thain of the Shire required an answer as soon as the ravens were able to get to the land far to the west. The death of the King of Erebor had delayed their correspondence, and Thorin had been vigorously sifting through the final affairs of his father since his coronation.

It was not unexpected. 

Thrain had long been ill, though he did an astonishingly thorough job at hiding his ailments to his people. The dwarf fought till his final breath, never losing his fire even when the light died in his eyes and Aulë removed him from this world. Thorin had been at his side with his closest advisor at the other as Thrain, Son of Thror, went to be with his ancestors in the Halls of Waiting. The news was met with sorrow throughout the kingdom and as far westward as the Blue Mountains.

The young prince of Erebor was suddenly placed on the throne. Thorin had never envisioned himself taking on the role as king until he was much grayer, more ready. He was thankful that his father had been a wise king. Train had ruled with a firm, yet kind authority that demanded respect from the whole of Middle Earth. His kingdom was an affluent one, its economy booming and the mines producing riches from deep within the earth. It was everything a dwarf king could ask for.

The people were happy, and welcomed Thorin as soon as he was obligated to assume the throne after his father’s passing weeks ago. However, no one warned him that he would be knocked off his throne by a halfling in a faraway land.

Thorin snatched the ruined parchment from the desk, crumbling it angrily as he chucked out into the fire. Were there any other way to fulfill the needs of his people, he would never consider the requirements of the Took hobbit.

The settlement of Ered Luin was a prosperous one. Its mines were rich with iron and it provided a decent trade outpost for dwarves in that part of the world. While it was small, it housed a few hundred dwarves, the king’s sister included.

Dis held no love for Erebor. Since the sickness of their grandfather, the Princess of Erebor traveled between the Lonely Mountain and Ered Luin with her young sons in tow. She was keeping the rule of Durin present in the settlement and had been respectably named Queen of the Blue Mountains. The land surrounding the Blue Mountains, though rich with metal, did not boast the fertile lands needed. The soil around the Lonely Mountain was more forgiving, but dwarves had no affinity for things that grow. Dwarven hands could mold the finest pieces from the precious metals and stones mined from their mountains. They could speak to the stone in ways no other race could understand. But give them seeds, and ask them to plant and nurture them, and the wisest dwarf would become the simplest minded creature.

The winters were becoming harsher as the years passed and quarterly shipments of goods between the mountains had become near impossible during the rough winter months. The last few years were the hardest they had suffered, but the last one was by far the worst.

  
The caravans that typically carried supplies to the Blue Mountain were stalled after a heavy snowstorm raged for weeks. The supplies ran low to the point of panic, the people barely able to put food on the table for their families. The small lands not far from the settlement was directly responsible for Ered Luin’s survival.

The hobbits of the Shire provided as much assistance as possible, sending grain, vegetables and fruits, even clothes when the need was at its greatest. It was their help that prompted this new agreement between Gerontius Took and King Thrain. The king saw the benefits for such an alignment. They would provide protection, iron, and the services of their artisans to the hobbits. In exchange, the hobbits would provide their knowledge of the land to the dwarves. It was a fair trade, and the Thain seemed happy to accommodate the request.

That is, until his last letter arrived.

“Hobbits,” Thorin muttered with a spitting tone.

Sitting back in his chair and drawing out a fresh parchment, Thorin began his fifteenth draft of the letter to the Thain. He wrote quickly. The first half of the letter was easy, but he could not find the words to convey his concerns without sounding offensive or outright refusing to agree with the terms put forth.

The door to his study swung open, the hinges creaking and grating on Thorin’s nerves. His advisor walked in slowly, the old dwarf’s nose buried in a roll of papers, brows furrowed in concentration. Balin, son of Fundin, was one of the wisest dwarves in Middle Earth. And his most trusted advisor.

Thorin was convinced the old dwarf would outlive them all. He had stood at the side of three generations of kings, providing his knowledge and impeccable negotiation skills for years. Balin had a calming presence, and was capable to impart wisdom on most situations. Even if you did not ask for it.

The old dwarf walked to Thorin’s side, still reading whatever it was that had him unable to turn away, settling on the edge of the desk. Thorin stayed quiet, continuing to write the first half of his letter to the Thain when Balin finally looked up from his reading. The dwarf’s brows pinched further, cocking his head to the side as he took in Thorin’s frustrated appearance.

“You got ink on your face, laddie,” Balin commented.

Thorin huffed out another exasperated breath, not even bothering to wipe the stain away. Balin shook his head, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing away the spot. Thorin felt a warm fondness for his advisor. The dwarf was like a second father to him.

“I have been reading over the last months reports for the mines. Seems there is more gold than dwarves to mine it. A pleasant problem to have, but a problem none the less,” Balin said easily, not sounding too concerned over the news. “Still, we can stand to gain more hands in the mines. It will provide work for those that have been in need. I will speak with the masters, see if they will be willing to take in new apprentices to keep up with the demands. If you are agreeable, that is.... Thorin?”

Thorin started out of his daze, realizing Balin needed his approval and grunted in response, still focused on the tedious writing in front of him. He was still unused to being the one needed to approve such decisions, still settling into his new role. Most of the time he found himself distracted, the mindset of a prince with less responsibility taking over from time to time.

“It is a sound idea, Balin. I am certain you have everything planned out,” Thorin smirked, “regardless of my approval.”

Knowing Balin, the old dwarf had probably only spoke with him out of formality. The advisor had a better grasp on the ins and outs of ruling than Thorin did. H would make for an excellent king.

In his wildest dreams, Thorin may have beseeched Balin to take the crown from him, only the old dwarf seemed content in his position at Thorin’s side.

“What has you so distracted, lad?” Balin question, noticing Thorin’s furious writing. Thorin dropped his quill, still stuck on the line agreeing to the hobbit’s demand. He knew he would have to go through with it, his people’s need outweighing his own desires.

“The arrangement between us and the Shire is in its final stages,” Thorin grumbled, Balin humming in understanding. “I am sure my father spoke to you about the Thain’s… request.”

“Aye, he did, briefly,” The old dwarf replied slowly, “I know it was still in negotiation when he passed.”

Thorin knew Balin would be in the know. Balin knew everything. He could see the hint of pity in Balin’s eyes, knowing what had been requested of him.

“I do not know that I can accept those conditions, not willingly at least. I must do what is right by my people, but I-“ Thorin held back from hitting the desk again, wanting to save his letter from another onslaught of splattered ink.

Balin rested a hand on his shoulder, the old dwarf sympathetic to Thorin's frustrations.

"May I speak freely, my King?" Balin inquired, drawing out a mirthless chuckle from Thorin.

"Of course,” He responded, knowing Balin would speak even if he said no, “don’t you alway?”

Balin smiled.

"I was made aware of these... circumstances when the Thain made his petition. Your father was just as torn with the decision. I am sure you have already assumed it was you that would be the one to carry out the agreement."

Thorin nodded. The thought had crossed his mind and it sent a shiver through him. It did give him comfort that his father had not found the decision to be an easy one.

“As King, you have certain benefits in your position. You may not need to take on this task yourself,” Balin commented. Thorin’s brows pinched in confusion.“You do have two heirs of age.”

Fili and Kili

That…

That idea had not crossed his mind.

His nephews were currently in the Blue Mountains with their mother, spending a few months there before Fili had to come back to take up his responsibilities as the Crown Prince. The two were young, nearly half Thorin’s age, but were a lot more mature than he had been at their age. Though he was loath to admit it out loud.

Kili still had a wild streak about him, something that could only be reigned in by his older brother most days. Fili was more of a quiet force. Their father had perished when the two were just dwarflings, Kili only a few years old at the time. Thorin had taken on the role of the father figure in their lives and had done so proudly. He was immensely protective of his sister-sons, and was hesitant to lay such a burden on one of their shoulders at such a young age.

“No, I cannot do that to them,” Thorin said, almost reluctant to decline the recommendation, “It is my responsibility to see this through and I do not wish to force such things on them.”

“It is their duty as much as yours to take on something that ensures the well being of our people. Even the things that seem unsavory,” Balin reasoned, making his way back towards the exit. “Should the king be the only one to feel the weight the crown? Do not force yourself into a circumstance that you may later regret, lad.”

Balin turned to depart, not waiting for Thorin to argue.

Thorin stared at the doorway for a moment letting Balin’s words sink in slowly. Was the old dwarf right? Should he be the only one duty bound and responsible for such affairs?

Even when his father and grandfather were alive, there was still duties placed on him. Shouldn't the same apply to his own heirs?

Thorin felt guilt punch through him as his resolve began to crack, thinking on the idea further. The boys were young and much more suitable for this kind of arrangement. Whoever the responsibility fell to it would be a better match, one far more reasonable than one involving Thorin. He had no aversion to the idea in the future, but... still.

The Thain had not been specific as to who, but had left open the option for Thorin to have a little leg room. A loophole, if you will.

Pulling out the Thain’s letter, reading it over quickly, he reached the portion that shook him from his seat the first time he read over it.

_**As a part of our agreement, I respectfully ask that we have a firmer tie between our lands. I request that there be a betrothal between my grandson and an Heir of Durin.** _

Thorin read the line a few more times, sighing heavily as he finished the last portion of his letter to Gerontius Took. His hands trembled slightly as he rolled up the letter, pressing it with his royal seal. His emotions were tearing through him violently. Before he lost his nerve, he pulled out one more piece of parchment.

Dipping his quill carefully. he began another letter. One that was much harder to compose than the first.

_**My dearest sister,** _

_**I am sorry to tell you this through a letter. I require something from one of the boys……** _

  
                                                                                                  

* * *

 

In a land to the far west, Gerontious Took opened a letter with a royal seal gracing its outside. It had gone almost unnoticed, buried under the papers littering his desk.

He had only just returned from a dispute between neighbors. Something involving a rather large pumpkin and an argument over who could claim the prize for growing the monstrosity.

It was days like this the Thain of the Shire was appreciative of the gentle nature of his people. Though there was an occasional dispute over things such as an overgrown vegetable, it was nothing that could not be settled over a pint at the Green Dragon or in more drastic occasions, a smoke of Old Toby. The heady leaf could calm even the most angry creature.

Gerontious was close to settling in with a pipe of the leaf when he noticed the rolled parchment. The red seal of Erebor was standing out amongst the clutter on his desk. Adamanta had likely received the letter and not knowing its importance had tossed it into the growing pile he had yet to sift through.

It had been weeks since he heard from the dwarf mountain in the east. The last letter was sent from a dwarf by the name of Balin, informing him of the death of King Thrain. It also gave notice that the king’s son would be taking over the negotiation between their lands.

The news was saddening.

Gerontious had grown fond of the correspondence with the dwarf king. A Took always welcomed news from beyond the Shire. Adventurers at heart, it brought back memories of his younger days, exploring everywhere he could without venturing too far beyond the borders of his home. It was a trait he passed to a number of his children, and in turn, his grandchildren.

The increase in outsiders had put a halt to such adventures in recent years. Talks of orcs raiding villages traveled far and wide. The Shire was not without the occasional threat, but they consisted mostly of rouge wolves or thieves edging too close for comfort. The rangers guarding their borders held back the worst of the dangers. Nevertheless, in recent years the safety of the Shire had declined and the more frequent attacks of orcs drew away their protectors more often, leaving them vulnerable. It was only this past winter that an opportunity arose.

The generous nature of hobbits opened the door for a new form of protection for the humble people of the Shire. The settlement of Ered Luin was familiar to most hobbits, though only a few had ever dared the trip to the Blue Mountains. The dwarves residing in the land were of a decent sort. A little rough around the edges, but pleasant. The occasional dwarf would sometimes travel into the hobbit’s land, bring goods from their mountain to sell or trade and were always welcome.

It was this past winter, when the snow was at its heaviest and coldest, that a small group of dwarves came into the Shire in need of assistance. They had been unable to obtain the goods sent from a kingdom far away and the people were in desperate need of supplies to survive the brutal winter.

Much to his surprise, the group was led by a woman. Gerontious had heard tales of dwarf women, though he had never seen one for himself. The tales were true, that even the females of the race were able to grow beards. It did not take away from the beauty of her face, and he found himself slightly flustered by her presence. He was thumped over his head by his loving wife when she saw his eye lingering a bit longer than necessary, but Adamanta merely brushed aside his misstep, confessing herself that the dwarf lady was of a rare beauty.

He never learned her name, but the burly group seemingly guarding her told the him that she was of importance. One particular dwarf, a large character with a bald head and strange drawings etched in his skin, gave Gerontious a stern look on a few occasions.

The woman had come to beseech the Thain and his people, asking to purchase as much food and other goods that the Shire could spare. Gerontious was taken off guard by the request. The dwarves were a proud and stubborn people, not one to come asking for aid unless the need was dire.  
Thankfully the harvest had been excellent that fall. The hospitality of hobbits being what it was made it simple to sway most of the farmers to provide portions of their crops for the dwarves. The payment was exceedingly generous.

The dwarves unloaded hefty chests filled with gold, sent courtesy of the King Under the Mountain, somewhere in a place called Erebor.

It was weeks after the sudden arrival and prompt departure of this small band of dwarves that a raven showed up on Gerontious’ doorstep, carrying a letter of thanks from King Thrain for the aid. Many letters passed between the two over the months and it gave way to the negotiations for a treaty of sorts. The king was offering the protection the Shire was increasingly in need of in exchange for the wisdom of hobbits for things that grow.

Demands were made, none too outstanding or hard to accommodate. Gerontious held council with many affluent members and farmers of the community, all concurring that this could be highly beneficial to their people in many ways. It appeared to be in its final stages until word of the agreements got to the ears of those beyond the council.

Like any small and close knit community, hobbits loved to gossip.

Word of the dwarves' need was met with mixed emotions. Some were excited over the idea of the dwarves being more involved with their small town. Others were more cautious, the greedy nature of dwarves no secret to anyone and some feared they would be cheated by the outsiders.

Gerontious took all opinions in consideration and at the suggestion of his faithful advisor, a new stipulation was requested. Arranged marriage was not a common practice of hobbits, and Gerontious was hesitant to move forward with the idea. Still, it seemed the most secure route to avoid any confusion or worse, betrayal of their contract. It was an archaic stipulation, but one that usually provided security for all those involved.

He had been waiting to hear a reply from the new king for weeks and was beginning to worry that he may have overstepped. Careful to not damage the beautiful seal pressed with the crest of the Durin king, Gerontious held his breath as he read.

_**Dear Gerontius Took,** _  
_**Thain of the Shire,** _

_**I am writing in regards to your last letter. I am profoundly appreciative of your condolences towards the loss of my father, King Thrain. I have taken on his dealings with the agreement the two of you began negotiating prior to his death.** _

_**It is my understanding that you were agreeing to an alliance between our realms, and that your people would be willing to aid us in trade between yourselves and the mountain settlement of Ered Luin. The fertile soils of the Shire would boast much needed supplies that our land near the mountains cannot provide. We would also offer protection to your lands if ever there was a need for them. I am happy to learn that your lands have remained peaceful and without threat for many years. It is my hope that it will remain as such. Know that should its status of peace ever change, my armies will defend it with as much dedication and force as they would in our mountain homes. I am certain these terms will be agreeable to you.** _

_**There is one point that has come to my attention that I was not made aware of prior to my father passing.** _

_**Though the information came as a bit of a surprise, I am certain we can accommodate your request for a betrothal between your grandson and one of my heirs. My sister-sons are of the proper age to begin courting with the intent to take a consort, and I will be informing them of this decision presently. It is my hope that the uniting of our people through this marriage will bring many years of support between our lands. I will be sending one of my most trusted guards to accompany your kin within the month. A raven will carry word of the impending arrival to bring you kin to Ered Luin before departing for Erebor in the weeks to come.** _

_**Yours.** _  
_**Thorin, son of Thráin,** _  
_**King under the Mountain.** _

He read the letter three times, sometimes running over certain sentences multiple times. The breath he had been holding gust out of him as he sat in his armchair with a flop.

The king was accepting his request.

Gerontious did not know what to feel at the moment. It had been at his request that such an arrangement be made. Still, in the back of his mind, he did not believe it would be so easily met. He would need to speak with his grandson as soon as possible. When the idea was put in place for this betrothal to take place, there was only one name brought up.

His grandson was a proper age, and recognized to be a well to do bachelor throughout the Shire. Though he possessed a sense of propriety about him, he was half Baggins after all, the young hobbit was more his mother than anything.

Gerontious’ beautiful daughter Belladonna and her beloved Bungo had been removed too soon from this world, leaving their young son to find his own way through his youthful years. Bella always encouraged her son to be adventurous, and he could usually be found in the forests surrounding the Shire, searching for elves and other things that intrigued the young hobbit. This would be a new adventure of sorts, though one that would end in matrimony to a dwarf prince in a land far away.

Gerontious shuddered thinking of the letter he would have to commission if his grandson outright refused to go.

Perhaps he does not need to know the details?

It may be beneficial to spare the betrothal portion and leave things to unfold as they will. To find love was a gift, and if it was the result of this arrangement, then Gerontious would welcome it with open arms.

Grabbing a parchment out to scribble down a quick reply to the king, he implored the dwarf with his idea. Hoping that fate would be kind to his kin, he carefully worded the final sentence.

_**I wish for my grandson to remain in the dark about this engagement. I would like for him to be courted by your heir in a way that allows him to fall in love at his own accord and not be burdened by the duty.** _  
_**Yours,** _  
_** Gerontious Took** _  
_**Thain of the Shire** _

It was a big request, one that he hoped would be seen through to the conclusion. Now that all the pieces were put in place, Gerontious braced himself for the toughest part of this whole ordeal.

He had to tell Bilbo.

  
 

* * *

   
   
Not too far north of the peaceful country known as the Shire, a dwarrowdam received a letter that would change her dearest sons' lives.

Dis had been informed of the talks with the small people of the green lands nearby, the ones that provided them with food just months ago during the hardest winter she had ever witnessed.

She had traveled to the Shire herself, though not without caution, to request the assistance of the kind hobbits. Her identity was not divulged for safety reasons and at the request of her guard. The old hobbit, the Thain of the humble community, was kind and generous to their need. Dis was sure she saw the old hobbit wink at her once, much to her amusement.

Her father had been astounded to hear of such a great outpouring of hospitality and the negotiations began soon after the snow had melted.

Dis had been informed briefly of the requests made between the two kingdoms. Though she was titled as Queen in the Blue Mountains, she was not granted the full extent of power that would come with the name. It was too difficult to stay in Erebor after the fall of her grandfather to the sickness that plagued her line.

Gold was a blessing and a curse to her people, and Thror slowly became consumed by it until the day he died. Safeguards were put in place, and the treasury was locked and heavily guarded to keep anyone tempted by the wealth inside at bay. Even the king.

  
The raven carrying word from her brother arrived early that day.

The morning had been a busy one. A small company was making ready to journey back to the Lonely Mountain in the next few weeks with her sons. Fili was needed back in Erebor, the prince now responsible for the duties previously carried by her brother.

Thorin was settling into his new title, though not without difficulty. She did not envy her brother. The sudden loss of their father required him to assume a crown he was not ready for.

Dis was expecting news any day, the agreements in their final phases, when she received the last correspondence from Thorin. She was not prepared for what the letter contained. It was something she knew a possibility, that it could come about some day, but it did nothing to ease her mind. No mother ever wanted to hear a request such as this. It was a burden of royalty, one she thanked Aulë that she had not been subjected to.

It appeared that their position as a royal bloodline had caught up to them.

The letter was short, to the point, and it slammed straight through to Dis’ heart.

  _ **My dearest sister,**_

_**I am sad to tell you this through a letter. I require something from one of the boys. The agreement between our people and the Shire have come to a conclusion.** _

_**I must inform you that as part of the negotiation, the betrothal of an heir and the grandson of the Thain has been set in place. Fili or Kili will be required to take the hobbit as a consort. It has not been determined who will carry out this request and I will be writing Fili and Kili to inform them as well.** _

_**Please allow me to be the one to tell them.** _

_**I am truly sorry, Dis.** _

_**Your brother,** _  
_**Thorin** _

 

_**[Kings and Queens - 30 Seconds to Mars](https://youtu.be/VSiTrGCAbt8?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq) ** _

[TDC Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

 

 

  
__


	2. The Taste of Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princes are informed of their new duty to the kingdom.
> 
> And Bilbo is given a proposal for an adventure..

* * *

 

 _**Still I can see it coming** _  
_**While I'm standing in the river drowning** _  
_**This could be my chance to break out** _  
_**This could be my chance to say goodbye** _  
_**At last it's finally over** _  
_**Couldn't take this town much longer** _  
_**Being half dead wasn't what I planned to be** _  
_**Now I'm ready to be free - The Taste of Ink** _

 

* * *

 

 

“He does not wish for him to know?”

Balin’s incredulous voice disturbed Thorin’s once again tedious letter writing. He had had trouble as it was with writing to his sister and the Thain about the new conditions for their treaty.

Writing to his nephews was by far the worst.

 

“It would appear so,” Thorin mumbled, scrapping his latest draft and tossing it into the growing pile on the floor, “Hobbits are not accustomed to the idea of an arranged pairing and the Thain wishes for his kin to make his choice between Fili and Kili without outside influence.”

It was a noble gesture, one Thorin wished he could offer his own kin.

“Should we not extend the same circumstance to the Princes?” Balin inquired, seemingly reading Thorin’s mind.

Thorin shook his head regretfully. His nephews status not allowing such things. “As Princes, their title dictates that they initiate the courtship. It is an unfortunate duty for those of the royal blood.”

Thorin hated that little detail. His father had often boasted about the extravagant gestures when he was courting Thorin’s mother. The gifts of gold and precious stones crafted by Thráin’s own hands were still displayed over the mantel in the study Thorin sat in. Even his sister was subjected to the same rule when she set about her courtship with Fili and Kili’s father.

It was amusing at the time. The two were completely smitten with each other, but Dis being a proud dwarf woman decided to make Vili wait for years. The poor dwarf complained on numerous occasions to Thorin about his frustration with ‘that sister of his’. Of course, when Dis finally gave in the two were married within the month and she was conveniently heavy with Fili a few weeks afterwards. The memory still brought a smile to Thorin’s face. Dis never revealed her secret even though some were surprised when the baby 'came early’.

Thrór’s marriage to a wealthy dwarf, Nár, was the last arranged marriage that occurred in the Lonely Mountain. At least, in recent years.

The consort of Thrór was a strong soul, supportive of the king even in the darkest days. They grew to love and respect one another, and when the time to produce an heir was upon them arrangements were made with a dwarrowdam of noble blood to bear them children.

The loss of Nár was thought to be the cause of Thrór’s descent into the gold lust. Despite the nature of their marriage, Thrór was devoted to his consort, and the loss was heartbreaking to the king.

Thorin could only hope one of his nephews found this kind of companionship and love with the hobbit of the Shire.

“The lads will not be pleased with this,” Balin mused, “I cannot imagine your sister is very welcoming to the idea either.”

The letter to Dis was certain to have arrived by now. Thorin had sent his response to the Thain weeks ago, along with the news to his sister. It was only today that a raven came with the request that the hobbit not be informed of the impending courtship and matrimony.

Writing that portion of the letter to his nephews made Thorin cringe. The boys were not inexperienced in wooing a potential conquest. However, a conquest was as far as their knowledge in the ways of love went.

The two were typical young dwarves, fighting and sex ruled their brains. The two had quite the reputation for bedding a willing participant, sometimes together. It grated on Thorin’s nerves that he had to nip that in the bud on more than one occasion. He would never admit that he was somewhat impressed with the boys as well.

“When will the hobbit be joining the lads? I believe their company is meant to leave for the mountain in a little over a month,” Balin said, gathering the discarded letters Thorin had tossed carelessly aside and flinging them into the hearth, “Will you be sending my brother to collect the intended?”

“I would trust no other to escort my nephews and their betrothed. I sent him word along with my sister’s letter,” Thorin replied, putting the final touch on his signature to the boys.“I have also recommended that your apprentice join him when he travels to the Shire. Someone with a knowledge of our costumes to prepare the hobbit for his meeting. What is his name again, the young scribe?”

Thorin pressed the letter to his nephews with his royal seal, sighing heavily as he cracked his knuckles. His hand was slowly taking on a permanent writing form from all the letters he had commissioned in the past weeks.

“Oh, you mean Ori,” Balin answered, gathering the King’s letter to deliver it to the raven post, “He is young, but the lad has a bright mind. I am certain he will do a fine job making our future consort comfortable.” Balin seemed almost too chipper about the prospect. The old dwarf was a romantic, and was likely already planning the details of the royal wedding. “and I am sure Dwalin will keep them all in line. You know my brother, no nonsense on the road.”

No nonsense, indeed, Thorin thought with amusement.

The Captain of his guard was his oldest friend and the two of them had gotten up to plenty 'nonsense' in their youth. Until duty called for them to take on the responsibilities of adults, Dwalin and Thorin were as rambunctious and hard headed as his nephews. They thought they were invincible, but a stern look from Thorin’s mother could wither even the most fierce dwarf. Thráin also had been subjected to that look on many occasions, prompting a quick “Yes, dear.” from the former king to his beloved.

“I am confident that it will go smoothly,” Thorin murmured, attempting to convince himself that his words were true.

  
 

* * *

                                    
   
  

My dear sister-sons,

As you know, our kingdom has been in a long negotiation with the Thain of the Shire. It is with great patience that we have ultimately been able to come to a formal agreement between our people.

As part of this arrangement, the betrothal of the grandson of the Thain of the Shire and an heir of the kingdom of Erebor has been agreed upon. It is my sincerest apologies to inform you of this news through a letter but time is not on our side for me to deliver it in person. The hobbit will be collected by Dwalin in the upcoming weeks and will be escorted to Ered Luin for your first meeting. From there, he will journey back as part of your company returning to Erebor.

After your initial meeting, it is the duty of one of you to enter a formal courtship with intent to marry the hobbit. I will leave the decision up to the two of you as to who will carry out this arrangement. It is my hope that this betrothal will result in a joyful union for one of you. Not all arranged marriages must end in unhappy resentment. They can be a bonding of mutual respect and support for those involved.

It is also the wish of the Thain that his grandson not be informed of the conditions set forth. His bid is to allow his kin to find love with one of you without influence or obligation. It is my belief that it will be beneficial for you as well. Whoever carries out this courtship will earn devotion from their future consort in a truer form. Hobbits are of a more gentle nature than our race and are governed by their hearts in most things.

Dwalin will let you know when to expect the hobbit’s arrival and I trust you will represent our line with honor. I wish you all the luck in the world and pray that Aulë will guide one of you to your chosen spouse.  
   
Your uncle,

Thorin  
   
Fingers curled into the edge of the parchment. Fili could not believe what he was reading.

Betrothal…

Marriage…

Where in Mahal’s name was this insanity coming from. His mother had spoken of the negotiation with the hobbits and their generosity to the dwarves of Ered Luin that past winter, but this… 

He knew there was no getting out of the arrangement put before them. It was dictated by their king. Thorin may be their uncle, but his word was law regardless of Fili and Kili’s title.

He had been gathering his belongings, their mother scolding him and Kili that morning at breakfast for their procrastination in preparing for their travels back to the Lonely Mountain.

Fili missed Erebor.

Their time in Ered Luin had been relaxing, but it did not feel like home. He had grown up running the halls of Erebor, and with the assistance of his brother, the two had found every short cut and hidden space the mountain could offer. Ered Luin was much smaller and less grand than the halls of Erebor, but they were comfortable.

The Princes' chambers were less opulent here, only one large bed being shared between them. Thankfully, the mattress was big enough to hold two fully grown dwarves.

Actually it could hold more than two, something Fili and his brother had tested with great success.

In Erebor, they shared quarters but were granted their own large beds. Fili loved his brother dearly, but the dwarf was a violent sleeper, and had kicked Fili in the stones in his sleep on more than one occasion.

Of course they would miss their mother, but the prospect of beginning his official training as heir was exciting. Fili sat in on the occasional council meeting but the discussions were usually long and dull. Kili was less enthusiastic about their new obligations, but he took it in stride. They both would take over dealings with the trading between the elves of the Woodland Realm near Erebor and the city of Dale.

Thorin had been dragging them along for years on visits with the Elvenking and King Bard of Dale. Their uncle wanted them to get a feel for their title and their contribution to the kingdom for the years to come.

Fili had been preparing himself mentally for this duty. Was just beginning to feel confident that he and Kili would handle the dealings well when the letter from his uncle arrived. They had always known an arranged marriage was a possibility, but Fili imagined it would be far in the future.

And to a dwarf.

This business with the hobbits would be beneficial to the people of Ered Luin and he was enthusiastic about including them in his and Kili's correspondence once they took on their responsibility. Now, it appeared they were bringing their own hobbit back to Erebor and one of them were expected to marry it.

Fili felt the weight of his title rest on his shoulders for the first time in years. He knew the best route would be for him to enter this courtship instead of Kili. He was surprised that Thorin even gave them the option to choose who would be responsible for it.

As first in line, Fili always received the hardest duties. He did not mind it most days. Kili was too high strung to take anything seriously and Fili found it was just simpler to do it himself and avoid their uncle's dirty looks. He just never realized he would have to get married because of that little habit.  

A commotion at the doorway shook Fili from his thoughts. Kili practically fell through the doorway, his dark haired brother looking exhausted as he collapsed onto the large mattress they shared.

“I see Dwalin did not go easy on you today,” Fili commented, receiving a grunt from his brother in response.

The tattooed dwarf had been running them through drills ever since arriving from Erebor with Ori in tow. Dwalin was relentless in his training, but the benefits far outweighed the sore muscles that resulted from it.  
Fili and his brother were fine warriors. Though not battle hardened like their trainer, the two were a force to be reckoned with during a fight.

“I do not understand the need for all this training. It’s not as if we are running into an Orc camp,” Kili mumbled into the covers, stretching his long arms with a wince. “We have traveled the route between here and Erebor hundreds of times without injury. What makes it so different this time?’’

Fili had an idea. Their training had always been strenuous, but something told him that the news in that letter had something to do with the increase in their lessons. Dwalin had doubled their training times the last couple weeks, and Fili was sure he was not the first to be informed of the new member joining the company. The consort’s safety would be of highest importance on the road.

“I imagine this may have something to do with it,” Fili mumbled, passing the letter to his brother.

There was no need to waste time. Kili would need to be prepared for the possibilities to come. Fili tried to protect his brother from any and all things that he could, but there was nothing he could do in this situation. One of them was being forced to marry, and they had to come to some form of understanding as to how to handle the ordeal. He did not watch his brother as Kili read through the damning words written by their uncle. Instead he simply rested his aching head in his hands, waiting for a reaction. The laugh from Kili, however, was not the reaction he expected.

"This is good, brother. You have been practicing your formal writing, I see." Kili tossed the letter off to the side, shaking his head with a quirk of his lips. "Practicing for all those official correspondences you will have when we reach Erebor? I must admit, it is a convincing draft."

Fili just stared at Kili for a minute, trying to determine if the brunette was joking. "I did not write it, Kili." He spoke quietly, wishing that it had all been a jest to trick his brother.

Kili's smile weakened slightly, his expression turning concerned when he saw in Fili's eyes that there was nothing false about the letter. Kili snatched the paper back up, giving it another pass before turning to Fili.

"This is serious?" His brother questioned, Fili giving him a curt nod. Huffing out a breath, he dropped back against the mattress in defeat, Kili following suit.

"It would seem, brother, that one of us is to be married."

  
 

* * *

 

Someone knocking on his round, green door woke Bilbo from his afternoon nap. He had been reading a long tome, studying the customs of the elves. His favorite hobby

The day had been quite a boring one even by Shire standards, and Bilbo was growing impatient in his surroundings. He had made his rounds in the market that morning, purchasing an impressive quantity of food to fill his already overflowing pantry. The strawberries were especially ripe and plans for a spectacular pie were swirling in his head as he made his way back to his home.

Bag End welcomed him and his purchases with silence. The hobbit hole was one of the most extravagant in the Shire. Something Bilbo was proud of. Not for the status it gave him, or for the envy he garnered from his neighbors, merely for its meaning to him and the love that went into its construction.

Bungo Baggins poured his heart and soul into this home. Bilbo's father was determined to impress the daughter of the Old Took. Having fallen for the carefree hobbit lass, Bungo needed to make a grand gesture to win over Belladonna Took. She was quite besotted with the hobbit herself but upon seeing the blood, sweat, and tears he put into building such a lavish home for them to share, Bella fell even more in love with her Bungo.

Their tale was one shared throughout the Shire and was a favorite of the romantics. Bilbo was proud to own the home that his father built so lovingly, though he wished his parents still graced its halls with him.

He was becoming weary in his solitary days. The silence in his home never seemed so loud.

Bilbo had a share of close acquaintances and family to keep him company, but most had found love and married in recent years, some even welcoming their first or second child. It was not something he actively sought out for himself. Though he desired to find love just as anyone would, he never found that perfect fit for himself.

He set out to prepare his crust for the succulent strawberry pie he would indulge in after supper, humming to himself as he cut the berries carefully in identical sized slices. Satisfied with his work, Bilbo scanned his large collection of books, picking one of his favorites from the shelf.

Sinking into his arm chair with his books brought ease to Bilbo’s mind. Tales of adventure and faraway lands filled his imagination with wonder but before long he found himself drifting off, finding his own adventures in his dreams. He was almost disappointed when the thumping at his door jerked him from his imaginary world. 

Setting his book back into its place, Bilbo sighed dreamily, still lost in his fantasy world. Pulling open the round door, he was greeted by Gerontious Took, the old hobbit looking slightly flustered and uncertain.

“Grandfather? Is something wrong?” Bilbo stepped aside, beckoning the Old Took through the entryway. His grandfather gave him a nervous smile, the old hobbit settling into the large kitchen table as Bilbo poured him a cup of tea.

“No, no, nothing wrong, my dear boy,” Old Took assured him, taking a slow drink of the honey flavored drink,“but I am here on official business.”

Most 'official business' in the Shire was not a worrisome business like it may be in other lands of Middle Earth. The discussions usually were matters of when the next event will be held under the party tree, a dispute between bickering neighbors, or a wedding causing a stir with disapproving relatives.

Bilbo always welcomed Old Took when such matters were in need of discussion. His grandfather valued his opinion and while Bilbo was young, barely of age by his people's customs, he was wise beyond his years.

“Another dispute over large vegetables?” Bilbo mused with a chortle, but stopped when he noted the serious expression on his grandfather’s face. He poured himself a cup and was settling in across from Old Took, when his grandfather shook his head with a sigh.  
“Not vegetables, no.” Gerontious sipped his drink, the old hobbit unsteady. Bilbo was beginning to worry that there was a larger issue at hand."You remember me telling you of the talks between myself and the kingdom of Erebor, yes?”

Bilbo nodded in answer.

Old Took had confided in him during the early days of the agreements but did not go into the details of the matter. The idea of a trade between the hobbits and dwarves was exciting to Bilbo. He hoped to run into one of the dwarves and share stories, feeding his craving for adventure and the lands beyond his home.

“We have come to an accord, the king and I, and there are a few minor details that need to be finalized.” Old Took hesitated a moment. Bilbo had never witnessed his grandfather at a loss for words. If anything, Gerontious Took did not know when to stop talking.

“Details?” Bilbo prompted, growing more curious at the old hobbit's delayed words. “Such as?”

Gerontious sat his empty cup on the table, closing his hands together, his brows pinched.

“There is a need for a… diplomat of sorts, to go to the mountain kingdom of the dwarves.” Old Took spoke with trepidation. Bilbo could see him choosing his words carefully as they fell from his lips.“I have chosen you for this role, Bilbo.”

Bilbo froze in his seat.

Him? Traveling to a dwarf kingdom? The idea was terrifying and confusing, yet he could not help the bubble of excitement in his stomach. He had yearned to travel beyond the Shire since he was a child, but now that the opportunity was in front of him, he was hesitant.

“Me! Why me?” Bilbo asked, his grandfather smiling kindly at him.

“Why not you, my boy? Has it not always been your wish to see a far away land? You would represent our people well, Bilbo.’’ Gerontious answered, his finger tapping nervously on the table. Bilbo felt like something was being held back, but dismissed it.

“It’s true I have always wanted to experience what the world had to offer, but I-“ This sounded like official business, something meant for someone with experience in the matter and not a free pass to go running off where he pleased. “I am no diplomat, grandfather. What good could I do in such a position? Why not Isengrim or Isumbras? They are much more suited for this kind of thing.’’

The Thain’s oldest sons were both educated in matters of diplomacy. Even some of Bilbo's older cousins would seem a better choice.

“They are both married!” Old Took spluttered out before composing his fluster expression, clearing his throat. It was as if their status as being married was an issue in this affair. “No, this task of for someone much younger and unencumbered by familial ties.”

The description made both hobbits wince. The unintentional implication that Bilbo had no one to stop him from agreeing to this was a punch to his heart. The fact that it was the truth was the hardest part but he could not dwell on the hurt forever. The opportunity was once in a lifetime, and the Took in him was screaming for him to take a chance. The Baggins, on the other hand, was politely telling him he would be a fool to even consider it.  
“If I were to agree, how long would I be gone?” Bilbo asked. The thought of leaving his home was frightening and intriguing.

Gerontious, once again, wavered, but put on a reassuring smile.

“Should you ever grow weary of your new position and wish to come home, the choice will be yours.” The old hobbit gripped Bilbos hand, his expression gentle. “It is my hope that you will find this journey to be fulfilling in every way, dear Bilbo. You must let your heart guide you in this adventure.”

Old Took gave his hand a comforting squeeze, standing from the table slowly, “I will let you think on this, but I will need an answer as soon as you are able to give me one, my boy.”

Bilbo remained seated, thinking on the words of his grandfather carefully. What did his heart tell him?

“Would my mother have gone if this offer was given to her at my age?” Bilbo asked quietly, needing that last reassurance before making his decision.

His grandfather turned to him with a knowing look and did not hesitate in his response. “Yavanna herself could not have stopped Belladonna Took from taking on an adventure such as this.”

Leaving it at that, Old Took left Bilbo to his thoughts.

Tears pricked Bilbo’s eye. His mother would have dove into an opportunity like this head first and would have done a stand up job. Bilbo always envied his mother’s courage and determination. It was something everyone loved about the woman, and he would have sacrificed anything to have her guidance right now. Sending a silent prayer to Yavanna, he asked for her wisdom in the matter. He asked for his mother and father's, even though he knew they would not hear the plea. Warmth spread through Bilbo’s entire body, the same feeling he would get when his mother would wrap him up in a hug. It gave him the confidence he needed to confront his fears. Suddenly the answer was simple. Leaping out from his seat and sending a silent thanks to the Goddess, he ran through his door to catch his grandfather. To start his own adventure.

  
 

* * *

  
   
The weeks went by quicker than Bilbo expected.

Preparations for his departure and getting his affairs in order were tedious. He was frazzled by the end of most days.

He would not be able to carry too many personal items on the road. Bilbo had packed and unpacked three times already, fearing he had forgotten something important each time.

Old Took had been elated with his decision to go to the mountain in the east, sending word right away to the King Under the Mountain. A raven arrived two weeks later, letting them know that the king’s trusted guard and closest friend would be arriving to escort Bilbo in only a week's time, citing the need to return to Erebor as soon as possible. He learned that he would be traveling with the royal escort, and the princes of Erebor would be joining them on the journey.

It set Bilbo’s nerves on edge, the possibility of making a complete idiot of himself in front of royalty. He was not an experienced traveler and the closest thing to an adventure he ever had was his time spent in the woods looking for elves. Even then he had only spent a few hours in the woods during the day and returned to his warm bed at night.

His grandfather had employed the services of Hamfast Gamgee to look after Bilbo’s home in his absence. The hobbit promised to keep Bag End presentable and safe from nosy neighbors and relatives. The Gamgee’s young son, Samwise, was learning his father’s craft and was overjoyed to hear that he would be learning in Mister Bilbo’s prize garden.

Bilbo was comforted that Bag End would be cared for in his absence and it made the prospect of leaving his hobbit hole much easier. The Dwarven escort was to arrive any day now, possibly within hours if the weather was kind to them. Bilbo was flustered, flitting around his home to gather last second items. He was gasping for a smoke of Old Toby, needing the intoxicating leaf to calm his mind after a day like this. He was just about ready to surrender himself to the craving when a heavy knock echoed through Bag End.

He had been expecting his grandfather that afternoon. Old Took wished to go over last minute details with him before he departed. Bilbo scurried to his round door, throwing it open quickly to welcome Gerontious, but the words died in his throat as he stared wide eyed at a huge dwarf standing on his doorstep.  
   
“Dwalin. At your service.”

 

 

[The Taste of Ink - The Used](https://youtu.be/I2C36O0Yxoc?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

[TDC Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, I'm playing with timelines and ages pretty heavily. From what I've read, dwarves are considered adults at 70 (correct me if I'm wrong, please.) Fili and Kili are suppose to be 82 and 77. Hobbits come of age at 33. I'm thinking my Bilbo is 35 because... Well, why not?. Not too young, but still young enough to be naive. So that will make Bilbo about the same age as Kili by dwarf standards, but still younger than the two princes.  
> Might do away with that pesky short life expectancy of hobbits too...


	3. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets his first dwarves and says goodbye to the Shire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys! You're awesome!!!

 

* * *

 

_**You spend your whole life just to remember the sound** _  
_**When the world was brighter, before we learned to dim it down** _  
_**Call it survival, call it the freedom of will** _  
_**Where breath is our own, our compass needle standing still** _  
_**Our resignation only comes on beaten paths- Homesick** _

 

* * *

 

“Will you stop your fidgeting. You are making me nervous.” Dwalin growled at the scribe behind, the young dwarf practically bouncing out of his skin. He would have to give Thorin a good talking to once they arrived back in Erebor for making him bring along the Ori.

King or not, he would still give Thorin a good tongue lashing if he felt so inclined.

Ori was nice enough and was able to hold his own, but the dwarf talked a lot. And was full of questions.

‘What do you think the Shire will be like?’

‘Have you ever met a hobbit before?’

‘Oh, these blooms are beautiful! Do you suppose they will permit me to take back some plants from their land to study?’

Dwalin was a patient dwarf, but the questions were beginning to eat away at his nerves. He ultimately ended up snapping at the little dwarf. Of course, the scribe looked so down afterwards that Dwalin found himself apologizing for lashing out.

And then the questions began anew.

The road between Ered Luin and the Shire was an easy one. The path was heavily watched by the Dúnedain. The rangers of the North were fine individuals, good fighters, but the recent increase of raids by orcs drew their numbers away, leading to the need for protection that the dwarves were now taking on.

The ride only took them three days, the sun bright in the sky the entire journey and allowing them to move quickly on the road. Their arrival in the land of the hobbits was met with curious eyes and whispers, but Dwalin’s stern look dispersed the crowds quickly.  

They were directed to the home of the intended by a passerby, only stopping at the inn to drop off their supplies and put their ponies up for the night before making their way to the home of Bilbo Baggins.

Finding the house was easy enough. The chubby hobbit that directed them to the home told them to look for the 'round, green door'. It stood out like a beacon amongst the other homes and their neutral outsides. The small letter-box at the end of the path read 'Baggins' and told them they had found the correct place.

“I am sorry, but oh, isn't it exciting!” Ori bubbled out, still bouncing on the balls of his feet. “We are about to meet the future consort of one of princes!”

The scribe spoke a little too loud, and it had Dwalin spinning around quickly to the dwarf.

“Hold your tongue,” He snarled, turning abruptly to the scribe. Ori froze, his eyes going wide when he realized his misstep, “The hobbit does not know this, and I imagine the King would have your head for sharing it with him.” His harsh reminder had Ori shrinking back with a shiver of fear.

Once again Dwalin felt a pang of remorse for lashing out, claiming such a punishment for the little dwarf’s mistake. With a muttered apology he turned back to the door, knocking three times with his large fist. There was silence in the house. Ori glanced at Dwalin, both of them beginning to wonder if the hobbit was out at the moment. He almost spoke his concern when the round door swung open, hazel eyes going wide at two dwarves' presence.

“Dwalin,” He said gruffly, bowing, “at your service.”

The hobbit before him was young, much younger than the ones they had seen running about during their initial arrival. He possessed the biggest eyes Dwalin had ever seen, almost too big for the soft face they were set in. Kili and Fili will be pleased with this development, he thought wryly, taking in the hobbit’s appearance. Bilbo Baggins was quite cute, and Dwalin internally cringed that his brain would use such a delicate word.

 “Oh! Where are my manners? Come in!” The hobbit seemed to snap out of his shock, stepping aside to allow them entry into the dwelling. The home was spotless, a warm fire glowing in its hearth in a large living room. Something delicious wafted through the air, the smell causing Dwalin’s stomach to rumble in curiosity. Ori followed behind him, introducing himself to the small creature as well. “I am happy to meet you both! I was uncertain if you would be arriving today so I apologize for being a bit unprepared.’’ The hobbit took their coats, hanging them on the rack nestled by his large door. Dwalin vaguely wonder what a prepared hobbit home looked like. The home of Bilbo Baggins was neat, not a book or teacup out of place. 

“You must be hungry and tired. Please, please sit!”

Mister Baggins beckoned them to follow, dashing into the kitchen and directing them to his large table in the heart of the room. The little man moved quickly about the kitchen, throwing a kettle on the fire and placing a platter of cookies on the table between Dwalin and Ori.

The scribe wasted no time grabbing up the offering, both of them long overdue for a meal.

“Your home is beautiful, Mister Baggins’’ Dwalin heard Ori comment as he picked up his own sweet treat, taking a small bite of the soft cookie.

He could not stop his eyes from rolling backwards into his head, the flavor exploding in his mouth unlike anything Dwalin had ever tasted. He heard that hobbits were proficient in the kitchen, and their cooking were something to experience, but he never anticipated a simple cookie to taste like this. He managed to hold back the groan of delight as he devoured the rest of the dessert, quickly grabbing a second helping from the plate as the hobbit and Ori made conversation.

 “Just Bilbo, please,” The hobbit said with a wave, “and thank you, Master Dwarf. It has been in the family for years.” 

Bilbo smiled kindly at the two of them, placing cups on the table for their tea. He sure was a hospitable little thing.

Dwalin found it unusual that someone would so quickly welcome strangers into their home, feed them the cookies, and a cups of tea. He knew word had been sent of their impending arrival weeks prior, but it was still a curious thing to watch.

“Then you must call me Ori, please. Have you made your preparations for our journey back? I trust the King sent word. I hope you found the time to be acceptable to get your affairs in order.”  

The hobbit scurried to the table, pouring a hot amber liquid into the delicate cups in front of them. Dwalin picked his up carefully, the cup looking fragile and he did not wish to chip the hobbits dishes with his knuckle dusters. The tea was equally delicious, the honey flavor of the drink complimenting the cookies he was starting to fall in love with.

“I have. I believe I am all packed, though I did not know what would be proper attire for the journey,” Bilbo said with a sheepish look, chewing his lip, “We hobbits do not venture far from our homes and I am afraid I do not possess any traveling clothes.” He sounded as if he was embarrassed by this fact. They had not expected a creature of comfort to be prepared for travel and preparations were made when news that the hobbit would be joining them reached Ered Luin.

“The King ordered some new garments made for you. They will be warm and sturdy enough for our travels.” Dwalin spoke up for the first time since entering the home, receiving a surprised look from the hobbit and Ori. The scribe had not know the king had done this for the hobbit, and Dwalin could see the little scribe light up from the gesture, much to his confusion.

“Your king is generous, Master Dwarf,” Bilbo murmured, blushing slightly. “When will we be departing the Shire?”

“Tomorrow morning, if you are able,” Dwalin replied, picking up his fifth cookie and taking a hefty bite. “The road to Erebor takes about a month and a half to travel, and that is without any big delays. The princes are due back as soon as possible for the Summer meeting of our kingdom and our allies. The elf king is an impatient bastard, and will not suffer anyone's schedule but his own.” 

Thranduil was a cocky fuck, and he would have liked to give the elf a good kick in the bollocks if it would not start a war between their people.

Bilbo’s eyes widen at the small outburst, Ori chuckling to himself before clearing his throat and gaining his composer. “Will that be acceptable to you, Bilbo? To leave so suddenly?”

“It is sudden, but if there is a time frame we must stick to, then I believe I can have everything in order.” The hobbit looked nervous, his hands clutching his cup so tightly, his small knuckles we're going white. "Will you be staying here? I have plenty of rooms-“

“We have rented rooms at the inn for the night,” Dwalin interrupted, wiping crumbs from his beard. Bilbo flailed his hands, looking scandalized at the idea and startling the Ori and Dwalin with his noise of discontent.

“Oh, there is plenty of room here for you to stay! I would not be a proper host to let you travel this far, for me nonetheless, and have you stay in the inn. No, that simply won't do.” Bilbo gasped as he jumped up from the table. They watched on with surprise as the small creature walked towards his door. These hobbits took hospitality very, very seriously it seemed. “I will make arrangements for your things to be brought to Bag End, and I will prepare a large supper for us here. My pantry is quite large and it will do no good to let the remaining food go to waste.”

The hobbit scurried out of sight, dashing quickly through his front door and leaving two bewildered dwarves at his kitchen table.  
“I really like him!” Ori boasted with a smile, finishing off his tea. Dwalin just grunted in reply, snatching up the last cookie from the platter. If dinner was anything like Bilbo’s cookies, he may have to marry the hobbit himself. 

                                                                                     
                                  

* * *

  
   
The following morning arrived too quickly.

Bilbo blinked his eyes open just as the sun began peeking over the horizon, humming with nerves. The dwarves were already shuffling around the kitchen when he made his way down the hall.

Ori was settled in at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea at the table, still in a light tunic and trousers. Dwalin was fully dressed, a cookie in one hand and Bilbo’s pack in the other as the large dwarf walked through the front doorway, no doubt getting a start on loading their steeds.

Bilbo had made them quite the feast on his final night in Bag End, thoroughly emptying out his pantry and stuffing his guests full. He made no new purchases in the market since he decided to take on this journey. He had managed to slowly dwindled his stores down, not one to be wasteful if he could help it.

Thank Eru for dwarves.

Dwalin and Ori finished off every morsel he set out for them. He wondered vaguely how much food would be required to feed a whole company of them, smiling at the thought of his table surrounded by hungry dwarrows.

Bilbo’s last night in his bed was a restless one, the information from Dwalin the day prior worrying him. A month and a half on the road. It was somewhat terrifying to think about. Being someone who had never spent a night on anything other than a bed, he knew he was in for more restless nights only this time it would be on the cold ground.

Not feeling deterred, Bilbo gathered his last minute items, taking a few moments to walk through his home. He could not be sure why, but the feeling that he would never see his home again swirled in his head. His grandfather told him he could come back any time he wished it, but there was something about his departure that felt so final.

His family and friends held quite the gathering under the party tree for him two nights prior, wanting to give Bilbo a proper send off. The emotions were mixed. Some thought he was insane for leaving. Others, namely his Took relatives, found the idea exciting. Everyone made him promise to write frequently about the things he saw on the road and the dwarf kingdom he would be journeying to.

“It’s awfully Tookish of you, running off to some dwarf mountain,” Adamanta told him as she gave him a hug at the conclusion of the night. His grandmother’s eyes filled with tears. “Your mother would be so proud of you, Bilbo.” She whispered to him, bringing tears to his own eyes.

Despite all the people he would miss and the home he was leaving behind, Bilbo knew he would regret not taking this opportunity.

The dwarves finished up with the packing, giving Bilbo a moment to say goodbye to his home. He walked through Bag End’s long halls, taking a moment to look in every room. So many memories in the beautiful home he was leaving behind washed over him as he did his final walk through.

The large dining table where he shared years of meals with his parents. The warm hearth they would gather around to play games and tell stories, usually ones of his mother’s adventures before she settled down with her Bungo. Bilbo’s eyes began welling up with tears as he knelt beside the glory box, still holding his mothers treasures. He opened the lid carefully, sucking in a trembling breath as he looked over the cherished pieces in the wood box.

There was a lavender travel coat sitting on top, the ruffles on its back pressed down from the tight space it sat in. A few small trinkets that he recalled his mother sharing stories about, how she acquired them, and the sentiment they held for her. He sifted through the box a few more moments, his eye catching an intricate sheath hidden at the very bottom. Bilbo gripped the beautiful treasure with trembling fingers, letting out a quiet sob as he drew his mother's sword from the box. He stared at it for a moment, his eyes blurred with moisture as his fingers moved along the delicate words of Sindarin engraved in its blade.

“Your mother was very proud of that sword.” Gerontious said quietly, startling Bilbo from his thoughts. His attempt at wiping his tears away quickly did not go unseen. 

His grandfather reached for the sword, turning it in his hands a few times. “She would spend hours in the woods, swinging this thing around like the fiercest warrior,” Gerontious said with a sad smile. “Did she ever tell you where she got this?”

Bilbo stood up, shutting the glory box with a thump and nodding at his grandfather in answer.

“She loved the elves, found them to be fascinating like nothing else in this world,’’ His grandfather continued, “It was that fascination that helped her create the friendship she shared with that Wizard. Persuaded him to take her along once. Took her to Rivendell, he did. Lord Elrond himself gifted her this blade.”

Gerontious sighed wistfully, the old hobbit recalling his own visit to the Valley of Imladris all those years ago.“You should take this with you. Belladonna would have been elated to have you carry her sword on your own adventure.”

Old Took passed the blade back to Bilbo, holding it close to his heart.

“She would have come with me were she still here,” Bilbo whispered, his voice cracking. His mother would have insisted on accompanying him, probably dragging a reluctant Bungo Baggins along. The thought brought a sad smile to Bilbo’s face, the image of his conservative father trekking through the wilderness after his wife and son. He turned the sword in his hand one more time before he attached the sheath to his side.

“That she would. But this is your time, Bilbo. Trust your heart, and remember, there will always be a place for you in the Shire, should you wish to return.”

His grandfather pulled him into a tight hug. Old Took was not one to show much affection and it warmed Bilbo to his core to know how loved he was by the old hobbit. The two only pulled apart when heavy footfalls creaked against the wood floors and Dwalin was poking his head around the threshold.

“Are you ready, Master Baggins?” The big dwarf inquired. Bilbo nodded, making his way through the door.  
Three ponies were tied to the fence, one loaded down with Bilbo’s belonging and various supplies. He froze for a moment, realization screaming in his mind.

“OH! I, uh,” He stammered, feeling self conscious, “I have never ridden before.”

Dwalin brushed past him, taking hold of the rope holding the pitch black pony in place and giving the saddle on it back one last securing tug. “You will ride with me.”

Bilbo did not feel less apprehensive, but was quick tat the dwarf.

“Well, my boy, be safe. Write as soon as you are able.” Old Took gave him one final hug, pulling away with a bright smile on his old face.“You will do the Shire proud, Bilbo.”

His grandfather patted his back reassuringly, moving away to let Dwalin help Bilbo onto the large animal.

“Up you go, Master Baggins.” Dwalin lifted Bilbo like he weighed nothing, settling him at the front of the saddle before swiftly climbing up behind him. Bilbo gripped the pony’s mane tightly, the animal protesting against it with a flick of her head.

“Easy there, girl,” The dwarf soothed the beast with a pat, mumbling indiscernible words to the pony.“Don't pull her hair out, little one. She won't react kindly.”

Bilbo nodded, curling his finger more carefully in the animal hair, yelping as Dwalin spurred them forward. Ori followed behind on his own pony, the one carrying their belongings led by a rope attached to the young dwarf’s saddle. Hobbits gathered along the path as the small group rode by, calling out well wishes for a safe journey. Bilbo waved as long as he could, his home now a distant glimpse as they travelled further away.

He turned around as best he could, taking in the Shire on last time before it began to fade in the distance. He drew in a shaky breath, unable to hold in his tears any longer. Neither dwarf spoke, both allowing him to grieve as they began the long road ahead.

  
                                   

* * *

 

   
The first day on the road went by quickly, the excitement allowing the hours to rush by as they rode on the path to Ered Luin. They made good time according to Dwalin and the weather remained sunny the whole day.

The first night was not as bad as Bilbo expected Their small group stayed in a camp of rangers on their way back to their post near the Shire. The trio received a few strange looks from the men. After all, two dwarves and a hobbit were not an everyday sight in Middle Earth. It was brushed aside quickly as they settled in around the large campfire. The rangers shared their tales of the road as Bilbo listened with rapt attention of the world beyond his home. The talks went deep into the night, only ceasing when Bilbo was falling asleep where he sat against Ori’s side.

They set out early the following day before the sun had even risen. Bilbo’s back was a bit sore, but it was nothing that was debilitating. Ori was eager to fill his head with information about their destination of Ered Luin as well as the land far away in the east that they would eventually reach. Dwarves were a secretive race, and Bilbo’s knowledge of them was merely rumor he had picked up throughout the years.  
Apparently beards were a big deal to the dwarves. Ori described the majestic facial hair of his kin to Bilbo in great detail. He was surprised to discover that the rumor about dwarf woman growing beards was true. He tried conjuring up some ideas as to how it look but could not quite grasp it without a visual. He soaked up every bit of the information like a sponge, each little detail more fascinating than the next.

They got onto the subject of family by midday, Ori asking Bilbo of his own relatives.  
“Do you have any siblings, Bilbo?” The young dwarf inquired. Bilbo shook his head, taking a drink from the water skin in his hand.

“No, I am an only child. It’s actually rare for hobbits to only have one child," Bilbo remarked, “but I do have many cousins, aunts, uncles. In fact, my grandfather, Gerontious Took, has twelve children.

“Twelve!” Ori gasped, the young dwarf’s eyes going wide  
.  
“And most of them have many children of their own. I have a very large family tree,” Bilbo said proudly.

Fertility ran strong in his bloodline, and it was a thing of pride amongst hobbits.

“Aulë above, that is quite impressive.” Ori spoke reverently, the dwarf scribbling down something in the journal he kept by his side.

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?” Bilbo asked, Ori nodding as he shut his journal back up, placing it in his pouch.

“Yes, two. Dori works as the personal seamstress to the King. His work is very well known amongst our people,” Ori announced with pride, making Bilbo smile, “and my other brother is more… free with his employment. His name is Nori.”

The mention of the young dwarf’s other brother pulled a violent growl from Dwalin, the sound rumbling Bilbo to his bones. The outburst was followed by a string of guttural words in a harsh language unfamiliar to him, the big dwarf behind him tightening his hands on the reins, and nearly squeezing Bilbo between his large arms. He shot a questioning glance towards Ori, but the young dwarf was just giggling quietly at the tattooed dwarf’s reaction.

“Nori has had some run ins with the law in the past. As Captain of the King’s Guard, he and Dwalin here have become acquainted on a few occasions,” Ori said with a shrug and a shake of his head while Dwalin was still grumbling quietly behind Bilbo,“He aided King Thráin when a group of unsavory dwarrows were stealing from merchants. He was able to infiltrate their ranks, and bring them to justice.” Ori obviously was equally proud of his other brother, but the dwarf at Bilbo’s back let out a disbelieving grunt.

“He was able to infiltrate them because he was a part of their little operation," Dwalin snarled indignantly, ruffling Bilbo’s hair from the force of his breath, “I caught him sneaking about and brought him in. He only turned against them to save his own arse.”

Bilbo sat straight, not wanting to move too much and cause another frightening reaction from Dwalin.

Ori waved his hand dismissively, not at all concerned with the conflicting opinion between the two of them. Bilbo could tell Ori thought the dwarf had hung the moon, despite his shortcomings in the past. “However it occurred, Nori has done a great deal of work for the king ever since, helping catch the bad guys. He is in Ered Luin now, helping the Lady Dis with a similar matter as we speak. He will be traveling back to Erebor with us as well.”

This little fact seemed to agitate Dwalin even more, but the subject was dropped soon after, moving on to a discussion about the dwarves mountain homes.

The ride went on until the last light of the sun painted the sky and they finally decided to make camp for the evening near a river. Dwalin informed him they had about another day's ride until they would arrive at the settlement of Ered Luin and he was glad to hear the news, though he was feeling increasingly wary of the long trip to Erebor that still lay before him. The night was not as comfortable as the previous, but Bilbo was so exhausted by the end of the day that he fell asleep as soon as he hit his bedroll.  
      
                                                         

* * *

  
   
The Blue Mountains came into view well into the afternoon the following day. Bilbo’s entire lower half was starting to go numb, an uncomfortable tingle prickling his large feet. The final day of travel had been far less comfortable than the previous. Random downpours soaked the trio to the bone. His usually curly hair was now stick straight and plastered to his head. At least it was not a thunderstorm...

He was thankful the days were still warm because his clothing was soaked through from the deluge that fell from the angry gray sky. The humidity was doing nothing to help dry his clothes, and Bilbo was starting to feel quite disgusting as he rocked atop the pony, his clothes giving off a squishing sound as they moved.

Dwalin and Ori did not seem troubled by the conditions, and they were oblivious to Bilbo's concerns with his not so respectable appearance.

“The queen asked to speak with you as soon as we arrive," Dwalin announced suddenly, "There will be no time for it in the morning. Our journey to Erebor will begin as soon as the sun rises.”

Bilbo nearly choked at the idea of meeting royalty in the state he was in.

“But I am not presentable in the least,” He stuttered, wringing his shirt out again.

It was beginning to drape off his shoulders from the weight of water, his trousers not doubt in the same state, and would fall to his ankles as soon as he stood up. He felt Dwalin shake his head, the dwarf making a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

“The Lady wishes it. I am to bring you to her as soon as we arrive.”

The dwarf left no room for arguments, but Bilbo did not keep back the groan of discontent. His first time meeting royalty and he would be doing so looking completely disheveled. His Baggins side was screaming at him the rest of the way to Ered Luin.

  
 

* * *

  
   
Kili squirmed in the fine clothing his mother had set out for him and his brother. The hobbit was to arrive in Ered Luin any moment and it was their duty to introduce themselves to him properly. The thought made him scoff. He never felt proper nor comfortable in the elegant garments made for royalty, even when he was younger. He was content running about in a light shirt and comfortable trousers, letting his hair go wild and looking completely uncivilized most days. Kili felt that he looked foolish in the finely embroidered tunics. All the buttons and buckles that covered the bloody things were a pain in his arse.

“Is this really necessary? We will be on the road for weeks with this hobbit, dirty and unpresentable," He growled, tugging at his collar, "Why do we need to be dressed up like a pair of fucking peacocks just to meet him?”

Fili walked in from the water closet, looking mighty regal in the emerald green garb he wore. His brother could pull of the royal garments like the prince he was. His golden hair complimented the rich green of his tunic, his sapphire blue eye shining bright. Kili envied his brother’s more traditional looks. Fili was never taunted as a child as he had been for being too fair, no beard, too tall…

Too elf like.

Fili would threaten anyone who spoke the insult to Kili, resulting in many fights during their youth, most of which the Princes were victorious in. Their uncle would scold them for instigating a brawl, telling them it was 'un-prince like' to behave in such a way. And then he would give them a pat on the back for winning the fight.

Fili sighed heavily, pulling Kili’s hands away from the offending buttons along the collar of his shirt.

“Mother insisted on it," Fili mumbled, clearly annoyed as well by their dress, "and you know she would wring our necks if we were to show up looking any way less than presentable.”

Kili knew his brother spoke the truth. The only person able to put a fear in them besides Throin was their mother. She was a strong woman, and would fight anyone who threatened her boys in any way. Even so he knew better than to debate with her about things like this. He had tried to beseech her over this nonsense with the hobbit, begging her to speak with their uncle and change his mind.

“There is naught I can do in this matter, Kili.” DIs had spoken quietly, cupping his desperate face in her hands. He knew there was little hope in reversing the decision made, but he had to try. “If I could change things I would. I would remove this burden from you and your brother, but it is not within my power to do so.”

His mother had looked so saddened by this fact, and Kili felt horrible for even bringing the matter forward.

“This may bear a wonderful outcome, my son. You or Fili may just fall in love with the small creature and live a lifetime filled with happiness. Do not so easily give in to the negatives of this arrangement.” Mama always had a way of finding the good in a dark situation, something Kili had not inherited. Fili had that ability, to see the positives, but even his brother was downtrodden about the ordeal, and they were still at an impasse about how to handle it.

 “Have you thought on how we should move forward with this?” Kili asked, hoping by some miracle that Fili came up with an idea overnight. That hope was in vain, Fili shaking his head in response as he finished up with Kili’s collar.

“Maybe he won't be so bad," Fili replied, sitting down to buckle his heavy boots into place, "We will wait until we come to know him a little better, see who is more compatible, and whoever it is will enter the courtship.”

Fili attempted to take on the obligation of marrying the hobbit, but Kili was having none of it. His brother always took on responsibilities for Kili’s sake. He would not allow Fili to do something as big as marrying a strange hobbit just so he would not have to.

“It is a sound plan, I suppose," He mumbled, gathering his hair in the silver clasp he always wore, "but hat if neither of us are compatible with him, then what?”

Fili stood, moving towards the threshold. “Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it.” The blonde answered, shrugging at Kili in defeat. “Come on, mother with have a fit if we are late.” His brother walked out of their chambers, Kili following behind.

They made their way to their mother's study, weaving through the crowded halls quickly. Kili felt himself growing more and more uneasy with every step they took, not knowing what to expect once they walked through the door. He had never seen a hobbit before. The small people of the Shire were known for keeping to their own lands. He had asked the one dwarf that may have been able to give him information, but Nori’s answer made him more anxious than at ease.

“They like their food and they are shorter than dwarrows with rather big feet.” Nori told him, not giving much more away than that brief description.

After that, the thoughts of a short, fat man with big feet ran through Kili's mind incessantly. The images even found him in his sleep, a rather vivid nightmare of a rotund creature squashing him as they consummated their union. It sent a chill down his spine as he followed Fili through the mountain halls. Rounding the corner to the heavy doors of their mother's study, they paused for a second, both taking a deep breath.

"Are you ready, brother?" Fili asked, staring at the door in front of them.

"Not even a little." Kili answered, twisting the handle and swinging the door open.

Their mother stood in the center of the room, speaking with the short individual seated in the chair in front of her. She smiled at them kindly as they shuffled into the room, giving a little nod in approval for their presentable attire. Kili felt his brother stop right behind him, the two of them too anxious to round the chair holding the hobbit one of them would have to marry. Dis reached her hand to the small man, pulling him from his seat.

"Master Baggins, these are my sons, a Crown Prince Fili and Prince Kili of Erebor." He heard his mother's voice speak, but Kili's eyes were focused on the being in front of her, turning to face the brothers with a nervous expression.

"Boys, I would like you to meet Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.”

The hobbit was smaller than Kili expected, and younger, much younger. Not a single hair on his face, but a mass of it atop his head, the curls completely disheveled and slightly damp. In fact, from what Kili could see under Dwalin's familiar fur lined coat that was draped on the small man's shoulders, the hobbit looked like he had been doused not too long before this meeting. His feet were indeed large, but not the monstrosities Kili had pictured for weeks. They had a small patch of curly hair gracing their tops. His eyes finally made it to the hobbit's nervous face. Huge hazel orbs reflecting hints of browns and greens stared back into Kili’s deep brown ones. The hobbit was road weary, soaked and shivering, obviously flustered by his unbecoming appearance.

And he was the most beautiful creature Kili had ever laid eyes on.  
   


[Homesick - Sleeping at Last](https://youtu.be/jjcCApxRGQk?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

[TDC Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)


	4. Blank Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves and hobbit head to Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos make me want to do cartwheels! Thank you so much!

* * *

 

_**Nice to meet you, where you been?** _   
_**I could show you incredible things** _   
_**Magic, madness, heaven, sin** _   
_**Saw you there and I thought** _   
_**Oh my God, look at that face** _   
_**You look like my next mistake** _   
_**Love's a game, wanna play?\- Blank Space** _

 

* * *

 

 

Dis could not help but be enchanted by the small hobbit of the Shire. She was looking over letters that were going out the following day when the door to her study swung open and Dwalin guided in a wet, shivering hobbit, wrapped up in the warriors heavy coat.

She jumped to her feet, rounding the desk quickly in concern. "Did you cast the poor thing into the river on your way here?" She asked, directing the hobbit to a chair in front of the fire.

Dwalin sputtered at the accusation, crossing his big arms across his chest.

"Sudden downpour, my lady," He answered as she poured a cup of warm tea for the small creature.

Dis scowled. "And you did not think it to be wise to grant him a moment to get dry and warm before dragging him to my office?" She narrowed her eyes at Dwalin, but the burly dwarf merely shrugged.

"Just following orders, ma'am," The dwarf grumbled,"Will that be all, Dis?" She nodded at the tattooed dwarrow. Dwalin took his leave quickly.

"I apologize for Dwalin's slight, Master Hobbit. He is not well versed in the ways of hospitality." Her voice kind as she passed the cup of warm liquid to the hobbit's shaky hands. The hobbit offered her a small grin, nodding his head in understanding as he took a drink from his cup, hand still shaking. Dis leaned back against the desk. "I suppose your opinion of our people has been a bit tarnished with that display. I promise, not all dwarves are as... stern as Master Dwalin."

His big eyes met hers, the small man's head shaking quickly.  
"Oh, no, ma'am!" The hobbit responded hastily. "Mister Dwalin was quite kind to me during our trip here. A bit moody at times, but I think he means well."

Dis was taken off guard at the hobbit's quick defense of the warrior, the effort bringing a smile to her lips. "Well, as long as you were treated with kindness. And please call me Dis, Master Hobbit."

The little man smiled back at her brightly, reaching a hand out to Dis kindly. "Bilbo Baggins.".

Bilbo Baggins was a pleasant surprise, not at all what she anticipated when she learned one of her sons was to be married to a small creature of the Shire. Dis only encountered a handful of hobbits when she made her trip to their lands that past winter and most of the ones she met were much older and plumper than the hobbit in front her. She could not keep the grin from her face. This Bilbo Baggins was quite handsome and immensely polite. The hobbit would be a welcome sight to Fili and Kili. Both of them feared they would be forced into a courtship and marriage with an unsavory character.

Bilbo offered a telling of his experience along the road so far, the hobbit seemingly delighted by his newfound position as a traveler. Dis expected some reluctance from a creature. His people were only well known for enjoying their homes and comforts, but the little hobbit was quite content with the new experience.

"I am glad to hear you are finding the travels to your liking, though I must warn you, the road to Erebor is far more dangerous and a much longer one," She warned, "Nevertheless, I am sure-"

The door swung open before she could finish, two young dwarves looking very uncomfortable and apprehensive stepping through. Fili and Kili looked wonderfully presentable, something that did not occur often, much to Dis' annoyance. She had to practically threaten the boys into the clothes they had on, and the two finally conceded, though Kili was fidgeting around in the garments. The two stayed just past the threshold. She understood their reluctance to proceed further into the room. Offering them a nod of approval and an encouraging smile, she reached for Bilbo's hand, helping the hobbit up from his seat.

"Master Baggins, these are my sons, Crown Prince Fili and Prince Kili of Erebor." Dis watched as her sons observed the hobbit for the first time, Fili and Kili's eyes going wide simultaneously. "Boys, I would like you to meet Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

Fili looked stunned, her oldest completely at a loss. Kili was in no better state. The dwarf looked positively enamored by the small hobbit. A small noise left Bilbo, a flush burning his face and his eyes going impossibly wide. Dis beamed as she watched it all play out, sending a silent thanks to the Maker.

A very pleasant surprise indeed.

  
 

* * *

  
   
Fili could not take his eyes off the hobbit he may one day wed.

Bilbo Baggins was quite the little beauty. He and Kili must have looked like a couple of simple minded fools, struck dumb by the sight of the hobbit. He managed to stammer out a greeting, elbowing Kili in the ribs to get his brother to do the same. Kili had a goofy grin on his face, looking like someone had just offered him all the gold in Erebor. The little hobbit gave them both a bow, quietly speaking his own greeting.

Their meeting was short. Their mother ushered Bilbo from her office quickly to get the hobbit into a warm bath and food in his belly. He had cast a few shy glances their direction as he was led away by Dis, blushing a beautiful shade of pink as he moved through the threshold. TheFili felt almost dazed as he and Kili made their way back to their room quickly, both silent until they entered the chambers and Kili was shutting the door behind them.

"He's, uh, not what I was expecting," Kili remarked at Fili's side, the two quickly stripping off the frilly clothes and tossing them haphazardly to the floor.

Fili hummed his agreement as he ripped the green tunic from his torso, not quite certain what he thought at the moment.

Kili had planted a particularly disturbing imagine in his mind after talking with Nori in the weeks prior. The dwarf had filled his brother's head with ideas about the people of the Shire, passing them to Fili with horror. His brother had woken up in a panic some nights, stuttering about suffocating under an overweight hobbit. It was something Fili found both humorous and disconcerting. He tried to maintain a level head for the both of them, easing Kili's mind when he could, but internally he was having his own trepidations about the whole thing. Now, the images of Bilbo Baggins sitting on top of him in were running through his head and the image was quite pleasant.

"I believe we have a new, albeit more pleasant, matter to address, Fee." Kili's voice cut through a rather explicit image rolling through his mind. Kicking off his boots, Fili stripped down to his smalls, collapsing onto the mattress.

"What do you mean?" He asked.  
Kili sat down beside him. His brother chuckled quietly, combing his fingers through his dark hair. "I can imagine the thoughts that are going through that blonde head of yours, Fee. I suspect they're the same ones running through my own." Kili turned to him, a dark eyebrow cocked. "I cannot be the only one who wanted to peel those wet clothes from the hobbit and see just how far that beautiful blush went down his body."

His brother could paint a rather vivid image, and Fili would be lying if he had not thought about it himself.

"I would gladly take this little responsibility off your hands, dear brother," Kili remarked with a smirk, "should you find it disagreeable."

Fili puffed out a laugh, giving his brother a shove to his shoulder. "I am sure you would, but I cannot let you have all the fun, now can I?"

This was quite the predicament. They would never allow a lover come between them, no matter how much they desired the individual. Their usual solution was to bed said individual together, something Fili had grown rather fond of doing in the years since they began this practice. They had shared an intimate relationship for years, though had never pushed it too far and most of the time there was another involved in their dalliances. This was different. One of them was expected to bond with and marry this hobbit. Not that it was an undesirable prospect now that he had met the hobbit, but it still left the decision as to which of them would go forward with it.

"I think it's best if we keep our prior plans in place. Appearances aside, he may be more drawn to one of us. Let's not forget, he does not know that he is here with the possibility of a marriage to one of us." He reminded Kili. Neither of them liked the thought of keeping this a secret from the hobbit, but their uncle claimed it was the wish of Bilbo's kin, and they would follow orders. "We must advance with caution, give him the opportunity to be approached by each of us. As much as we would both enjoy finding out what's underneath that travel coat, hobbits may not be as accepting to such practices that involve more than one bed partner. We may scare him away if we approach this the way we normally do." The hobbit seemed to be skittish during their initial meeting, and may very well faint if accosted by two horny dwarrows.

"And if he is accepting," Kili questioned, a smirk across his expression as the possibilities hung in the air, "what then?"

Fili chuckled, quirking his lips into a cheeky grin. "Then, dear brother, we will have ourselves a little fun."

  
 

* * *

  
   
Bilbo lay across the huge bed, staring at the stone ceiling above him. He was clean, dry, and wonderfully warm after a long soak in the hot bath the queen guided him to. His room was small, but the furnishing were elegant. A warm fire burned in the hearth and a large bed covered with furs graced the center of the room. Dis had a large supper brought to him and Bilbo devoured the hearty meal with fervor. He was not accustomed to the infrequent meals on the road. The dwarves stopped only three times to eat as they traveled. Bilbo thought it unusual, but resolved not to mention that hobbits typically indulged in seven different meals throughout the day.

They had arrived in Ered Luin just after sunset. Dwalin led Bilbo straight to Lady Dis as soon as he climbed down from the pony as promised. The air within the mountain was cool, making him shiver violently in his damp clothes as Dwalin pulled him along. The big dwarf took pity on his chilled state, hefting his heavy coat around Bilbo’s shoulders before continuing through the mountain.

There were dwarrows all through the mountain halls. Bilbo barely got a chance to appreciate his surroundings and the beautiful architecture carved out from the stone. He was afforded a few curious looks, the dwarves conversing in hushed tones of their rough language he heard pass between Ori and Dwalin on the road.

The queen was a great pleasure to meet, welcoming Bilbo with a warm smile and cup of tea. She was also breathtakingly beautiful. Dark blue eyes that spoke the wisdom of her years looked at him with kindness. A light dusting of hair spread over her chin, something Bilbo would have thought unbecoming when Ori told him dwarf woman also grew beards. It was rather fetching on the dwarrowdam.It complemented the jet black hair with gray tendrils falling in a curtain down her back.

Bilbo told her about his time on the road from the Shire and Dis listened to his tale with a mix of delight and concern. It was moments after he finished his story that the door swung open, and Bilbo's heart jumped straight into his throat.

He had a few dwarf sightings under his belt by now, receiving a quick glimpse of the unfamiliar race as Dwalin pulled him through the halls upon their arrival. Not a single one of those dwarves looked remotely like the two perfect specimens in the doorway.

One possessed a head full of golden hair, the locks braided and smoothed back away from his mesmerizing face. His mustache curved along his upper lip, sporting its own braids and clasped with beads at the end. The golden hair continued down his strong jaw line, surrounding a set of lips that were quirked in a slight smile. Bilbo could tell the dwarf was solid muscle under the fine clothes he wore. Sapphire eyes that mirrored his mother's were set perfectly in the dwarf's face, the azure orbs seemingly divesting Bilbo of his clothing as they gazed.

The other dwarf was slightly taller than the blonde with an equally strong build. His features were fairer than the blonde but no less striking. The angles of his face were much sharper, more pronounced than his brothers, a dark stubble covering his chin and surrounding the poutiest lips Bilbo had even seen. The dwarf was darker, his hair almost the same raven black as the queen's and he had eyes that were the color of the most delicious dark chocolate. Eyes that were roaming over Bilbo with an expression that sent a shiver down his spine.

He knew he was to travel with the princes back to Erebor and had been nervous about embarrassing himself with his fumbling attempt at adventure. After seeing the two dwarves that looked as if they were carved by Aulë himself, Bilbo felt even more apprehensive about the journey.

There were very few moments in his life where he felt physically affected by an individual. He had felt an attraction to others before, but it was more of a passing fancy and nothing he ever acted on. Seeing the princes that evening had pulled an embarrassing whimper from his lips, a punch of arousal curling in his stomach. It was not a proper reaction, and he was calling his respectability into question for feeling such a thing about not one, but two dwarves. Hobbits were not shy about these matters but they were not in the habit of making a display of it. They were affectionate creatures, the abundance of children some couples had proved that. But It was a private affair, not one discussed except between curious youth.

Nevertheless, Bilbo found himself wanting to tear the clothes from the dwarves and have his way with them. The idea sent another shudder through his entire frame. Shaking his head hard in an attempt to clear his head of the fantasies playing out, Bilbo curled up under the covers. He tried calming his mind, and his libido, and surrendered to a much needed rest before his journey continued in the morning.

  
 

* * *

  
   
A wet heat engulfed him suddenly, pulling a moan of pleasure from his lips. The suction was firm, the swirling of a tongue on his length wiping his mind deliciously blank. The slight graze of teeth made him arch from the mattress, panting as his lover pulled back to run his tongue around the tip of his cock. His fingers curled into the long raven locks flowing down the dwarf's back, the sky blue eyes of the king gazing up at him as a whisper fell from his kiss reddened lips.

"Rise and shine, little brother!”

Ori's eyes snapped open as the door swung open, knocking hard against the wall. Nori’s overly loud voice pulled him from the best dream he had experienced in weeks. His whole body was on fire, the dream still fresh. Groaning indignantly, he curled deeper under the fur covers, trying the keep the bulge in his night clothes hidden.

“Get up, or we will leave you here,” Nori boasted, entirely too chipper for being up before the sun rose, “The princes are already up and the big oaf went to fetch the hobbit.”

His brother moved around the room, making more noise than truly necessary. Ori begged his erection down, not desiring to hear the jokes Nori would throw at him. Or questions about what brought it on.

“I am coming, just give me a moment,” Ori groaned as he peeled himself from his soft bed, careful to keep the blanket in place and stretched his muscles. Nori rounded the room, grabbing up the packs beside the door and hoisting them on his shoulders before turning to leave.

“You have ten minutes. Otherwise you will have to catch up to us on the road.” His brother called back as he walked out, closing the door with a too loud bang.

Ori groaned, sinking back into the mattress. He was happy to be returning to Erebor. He missed Dori and he was ready to get back to his apprenticeship with Balin. And the king.

A shiver ran down his back at the thought,his mind still reeling and his skin still flush with the heated dream. It was not the first time his dreams had revolved around the King Under the Mountain, and it probably would not be the last.

Not that Ori minded them much.

He had managed to developed a small infatuation with the king as he worked beside Balin, running around after the old dwarf on his errands as Thorin’s advisor. His apprenticeship had only began early that year. Balin wanted Ori to get his feet wet by recording the first months of King Thorin’s rule. He spent a great deal of time in the king’s study, as well as sitting in on the council meetings, listening and recording every word discussed. Thorin did not yield him much attention, though the dwarf was always kind to Ori, offering him a smile on occasion that would set his face aflame.

Something about the dwarf intrigued Ori. Thorin was a young king, the youngest to take the throne in hundreds of years. Yet, he always seemed very steady in his decisions, not at all intimidated by the uncertainty that was swirling after King Thráin went back to the stone.

Ori envied his strength, both in mind and body. All his confidence as a ruler of their people aside, the King Under the Mountain was also sinfully attractive. One could get lost in those eyes, as deep as the bluest sea, and the king’s seductive voice rumbled Ori to his core whether he was speaking quietly to Balin in his study, or barking out orders to the guard.

When they were informed that Bilbo would be coming to their kingdom as the intended for one of the princes, Thorin had asked Ori personally to travel to Ered Luin and the Shire. The king praised Ori on his cognition of their customs, and asked him to pass that knowledge to the hobbit during their long road to Erebor.

He felt his stomach flutter at the memory. Thorin’s confidence in him had given Ori a boost of morale and he accepted the task without hesitation. He was happy that he had taken on the duty, not simply because of who had recommended him for the job, but because he was able to see the Shire and meet the sweet hobbit that would one day be one of the princes’ consort.

Ori and Bilbo clicked right away. They both had an immense love of books and could talk for hours on the subject. Ori’s love for his books was somewhat unconventional. Most dwarrows his age were only interested in weapons, battle, and getting a leg over. He could hold his own in a fight if necessary. He had gone through the training required for dwarven youth and was able to pass his final tests with their trainer, with low marks, but enough to get him by. Still, it was never his passion and he would rather talk his way out of a fight than throw blows to solve a dispute.

Dragging himself from the warm bed, Ori slipped on his tunic and pulled the knit vest Dori had given him over the top. They would need to dress warm for the journey to Erebor. The summer air was much cooler in the East than the toasty breezes in Ered Luin. Grabbing up his journal and slingshot and tucking them into the pouch at his side, Ori made his way to join his little company, almost giddy to return to the Lonely Mountain.

 

* * *

  
   
When Bilbo was told he would be traveling to Erebor with a royal escort he had pictured something slightly different. It turned out it would only be six of them traveling. Dwalin, Ori and himself joined by the princes and Ori’s brother, Nori.

Dwalin told him it was much safer to travel light when the protection of the princes was a priority. The dwarf noted Bilbo’s safety was also of high importance, something the confused and eased his mind.

He was dressed in his new travel attire provided by the king, the fabric sturdy, but comfortable, and much more suitable for the long road ahead. They loaded up just as the sun was climbing above the mountains with Dis seeing them off at the gates. They had seven ponies loaded down with supplies, leaving enough room for six riders, their saddles strapped and ready.

Goodbyes were said between the dwarves and the few that had joined them at the gate. Dis gave her sons a hug before departing, surprising Bilbo when she pulled him into a tight embrace as well.

“Stay close to the boys," Dis whispered softly,"they will keep you safe on the road, dear Bilbo.”  
Bilbo nodded against her shoulder. Dis pulled back from the embrace, the worry in her eyes reminding Bilbo of his own mother. He felt a warm affection Dis in that moment, holding her hand to press a quick kiss to her knuckles.

“I am glad to have met you, my Lady.” Bilbo bowed his head respectfully, receiving a warm smile from her.

She may have been a queen, but she was a mother through and through. Her concern was evident on her face. “And I you, Bilbo.” .

The two made their way to the small group as they climbed onto their ponies. Dwalin gave Dis a firm hug, the two pressing their heads together and speaking goodbyes quickly. Bilbo could see there was a long friendship shared between them and he averted his eyes politely, not wanting to watch their moment. He noticed the others were already on their steeds, Dwalin's black pony still waiting for her rider. A chestnut pony was saddled up for the him. Bilbo looked on with a hint of fear that did not get unnoticed by the tattooed dwarf at his side.

“Here, Master Baggins,” Dwalin grunted as he grasped Bilbo's arm, pulling him over to the dwarf's own dark pony, and hoisting him up. “We can continue this way until you are certain you won’t tumble off your own mount.”

He gave the dwarf a grateful smile, but Dwalin only responded with a curt nod.

“I will see you all soon," Dis called to them, as they took their leave, “I must travel to the mountain before the close of the Summer. Be safe, and send word upon your arrival.”

Bilbo heard the princes call out goodbyes and words of love for their mother as Dwalin gave their pony a light kick. The animal following Nori’s mount. Bilbo offered one final wave to Dis as they moved through the gates of Ered Luin, his heart fluttering nervously as they set out on the second leg of his adventure.

Their first day took them back along the borders of the Shire. Bilbo felt his home calling to him faintly as they skirted the edge of the Old Forest. Ori, as usual, listened with complete fascination as Bilbo spoke of the lore surrounding the immense woods, of how it once reached as far as Fangorn thousands of years ago. He made most of his conversation with the young scribe, the other dwarrows listening in here and there but they were mostly distracted by the road ahead. Bilbo chanced a few glances toward the princes, turning his eyes quickly when one of them saw him staring.

Pull yourself together, Baggins, He berated himself silently, holding his eyes forward as they traveled.

They stopped just outside Bree. Dwalin was not willing to venture into the small town to stay for the night, claiming it unnecessary. Bilbo mourned the loss of a pint from the Prancing Pony, but was content to settle into his bedroll early for the evening.

The days that followed were equally uneventful. Bilbo continued his talks with Ori, Nori joining in on occasion. The scribe went over every aspect of dwarf culture, from Aulë and the creation of their race, to the significance of braids and a dwarf’s grooming routine. He was particularly interested to hear how dwarves could truly speak to the stone. Though it was not something every dwarrow was capable of, some could manipulate it and it aided in the finding of their treasures deep in the Earth. It passed the time quickly, their days beginning at first light and ending only when the sky was brilliant shades of pink and orange as the sun disappeared for the night. Their evenings were spent quietly around the fire.  
Bilbo turned in early most nights to make up for the time it took him to fall asleep on the hard ground. He was not going to complain, though he was waking most mornings with very sore muscles and his stomach growling in anger for the decreased meals he indulged.

They reached the land near Rivendell by the conclusion of the first week. He did not dare ask if they could pay a visit to the Hidden Valley when the tattooed dwarf at his back grumbled about bloody tree shaggers. Ori told Bilbo of the tension between the elves and dwarves, and how the two races had been at odds with each other for a millennia. It was never made clear as to why this rift developed between them, but Bilbo did not question the matter further. Nori broke the tense subject matter when he made a snarky remark about the elves love of wooden homes and furniture, claiming it would make fine kindling.

They rode further than usual that day, not wanting to make camp out in the open plains they had traveled across that day. They eventually found a place to stop for the night just outside a wooded area, the shadow of the Misty Mountains looming on the horizon.

Settling in for the evening, Bilbo unpacked his bedroll, placing it near Ori like he had since the first night after leaving Bag End. Nori tied their mounts to a nearby tree line before the elaborately haired dwarf venturing just inside the trees to gather wood for a fire. Bilbo was tempted to dig out his pipe and the leaf he packed before leaving home. He had been unable to partake since the commencement of their journey and he was beginning to itch for a smoke. He found himself too weary by the end of the day to do much more than sleep. He would usually doze off listening to his companions converse about the next leg of the trip, the dwarrows switching between the use of their native language and the common tongue.

Bilbo had yet to make much conversation with the two young princes, only trading one word responses to various questions that passed between them. He could not be certain if they were avoiding him or if he was the one keeping a distance. Fili and Kili made him nervous in a way that stirred a heat in his stomach. He had thought the evening of their meeting a fluke. He assumed his reaction to the handsome duo was simply the result of ignoring his needs for far too long, and their other worldly good looks brought on the his flustered state. It was becoming apparent that it was no random incident when he would catch the eye of one of the brothers and his body would stir with the same intensity as it had the first time he saw them.

They were both dressed formally the evening in Ered Luin, both looking regal and of a high status. On the road they both took on a rugged appearance that looked more natural. Coat and tunics in deep hues of blues and browns, strapped with various weapons and wore a delicious mixture of soft fabrics and leather. It had Bilbo's mind running rampant with explicit images.

“Kili, why not make use of that bow, see if you can get us some meat for tonight.” Dwalin called out to the dark haired prince. The dwarf shrugged before getting to his feet to comply.

“I imagine I could scrounge up something,” Kili replied, rolling his shoulders and throwing his bow on his back. “Perhaps you could join me, Master Baggins.” 

Bilbo’s head snapped up so quick his neck popped.

“What?” Bilbo stammered, his pitch embarrassingly high. “I would simply slow you down and scare away your game. I have no experience in such things, your highness!” The brunette simply flashed him a brilliant smile.

“All the more reason for you to come along. Did you not say you wished to train with a weapon?” Kili’s smooth tone rattled Bilbo’s bones.  
He had mentioned in passing that he would enjoy training during a conversation with Nori. He was admiring the selection of weapons the dwarrows carried. Bilbo has his mother’s sword on this journey and felt he should at least try to learn how to wield it. He had not realized the prince was close enough to overhear.

He resolved to go along with it and nodded at Kili slowly. The dwarf’s smile went even brighter.

“Come along then, Master Hobbit.”

Bilbo stood on shaky legs, his nerves firing off like lightening. Ori was giving him an encouraging smile. Dwalin was just watching with a brow slightly cocked in amusement.

Bilbo wanted to contribute during their long travels. He never truly had the opportunity to be independent, and had come to rely on the dwarves' guidance since leaving his home. Learning to hunt could be his first step in contributing, though he was not expecting to be instructed by a distractingly beautiful prince.

Squaring his shoulders with false confidence, Bilbo walked to Kili's side. The dwarf nodded his head towards the direction they would go. Bilbo turned to bravely walk towards the darkening forest, not seeing the knowing smirk the blonde prince gave his brother as Kili followed behind.  
 

 

[Blank Space - I Prevail](https://youtu.be/kGSqD9V2xow?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

[TDC Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)


	5. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between the trio.

* * *

 

_**And I will fall for you** _

_**If I fall for you** _

_**Would you fall too? - Fall** _

 

* * *

 

 

The forest was ominously quiet, only the sound of an occasional bird nestling in for the night could be heard. Bilbo started to question his sanity for trekking off into the woods, as if he knew what he was doing when Kili suggested he come along on this hunt.

He followed behind the dwarf carefully, stepping were the prince stepped, attempting to remain quiet under the darkening canopy. Kili moved with cat like grace, his movements calculated and fluid. Bilbo must have sounded like a troll bumbling through the brush after the prince and could not help feeling envious and roused by the dwarf slinking his way through the trees.

They travelled further and further away from the camp, their surroundings growing darker as they moved deeper into the woods. Kili paused periodically, the dwarf seemingly listening closely for something before guiding Bilbo through the labyrinth of trees again. He was feeling more confident in his own movements when he suddenly slammed into the hard back of the prince with a yelp of surprise.

"Easy, Master Baggins." The dwarf steadied him quietly, Kili’s hand gripping Bilbo's arm firmly.

"Sorry, your highness," He stuttered out in a hushed tone, his eyes trying to adjust to the increasing darkness, "I did not realize you had stopped." Kili's quiet chuckle rumbled through the air, startling Bilbo with the close proximity of the sound.

"Do not apologize. You move well, Master Hobbit. Your steps are light,” The prince remarked, “Not even my brother can follow behind me during a hunt and go unnoticed."

The dwarf turned his back to the hobbit, Bilbo's confidence rekindled slightly.

"Bilbo," He whispered through the dark, the dwarf making a noise of question. He stepped carefully to the dwarf's side, their arms brushing together lightly as he  
repeated himself in an increased volume. "Just Bilbo. None of this “Master” business.”

"Kili." The prince's voice met his ears quietly after a short pause. "None of this “your highness business."

He could pick up the humor in Kili's voice, Bilbo smiling at the sound. Kili moved forward slightly, gripping Bilbo's arm to gently pull him down beside a fallen tree branch. He could barely see a few feet in front of him by now, small traces of moonlight breaking through the leaves above. He was wondering how they would accomplish anything at this stage when the dwarf’s whisper broke through the night.

"Do you see him?" Kili's voice was hushed, but still startled Bilbo, his brows furrowing in confusion at the question. "About thirty feet ahead.”

"I can barely see my feet!" Bilbo hissed back, drawing out a breathy laugh from the dwarf. He felt a Kili shift at his side. Bilbo nearly panicked that the prince was moving where he would be unable to see when he felt strong hands on his shoulders.

"Stand up, Bilbo." Kili lightly pulled him upward, directing the hobbit to his front.

He choked out an embarrassing noise when he felt the dwarf press flush to his back, Kili's hands dropping slowly to his. The dwarf guided Bilbo's hand along the curve of the bow, directing his fingers to grip the weapon. Kili lifted their arms together, grasping Bilbo's other hand to bring it up to the bowstring, an arrow already nocked. His breath came out with an embarrassing tremble, suddenly hyper aware in his dark surroundings. He could feel Kili’s hard chest rising against his back, the dwarf's warm breath blowing past his sensitive ears. He strained to keep himself from shivering as Kili shifted against him, the dwarf moving them together as he drew the arrow back.

"Close your eyes," Kili whispered, making Bilbo's toes to curl into the soil beneath him. He following the prince's command instantly. The dark surrounding him went unchanged as he shut his eyes, but the sounds and smells of the woods washed over him, his other senses coming alive. There was movement at their front, something snuffling around in the undergrowth.

"Do you hear it?" Kili whispered. Bilbo only nodded his answer, not trusting his voice.

The dwarf tensed slightly at his back, guiding the bow towards the invisible, at least to the Bilbo, game they had been stalking. He could feel the dwarf's muscles clenching and shifting against him, his heart hammering against his ribs as Kili took aim. The prince drew in an even breath before letting go of the arrow. Bilbo's eyes flew open when he heard the arrow thunk into its target and a rustling sound echoed through the trees.

"Don't move," Kili's ordered, the dwarf suddenly moving away, leaving Bilbo frozen and eyes wide. He thought something had gone horribly wrong and was ready to call out to Kili when he heard a grunt and a sickening squelching sound, his stomach lurching a bit.

"Kili?" Bilbo hissed through the darkness, feeling relief when heavy footsteps came back his direction. A hand grabbed his suddenly, causing him to squeak.

"It's me, Bilbo." The dwarf began to pull him forward, Bilbo stumbling as he took his first step. "Stay right behind me.”

Bilbo nearly crawled up Kili's back to comply, fearing a misstep in the dark. They moved as quickly as allowed, the trees thinning the closer they moved back towards their encampment. He breathed a sigh of relief when the sky became visible again, the moon lighting their path. Once his eyes adjusted he was able to see the small deer tossed over Kili's shoulder, a long cut across the animal's throat, confirming the sickening sound he had heard when Kili dashed away. Bilbo paused a moment, his curiosity getting the better of him. "How were you able to see that thing in the dark?" Kili stopped to turn to Bilbo, noting the wide eyed gaze on the dead creature and giving him a bright smile.

"Dwarves live in cities carved out of mountains and underground," The prince replied, as if that cleared everything up. The two continuing their walk back to the camp, Kili seeing the confusion still on Bilbo’s face. "Our race can see in almost complete darkness. It's something necessary considering the places we live.”

Bilbo's eyes widening more. Ori had not mentioned this during their talks on the road, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. Dwarves lived in some of the darkest places in Middle Earth, and they would have needed to evolve to their environment to thrive in the mountains they live in. It was a fascinating talent, one Bilbo would not believe had he not witnessed it for himself.

"Is it the same for all dwarves,” Bilbo asked, his curiosity peaking now with this new information, "this ability to see in the dark?"

Kili moved them around a fallen tree as he answered, the dwarf smiling at Bilbo’s excited tone. The campfire was coming into view, but he was too distracted to notice.

 "Not all. Some have what they call night blindness. It's not too common, but it happens," He answered with a shrug, “and most need a faint light, like the moon, to make things out. Others can see in full darkness. My uncle can do that, it's quite impressive."

Bilbo could not imagine anything more impressive than the display Kili just put on. His heart was still uneven from the experience and his trousers uncomfortably tight.

“Hobbits do not possess any unique abilities like that," Bilbo remarked, slightly shameful of his uselessness," unless you consider the consumption of copious amounts of food a talent.”

The comment drew a full blown laugh from Kili. He couldn't help laughing along with the prince. Their pace had slowed as they spoke and he found himself enjoying the strange companionship they were developing in the unconventional surroundings.

“I would consider that an impressive talent," KIli commented in a low tone, turning his gaze towards Bilbo, "We dwarves are quite insatiable in with our appetites.”

He was happy they were under the cover of darkness, the flush of his skin practically glowing. Bilbo felt that tight curl of heat in his stomach again, Kili’s words coming out with a wicked double meaning. He cleared his throat quietly, the tension circling them thick and electrified.

“Well, I, um… I am sure the others are quite famished. We should get back quickly, and perhaps I can show off my talents.” He did not mean for the words to come out as breathy as they did, nor the innuendo they carried. His Baggins side was screaming at him for stating something that could be interpreted in an un-respectable way. The Took in him, however, was deeply delighted by the hitch it caused in Kili’s breath. Clearing his throat, Bilbo nodded towards the fire just thought the trees, not trusting himself in the dark woods alone with the Prince.

“Shall we?” He began walking, the dwarf following his lead. They walked in a tense silence until they arrived at the edge of the woods, the other dwarves voices becoming clearer now. Bilbo paused one more time, Kili stopping at his side with his dark eyebrows furrowed.

“Thank you for this. I have felt quite useless so far in our journey and I know I am no expert in the ways of travel, but I-“ Bilbo felt long hidden insecurities creep into his mind abruptly. Sighing heavily, he smiled weakly at the dwarf. “People tend to doubt me, and I wanted to thank you for at least giving me a chance to contribute to our journey. Even though you did most of the work, I just… I do not want to be a burden.”

After his parent’s passing, Bilbo had been treated as if he was fragile, unable to hold his own head up. He was barely of age at the time of their deaths, and he had relatives swooping in from all sides, scarcely giving a moment to grieve. Most of them meant well though others were more concerned with the wealth of his parents falling into the hands of a youthful, inexperienced hobbit. He had felt coddled and suffocated, making his loss worse. His parents were loving and protected Bilbo when he needed them, but his mother was a free spirit and welcomed Bilbo’s more Tookish traits. She would encourage him in his fascination with adventure, allow him to run through the forest searching for elves, and would listen with undivided attention when he voiced his desire to see the world one day. When his parents died, all this stopped. His family and friends discouraged any and all thoughts of adventure. He was a Baggins of Bag End now. Not a Took running off to chase some ill advised dream. It became too much and he found himself snapping at his grandfather one day, Old Took holding him as he collapsed in a heap of tears, mourning the loss of his mother and father and well as his childhood.

This journey gave him a new sense of pride in himself. Bilbo needed to prove to himself that his hope to see the world was a positive ambition, one his mother always encouraged. Not the foolish dream of an ignorant child. Something as simple as this prince taking him on an impromptu hunting excursion and trusting that he could handle the experience brought back the confidence Belladonna Took instilled in his heart.

“You are far from a burden, Bilbo Baggins. Never doubt your worth in this journey. Or to us.” KIli spoke gently, the dwarf clasping his shoulder firmly. Bilbo nodded, sniffling softly and offering a smile. “I will make a fine hunter out of you before this journey is over. You will be a Master of the forest when I am done with you.”

Bilbo chuckled at Kili’s confidence, the mood shifting back to one of ease as they closed the short distance to their companions,

“I do not doubt your skills, but I believe 'Master of the forest' is a bit of a reach. I cannot even ride a pony on my own.” The dwarf laughed at his side as Bilbo came up with a new idea. “Perhaps we should start slow. Could you teach me to ride?”

He thought he heard a soft whimper leave Kili’s throat, but the dwarf simply smiled back at him, his dark brown eye glittering mischievously.

“Of course, Bilbo. I can teach you to…. ride.”

 

* * *

 

Kili and Bilbo's return to camp was met with joy, the prospect of meat in the evening meal made stomachs around the fire grumble with anticipation. Nori got to work right away, taking the deer from Kili’s shoulder and set about disemboweling the animal for cooking. He watched as Bilbo moved across the camp, the hobbit accosted by Ori as soon as they returned. The two happily conversed about the hunting experience, Ori curious and frantically writing in that journal he always carried. Bilbo would glance his direction periodically, giving him a sweet smile that sent flutters through his stomach.

Kili could not shake the feelings assaulting his mind. He had wanted to show off a bit, his prowess in the forest was something Kili had unwavering confidence in. However, once they went further into the trees, he could not help but be impressed with the hobbit, the small man following in near silence behind him like a burglar in the night. Then it got… complicated.

The hobbit showed a genuine interest, something Kili was delighted to indulge. He believed it a good idea to pull Bilbo against him, guiding the hobbit through a hastily put together archery lesson. He had wanted to get a feel of the hobbit against him since their first encounter, but he was nearly overwhelmed by the jolt of heat that went coursing through his frame. Bilbo moved against him perfectly, following every move, and Kili reveled in the tremble that was pulled from the hobbit when he spoke soft words of guidance into the small man's ear. It had been thrilling, but their shared words after were just as valued.

Bilbo had been fascinated and indeed impressed with the display Kili put on, but he had not expected the deeper meaning it would hold for the hobbit. The near stricken expression on Bilbo’s face when he spoke his thanks and fears that he was a burden to their journey made Kili’s heart clench painfully. He never wanted to gather someone up and shower them with kisses as badly as he did in that moment. It took him off guard completely, that he could be so affected by this small, beautiful creature.

This betrothal nonsense had been the bane of his and Fili's existence since the raven arrived carrying the damning news. They had tried and failed to come up with a way to prevent this unwanted marriage for one of them. But suddenly the idea if marrying Bilbo Baggins did not seem as frightening and that new thought of acceptance terrified him to no end. He was young, even by his peoples standards, and had thought he would avoid marriage for at least another fifty years or so. Fili would take the throne before him, and even if his brother never married and produced an heir, Kili would be the next in line and would not be obligated to father children. There were others part of the Durin line that were equally able to take the throne after him.

It had all seemed simple, no worries about love, something Kili never paid much mind to but he could see himself one day falling in love with this hobbit from the Shire. If he was being honest with himself he was already heading in that direction. Their short time together in the woods brought out emotions he had never felt, some he did not know he had. He could see Bilbo’s insecurities and the painful memories in the hobbit's eyes, and Kili found himself desperate to chase away any and all things that made the hobbit feel this way. He wanted to protect the beautiful hobbit. Bilbo had looked so innocent as he spoke, more so than normal at least, and it stirred something Kili could not put a name to. And then Bilbo had to ask him to 'teach him to ride'.

And Kili’s head nearly exploded.

 

* * *

The following dawn was a cheery one, their stomachs full from the generous meal they shared the evening before and everyone feeling well rested set an easy mood for the day. They were just at the edge of the Misty Mountains and was Dwalin confident they would reach the path that would take them on the safest route by noon.

Bilbo found himself sitting atop a pony of his own for the first time, his entire body clenched with fear that he would go tumbling off the beast any minute. He was regretting his words to Kili the evening earlier, citing his desire to learn the art riding his own steed. The prince had not forgotten that little detail. Kili was hoisting Bilbo up onto the pony as they set out before he could protest.

“Hold the reins, not too tight, and give her a little nudge with your heals.” The dwarf instructed him. Bilbo did as he was told, the pony jerking him forward at first as Kili led the pony in a circle around their encampment a few times. “Loosen up a bit, Bilbo. She’s a calm one. Shewon't throw you off.”

The words were intended to be reassuring, but the idea of being tossed from the pony’s back caused Bilbo to tense up even more. The pony called Myrtle moved smoothly, and as Kili said, was calm. More so after Bilbo shared a few bites of his apple with her. After a few more rounds and Kili giving him a nod of approval that he was doing well, their small company set out for the day. Fili took the rope leading Myrtle from his brother, walking beside Bilbo to keep him calm and the pony steady while Kil rode his own steed along side.

The breeze was cooler under the shadow of the mountains. A mass of gray clouds began rolling in over the group's path, ready to spill a wet offering from them before the day was over. Bilbo was thankful for the heavy travel clothes he wore, remembering his soaked attire when he arrived in Ered Luin.

“Are you skilled with that sword, Master Baggins?” Fili suddenly questioned him as they proceeded down the road. Bilbo shook his head quickly.

“Call me Bilbo, please," He replied, blushing lightly at the absurdity of carrying a weapon he could not use, "I have never wielded a sword in my life. It belonged to my mother. She was quite the adventurer in her day.”

The blonde smiled up at Bilbo, seeing the obvious pride in his face at carrying his mother's weapon. He had spoke with Fili more since the previous night, the blonde congratulating him on his first hunt and turning Bilbo pink from the compliment. The dwarf in question was now running a hand down the sheath of his weapon, looking over it carefully with expert eyes.

“It is an elvish make,” The dwarf remarked, his fingers gliding over the grip, "may I?”  

Bilbo nodded, painfully aware of the dwarf’s fingers grazing his thigh as they went. His experience with Kili in the woods did not distract from his attraction the the dwarf's older brother. They both had qualities about them that drew him in like a moth to a flame. He wanted to know these princes for their individuality. And his mind painted a vivid image of knowing them together.

Fili pulled his weapon from its sheath, turning it over in his hands in inspection. "This is a fine blade, made with the utmost skill.” The dwarf sounded reverent of the weapon. Bilbo found it surprising that a dwarf would compliment any work of the elves after the not so kind words he had heard from Dwalin about the race. "How did your mother acquired this piece if I may ask?”

“Lord Elrond gifted it to her. She traveled to Rivendell many years ago, before I was born. It is said to glow when there is danger nearby," Bilbo answered Fili, the dwarf’s eyes going wide from the information. He could not attest the the glow of the sword, never witnessing it for himself, which he was thankful for. “Gandalf the wizard was a dear friend of hers. He took her to Rivendell once, and she developed quite the friendship with the Lord of the Hidden Valley.”

Bilbo always had a suspicion that his mother had a small infatuation with the elf with the way she spoke of the Lord, but he never voiced the little secret.

“You know Gandalf?” Ori called back to him, the young dwarf falling back to ride side by side with them trio.

“He is a friend of the family," He answered, "though I have not seen him in many years. His fireworks are famous in the Shire.”

He could recall the sky lighting up with Gandalf's whizz-poppers. It had been years since the old man ventured to the Shire, the last occasion just after the death of Belladonna Took when he came to pay his respects and check in on her young son. Ori bouncing in his saddle at the mention of the wizard. “Is he known to the dwarves as well?”

“Oh yes, he is quite well know,” Fili answered, the dwarf eyes still inspecting the small sword in his hands while Ori nodded enthusiastically at his side. “We see him around once a year or so. In fact, he will be present at the Summer meeting in our kingdom. He brings a wealth of information from realms beyond our borders.”

A bubble of excitement welled inside Bilbo, the potential of seeing the old Wizard after so many years a welcome delight.

“Oh, I would love to sit with him for just an hour and hear about his experiences,” Ori swooned with his own excitement, "Can you imagine the things he has seen?" Bilbo could not disagree. He always enjoyed just sitting and listening to the Wizard talk.

“My grandfather always appreciated his council but my uncle and he sometimes clash. Gandalf likes to encourage our alliance with the elves and Thorin is reluctant to do so but it is necessary," Fili commented, a smile creeping on his lips, “Your sword is in need of sharpening, Bilbo. It would be tough running an enemy through with a dull blade. If you wish it, I will service your sword when the opportunity is available.”

The dwarf returned the blade back to its sheath with care. Bilbo shivered at the thought of doing such a thing. He was aware they could possibly run into some unsavory characters on the road, but prayed to Yavanna it could be avoided.

“Your expertise will be greatly valued. I cannot be running about with an inferior weapon.” He said, his Took side rearing its head and a cheeky smile spreading on his face, “I am as skilled with a sword as I am with a bow. Your brother was kind in giving me lessons with his favored weapon. Perhaps you could provide your knowledge to me in the handling of my sword.”

Bilbo felt quite proud and embarrassed by his bold approach on the subject. Fili shot him a look that had his breath catching in his throat. Those blue eyes dilating with a promise of something he could not name at that moment. Kili chuckled, a shared look between the brothers going unseen by the rest of the company, but not subtle enough that Bilbo did not catch it.

Their ride slowly began to incline as they entered the path into the Misty Mountains. The route had been cut through hundreds of years prior, providing a safer passage through the summits. It was no less treacherous despite the road provided for them and Bilbo's head was spinning when he dared a look over the steep cliff sides.

The conversation died down as they took on the more dangerous ride, the small company riding two by two with Dwalin and Nori leading, Ori and Bilbo behind them, and the heirs of Durin following closely. The sky continued to turne a menacing shade of gray overhead, a distance rumble of thunder reaching Bilbo's ears. The feeling of unease began rattling his nerves.

They eventually came to a large alcove in the side of the mountain hours after they entered the pathway, evidence that it was a frequented refuge apparent. The wind began picking up, making their path too dangerous to go forward and the dwarves agreed it best to stop for the evening, not willing to risk the weather.

It was a cozy place, running deep into the mountainside and providing adequate shelter from the outdoor elements. A pit was dug out of the stone, remnants of a fire only days old in the hole. The dwarves must have been prepared for the possibility of stopping there. Nori unloaded a generous quantity of firewood from a large pack on the side of his pony, quickly preparing a fire and light up their dim shelter. There was still meat from Bilbo and Kili's hunt the night before, the venison salted and ready to be thrown into a hearty stew over the flames. Ori settled in beside the warm fire, writing in his journal while Nori began working on their supper for the evening. Dwalin sat by quietly, sharpening the blades of his twin axes with meticulous precision while Kili chatted up the burly dwarf.

And Bilbo found himself pressed under the weight of a blonde prince, his sword flying from his hand as Fili deflected another failed blow from his unskilled hand. When the dwarf suggested they take the opportunity to spar Bilbo had happily agreed, excited to finally use his blade. He had told Fili to not go easy on him, not wanting to waste time with basic lessons that he felt were of no use.

After many embarrassing strikes and Fili easily knocking his sword away without blinking his blue eyes, Bilbo was once again contemplating his ability to make wise decisions. The blonde was careful not to strike too hard, claiming he did not wish to injure Bilbo during his first attempt at wielding a blade. He sliced and slashed erratically, the dwarf dodging every swing with a quick side step and a slightly smug expression. Bilbo quickly grew frustrated and he wanted to wipe that look off the dwarf's face. Fili moved too quickly, sweeping Bilbo's feet from below him before he knew what was happening. The prince did not let him go down hard. Fili's hands curled under his head and around his lower back as the two of them tumbled backwards.

“You must watch your footing, little one,” Fili remarked with grin, “lest your opponent take advantage and get you on your back.”

Bilbo bristled a bit at the pet name used, but was distracted as Fili’s voice vibrated through him, sending a jolt to Bilbo’s lower half instantly. He wiggled as much as he could, trying to throw the dwarf to the side but Fili’s strong frame was not budging. Bilbo flashing the prince a frustrated look, only receiving a cheeky smile from the blonde sworsman. Fili remained over him, was pressing his hips forward slightly and making Bilbo bite his lip to keep the whimper from being torn from his mouth.

“I, uh,’’ Bilbo mumbled, flustered, ‘I will watch for that.” He rolled his own hips against the prince, bringing a deep sound from deep in the dwarf’s chest that rumbled into Bilbo’s torso. Well, that's interesting.

He was unused to the flirtatious attentions he was receiving from the Durin brothers. Still, he could not help feeling flattered and a bit confused by them. Despite his own intrigue with the two dwarves, it was uncommon for someone to show an equal interest in him in the manner Fili and Kili were. They both gave him the right encouragement and were near perfect in their timing of it, as if they somehow worked in tandem. Bilbo was suddenly aware that he was staring into Fili’s azure orbs, a tension not unlike the one he felt between himself and the archer the night before in the woods. It was a booming sound that resounded through the night that pulled him from his gaze into those blue eye, his body locking up and his heart stuttering to a brief stop as his confidence turned to fear.

“The giants are at work tonight.’’ Nori’s voice called through the cave, Dwalin mirthlessly chuckling at the words.

“I do not know about giants,” Dwalin commented, flicking his thumb along the now razor-sharp edge of his ax, “but I suspect we are about to see quite the tempest rolled through.”

Fili pulled away from Bilbo, reaching out a hand to pull him from his feet. His moment of arousal was wiped away quickly from the thunder rolling through the air.

“Are those legends true,’ Ori asked with wide eyes,”the ones about the giants?”

Bilbo sat tensely between Fili and Ori, glancing at the scribe’s journal as he sat. A realistic drawing of Bilbo's failed attempt at sword fighting was depicted on the page. Ori at least made him look like he knew what he was doing.

“Giants?” Bilbo had never heard of such things, his curiosity not dampened completely under his trepidations with the weather. "Here in the mountains?"

“Aye, I know a dwarf who has witnessed a battle between the stone giants,” Nori replied, “They are said to be enormous in size and the cause of the thunder you heard in these mountains.” Bilbo’s eyes were widening in wonder but Dwalin was not so impressed, grunting in disbelief at Nori’s tale.

“And who has seen the creatures?” The tattooed dwarf spit rudely, “One of your thief friends, I suspect.”

Nori’s eyes narrowed at the big dwarf, but ignored the thief remark. “Bifur told me they witnessed the giants during a mining expedition in the mountains.” The dwarf responded, dragging out a pipe from his pocket that looked very similar to the one Dwalin normally carried.

“Bifur?” KIli inquired, “the one with the ax in his head?”

The whole conversation was getting stranger. “Ax?” Bilbo asked with his brow raised.Surely he had heard wrong, but the youngest Prince simply nodded.

“Old war wound,” Fili answered, leaning into Bilbo’s side, puffing on a pipe held between his teeth, “Took an ax to his head and the healers were unable to remove it.”

The conversation was definitely getting more odd by the minute. Talk of giants and injuries that defied the mind mudded Bilbo’s brain. Before he could ask any more questions, he realized the prince held his sword, gliding a whetstone down the blade carefully. Fili looked so focused on the task, his brows furrowed in concentration and the pipe still wedged between his teeth. Bilbo knew that sword would be a dangerous weapon once the dwarf was done with it.

“And that is your source?” Dwalin asked, not too kindly, “I have experienced many a strange thing on the road, but the stories of the giants are a myth.”

Dwalin brought the subject to a close. Nori was shrugging his shoulders, not willing to argue with the stubborn warrior. The dwarves eventually moved on to different topics as the skies turned black and the thunder grew louder but Bilbo was too focused on the weather to listen to theirs conversation.

Giants or not, the storm sent fear through Bilbo, his whole body flinching with very flash of lightening and roar of thunder. Storms were something he was terrified of since his childhood. The Shire received its fair share of rain during the wet months but violent weather was not a common occurrence in his lands. He had only been a tween when the worse storm in a hundred years descended on his homeland, bringing with it torrential rain and devastating winds. It was as if the wind took on its own mind, a funnel that reached from the ground to the clouds cutting through the rolling hills with relentless force.

They were lucky that no lives were lost, but the damage took years to recuperate from. Prized crops were destroyed, the markets completely devastated. The rangers had aided in the cleanup, claiming the hobbit’s tradition of building their dwellings below ground spared them the worst possible outcome. It was a long recovery and the damage was eventually wiped from memory, but the fear still lived inside Bilbo. He could feel panic building in his chest as the storm raged on.  
Fili soon noticed Bilbo’s fearful state. Especially when his hand flew to FIli thigh after thunder shook the ground beneath him, Bilbo’s fingers digging into the swordsman’s skin with a vice grip that made the dwarf wince. Fili rested his hand on Bilbos, silently understanding his uneasiness about the storm. Fili took to giving his hand a firm squeeze overtime he jumped from the booms rolling through the air. He barely ate that evening, too nervous to keep down more than a few bites. The other dwarves questioned his change in mood, concern clear on their expressions.

Bilbo did not verbalize his fears, a bit embarrassed to be fearful of something that was typically reserved as a fear for small children. He simply put on a convincing smile, speaking his wish to bed down early and set up his bedroll as far as he could from the entrance. All he could do was burrow under the covers, attempting to drown out the sounds echoing through the camp.

 

* * *

 

 The weather outside did not relent. Fili found himself unable to sleep with the noise. Their small group settled in for the night not long after supper, wanting to get an early start to make up time lost due to the downpour outside. The others were asleep almost instantly, not at all bothered by the thunder shaking the ground beneath them.

The same could not be said for the small hobbit curled beneath the thick blanket a few feet away.

He had worked with Bilbo early that evening, showing the small man the basics of swordplay without much progress. Bilbo was an obvious beginner, slicing the air with an impressive amount a strength, but his moves were a bit erratic. Fili found it incredibly endearing, the determination in the hobbit’s face as he jabbed and slashed.

He had tumbled Bilbo over, sweeping the hobbit’s feet from under him. As he cradled Bilbo underneath him, the feeling of it pulled the air from FIli’s lungs. Those hazel eyes had narrowed at him in annoyance, the hobbit digging his fingers into Fili’s shoulder as he tried squirming out from under him until finally admitting defeat. He had to give the hobbit credit. Bilbo could be a fierce little warrior with the proper training. He could not distinguish if it was intentional, but when Bilbo rolled his hips against Fili’s, those hazel eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief with the movement, he felt a stir like nothing else he had ever felt, heart hammering violently in his chest.

Kili spoke of his little expedition in the woods with Bilbo briefly, saying it did not go the way he initially planned it. His brother looked downright smitten, which was a strange look for Kili considering the dwarf was rarely intrigued by another outside of the prospect of fucking them. Fili could not say he was any better in that respect. He never sought out to find companionship other than the physical kind, but somehow he found himself completely lost in the hobbits eyes, wanting to unravel the secrets behind them. Bilbo was captivating in a way Fili did not understand. Something about this little hobbit seemed to pull him and Kili in. It was exciting and unsettling all at the same time. The possibility of both of them wanting Bilbo for their own never crossed their minds, yet there was a voice inside Fili’s head screaming at him that it was slowly becoming a reality.

Their moment had been broken when the thunder caused Bilbo’s entire frame to tense up, the hobbit physically recoiling from the sound. He went quiet the remainder of the night, hardly eating his meal and diving under his blankets quickly.

Fili could see the covers over Bilbo twitching with every rumble, faint whimpers escaping the hobbit. He could not sit by and watch this beautiful creature trembling in fear. Bilbo’s normal confidence was being whisked away with ever strong wind that breezed through.

Fili stood quietly, not wanting to disturb his sleeping brother, and made to crouch beside the shaking pile of fabric.

“Bilbo?” He whispered, feeling the hobbit startle under his blankets. Hazel eyes peaked out from the edge, their depths filled with fright. He gave Bilbo a soothing smile, reaching his hand out to grasp the hobbits. “Come here.”

The hobbit’s brows were pinched in confusion but he followed after Fili without question as he led them both back to his own bedroll. He sat back in his roll, leaving adequate room at his side and nodded for the hobbit to lay beside him. Bilbo’s eyes went wide for a second, his face flushing that beautiful shade of pink.

A particularly loud clap of thunder decided it for the hobbit. Bilbo scurried down beside him quickly, burying his face in Fili’s chest. He tossed the blankets over them, pushing his back against his brother's side, and wrapping his strong arms around the quivering hobbit. Fili made a soothing sound in the back of his throat, running his fingers through the honey colored curls that graced the top of Bilbo’s head.

Kili shifted at his back, awoken by the movement. His brother rolled towards Fili and dropped an arm over his waist. He must have felt the added bulk, because his brunette head shot up suddenly, confusion on his face. Fili shushed Kili’s questions before they could be asked, Bilbo’s breathing finally going calm and sleep taking the fearful hobbit laying in his arms.

Kili just smiled at the sight, sinking back against Fili with his arm stretched across the both of them. The whole thing felt so right, his brother at his back, the hobbit pressed against him with Bilbo’s small hands still curled into the front of Fili’s tunic. He felt himself drifting slowly off, the smile on his face as they all lay together in the dark.

 

* * *

 

Ori awoke when the first signs of daylight broke through his dreams. The stone floors had been unforgiving, his body sore from his head to the tips of his toes. He would be happy when the reached the end of the Misty Mountain path and Erebor was within their sights. It would take at least another day and night before they were clear of the mountains.

He moved to stand and stretch his aching body, Nori twitching in his sleep were he slept close to Ori's side when his spine gave a series of satisfying pops. The fire had died down during the night, embers still giving off a generous warmth under the ash. He was glad to hear birds signing merrily outside, the storms in the night finally moving away and allowing the sun to break through the clouds.

The poor hobbit had been terrified the evening prior, his eyes impossibly wide and nearly jumping out of his skin at every thunder clap. Ori had alway enjoyed a good storm. Erebor's think walls muffled the sounds of the weather outside and it was hard to enjoy the sound of the rain unless you left the mountains protection. Bilbo would be pleased to hear that. The hobbit was obviously not fond of any weather of a wet nature.

Ori scanned their camp quickly, his eyes stopping where the hobbit had bedded down the night before. Bilbo's bedroll was empty, his blanket tossed aside.

Panic began welling in Ori's mind. He frantically looked around, ready to call out for the others to wake when a mop of curls poking out between Fili's arms caught his eye. Ori tiptoed closer, taking in the sight before him.

Bilbo was pressed against Fili's front, his head tucked beneath the prince's chin. The hobbit's face completely at peace. Ori took note Bilbo's small hands, one twisted in the blonde prince's shirt and the other stretched out slightly, gripping Kili's hand where the youngest Durin had his arm stretched over his brother and Bilbo.

Ori's heart warmed. The trio looking so content together as they slept wrapped in one another’s arms. He moved away slowly, not wanting to disturb them as he grabbed his journal and pen quickly. He had about an hour before it would be time to set out for the day so he had to work swiftly. His hand went to work, his eye glancing at the two dwarves and hobbit periodically to commit the image to his memory. When their company finally woke and packed up for the day, they were none the wiser of the precious moment Ori had captured in his journal.

 

[Fall - Ed Sheeran](https://youtu.be/VWp7tPe77Jk?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

[TDC Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)


	6. Pass the Dutchie / Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo tries to get a feel for his new companionship with Fili and Kili. The group makes it out of the Misty Mountains and into the lands of Beorn. The hobbit makes an interesting discovery and decides to share with his new friends, with promising results.
> 
> And Dwalin... Well, he doesn't know what the hell is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. Hope you enjoy! Your comments and kudos are my inspiration!  
> I have no regrets for the title of this chapter. I'm sure most of you have noticed I use song titles for the chapters. Usually the song inspires something in the chapter. I just could not resist this title..
> 
>  
> 
> Reminder: Khuzdul is in italics.

* * *

 

Bilbo was warm when he woke, almost too warm, but he was too comfortable to move. He let out a content sigh, burrowing his face into the soft warmth once more. When the heat at his front suddenly shifted Bilbo tensed up, the night before rushing back instantly and his face going red.

He laid awake for hours, the storm roaring outside keeping him from finding the sleep he desperately desired. It was only when Fili pulled Bilbo to the dwarf's own bedroll and wrapped him in his strong arms that he finally found rest. The gesture had made Bilbo's stomach flutter uncontrollably, the dwarf's earthy scent filling his senses as he buried his nose into Fili's shirt, and drifting off to sleep.

Something else shifted against Bilbo's fingers, a tightening around his hand alerting him of another presence and making his blush deepen a darker shade of red. Kili's finger were threaded into his own, the youngest Durin's arm wrapped tightly around Fili and Bilbo. He had fell asleep wrapped up in not one, but two dwarves.

Oh his respectability was definitely seeping away, yet he could not find it in him to mind.

The heat coming from the dwarves was growing a bit uncomfortable, the sun beaming into their shelter warming the air quickly as it climbed in the sky. It was only when Fili moved to sit up, the dwarf carefully shifting Bilbo in an attempt not to disturb him that he finally released his grip on the brothers. The prince's eyes caught his sheepish one as he moved, a smile tugging at his lips when he saw the blush in Bilbo's skin.

"Sleep well, little one?" Fili's voice was rough with sleep, his hair a golden disarray around his face.

Bilbo sat up somewhat awkwardly, nodding. Fili stood with a groan, stretching his arms over his head. The swordsman’s tunic rose to reveal a hard ripple of muscle underneath. Bilbo’s eyes locked on the area of skin, arousal punching through him at the lean muscles that traveled to a hidden place in the prince's trousers.

He swiftly cast his eyes to the side, drawing in a calming breath before glancing back up at the blonde. Complete horror washed over him as Fili gave him a knowing look. His roaming eyes did not going unnoticed by the prince.

Kili let out a sleepy grunt, blinking a few times before fixing his chocolate eyes on Bilbo. The archer yawned heavily, a strained 'good morning' falling from his lips. He reached a hand out, brushing a stray hair from Bilbo’s forehead and flashing him with a bright smile. Bilbo's breath caught in his throat with the gentle movement. No words were allowed to be passed between them when Dwalin called Fili and Kili away to saddle the ponies and load up. They had led their steeds into a small stable built within the cave were they could be tied and sheltered from the weather.  
The sun was bright, no signs of the horrible rains except an occasional puddle along their path as they set out for the day.

 

* * *

 

 Fili and Kili took the lead that day, their keen eyes looking out for any obstacles that may slow them down as they passed through the highest portion of the Misty Mountain trail. They were far enough in front of their companions, from Bilbo, for words to pass between them without being overheard. Still they kept their word hush and in their own language as a precaution.

_"How is it our dear hobbit ended up in your bedroll, brother?"_ Kili's murmured quietly, keeping his eyes forward on the trail ahead. He could see Fili's mustache twitch as he tried not to smile, glimpsing Kili's direction.

_"I offered,”_ Fili responded, _“If you did not notice, Bilbo was not too fond of the weather last night."_

Kili had noticed Bilbo's change in demeanor, the unease rolling from the hobbit in waves. He understood his brother's need to comfort the small man all too

Fili sighed. _” He is quite..._ _enchanti_ ng."

He nodded in agreement, glancing back to where Bilbo rode behind them at Ori's side. Kili had warned Fili, told him the hobbit would be easy to love. His brother looked as enamored by Bilbo as Kili's felt, and it was becoming clear that they were in way over their heads with this whole ordeal.

_"You are falling for him, aren't you.”_ It wasn’t a question, and it made Fili stiffen slightly at his side.

In any other situation, this would be welcome news to Kili. Still was, really. However the same feelings were in his own heart, leaving them at another impasse. One they were completely unprepared for. Both of them were stubborn, and did not like conceding to one another.

_"I suspect I am feeling similar as you are about our hobbit,”_ Fili commented, seemingly reading Kili's thoughts.

They rode in silence for a few minutes, the chatter between Ori and Bilbo floating happily towards them. Bilbo let out a laugh that sounded like music to his ears, sending a shudder down to his toes.

_"We cannot both marry him, Fee."_

Thorin would have a fit if he knew the idea passed through Kili's mind, of he and his brother sharing a consort. Fili did not respond immediately, both of them glancing once again back at the hobbit.

_"No, we cannot, brother,”_ Fili eventually replied as he sighed heavily, shaking his head, _“but that will not stop both of us from loving him."_

 

* * *

 

 Camp was hastily set up for the evening after their long day. Everyone was too tired to fuss over any thing too organized and their meals were back to the simple rations packed for the road. The rest of the deer Kili and Bilbo had killed was devoured the night before in the stew Nori had thrown together.

Dwalin called for everyone to bed down early, the big dwarf taking first watch on a large bolder overlooking the camp, and no one complained. Bilbo was uncertain if he should move in closer to the brothers while he was setting up his bedroll for the night, not knowing if their sleep arrangements was a one time occurrence.

He eventually decided to drop his belongings close to Ori, not wanting to impose on the generosity shown the evening before or presume too much had changed between themThe princes were merely showing him kindness. No need to make it weird.

His confusion and doubts turned out to be in vain when Fili and Kili tossed their own bedrolls on either side of his without a word. Bilbo tried to calm the pounding of his heart as he gave the boys a smile, a shiver going down his spine in anticipation.

They received curious looks from Nori and Dwalin. Ori was just beaming at the new sleep positions the three of them had adopted, completely delighted by it.

As they laid down for the night, the dwarves kept a respectable distance from Bilbo. They were leaving the decision to move in closer up to him.

Bilbo bravely took it upon himself to curl in closer, burying his face into Fili’s front like he had the first night they slept this way. He reached back, feeling around until he grasped Kili’s hand, tugging the other prince against his back. The dwarf's face pressed into the Bilbo’s hair, inhaling deeply as they relaxed against one another. He was encased in the warmth instantly, sighing contently as sleep took him in a record amount of time.

Bilbo could not be sure when things shifted between them, this newfound understanding between them.

Whatever it was.

 

* * *

 

 The final day in the Misty Mountains moved quickly. They were able to reach the end of the mountain road by noon.

The land beyond the mountains were some of the most beautiful Bilbo had ever seen. The lush hills and forests were vivid shades of green, animals running through the trees without a care towards the travelers close by. The air was warm with a sweetness to it that filled his senses with every breath, bringing forth memories of the Shire on a Summer day.

The Lonely Mountain could be seen in the far East, the excitement renewing with his first glimpse of their destination. The dwarves were in a more boisterous mood. Everyone except Dwalin, who still had the stoic mask he wore so well in place.

Camp was made near something the dwarves called the Carrock with the river Anduin running behind them, providing fresh water. The current was far too strong for the bath Bilbo was desperately wanting but he and Ori decided to chance a shallow edge, rinsing as well as they could in the cool water before refilling the companies water skins. A fire was roaring by the time they came back, their bedrolls already set out for the evening. Bilbo noted with a flutter of pleasure that his own bedroll had been situated between Fili and Kili’s once again. Ori just gave him a knowing smile when he saw Bilbo’s face light up.

“Perhaps we can find us some meat for the night,” Nori commented, tossing wood into the blaze as he sat against a rock next to the fire.

“NO! We are in the land of the skin changer,” Dwalin growled out, “It is not permitted while we are within his sanctuary.” Nori just shrugged.

“Skin changer!” Bilbo was familiar with the tales of the skin changers. He had heard of the men that could shift into large animals at their leisure from his mother, and it was a hope in his younger days to witness such a thing.

“These are the lands of Beorn. His home is not too far from here and he is generous enough to allow our presence when we pass through in our travels,” Dwalin remarked, tossing his heavy coat off to the side, and patting his pockets, “He is a protector of the animals in this land and will not take kindly to the hunting of them. Our king is quite fond of Beorn’s honey as well, so it would not be wise to break the friendship between the skin changer and our kingdom.”

The company settled in around the fire, passing around food and water to fill their growling stomachs. Bilbo felt peaceful, the natural beauty of the land relaxing his mind. The magic that seemed to flow over the home the skin changer filled him with it's warm breezes and rich land. Sweet tobacco smoke swirled in the air around them as Nori puffed quietly on the pipe. It had Bilbo itching to indulge in his own. He had been unable to enjoy a smoke during their travels, too tired at the end of their long days to dig his own out.

“Oi! Give me that!” Dwalin bellowed assnatched the pipe from the star haired dwarf, his eyes lit with fury, "“Bloody thief.”

Bilbo had noticed the pipe Nori had been using looked suspiciously similar to Dwalin's and tried to hide his smile at the tattooed dwarf's annoyance. Nori looked unabashed, rolling his eyes at the angry dwarf.

“I lost mine during our first week," Nori commented, a smug smirk on his face, "and yours was an easy target.”

“I believe I have an extra, Master Nori.” Bilbo chuckled at the antics.

He had packed his favorite long pipe, but slipped an extra in just in case. He grabbed one of his packs from Myrtle, diving into its contents. He always carried a pouch of Long-Bottom leaf, its flavor deep and reminiscent of home. In his search his fingers brushed across an unfamiliar pouch in the bottom of the pack, a small note attached to its outside, the writing familiar.

Dearest Bilbo,

You may not have the opportunity to indulge in this during your time on the road, but I wanted to give you a small parting gift to remind you of home when you need it. I know it is your favorite. Use it responsibly.

Yours,  
Gerontious Took

Bilbo read over the note twice, hope swelling in his chest as he opened the generous sized pouch and was hit with a smell that had his mouth watering. Old Toby.

He had not packed the heady leaf for his trip, knowing he would not be able to enjoy the intoxicating weed on the road. Its potent properties made it an unwise indulgence when the possibility of danger loomed around the corner. The opportunity seemed all too convenient in their current location. Dwalin had said the lands were protected by Beorn and the calming surroundings of the skin changer’s home were ideal for the partaking. And there was plenty for him to share with his companions.

“Master dwarves?” His companions eyes turned to him, a cheeky smile tugging Bilbo’s lips. “Have you ever indulged in a hobbit weed?”

 

* * *

 

 A haze settled over their camp, smoke swirling over them in intoxicating wisps.

Bilbo’s mind was wonderfully fuzzy, his body loose and the grin on his face brilliant. The dwarves, with the exception of Dwalin who stated someone had to keep their head about them, were in no better state. Nori was the only one who had experienced the addling leaf in his travels, the dwarf puffing happily on the pipe Bilbo had leant him.

Ori was quite the sight, the young dwarf’s eyes glassy as he chortled merrily with a goofy smile on his face. Fili and Kili were much calmer, though no less affected by the leaf, sitting on either side of Bilbo with glazed looks and talking animatedly to the company.

“This is a great leaf. Utterly fantastic,” Ori drawled out, taking in another puff of his pipe,  
“I love this leaf. Is it always this wonderful?” The dwarf slurred the words out in a mush of words and a snorting a laugh out, making the entire group laugh loudly.

“Not all of the leaf we have provides the same feeling. Most are for everyday use, tobaccos and the like,” Bilbo commented, loading his pipe with another pinch of the weed, “Old Today is used for its intoxicating properties, mostly recreational or ceremonial, though there are some who indulge more frequently than others. It’s rather expensive, even in the Shire.”

He did not want to think how much his grandfather paid for the large pouch he snuck into Bilbo’s belongings. It was an extravagant gift, but one he was grateful for.

“Why did we not do this before?” Kili commented, leaning heavily on Bilbo’s shoulder, and blowing impressive smoke rings across the fire, “i mean, this would have made our evenings much more entertaining.”

Fili hummed in agreement, his blonde head leaned back, gazing at the stars above.

“My grandfather slipped in my things sometime during my packing,’ Bilbo answered, “Had I known it was there, I would have suggested this long before now.”

He could have used the leaf the evening of that horrid storm during their stay in the Misty Mountain, but he was not complaining of the solace he found elsewhere during the night.

“This would be a welcome indulgence during those council meetings with uncle,”  
Kili mused,

Fili chuckled, “I imagine there would be less disagreement between them with this smoke swirling around the room.”

 “Speaking of your councils and the like,” Bilbo said, fingers still working the weed into his pipe, “what will be my position once we arrive in Erebor? My grandfather was a bit vague on the subject.”

His question brought the camp to complete silence, the dwarves expressions ranging from confusion to discomfort.

“Well, um,” Fili began hesitantly, his eyes cast downward, not meeting Bilbo’s. “our new found agreements with the hobbits opened the door for more interaction between our people, and uh…”

“And our uncle thought it best to have someone in our kingdom with knowledge of the culture of your people.” Kili jumped in when Fili faltered, his smile slightly strained.

“It was also mentioned that hobbit’s are proficient with the land,” Fili added, “You will be able to assist us in the cultivation of our own crops.” The princes nodded, as if reassuring themselves. Bilbo felt there was some information being left out, but his mind was too addled to care.

Nori had a suspicious expression on his face, his eyes watching the others closely. Nonetheless the mood shifted back quickly and the subject forgotten.

Bilbo sat quietly, simply enjoying the camaraderie they were sharing. Dwalin, though not joining in on the pipe weed, told stories of his younger days in Erebor. The large dwarf spoke of the mischief he, Dis, and the king got up to in their younger days, something Fili and Kili found thoroughly entertaining. He boasted proudly of the grief he and Thorin gave Dis when she entered her courtship with Fili and Kili’s father. They had taken him on a camping trip under the guise of hunting but really it was to test his devotion to Dis. The love between Dis and her Vili was undeterred by their scheming, much to Dwalin and Thorin's annoyance, and Vili managed to sweep the Lady off her feet reguadless of their shenanigans. She had been the same age as Fili when the two married, the story immensely sweet to Bilbo. The dwarves mention of these days happening nearly a hundred years prior caught Bilbo's attention.

"How old are all of you?" He was aware dwarves aged differently than hobbits, but the talk of Dwalin seeing things that passed so long ago was still startling.

"Fili’s eighty-two, and I am seventy-seven,” Kili slurred out happily, “Dwalin there is an old man. He and uncle are the ripe old age of one hundred and sixty-seven.”  
Dwalin chucked a pine cone at the prince with a growl that he was still in his prime. Kili was unable to dodge the object in his mellowed out state, the wood projectile bouncing off the dwarf’s head, drawing another round of laughter from the group.

“Nori’s one hundred and thirty-two,” Ori remarked, attempting to compose himself after the last fit of giggles, “ and I’m the youngest, seventy-five.”

Bilbo’s eye went wide as he looked around the company. Their features did not speak to their ages, especially Dwalin and Nori’s, which were the most surprising to hear. Even the princes’ ages were a bit disconcerting, realizing just how much they had experienced in their already long lives.

“How old are you, Bilbo?"

“I, uh, I am thirty-five,” He replied shyly. The dwarves went quiet again as they stared at him in disbelief. He felt like he had said something wrong, bristling slightly at their shocked faces. “It is a perfectly respectable age. Quit looking at me like that!”

Ori seemed to snap out of his dumbfounded state first, shaking his head quickly.

“Oh, there is nothing wrong with your age, it is simply-“ The young dwarf glance towards tFili and KIli, bothof them looking at Bilbo with confused, dazed eyes. “It is just, well, you are very young. Just a babe by our peoples standards.”

Bilbo chuckled, “Hobbits come of age at thirty-three,” Bilbo replied with a shrug, but the dwarves we're still somewhat taken aback, “I suppose I would be about your age, Ori. Give or take a couple years. We hobbits only live to be about one hundred and fifty, though there are some who have surpassed that age in the past.”

His explanation did not change the looks of discontent of Fili and Kili’s faces. Both looked a bit stricken by the age of which Bilbo claimed he would pass from this world. He tried to move the conversation to happier topics, regaling the dwarves on the magnificence that was a celebration under the Party Tree. The mood slowly relaxed once again, another round of Old Toby getting passed between them and pipes lit anew. Fili and Dwalin were talking animately about the blonde receiving his first markings when they returned to Erebor, and Dwalin was happy to give his expert advice of who to see for them.

“Master Dwalin,” Bilbo interrupted, his gratuitous leaf usage making him feel more bold with his questions, “the markings on your skin, what meaning do they hold? “

“They are a history of our race. The triumph and turmoil we have faced. Most dwarves receive some form of marking in their lifetime,” Dwalin replied as he unconsciously ran his hand over his head, not at all offended by Bilbo’s inquiry. “Dwarves use these marking and the piercing of their skin to show their deeds and accomplishments. Though some do it as an atonement, wearing their shame for the world to see."

“Piercing?’’ Bilbo had noted the cuffs on Dwalin’s ears, but never thought of them as a permanent fixture on the dwarf.

The idea of piercing his skin was a painful, yet intriguing. Hobbits did no such thing. It would most likely be considered as a mark against one’s respectability to walk around the Shire with jewelry stuck in his ears. Nevertheless, Bilbo could not help wondering how he would look with such an accessory that spoke of a brave deed he accomplished.

“Aye, it’s a right of passage to pierce one's skin, a way to show you have accomplished a personal achievement. I received mine after I nicked my first bit of gold,” Nori answered, the dwarf flicking his tongue out to reveal a golden bar pierced through its center, “Its subjective really depending on the individual. A first battle, coming of age, or when they… achieve success in the bedroom the first time.”

 Nori waggled his brows at Bilbo.

He glanced around at his companions, noting the ring tucked in Fili’s ear that he previously had not seen, virtually hidden under the curtain of blonde hair falling over dwarf's shoulders. Ori was shifting uncomfortably across from him, the young dwarf not revealing any markings or piercing to the group. Bilbo decided not to ask. Kili had a cheeky look on his face, the dwarf noticing Bilbo’s quick assessment of who wore the telling jewelry or ink.

“Do you wear one of these piercings as well, Master Dwarf?” Bilbo could see by the sneaky look on the brunettes face. Kili was awfully proud of something.

“I do,” Kili replied, grinning at Fili who just smirked, “though mine requires a bit of exploring to find.” The dwarf shot Bilbo a leer that was almost comical. Fili snorted a laugh at the exchange between them and once again the whole group was bursting in another round of intoxicated laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

Their night went later than usual, but the evening was called when Ori finally succumbed to a drugged sleep against his brother. Nori too was starting to dozing off again the logs they sat against. Dwalin went to settle in for a quick nap, telling the trio to wake him for watch when they turned in for the evening.

Fili and Kili were still wide awake, listening as Bilbo shared his stories of his youthful days in the Shire. He was thankful for a quiet moment with the brothers, not being allowed much time on the road to just sit with them and talk.

He loaded his pipe for the fourth time of the night, lighting his last bowl as the conversation flowed well between him and the Durin dwarves.

“I would desire to see the Shire one day,” Fili murmured, relaxing on his elbows beside Bilbo, gazing towards the dark sky, “It sounds like a peaceful place.” Kili nodded in agreement, the dwarf finishing off his pipe, and sitting it to the side.

“It is beautiful, though the lands I have seen since my departure are equally majestic,” Bilbo replied, his pride swelling at the idea of the Prince’s traveling to and admiring his homeland, “Ori tells me Erebor is a sight to see. I must say I am eager to arrive and discover its wonders for myself.”

“It is one of a kind, though more stone than the rolling green hills of your home,” Fili remarked, the dwarf smiling as he nodded towards Bilbo’s pipe,“and it does not have this wonderful leaf either. I will need to persuade our uncle to have barrels of it shipped to the mountain.”

“We have nothing quite like this in Erebor. Dwarves are fond of drink, ales, wine and the like. Most of our wine is sent from the Greenwood and our ales from the men of Dale,” Kili said as he leaned against his brother, “Importing this leaf should not be a hard. This is a much more relaxing indulgence, and without the unsavory side effects of drink.”

Old Toby was not without its own uniqueness when it came to the side effects but he did prefer it to drink. His first time drink ended with him and his cousin Drogo getting thoroughly smashed, stumbling their way from the Green Dragon and somehow managing to pass out behind farmer Maggot’s barn. He awoke with a pounding headache, nauseated, and had an angry old farmer scolding him and Drogo in too loud tones. His parents were none too pleased when Bilbo came strolling in late the next morning, smelling of ale and farm animals. His mother made him scrub Bag End from ceiling to floor in his hungover stupor until it sparkled. Needless to say, he was more careful in his drinking after that.

“Hobbits have a love for drink as well, though the sharing of pipe weed is a more personal act to our people. Something shared between companions or um, between lovers.” It was a very intimate gesture. Bilbo’s fondness for his new companions had him wanting to share a small tradition of the Shire with them. “Some use it as an offering to the Goddess, Yavanna, especially when sharing it during more… physical acts.”

 They all went quiet for a moment, the air thick with Old Toby and… well, something that had Bilbo’s ears turning pink. He should have probably stopped smoking way before now. Had he put the pipe away he may not have been brave enough to do what he did next.

Bilbo pulled in a generous amount of smoke as he moved to straddle Kili’s legs, cupping the dwarf’s face to pull him in. Kili’s eyes went wide as Bilbo brought their mouths close, exhaling the smoke slowly as the prince breathed in the offering. He could feel Kili shiver under him at the bold move, the dwarf’s eyes blown as he looked at Bilbo under hooded lids. With a grin Bilbo drew back slowly, placing the tip of his pipe in his mouth once more, inhaling deep before turning to Fili.

Bilbo reached towards Fili, tugging the swordsman close and sharing his offering over Kili’s shoulder. The blonde's hand gripped the back of Bilbo’s head as they shared the delicious smoke, Fili’s fingers threading into Bilbo’s curls and pulling him in closer until his torso lay flush with Kili’s. His lips brushing lightly against Fili’s, drawing out a quiet gasp as a punch of arousal hit him hard.

He pressed in further, one hand cupping the blondes jaw while the other gripped Kili’s shoulder, hips rolling in the archer’s lap. The youngest Princes to groan underneath him, burying his face into the curve of Bilbo’s neck.

Bilbo felt like his whole body was on fire as Kili dug his fingers into his hips and the dwarf began brushing his lips lightly along the sensitive skin along his jaw. He and Fili continued the teasing brush of their lip until the blonde’s restraint finally broke, the dwarf closing the small distance between them to bring their lips together with a quiet groan.

Bilbo’s mind was consumed. The press of Fili against his lips and Kili’s hands stroking in light touches down his spine, pressing kisses along the curve of his throat were further fogging his overstimulated senses. A moan fell from Bilbo as Fili ran his tongue along the seam of his lips, begging for an entry that he was more than willing to oblige. Eventually Fili drew back slightly, a smile quirking the dwarf’s lips as he looked at him with arousal in his eyes.

 He could feel a Kili take a deep inhale, the heady smoke of Old Toby swirling around them as the brunette twisted his fingers into Bilbo’s hair, tugging his head back slowly. Kili was suddenly pushing their lips together as the dwarf exhaled the sweet smoke into Bilbo’s mouth, dipping his tongue in to follow the offering. He literally felt all of his respectability rush out at once as he exhaled the smoke. He did not give a damn.

His breath was coming out heavy as Kili passed the pipe to Fili without breaking kiss as the blonde moved to sit behind Bilbo. Dragging deep on the pipe Fili pulled Bilbo’s chin around to meet his in another heated kiss. He arched back against Fili, his hands grasping the front of Kili’s shirt to keep his balance as his hips ground against hardness in the dwarf’s trousers, pulling pleasured groans from the youngest Durin.

When they resolved to cross this line, Bilbo did not know. He was too lost in the feel of the dwarves surrounding him, craving the contact.

Kili trailed open mouth kisses down his jaw, claiming a small spot of skin on Bilbo’s neck and nipping lightly with his teeth. Fili moved his lips along the tip of Bilbo’s ear, sending shivers through his entire frame. He could feel his restraint slowly slipping as the exchange continued,and knew they would get to a point of no return. The idea of pushing this further with the rest of their companions present was enough to give him pause. Somehow finding his voice, he permitted himself to regain some composer, digging his fingers into the hair of both dwarves with a light tug.

“As much as I wish for it,” Bilbo began, his voice rough, “maybe it would be best to not do this with so many eyes nearby.”

Both dwarves let out a groan but they pulled back looking just as wrecked as Bilbo felt. Kili brushed a light kiss to his jaw, the dwarf’s smile still wicked and promising, making Bilbo question his previous thought to put a stop to things.

“Though I am loth to admit it,” Fili murmured against his ear, “I must agree with you, little one.” The dwarf tightened his arms around Bilbo’s waist, pressing a kiss to his curls.

“I suppose it would not fare well for our companions to catch us in this position.’ Kili agrred, “I would prefer this continue when we can thoroughly… indulge you.” The promise sent a shiver through Bilbo’s entire body, a quiet groan escaping his lips, mind filling with the possibilities.

With a fair amount of reluctance, and a few more kisses, they unwrapped themselves from each other, deciding it best to turn in for the evening. Dawn would come far too quickly with their evening going well into the early morning hours.

Kili went to wake Dwalin, the brunette pressing the bulge in his trousers down with an unashamed expression as Fili pulled Bilbo into his chest, the dwarf’s arms encasing him with warmth. Kili followed shortly after, taking his place behind Bilbo, arms stretched across him and Fili. It took a little long for him to fall asleep, mind still reeling at what had just occurred. The kisses shared between them were still heating his lips, and he could not stop them from curling into a smile as he drifted off in the brother’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 Dwalin watched the odd trio sleeping, curled together in a mass of dwarf and hobbit. He did not know where this new sleep arrangement came from, but it was one that was both endearing and disturbing. Thorin would not like this.

The hobbit was meant to marry one of the princes, not fall into bed with both of them. He wondered their relationship had advanced that far. It was unlikely in their current situation when the benefit of privacy was not an easy thing to come by on the road.

Dwalin was quietly grateful for that fact. This little arrangement of theirs, whatever it was, could not continue once they reached the Lonely Mountain. Fili or Kili would eventually need to enter an official courtship with Bilbo, and this new development could only complicate an already tough situation. And possibly break a few hearts.

Standing with a stretch and a need to relieve his bladder, Dwalin rounded a small patch of trees, the river running quietly at his back. His thoughts were running wild with the situation, not wishing to see this end poorly. He could let it be for now, though it may be wise to speak with Fili and Kili before it went too far. The boys were young, but they knew their responsibilities before they set out on this trip. The time would come when they would understand what needed to be done.

He was pondering on a way to approach the boys on the subject when the snap of a twig had his hand flying to his ax. He was relieved, and annoyed, when a familiar head of hair rounded the trees.

“Why is the hobbit being lied to?” Nori’s voice met his ears in a subdued tone.

He knew what the thief spoke of instantly. Bilbo had questioned his position in Erebor earlier that evening, something the hobbit had not brought up in the weeks since they left the Shire and Ered Luin. The princes were able to give him a hastily put together answer, but it still left too many questions hanging in the air for Dwalin’s comfort.

Avoidance seemed the logical route.

“I do not know what you speak of,” Dwalin shot back, but Nori was not backing away from where he stood in front of him,“ and I would not feel the need to share information with you if I did know.”

Noir cocked an eyebrow at him, the smug look the dwarf wore so well in place.

“I know a lie when I see one. I would not be as proficient in my trade if I couldn't pick out a liar,” Nori replied with a roll of his eyes, “That little story they fed him was not wholly convincing.”

The comment rankled Dwalin’s nerves, his large fists curling at his side. Being a criminal was a ‘trade’ now, was it?

“Are you calling the Princes of Erebor lairs?” His voice raised as he stepped inches away from Nori, but the thief did not recoil, much to Dwalin’s annoyance.

“I am calling all of you liars," Nori retorted through clenched teeth, "There is more to the hobbit’s presence than what has been said.” The bloody dwarf was too observant for his own good, and Dwalin was growing more and more frustrated with the thief’s unwavering confidence.

“I suppose it takes a liar to recognize one. I will say there is more at work here than what the hobbit knows, ” Dwalin’s tone turned more threatening, not willing to let the truth to be fully exposed, especially not to Nori. “and if you know what is good for you, thief, you will keep your observations to yourself. It is not your concern.”

“I will not say anything to Bilbo," Nori replied dangerously, his tone just as threatening, "but I do hope this little ploy you have going on does not bring the hobbit to harm.”

Dwalin did not want to acknowledge it, but he agreed with the thief. Bilbo was far too innocent and unassuming, and he hoped the small creature would not get his heart broken in this arrangement.

“That is something we are both hoping for,” Dwalin murmured, more to himself than the dwarf in front of him. Nori’s regarded him for a moment, the thief trying to evaluate something in Dwalin’s expression.

“You may look down on me and my ways, but I am honest when it counts, something you have not been in this situation,” Nori said calmly, “We all possess a code of honor, but loyalties can sometimes cloud your judgment and impede one’s ability to do what's right.”

Dwalin’s hands curled into fists, his knuckles were turning white, anger ready to boil over. The worst of it was that Nori was right. He did not agree with this situation with the hobbit, but his loyalty to the Thorin kept him silent on the matter.

“You know nothing of me, thief,” Dwalin growled out defensively, but Nori’s smirked at him, the dwarf narrowing his eyes knowingly.

“Dwarves like you and me are one and the same. Nicking something shiny or catching the thief that pulled it off, it's the thrill of the hunt,” Nori remarked snidely, leaning against a tree at his back, “We live for it. You’re just angry because I eluded you for so long.”

“Dwarves like you have no honor,” Dwalin spit back with the implication. Being compared to this criminal was doing nothing to calm his mood,“We are nothing alike!”

“Oh, but we are. You enjoyed chasing me halfway to Ered Luin.” The thief waved his hand dismissively. “Do you believe I would allow myself to be caught if I did not wish it? Your skills are not all you conceive them to be.”

Dwalin bristled at the slight against him. He was one of the best in Erebor, the King’s Captain. Nori slipped away from the tree, sauntering carefully towards him.  
Dwalin strained to keep his expression calm, not wanting to show the thief he was getting a rise out of him.

“You would not have chased me for so long had you not enjoyed it, just a little.” The thief was inches from him now, close enough that his breath, still sweet from the leaf earlier that night, breezed across Dwalin’s face. “As I said, it’s the hunt, the thrill… It gets you off.”

A low growl fell from Dwalin’s lips, his body betraying him as the words spilled from the thief. It was dead on target. There was nothing quite like the chase and the thrill of finally capturing your prey.

"You seem a bit tense,” Nori practically purred, the dwarf pressing in dangerously close, have I struck a nerve?” The fucking thief struck more than a nerve. Dwalin’s cock was hardening against his wishes.

"Your words mean nothing, thief,” Dwalin’s voice was steady, but the lie was evident on his face. And in his trousers.

Nori watched him cautiously for a moment, reading his expression with ease before that smirk returned to the thief's face. “Is that so?” Nori’s eyes flicked downward to Dwalin’s trousers as nimble fingers began grazing the ties that held his pants up. He wanted to push the thief away, not wanting to give in to the dwarf. The heat curling in his stomach was wiping all sense from his mind.

Fingers quickly unlaced his pants when there was no resistance, the cool night air hitting Dwalin’s overheated erection, sending a shiver through him. Nori tugged the material down further, allowing Dwalin's length to spring free, giving it an exploring stroke. Intense heat shot through him like lightening, the thief's hand leisurely moving up and down his cock, watching Dwalin's face for a response.

Drawing in a ragged breath, he reached up quickly, threading his fingers tightly into that ridiculously styled hair with a snarl. Nori’s face lit up at the rough treatment, sending a jolt straight to Dwalin's cock.

"I will kill you if you ever speak of this,” He whispered out roughly, the thief's lips quirking up as his eyes became black with arousal.

Giving Dwalin’s length a firm stroke, Nori smiled at the warrior’s acceptance of what was taking place, a glint of victory in his eyes. "You have to catch me first.”

Nori dropped suddenly, swallowing Dwalin down with one quick move and drawing out a surprised groan from his throat. The thief's wicked tongue ran up the underside flicking the tip carefully, the barbell in his tongue rolling along the head of his erection with delicious friction. Pulling back slowly, Nori gave a few teasing bobs of his head before expertly engulfing his cock once more.

He felt like his head was about to pop off his shoulders from the intense suction and heat engulfing him as Nori expertly worked. He gripped the theif's hair tightly to ground himself, disheveling the perfectly styled coif and pulled the dwarf in. Nori hollowed out his cheeks, sucking with a strength that had Dwalin's hips bucking forward, the thief giving him an appreciative moan in response. Glancing down at the dwarf, Nori shot him a heated look before his eyes rolled back in pleasure, groaning his encouragement for Dwalin's movements.

“Aulë,’ Dwalin growled through clenched teeth, thrusting shallowly into Nori's mouth.

The dwarf curled his hands around Dwalin's hips, digging his nails in to spur him along. He screwed his eyes shut, firmly gripping Nori's head as he snapped his hips forward. Nori just pulled him in further, the dwarfs throat tightening around the head of his cock with a happy moaned as Dwalin fucked into the willing mouth, his own groans growing louder.

"You are greedy aren't you thief?" He bit out, his hips picking up a rhythm against Nori's face. Nori looked up at him, a twinkled in the dwarfs eye that brought a smirk to Dwalin's lips.

His cock pulsed, the heat of his release building rapidly as Nori reached up, rolling his balls in his skilled fingers. The combination of Nori's hands and mouth cause a near violent thrust of his hips, the thief letting out a filthy moan that reverberated through Dwalin’s entire body. He let out an animalistic growl, gripping Nori's hair tighter as an orgasm slammed through him suddenly, spilling his release on the thief's tongue.

Dwalin’s head fell backwards against the tree, dizzy and sated as Nori pulled away with an obscene pop, looking overly pleased with himself. He tucked Dwalin's now softening length back into his trousers, lacing them up with deft fingers.

"I believe you owe me," Nori whispered, pressing his mouth against Dwalin’s ear, “and I always collect a debt."

The sly dwarf moved away almost silently, turning back to their camp without a look back. Dwalin stood against the tree for a moment, allowing the words to sink in. The bloody dwarf knew just how to continue this chase they had between them. Making his way from the tree line, mind trying to assess what the fuck had just happened, he noticed Nori had already settled back in beside Ori, his face serene and somehow still frustratingly smug.

 

[Pass the Dutchie - Musical Youth](https://youtu.be/dFtLONl4cNc?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

[Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran](https://youtu.be/MXL8BEPl-Nw?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

[TDC Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The piercing in Fili's ear is called a rook. I'll let Google be your friend if you don't know what it is. Kili's is not as scandalous as you may be thinking, but we'll just have to wait for it to be revealed.


	7. Your Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in with the King Under the Mountain.
> 
> A secret is revealed.
> 
> The dwarves and hobbit run into some trouble on their way to the Woodland Realm.
> 
> Familiar characters make an appearance.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to end. It's like 10k words. Grab your popcorn.
> 
> Italics are Sinadarin in this chapter. Hope it's not confusing.
> 
> I should mention there is some violence in this chapter. It's Middle Earth. There's bad guys and they pop up from time to time. Nothing too graphic, but figured I'd warn you.

* * *

 

_**Use me as you will** _  
_**Pull my strings just for a thrill** _  
_**And I know I'll be okay** _  
_**Though my skies are turning gray - Your Guardian Angel** _

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin’s head was still pounding from the council meeting. The mines were thriving, the merchants in the markets were reporting some of the highest profits in years, and orc sightings were down in the surrounding lands. His realm was at peace and prosperous. Nevertheless the old dwarves in the council still had things to complain about.

“A letter arrived from your sister.” Balin passed him the rolled up parchment as they walked through Erebor's long halls.

“Thank you, Balin,” Thorin murmured as they walked into his study, the fire low in the hearth making the room feel cold and uninviting.

He spent more time in here than his own quarters most days. The never ending stack of letters and reports to be read were quicking swallowing his large wooden desk. Sweeping a pile of paper to the side, Thorin sat with a tired groan, opening the letter while Balin poured him a cup of tea. He wished it was something stronger.

_**Thorin,** _

_**By the time you receive this letter the boys and their small company will be well on their way back to Erebor. Please remind Fili and Kili to send word as soon as they arrive. You know how they forget. It is my hope that I will be able to travel to the mountain before the Summer meeting. My dealings here are going well and I should be able to leave things in the capable hands of my consultants. I have sent word to Thranduil and will travel with his caravanwhen I pass through his lands. I also requested that he open his realm to Fili, Kili, and their companions when they pass through the Greenwood. He has always been generous with his hospitality.** _  
_**I am sure after the their time on the road, the boys and their company will enjoy an evening with hot baths and warm beds.** _

_**I have recently travelled to the Shire to oversee the first shipment of goods from the hobbits. Gerontious Took was very kind to open his home to me during my stay. His wife is a delight, something that appears to be common with the people of the Shire. The cookies she served were the most delicious thing I have eaten in years. Old Took family recipe according to her husband. They were incredibly generous with the first shipment. The amount is enough to supply us for nearly a month. I voiced my concern that the citizenry of the Shire were putting themselves out by sending so much, but they assured me that near every hobbit home has a pantry filled with enough food to last through an entire winter. It is true what they say, hobbits love their food.** _

_**I have also had the pleasure of speaking with the Thain’s grandson and the future consort of one of the boys upon his arrival in Ered Luin. I am pleased to say that he will be a wonderful addition to the kingdom, as well as a worthy companion to one of the boys. He is quite handsome and very kind,. Fili and Kili both seemed taken with him at their initial meeting. I am certain you will be pleasantly surprised by him upon their arrival in Erebor.** _

_**Dis** _

“Bloody elves,” Thorin mumbled. Dis always had a good relationship with the elves of the Greenwood. Thranduil always gave Thorin grief.  
The Elvenking would look down his nose with that egotistical look he always wore. Not with Dis. They had always got on well, a rare thing for the two races. Even Thráin, did not share the best relationship with the elf and would always send Dis to deal with them when necessary. Not that she really minded.

The news about the hobbits was welcome. Their generosity exceeded Thorin’s expectations, and it gave him hope that his people would live comfortably through the frigid months. He would need to send tidings to the Thain to offer his thanks. His last correspondence with the hobbit was when the Took hobbit asked that his grandson be kept in the dark about the betrothal.

Bilbo Baggins had agreed to travel to the Lonely Mountain under the notion that he would be a sort of liaison to the dwarves, bringing knowledge of his customs and ways of the land. That was somewhat true. The hobbit would be a great help. The stipulation of marriage aside, Dis was right when she said the hobbit will be a welcome addition to the realm.

“Is Dis well?” Balin questioned, the old dwarf attempting to sort through the mess on the desk.

Thorin nodded, tossing the letter in a cluttered drawer. “She will be traveling to Erebor in the upcoming weeks, most likely arriving with the elves. She also requested that Thranduil open his home to the Prince’s and their companionship when they pass through.”

Balin made a sound of understanding, lips quirked at the growl in Thorin’s tone when mentioning the elvenking.

“Oh, I am certain my brother will be fond of that hospitality,” Balin replied sarcastically, chuckling to himself. Dwalin would be downright indignant over a stay in the Woodland Realm, but even he was not so stubborn to turn away a bed after such a long journey.

“I am sure the boys will talk him down,” Thorin remarked, “Dwalin is a tough bastard, but he has a soft spot for Fili and Kili.” His oldest friend was probably the strongest dwarf Thorin knew, but when those nephews of his turned on the charm and gave him those puppy eyes, Dwalin melted like gold in a hot forge.

“Laddie, you need to get this organized. I am certain there are important documents that we have missed buried under all this,” Balin hissed as he held up a mound of papers, tossing the unnecessary ones into the fire, “How did things get so disheveled? Your desk is usually impeccable.”

Thorin sighed heavily, but did not disagree with Balin’s chastising. He could rule with a firm hand, make tough decisions when necessary, but he was awful with his organization. So many responsibilities and the demands of others did not give way for him to keep his office in any state that resembled order.

“Your apprentice usually helps keep my desk presentable,” Thorin replied, watching Balin toss another stack of documents into the hearth. The little scribe that was always on Balin’s heels was in the heart of the Misty Mountains with his nephews.

“Ori did? Huh,” Balin remarked, “and here I was thinking I was the only one keeping your affairs in order.”

It was not the only thing the scribe did. The young dwarf would flit in and out of Thorin’s presence throughout the day, quiet and generally going unnoticed. It was not too long after Ori began his apprenticeship with Balin that Thorin had noticed little things being done for him, drawing his attention to the scribe.

There were days he would come to his study, the fire freshly stocked only minutes before his arrival, the room wonderfully warm and welcoming. It could have been regarded as a task fulfilled by the attendants that maintain mountain, but it was something that he normally would need to request of them.

A more telling gesture was on the days Bombur would bake his famous scones, something Thorin’s mouth would water over just from the delicious smell that wafted from the kitchens. There would be a fresh platter of them waiting for him, complete with a dish of Beorn’s honey to drizzle over the top.

Again, it could have been coincidence, but the honey was what was unique. The only dwarves in Erebor aware of Thorin’s love for the skin changers honey were Balin and Dwalin. It was not something they would keep in stock for the masses of the Lonely Mountain and Beorn was very generous to offer the small amount Thorin possessed at the moment. He held quite the stash of it for himself, specifically for Bombur’s scones. When both Balin and Dwalin denied leaving the treat for him there was only one individual close enough to know of this specific indulgence.

It brought a smile to Thorin’s face that the little scribe would be so thoughtful and willing to do these small things for him. As royalty, he never wanted for anything, but Ori taking notice of something so simple and putting that knowledge into action without orders to do so was something Thorin was unused to. The scribe did it out of kindness, not obligation.

Thorin really missed his scribe.

 

* * *

 

Fili woke with a slight haze hanging over his mind. The sun was annoyingly bright and his mouth was dry as cotton. There was shuffling around their small camp, most likely Dwalin who was a ridiculously early riser preparing to set out for the day.

A sweetness was lingering on Fili’s lips, a remainder of the leaf smoked and something distinctly Bilbo.The hobbit still lay with his face pressed against Fili with Kili’s arm wrapped around his other side, their fingers threaded together.

Oh, how things have changed between them in such a short time. The initial horror of betrothal was now completely overtaken with the affection Fili felt for the beautiful creature next to him. It was clear that Kili felt the same towards the hobbit, especially after their conversation on the road the day prior. They had been worried that their usually bold approach would scare the hobbit off, but neither of them had expected Bilbo to be the one to push things further between them.

What could have been considered as an innocent exchange initially turned into something that had Fili’s head spinning. And not from the leaf shared between them. Bilbo pressed between him and Kili completely pliant and willing roused a desire no other lover had been capable of. Had they not been in the presence of others, it was almost certain they would have taken things much furrther. It had Fili praying to Aulë that the three of them would indulge themselves more with the proper opportunity.

He did not have time to think about it much. Dwalin noticed he was awake and waved him over to help load up for the day. He left Bilbo and Kili wrapped up together, grabbing up a water skin and drinking from it greedily. Ori still lay asleep next to the dying fire with Nori, who was looking a bit disheveled.

“Sleep well?’’ Dwalin rumbled as Fili stepped up beside the dwarf, tightening the saddle on his black steed. He nodded, taking another generous drink of water to wet his dried throat. Dwalin regarded him for a moment, the big dwarf almost struggling with himself. “You understand this cannot continue, especially once we reach Erebor.”

Fili’s know exactly what the dwarf spoke of. Sighing heavily, he nodded again, not knowing how to respond. Dwalin ran his hand over his face, looking towards Bilbo and Kili before turning back to Fili with a sympathetic expression.

“You two care for him. More than you both expected to, am I right?”

Fili thought a moment before he answered, but knew there was no point in denying the truth. “I cannot speak for Kili, though I am certain he would tell you the same were you to ask him. We care deeply for him, beyond anything I have personally felt before,” he murmured quietly, not meeting the warrior's eyes. He was too scared to put a name to what he felt but really he was just kidding himself trying to deny it. “I believe Bilbo cares for both of us as well, though I do not know to what extent.”

The question of how Bilbo saw this situation with the brothers had been on Fili’s mind since their first night in the Misty Mountains. Was it purely sexual or something more? It was obvious that the hobbit felt some fondness towards them. He and Kili could both say they had developed a fast but close friendship with Bilbo but it also seemed unlikely that Bilbo harbored the same feelings for Fili and Kili that they were quickly developing.

“Both of you cannot marry him, Fili. This whole arrangement with the hobbit is complicated enough,” Dwalin retorted with a growl, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I told Thorin this was a bad idea. When he talked of the hobbit not being told and of you and Kili having to decide this between yourselves… He should have married the hobbit himself like he was supposed to.”

“What do you mean?” Fili questioned. Dwalin looked like he had just been kicked in the stomach, realizing the secret he had just uttered. When dwarf did not respond immediately Fili narrowed his eyes in frustration, asking again. “What do you mean Thorin should have married the hobbit?’’

“Fili, this arrangement was originally formed between your grandfather and the Thain. Had Thráin not returned to the stone,” Dwalin huffed out a sigh, grasping Fili’s shoulders, “it was Thorin who was intended to be betrothed to Bilbo, not you or Kili.”

The big dwarf gave him an apologetic look, patting Fili’s shoulder before going to wake the others. Anger welled in his chest. Really it made sense now that he thought about it. The way their mother reacted when the new first arrived about this marriage was enough to nearly gave it away. Dis had not been pleased.

“This obligation should not fall to the two of you,” She had mumbled to herself on more than one occasion, not realizing Fili and Kili could hear her, “This is just him avoiding his own duties.”

They hadn't understood what she had meant when she said it but now Fili could have kicked himself for not figuring it out before. Thorin passed this duty over to Fili and Kili, their place as his heirs making them equally eligible for this arrangement. Hell It was practically written in the letter they received from Thorin.

As part of this arrangement, the betrothal of the grandson of the Thain of the Shire and an heir of the kingdom of Erebor has been agreed upon.

An heir to the kingdom. Thorin had left out the fact that he was the heir that this was originally meant for.

Fili growled angrily, startling the pony he was loading. She thrust her head back, leveling him with a narrowed look before going back to the grass she happily munched on. The voices of his companions reached his ears as they woke. Everyone moved a bit more sluggish than usual as they readied themselves to begin the day. Bilbo looked surprisingly chipper, his smile bright as the sun in the sky. Poor Ori was guzzling down water like a maniac while Nori styled his hair back into place, looking quite pleased with himself.

Kili had already folded up their blankets and was packing up the bedrolls, sending small glances towards Bilbo and Fili. His brother’s cheerful expression faltered slightly when he noted the look on Fili’s face, knowing instantly something was amiss. He would tell KIli what Dwalin had spoke of. The two of them did not keep secrets and this was something Kili should know. He hated the idea of Kili being angry at Thorin. Kili had a severe case of hero worship towards their uncle but this was something too serious to not tell his younger brother.

Fili huffed in exasperation. There was no reprieve from the thoughts haunting his mind. Not with this new development courtesy of Dwalin and Kili’s disconcerting comments from their previous discourse. ‘We cannot both marry him.’

No, they could not.

Though Bilbo seemingly held no qualms about their current situation, the hobbit did not know the entire truth. Bilbo had a propriety about him that Fili found both endearing and arousing and he wanted to see that respectability unraveled completely under his fingers and tongue. The hobbit probably saw it as a bit of fun, a hazy tryst that was the consequence of their gratuitous leaf usage and obvious sexual attraction toward one another. Had Bilbo known the truth of this matter, he may have never acted as he had.

“He never would have come with us in the first place, for fuck's sake,” Fili growled quietly to himself, the idea sending a dull ache in his heart.

He and Kili had gotten to know the hobbit well in the weeks they had traveled. Their companionship was growing more and more as the days passed and their nights spent curled together enjoying each others warmth and closeness was the best part of the day. The idea of never having the pleasure of meeting the hobbit was worse than the confusion and anger Fili felt over the quandary. His feelings for Bilbo were real, despite the unconventional situation they were in and Kili was just as deep and Fili. They both were falling in love with Bilbo Baggins.

It all sounded so wonderful when he heard the stories of finding love. Of course, those stories never mentioned what to do when someone else was in love with the same person. And It was your brother. Mahal help him, what would he do if Bilbo did not love him back? Perhaps the hobbit would choose Kili?

They agreed in the beginning that the two of them would approach Bilbo. Selfish as it was, Fili never considered that Bilbo would fall for Kili. He felt guilty for that. As much as the idea twisted his stomach into knots, he could not permit the possibility of Kili and Bilbo being together in the end get to him. He always put his brother's needs first and this would be no different.

Despite it all, Fili knew he would go to the end of the world and back for Bilbo even if Kili was the one to win the heart of their beautiful hobbit. He felt confident that his brother would do the same were their positions reversed.

No more time was offered for him to dwell on the idea when Dwalin called for everyone to load up. They hoped to reach the borders of the Greenwood by nightfall should the weather and time be on their side.

 

* * *

 

"HE WHAT!" Kili growled out, not even thinking to lower his voice and drawing looks from the others. They were just outside the borders of the Greenwood and had decided to break for lunch and allow their ponies a rest before entering the Woodland Realm.

He had woke with a huge smile on his face and Bilbo still curled in his arms tightly. The memory of the previous night was still swimming in his head. He doubted there was anything that could dampen his light mood.

Until he spoke to Fili.

His brother had been quiet most of the day, his expression flashing between concern and contemplation. With the others distracted by their food and stretching their limbs after riding most of the day, Kili had finally been accorded an opportunity to pull Fili away from their companions and question his brother’s sullen mood.

"Dwalin spoke of it this morning just before you awoke," Fili murmured lowly, looking towards Ori and Bilbo, the two watching in confusion from Kili’s sudden outburst.

“How could he do that?" Kili hissed angrily. "All that shit about duty and honor yet he passes this decision to us just because he can?”

The thought that their beloved uncle would push what should have been his responsibilities on Kili and Fili was almost too ridiculous to believe. Had it not been spoken of by Dwalin, who knew Thorin better than anyone else, he would have never thought twice about it.

“Can you truly blame him?” Fili remarked with a shrug as he paced back and forth. “We were no more pleased than he would have been to hear about all this. Would it not have crossed your mind to do the same were we in his position and had the power to do so?”

Kili snapped his jaw shut, clenching his teeth. He did not want to acknowledge it, but Fili was right. They both had tried to escape this betrothal. Thorin simply managed to find himself a loophole. He could not begrudge his uncle for taking an out when the opportunity presented itself.

Still, it was not that Thorin had done what he did that angered Kili, but that their uncle left the decision up to the brothers. Typically custom would dictate that Fili would be the one expected to marry Bilbo. It would have been much simpler and they would not have found themselves both in love with the hobbit. He could see it written all over Fili's face how his brother felt for the Bilbo, just as Fili could see it on his.

"What do we do, Fee?" Kili asked, choosing to ignore his brother's question about their uncle, resting his aching head against the tree he sat against. He felt worn. This mess was beginning to take a toll on his nerves and it only seemed to get worse as the days went by.

"Dwalin is right. This cannot continue," Fili replied, sliding down next to Kili and resting his blonde head in his hands, "Uncle will expect an official courtship between Bilbo and one of us sooner rather than later."

Kili could barely swallow, his throat tightening knowing what Fili was getting at. They had to move forward with the betrothal. One of them had to step aside and allow the other to pursue Bilbo formally and the longer they waited the harder it would become for all of them.

Bilbo was obviously attracted to the both of them if their tryst the evening prior was anything to go by. However, the hobbit had the freedom to indulge in a way that Kili and Fili could not. Should not. Kili knew what he should do.

"I will step back," Kili mumbled, attempting to keep his voice even, "You are the First heir, it would be a better suited match..” Fili was shaking his head before Kili was finished, sighing heavily as he leaned back against the tree.

“And what of you?” Fili replied evenly, staring at leaves above them happily fluttering in the gentle wind. “Do you think I would pursue this knowing how you feel?” He knew his brother would not accept his proposal easily. Fili was too damn noble to let Kili take the heartbreak that would surely come with this.

“Stop being complicated, brother,” Kili retorted, attempting to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. “I think it would be best if you just-“

“I am not going to hurt my brother over this,” FIli interrupted, frustration flashing in his brother's blue eyes. Hurt was something inevitable in their future, no matter how this was handled. “I will not let you get hurt-“

“Stop being so goddamn stubborn, Fili, Its-“

“Why not let your hobbit make the decision?’’ Someone threw in.

Their heads jerked towards the sound. Nori was leaning on the tree they sat against with his usual smirk in place. Kili glanced towards Fili, his brother watching the other dwarf carefully.

“So this is the secret you are keeping from the hobbit," Nori commented indifferently, picking at his nails, "I must say this is not what I anticipated, though it makes sense after that display you all put on last night."

“I do not know what you mean, Nori.” Fili murmured. Kili did not know what to say, the notion that everything was about to unravel stilling his tongue.

“Again with the-" Nori mumbled in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. A few curses were murmured before Nori was narrowing his eyes at them. "Forgive me, your highness, but I am not naive like our dear hobbit. As our large guard was informed of last night, I know when someone is concealing the truth."

Kili could see Nori was not going to be fooled. Their fumbling words to Bilbo the night before had not gone unnoticed. Fili glanced towards him with a defeated expression. All Kili could do was sigh.

"Should we be concerned that you will inform the hobbit of this?" Fili questioned, crossing his arms as he stared down the wild haired dwarf. His brother was calm and collected most days, but Kili knew that look Fili was giving Nori. It was one He received from time to time when he would do something stupid and his brother would need get him out of trouble. The blonde got it from Thorin, that stern 'do not fuck with me' gaze.

Nori seemed torn. Kili understood the dwarf's reluctance to have the truth remain unknown to Bilbo. A thief he may be, but Nori had more honor than a lot of dwarves of noble birth that Kili had encountered in his lifetime. Nori must have noticed the crestfallen look on their faces because his eyes held a glint of pity and his features softened slightly.

"I can see you both care for the hobbit. Even a blind dwarf could see that," Nori said, "and while I do not agree with Bilbo remaining ignorant to this little arrangement you have going on, I will leave it up to you two to be honest with him.”

Bilbo and Ori’s cheerful laughter reached them again. The hobbit looked their direction, his face lighting up when he caught them watching him. Kili’s composer was beginning to slowly collapse as he looked at the beautiful hobbit that stole his and his brother’s hearts. He was not concerned that their uncle would be furious at them for revealing this secret betrothal to Bilbo. If they did tell him, The hobbit may be inclined to turn tail and run back to the Shire.

That possibility frightened Kili more than any wrath Thorin could rain down on them. His selfish heart could not take Bilbo leaving. Kili knew it was a possibility and it was the only thing him from running to the hobbit right then and spilling all the secrets he and Fili had held back since they met Bilbo.

“We do not want to see him hurt,"Kili mumbled quietly, "It’s the last thing we want."

Nori nodded, "I hope that none of you will be hurt by this, but I doubt you all will escape unscathed. Perhaps you will be lucky and Bilbo will never discover the hidden agenda you both have.” The brother’s shot indignant looks at Nori. He made it sound like they were plotting against Bilbo with ill intentions. Fili opened his mouth to argue, but Nori raised a hand to quiet them before he could speak. “I am not saying you are responsible for this nonsense. I am sure our king has a lot to do with this and I will keep my opinion on that to myself. All the same, the moment will come when the hobbit is burdened with this information and he will find himself far from home, alone, and most likely broken hearted.”

“He will not be alone. We will-“

Just as Fili began his argument, an arrow slamming into the tree just above Kili stopped everything.

 

* * *

 

 The borders of the Greenwood were hauntingly beautiful. Bilbo could feel a magic coming from the home of the wood elves and it made him giddy with curiosity. He spent a good portion of his childhood in the woods in search of the mysterious race and had been hoping they would encounter the elves on their path through the Greenwood. They were just outside the elven gate when they paused for a quick rest and Ori sat next to Bilbo with a groan.

"Ugh, what I would not give for a hot bath right now. My hair is starting to curl in a way that is unbecoming," Ori moaned out dramatically.

The dwarf brushed a hand through his odd, bowl cut hair, the edges of it twirling in awkward wisps. Bilbo felt the dwarf’s pain. His last proper bath had been during the brief stop in Ered Luin. They had only been afforded quick rinses in the springs and rivers they came across in their travels, and despite scrubbing his skin until it was pink, Bilbo never felt entirely clean.

“Hmm, a bath would be marvelous. How many days until we reach the mountain?” Bilbo asked as he stretched his toes. His feet were in a right state, in dire need of grooming. Just as dwarves took great pride in their beards, hobbits took great care of their feet. Mud and blades of grass were uncomfortably wedged between his toes on a day to day basis. He would be happy when he could return to his nightly foot care ritual.

“We should arrive by the end of next week. Once we pass through the Greenwood, it is a much easier road to travel," pro replied, sighing wistfully, "The first thing I will do is dive headfirst into the bath when we arrive. Erebor has a wealth of natural hot springs flowing through it. Of course, the royal chambers have their own baths so you will be awarded more privacy for you own baths.”

Bilbo furrowed his brow, about to question Ori about why he would be granted his own baths in the royal wing when a sketch in the dwarf’s journal caught his eye. He reached out to touch the page before Ori could turn it, running his fingers delicately on the beautiful picture. It was Bilbo and the brothers, wrapped up together in a peaceful slumber. There were words Khuzdul written across the bottom of the page as well, but Bilbo’s eye was too busy taking in the sketch to question their meaning. He knew it was a rendition of the first night the three of them had bedded down together in the Misty Mountains when the storm roared through the night. Ori had captured the moment perfectly.

“Do you like it? I hope I was not too forward by drawing this.” Ori watched Bilbo carefully as he continued to move his fingers over the drawing. When he did not respond the dwarf became a little flustered. "You three just looked so peaceful, and well… I felt it was such a beautiful moment and wanted to seize the opportunity.”

Bilbo swallowed down the lump in his throat. The hobbit in the drawing looked so content, completely at peace in the arms of the two dwarrows. Even Fili and Kili's features were serene, a protective nature to their position around Bilbo. Ori managed to portray him as if he was in the arms of lovers. It was beautiful and startling all at once.

“It’s really wonderful, Ori. I like it very much.”

The dwarf’s expression went from concern to a beaming smile upon Bilbo’s approval.

“I am happy you like it. To be honest, it is not my best work, but I was in a rush to finish it before we set out that day.” Ori commented with a shrug. Bilbo had to wonder what Ori’s best work looked like. The sketch of him and the Prince’s looked like something drawn by the most gifted of artists, but the dwarf’s next remark knocked his train of thought of kilter. “You three just look so wonderful together. I have always enjoyed drawing people when they are in love.”

Bilbo could not do much more than blink wide eyed at Ori. Love? Where in Eru’s name did that come from. He did not love Fili and KIli, right?

Right.

And they most certainly did not love him. Certainly they shared a physical attraction to each other, if the events from the night before were any indication, but love had nothing to do with a heated exchange in the moment. It was lowered inhibitions and a little courage thanks to Old Toby.

“We are not in love,” Bilbo stuttered quietly as he glanced around to make sure no one could hear. The others were busy with their own tasks. The Princes were just at the boundary of the woods speaking quietly to each other. “We are just… Well-“

“I did not mean to presume, it’s just, with the way you three have been towards one another. And the Princes, they look at you as if you hung the moon.” Ori was blushing slightly, but his expression dreamy. “Apologies. I should not have said that, Bilbo. I truly am sorry.”

“Do not apologize, Ori,” Bilbo murmured, “you just took me off guard.”

Considering the circumstances, it probably looked as if there was something more going on between him and Fili and KIli. He had felt something for the two dwarves, but Ori calling it love was startling. Oddly Bilbo felt his heart when he denied it. He absolutely could not fall in love them. What sort of political ally would he be if he showed up to Erebor in love with both it’s heir?

Ori smiled, seeing the contemplation running over Bilbo’s features. “Do you… I mean, the three of you seem so close and-“

“HE WHAT?” Kili suddenly yelled. Bilbo and Ori’s turned towards the two brothers in confusion, receiving near panicked looks from the brothers. Fili looked to be calming Kili down, promptly going back to whatever it was they were speaking quietly about.

“I am not sure what I feel for them,” Bilbo explained quietly, ducking his head, :I am not use to the attention they give me to be honest.”

He had very little experience when it came to love and courtship. He was barely of age in the Shire and never really thought much on the possibility of finding a companion. He had even less experience with the physical side of such affections. A fumbling tryst with a childhood friend was the only thing he had under his belt. He wasn’t exactly trying to hang on to his virginity, but it seemed to want to hold on to him.

Fili and Kili were so bloody confidant and it was intimidating. They had lived over twice as long as Bilbo even though they were also young by dwarf standards. And he was certain they had their fair share of bed partners in that time. His actions the night before had been bold and entirely out of character. The reaction from Fili and Kili had been promising, but Bilbo could not help feeling a stab of regret for what had transpired.

It was something that just could not continue. Old Took asked him to represent the Shire and her people, not let his desires take over his respectable side and begin an inner debate over his feelings about two dwarves he had only met weeks prior.

“I know we have not known each other long,” Ori began shyly, “but I believe I can consider you a friend, yeah?”

Bilbo smiled at the dwarf, nodding. His friendship with Ori was fast made, but strong. The two of them could rattle on for hours like they had known one another for years.

“While others may view your relationship with Fili and Kili as a bit... unconventional,” Ori said delicately, “I for one can see a difference in Fili and Kili. They have always been a little reckless, which is not uncommon in most dwarves our age." Ori rarely lumped himself in with others the same age as him. The dwarf was the youngest of their little group, but Bilbo could see maturity beyond Ori's years. "They are different with you. Protective, more responsible, I suppose. You bring out the best in them when you are around."  Bilbo took the dwarf's observations as a compliment. There was never a time where he was a positive influence on someone the way Ori described. "They are special to me, all of you are,” he hesitated, “but when I am with them, I feel something that I cannot describe and I should not encourage this behavior. I am not here to fall in love.

Ori suddenly look flustered, opening his mouth to argue only to snap it shut quickly, but before Bilbo could question the strange reaction from Ori an arrow landed with a thwack into a tree dangerously close to Kili’s head.

He jumped to his feet, but froze when a howl pierced through the air. Dwalin growled out a word that shot fear through him.

“Orcs.”

Everyone moved around him. Bilbo fumbled with the sword at his side, his trembling hands almost dropping the weapon as he drew it from its sheath. The blade was glowing a brilliant blue. He could not take a moment to appreciate the beauty of the sword and its magic with the foe barreling down on them. The Orc pack was about twenty-five strong, some of the creatures on the backs of the most horrible beasts Bilbo had ever seen.

“Bilbo!” Ori grabbed his arm and tugged him towards their other companions. Kili had his bow raised, firing arrows towards the incoming threat. As soon as they got to the edge of the trees Fili was pulling Bilbo behind him, commanding that he an Ori stay hidden.

They could not flee into the woods with their ponies and supplies still unpacked and tied up. Every instinct in Bilbo told him to flee as far away as he could, but it was not an option. If anything it would be even more dangerous.

Kili’s arrows were able to strike down the orc archer and the beast it rode on but the snarling creatures were still descending on their small company with purpose.

“If this goes bad, you run, Bilbo, “Fili said firmly, cupping Bilbo’s face in his strong hands, “You and Ori get into the woods, find the elves, and get to safety.” Bilbo tried shaking his head, wanting to argue that he would not allow them to fight alone but the prince’s lips pressed to his firmly and desperately. The kiss ended all too soon. FIli released him giving Bilbo a pleading look that was mirrored by Kili, the archer coming up behind him and pressing a quick kiss to the back of his head before he twisted back towards the incoming orcs.

They were still outnumbered despite Kili’s expert aim taking down two more of the foul creatures as they got within yards of Bilbo and his companions.

With a battle cry of a true warrior, Dwalin swung an ax at the first orc to reach them, cleaving the creature in two. Fili and Kili moved with equal force, slicing at anything that came near them. The enemy was ferocious. Even the snarling fierceness from the dwarves wasn't enough to stop the assault.

Ori held a slingshot in his hands, the weapon not ominous in any way to Bilbo until the dwarf shot a sharp rock straight into the eye of the large beasts the orcs rode. The hit pulled a whine from the warg and stopped it long enough for Kili to slice its head clean off. Despite their fierce attempt they would quickly be overcome by the pack of snarling foes. Fear punched through him. He was about to see his friends, a group he had grown to love like family cut down by the revolting creatures and he would certainly die along with them.

His sword was still gripped uselessly at his side in his shaking, unpracticed hand while he watched with wide eyes as the dwarves began to slowly tire. When Kili’s pained scream rang through the breeze as an orc blade slashed across his shoulder, opening a grisly cut in the prince’s skin, something snapped in Bilbo. Hobbits were not known as fierce warriors but the rage that coursed through him when he saw one of the boys injured could have rivaled Dwalin in that moment. Before he knew what he was doing, he was running headlong into the fight.

“Bilbo! What in the name of Aulë are you doing?!” Ori’s voice barely registered as Bilbo moved forward. He managed to dodge the swing of a blade, using a move that Fili had taught him on the road as he earned his way towards Fili and Kili.

Whether it was adrenaline or luck that had his senses more aware, he did not know. When a particularly nasty orc stepped in his way, sword ready to slice through his chest, Bilbo was letting out his snarl and slashing at the creature with a surprising amount of force. Fili’s expert hands had Bilbo’s sword sharp enough to slice through flesh and bone with ease. There was a hint of shock on the ugly creature's face when it realized what had just taken place. Bilbo’s stomach lurched as black liquid poured from the wound as he tried pulling his weapon from the dying body of the orc with a sickening squelch.

He stumbled backwards with a wide gaze as the sword pulled free and the orc fell face first into the grass. His heart was slamming hard against his ribs, ears still ringing loudly when something hit his back hard enough to knock him forward, forcing the air from his lungs. Bilbo turned just in time to see an orc bringing its sword down to end his life when a there was a roar so loud he had to cover his ears.

The creature above him was ripped back by a huge animal as it leaped over Bilbo's crouched form, his large, furry savior sinking its teeth into the orc with a harsh crunch of bone. Bilbo sat unmoving as a bear of unnatural size tore the orc into pieces and a shower of arrows raining down from the sky.

Someone had their hands under his arms, pulling him to his feet. “Stay close, little hobbit.”

A blonde elf tugged Bilbo out of harms way, keeping him close to his side. Everything seemed to quiet after that, the orcs falling quickly under the arrows and the combined forces of the dwarves and elves. Bilbo felt like his whole body had a pulse, blood roaring in his ears and adrenaline still pumping through him, making his head swim. It was too much. His vision blurred all of a sudden, the world tilting sideways and he felt his knees unable to support him any longer.

 

* * *

 

_“- with the dwarves of Erebor?”_

Slowly consciousness came back to Bilbo. Unfamiliar voices spoke somewhere close by, the language elegant and distinctly elvish. It took a moment to force his eyes open, surprised to no longer see the sky above him, but the beautiful and ancient architecture of the elves. The soft cushions under him felt amazing after long days on the road with nothing but the hard ground to sleep on. The sole comfort was from Fili and Kili’s warm bodies pressed against his when they slept.  
Fili and Kili.

Bilbo shot up at the thought of the princes, his head swimming in protest and making him groan.

“Easy, Master Hobbit. You had a trying afternoon and the shock of it has been a bit overwhelming.” The same blonde elf that pulled him to his feet spoke gently in common tongue, encouraging Bilbo to lie back down and offering a drink to the hobbit. The liquid was sweet, almost too sweet, but it made him feel less dizzy. There was a red head female at the blonde's side, observing the exchange indifferently.

“My friends? The dwarves? Are they-“

“They are alive and well," The elf soothed, " only a few minor cuts and bruises. Nothing to worry over. They are speaking with my father.’’

The elf smiled kindly at him. Bilbo felt himself relax from the news, drinking the tonic greedily, needing something to wet his dried throat. He glanced around to take in his surroundings, realizing he was in some sort of foyer on a big, fluffy couch. They were safe inside the elves sanctuary of the Woodland Realm, all of them no worse for wear.

"There was a bear," Bilbo mumbled slowly, brow pinch, "a huge one." His mind was still foggy, but he knew he did not imagine the large bear that saved his life.

"Ah, that would be Beorn," he received in reply, "We were informed of your impending arrival by the Lady Dis, and were coming to greet your company at the gates of our Realm. The skin changer happened to be traveling with us, returning to his home after a meeting with my father. He was chasing the last of the Orcs down when we brought you here." The blonde elf took the now empty cup from Bilbo's hands, filling it with water instead of the sweet tonic.

_“Legolas, why do they have a hobbit with them?”_ The female hissed, once again using their elegant language, not concerned with Bilbo sitting close enough to hear them.

_“I do not know, Tauriel. It is not our business.”_ The blonde responded nonchalantly, passing the cup back to Bilbo.  Tauriel scoffed at the blonde with a roll of her bright green eyes.

_“It is our business when they are staying in our realm with a child of Yavanna in tow,"_ She argued, _"It is bad enough that your father is so enchanted by the dwarf queen, but now he opens our halls to the Erebor heirs and their companions. That odd haired one has been eyeing the silver, and I do not trust the large one. For all we know, they kidnapped that halfling, and are taking him back as a slave to their kingdom.”_

Bilbo bristled at the words. He had remained silent at first, not wanting to be disrespectful to his hosts, but he would not sit by and listen to the insults against his companions.

_“They did no such thing.”_ Bilbo spit out in perfect Sindarin. Both elves turned to him in surprise as he narrowed his eyes at the two of them. _“My companions may be a bit rough around the edges but they are no thieves, brutes and they most certainly did not abduct me. I am here at my own free will.”_

Bilbo had not mentioned to his companions that he spoke the language of the elves. After their words of contempt towards the race he felt it was something he should probably keep to himself.

Bilbo’s mother had spent a great deal of time in Rivendell and had learned the language during her time there. Lord Elrond taught her and she passed that knowledge to Bilbo as soon as he was able to speak. Sindarin was frequently spoken between him and his mother in their home. She had told him when he would go searching for elves in the woods, Bilbo would need to know how to communicate with them in their own tongue. It was just the respectable thing to do.

The blonde elf seemed absolutely delighted despite Bilbo’s indignant expression, bowing his head respectfully. “Apologies. Please excuse my friend, she is known for speaking when she should not.” The red head shot a withering look at the other elf, but tried to look apologetic to Bilbo.

“It is not common to see a hobbit so far from home," She grumbled, "and I fear we thought the worst of your presence with the Erebor dwarves. "

He could understand the elves presumptions. Anyone familiar with hobbits knew they did not venture far from the Shire. Seeing one halfway across the world with a group of dwarrows must be an unusual sight.

The large doors across the room swung open with a bang. A dark haired elf walked swiftly through the doorway with Ori following behind him quickly frantically looking around the room. The new elf looked frustrated as he approached Bilbo and the two elves at his side.

“This one wishes to see the halfling," The elf grumbled, "They were very insistent.” Bilbo’s previously calmed nerves rankled with the usage of the term halfling. He never like being called halfling. It sounded degrading. Ori was rushing to his side before he could correct the elf’s misstep.

“Oh, Bilbo, you’re awake! We have been so worried about you. You just collapsed all of a sudden and I thought you had suffered a grievous injury but Legolas said it was simply the shock of it all and Fili and Kili were beside themselves with worry." Ori spoke frantically, his hands flailing as he looked over Bilbo in search of injury, obviously not satisfied with the elves diagnosis. "Kili carried you the whole way and neither of them wanted to leave your side when we arrived, but Thranduil insisted on an audience with us as soon as we arrived.”

Bilbo’s heart warmed with the concern on his friend's expression. He reached for Ori’s hand, attempting to calm the flustered little dwarf who was nearly hyperventilating.

“I am okay, Ori, I promise," Bilbo soothed, "The whole ordeal was a bit overwhelming and I'm afraid it got the best of me.” He was somewhat embarrassed by his reaction to the orc attack, but no one seemed to mind. The dark hair elf mumbled something Bilbo could to make out to the blonde before turning back towards the doors.

“My father wishes to dine with your company this evening, "Legolas informed him and Ori, who was helping Bilbo to his feet carefully, "and you will be given rooms and hot baths will be ran for you all.”

They were led from the entrance hall and up a winding stairway that climbed high into the palace of the elvenking. The halls were beautiful and had an otherworldly feel to them. Bilbo was captivated. He had dreamed since his childhood of being in such a place and it was better than anything his mind could conceive. They were led to a long hallway, large doors spread out across the walls. The blonde, who he learned to be the prince of the Woodland realm, led him through a set of intricately carved doors and into the most grand room Bilbo had ever seen.

The bed in the center would have filled his entire living room at Bag End. It was covered in fine earth toned, bedding. The fabric rich and luxurious. A large window looked out over the Greenwood. Though they were deep in the forest, the room was high enough in the palace for the sunlight to peek through the upper part of the trees, bathing the room in the beautiful light of the afternoon sun. Another door on the far end of a sitting area held the bathrooms.

"Are these accommodations to your liking, Master Hobbit? I know hobbits are creatures of comfort, and I hope this will be worthy for your time with us." The elf startled Bilbo from his gawking. He nodded enthusiastically at the elf, pulling a smile from the prince. “I am glad. We will send someone when dinner is ready. Rest for a while, and do not hesitate to ask if you require anything.”

The elf slipped through the doors, shutting them quietly and leaving Bilbo to tend his needs. Excitement bubbled inside him. He was in the home of the elves, in this luxurious room with a soft bed and hot baths, and would be dining with the King. Bilbo almost pinched himself to make sure it was all real.

The dwarves would likely be indignant about staying in the Woodland Realm for longer than truly necessary, but Bilbo was too elated to mind.

Darting across the room he found a large, stone bath behind the door. The bath was sunk into the floor, steam wafting off the water in inviting wisps. The tub could have fit all his companions with room to spare. Oils lined the wall with labels reading their contents in elegant Sindarin writing. Bilbo could not remove his clothes fast enough. He dipped his toe into the water, groaning at the perfect temperature before jumping into the bath with a happy shriek.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was an awkward affair.

An attendant had come to fetch Bilbo a few hours after he finished his bath. He had soaked for an hour, the water never going cold and his muscles relaxing for the first time in weeks. His pack had been brought to his room some time during his soak. Bilbo pulled fresh clothing out, delighting in the feel of clean skin and clothes for the first time since they departed Ered Luin. Fatigue set in and the huge bed called to him. He curled up under the warm covers, settling into the feather mattress for a wonderful nap and did not wake until the attendant knocked on his door to inform him dinner was ready.

Bilbo learned that his companions were only doors away when he exited his rooms.  
The brothers pulled Bilbo into a crushing hug as soon as they saw him, apologizing for not being at his side when he woke in the foyer of the palace but he waved their concerns off, telling them their worries were unnecessary.

Everyone was washed and clothed in clean garments, Ori’s hair still wet and curling at his temples. Fili and Kili looked rather dashing, their hair freshly washed and Fili’s braids newly done. Both were dressed in fancier clothes than what they usually wore on the road. As princes they were once again obligated to dress in finer attire, something Kili grumbled about all the way to the table where they were quickly ushered to their seats at the far end of the table beside the elf king.

Bilbo eyed the huge spread laid out for them ravenously, his mouth watering at all the meats and vegetables ready to be devoured.

The dwarves and elves were cordial to one another, but Bilbo could have cut the tension with the knife he used to butter his dinner roll. Thranduil sat at the end of the long table, white blonde head held high as he spoke with Fili and Kili, who sat at the elf’s side. Legolas seated on the elf's other side.

Bilbo snuck glances towards the royals throughout dinner, seeing Fili’s brows furrow every now and then as he spoke to Thranduil. Kili caught his eye a few times, giving Bilbo a wink that set his aflame. Ori munched happily at his side, the young dwarf chattering with a young man across from them.

The collection of individuals was a broad one. Elves, dwarves, men, and a hobbit graced the king’s table that night.  
Bilbo learned that the man across from them hailed from the kingdom of Gondor. A prince as well, and quite young in human years. He insisted they call him Aragorn.

“I too traveled from the west before my stop in the Greenwood. I had dealings with Lord Elrond and other matters of a more… personal nature.” Aragorn flushed a bit, receiving a knowing glance from Legolas. Bilbo had a feeling the mans other business was likely dealings of the heart. Aragorn had that dazed look of someone in love.

“We travelled near the Hidden Valley after departing my homeland. However, my companions were not inclined to pay a visit," Bilbo said with a smirk, glancing towards Ori who merely shrugged. Aragorn laughed, nodding his head in understanding.

“Yes, the dwarves and elves tend to avoid one another's company when they can.” The man leaned closer to Bilbo, keeping his words soft. “Wait until they get into a debate over who has the best warriors. The evening could go into the late morning hours when they get on that subject.” Bilbo laughed at the idea of the two races debating over such a thing.

Conversation flowed easily around the table for the most part. Bilbo chanced another glance towards Fili and Kili, who were now in a conversation with the elf prince. He had yet to speak with the two of them about what had happened between them the night before.

There had been no time for private conversations and after the ord attack and they had been separated for more important matters since arriving in the Greenwood. Like elf king's and baths.

Bilbo had gone back and forth on what he would say to them. It was possible Fili and Kili were not affected in any way by the exchange, much to Bilbo’s chagrin. After many nights curled together, he felt the two dwarves held some kind of feelings towards him but he could have been reading the signals all wrong. They were princes and probably had a queue of suitors more worthy than a simple hobbit that stretched all the way to the Shire.

His actions would surely have had him chastised back home. It was completely improper to engage in such dalliances with someone, especially two someones, that were not your intended. It was different for those in their younger years. Everyone explored and experimented in their youth, but he was a Baggins of a respectable age.

Oh heavens, what would his grandfather say?

Bilbo’s appetite was suddenly gone. He was here to represent his people and had managed to represent himself in a manner that would be seen as him acting like a proper slut in the Shire.

The talk between everyone at the table continued around him as dinner wound down and all that was left was wine to drink. Ori listened with rapt attention as Aragorn described the great white city of Minas Tirith, while Nori, who had never traveled to the white city, listened quietly and equally fascinated at his brother’s side. Dwalin was in what looked like a heated conversation with the red haired female Bilbo had met when they arrived. He was only able to make out the words ‘captain of the guard’ and a few insults.

As his eyes circled around the table, Bilbo’s gaze was stopped by a pair of unnaturally light eyes at the far end beside Lelogas. The man had sat quietly the whole dinner, not joining in any of the conversations around him. His skin was a deep bronze that stood out against the rich red robes he wore, his hair black as the night sky. It was his amber colored eyes that made him truly unique. Bilbo had never seen someone with the man's features, though he had not seen a great deal in his sheltered Shire life. Even so, something about the mysterious man was fascinating.

“Who is he?” Bilbo whispered to Ori. The dwarf’s eye followed Bilbo’s gaze to the human.

Ori turned back, speaking softly. “That is the financial advisor of our kingdom. If the rumors are true, he handles the financial dealings of all the lands in Middle Earth. They call him Smau- “

“I believe our guests have had a long day, and would appreciate a good night's rest," Thranduil announced as if he couldn't care less, dismissing the room. Everyone began dispersing without question, offering good evenings to one another.

Bilbo did not feel tired after the long nap he was afforded prior to dinner but wanted to escape to his rooms and be alone with his thoughts. He offered his companions a quick good night before quickly exiting the dining hall and scurrying to his room, not seeing the confused looks on their faces, nor the sullen looks of the dwarf princes.

His inner Baggins was berating him for his rudeness but he felt the sting angry tears welling in his eyes. He slipped through the doors of his room, stripping his clothes off and throwing a sleep gown over his head that dropped down to his feet.

Collapsing into his bed he tried to ignore how cold and unwelcome it felt. He had grown too accustomed to the heat of the dwarves that surrounded him at night. Bilbo buried his face into the pillow, he let out a frustrated scream. Why did he have to get himself involved with Fili and Kili. The king would be none too pleased if the ambassador of the Shire had sullied the heirs to the kingdom by getting them high on hobbit leaf and letting his hobbit affections get the best of him.

It all sounded so irrational as soon as he thought it. There were times the influence of the heady leaf had not been a component in their exchanges. The night Kili took him hunting and the tension that was between them. Fili pulling Bilbo into his arms the night in the Misty Mountains, easing the hobbit’s fear of the storms. Then there was that moment they all shared before the orcs attacked. There was fear and desperation in that kiss from Fili, and it shook the hobbit to his center. Kili had carried Bilbo after he fainted, and according to Ori, the dwarf did not let him go until he was forced to. All this could not be the actions of two individuals who merely saw Bilbo as a companion on the road or only good for a quick roll in the sheets.

He did not know how long he lay there gazing at the ornate ceiling above his bed. The back and forth was causing a dull ache in his head, his mind a whirlwind of hope and uncertainty. He had to speak with Fili and Kili. They had to clear the air.

Not even considering the time, Bilbo dashed from his room, nightgown and all, and ran down the hallway towards the princes' door. His hand reached up ready to knock when nerves took over once more. What are you doing Bilbo? What are you going to say?

Bilbo chewed his lip a moment before reaching up to knock again and losing his nerve once more. He paced in front of the door for a few minutes, grumbling to himself. This was ridiculous. They were his friends at the very least and he could trust them to listen. It was the answer they may give Bilbo that stopped him from knocking.

Sleep would not come easy this night, not with the war being fought inside his mind. Sighing heavily, he leaned his back against the door with a thump of his head. Bilbo’s resolve began to fall apart and deciding it would be best for him to return to his rooms. But as soon as he stood, hand pressed against the door to balance himself, the bloody thing swung open. Arms flailing, Bilbo fell backwards into the room, letting out an embarrassingly high squeal as he went.

 

[Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus](https://youtu.be/BJbrc8nnQCo?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

[TDC Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)


	8. Crazy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin is annoyed.
> 
> Bilbo seeks reassurances from Fili and Kili, with amazing results.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the E rating....
> 
> Italics is Khuzdul.

* * *

 

_**Such a funny thing for me to try to explain** _   
_**How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame** _   
_**Cause I know I don't understand** _   
_**Just how your love can do what no one else can - Crazy in Love** _

 

* * *

 

 

“Fucking elves," Dwalin griped as he stomped through the hallways of the Woodland Realm.

He had hoped to avoid the wood elves when they passed through the Greenwood. Their intervention earlier that day was useful, not that Dwalin would ever admit that out loud. They would have been overwhelmed, likely dead, had it not been for the elf party showing up. Thorin would have kicked his arse in the Halls of Waiting had he let the heirs of Erebor fall in battle on their way back.

Orc raiding parties were a concern he would need to address with Thorin as soon as they arrived back in Erebor. A pack that large was uncommon these days. Only an occasional group of six or less had been reported in the recent years, and certainly not this close to the Lonely Mountain. Patrols would need to be increased.

And then, as if their stay with the elves wasn't enough, there was… him.

What exactly was he doing here? It had been years since the man that could ruffle the feathers of the king’s came to Erebor. The goddamn financial advisor.

The man possessed an uncanny ability, one that was both fascinating and disturbing. He knew precisely how much wealth was held in the kingdom, down to the tiniest ruby, and somehow knew when the king wished to spend that wealth. When a large sum was potentially changing hands the advisor would show up, filled with sarcasm and expert financial advice.

Gandalf recommended him during the worst days of Thrór’s gold sickness. Nothing could completely bring the king back from the sickness, but the measures put in place aided with clearing Thrór’s mind. At least, enough to make him sane and sensible in his final days. The rule became that the king would not set eyes on the hoard nor personally handle the treasure. It had done well to prevent the sickness from taking hold. And so, the relationship between the king’s of Erebor and Smaug was formed.

“Thorin won’t be happy to hear this,” Dwalin mumbled. There was only one reason for Smaug to be this far east. There was only one kingdom this far east for that matter. He was moving towards Erebor. Thorin would rather have a dragon in the Lonely Mountain than that arrogant arse.

 

* * *

 

Who knew dwarves had such quick reflexes. Bilbo felt himself falling, hoping it wouldn't hurt too bad. Instead he was cushioned by the hard body of a prince. They both went down with a huff, but large arms held Bilbo in place.

Brown eyes quickly appeared over him, filled with worry. And then amusement. Despite the dwarf’s mirth about the predicament, Bilbo was completely mortified.

”Are you alright, little one?" The body under Bilbo rumbled, Fili's strong arms still wrapped around his torso. Spontaneous combustion was a dangerous possibility right now. His cheeks were so red they were beginning to turn purple.

"Fine," Bilbo responded shortly, "I am sorry, I just... I just lost my footing.”

 He should have stayed in his room, but oh no. He had to come talk to Fili and Kili about their peculiar situation. In the middle of the night. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Bilbo scrambled to his feet, accidentally elbowing Fili in the stomach in the process. The blonde was grinning up at him, finding the situation just as amusing as Kili. Even still, Bilbo as too flustered to return the smiles and he was backing towards the exit before he embarrassed himself further. “I should go.”

Both dwarves faces fell as Bilbo turned without another word. He was almost out the door when Kili wrapped a gentle hand around his upper arm, stopping his escape attempt. "Bilbo, what's wrong?”

“You do not need to leave." Fili spoke quickly, climbing to his feet. The initial amusement in their expressions was gone. Bilbo shook his head hard, willing the flush in his cheeks away.

"I should not have disturbed you," Bilbo muttered, "I only wanted-" What did he want? He came here to ease his mind, and against his better judgement, hoped to have his confused feelings alleviated. And possibly reciprocated.

Embarrassing himself was not on the agenda, but it was becoming a frequent occurrence.

The brother obviously did not expect him to come, well… fall, into their room in the middle of the night. The fine garments they wore to dinner were strewn across the huge bed. Weapons, travel packs, and boots haphazardly laying on the floor. He was suddenly, and painfully, aware of lack of clothes they wore. Neither dwarf wore a shirt, and hard lines and muscles greeted Bilbo's eyes. Fili had the top of his trousers unlaced and they were hanging dangerously low on his hips, ready the slip with any move the blonde made. Kili thankfully still had his tied, but the tan torso of the brunette was the least of Bilbo’s worries. The gleam of a gold ring through the prince’s nipple drew Bilbo’s eye like a moth to a flame, and his breath hitched audibly in the silence of the room.

“Something is troubling you, little one.” Fili surmised, cocking his head to the side as he regarded Bilbo, “You would not be here otherwise.”

Bilbo paused for a moment. He almost wished he had indulged in a bowl of Old Toby before coming here. At least it would have provided a bit of smoky courage, something he was in almost desperate need of. Then again, it was what got him into trouble in the first place. His mind was screaming at him. Just get it over with, Bilbo.

“I merely felt that we should, uh, discuss what happened… last night.” Bilbo cast his eyes to the floor, unable to prevent the color from flooding his features once more. The dwarves stayed quiet, sharing a look between them. Their silence had panic swelling in Bilbo’s chest. “I am sorry. It was completely improper, and not respectable in any way. I let myself give into my, ahem, desires, and...… well.” The brothers knew the rest.

“Why are you apologizing, little one?” Fili’s face was a mask of calm, but the prince’s blue eyes betrayed his stoic expression.

Bilbo scoffed, then hesitated. “I don’t… I do not know. I suppose I was worried that my actions ruined what we have," Bilbo stammered, "Not to say that we have… something.”

When in doubt, a Baggins apologizes for whatever wrong that may have been committed. This situation was shaping up to be no exception.

Fili’s face softened with understanding. And then it turned mischievous. “Been thinking about it, have you?” The deep purr of the blonde's voice sent a shiver through him. “I admit, you surprised us both with that.’’

Bilbo had another apology ready, but it died in his throat when Kili stepped behind him. “Aye, we figured you would want to speak on the matter. Though we did not expect you to fall into our room in your haste.” Amusement colored the archer's tone. That heated tension that was a constant between the three of them once again thickening the air. “Your apologies are not necessary. It is not as if you took advantage of us.”

“We were willing participants, and I cannot find it in myself complain,” Fili assured him as he shut the door, “You are no longer in the Shire. I know propriety is important to you, but do not berate yourself over something you desired. What joy is there if you do not indulge in some less than respectable behavior on occasion. Take a few risks.”

Bilbo only shrugged. His manners were so hard wired in him after years of family and friends telling him that a Baggins should act a certain way. It was instinct now. Old Took encouraged him to be his own hobbit, though not in the way Bilbo’s mother had. Eventually the Took in him became buried under the substantial weight of his position as a Baggins. It was only after running off with these dwarves to their homeland that he allowed the Took in him to surface again. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

Bilbo smiled. “It was a bit fun. I have not acted that way since I was a tween. Adventure, and a few rowdy dwarrows seem to have whisked away my more modest side.” His words wavered slightly when Fili walked back around to Bilbo’s front. The dwarf’s trousers were inching lower, nonetheless they still managed to stay above the prince’s hips. Bilbo suspected witchcraft, or perhaps his own bad luck, keeping them in place.

“We know exactly how it feels to be told how to behave, what to say and what’s best by others their entire life." Kili assured him as he pressed in closer, placing a comforting hand on Bilbo's shoulder. “ Do not feel ashamed for what you feel, nor your desires.”

The brunette’s breath ghosting across his ear sent another involuntary shiver through Bilbo as Kili’s hands slid down his arm and gripped his hips firmly. Desire could not begin to describe what was coursing through him in that moment as the dwarf squeezed his fingers into the soft curve of Bilbo’s hips. There were no barriers between them, no eyes or ears close enough to discover what may pass between them, and Bilbo sucked in a sharp breath as Fili leveled him a heated look that sent his head spinning.

“I can understand how our way are flustering for you, little one.” The endearment rolled off Fili’s tongue and the blonde's voice seemed to vibrate Bilbo’s whole body. The blonde stepped forward, now pinning Bilbo firmly between him and Kili who continued to massage his hips.

Kili rested his chin on Bilbo’s shoulder. “For someone so reserved, and so unfamiliar with our slightly wild nature, it must be overwhelming at times. To be so far out of your element.”

Bilbo nodded, “It does take some getting used to.” A lot of getting used to, but it was becoming a rather enjoyable aspect of his new surroundings. Bilbo pulled his eyes from the floor to look at the dwarf in front of him. Fili’s eyes had darkened with something that looked promising, and Kili,well… Kili’s hands were now edging further towards Bilbo’s front, making him momentarily forget to breath.

“Let go of your worries, Bilbo,” The brunette whispered, drawing circles against Bilbo’s ribs, “Let go of the guilt you feel when you give in to what you desire. Let yourself feel.”

It took Bilbo a moment to respond. His mind was swimming with conflicting thoughts, wanting to open himself to all the things he had longed to feel since he walked out of his round door. The weight of the unspoken request of permission from him that the brothers needed hung over them like the moon. Throwing caution, and the remainder of his respectability, to the wind, Bilbo swallowed the lump in his throat and simply nodded.

Fili groaned, the dwarf’s hand cupping Bilbo’s cheek, giving him one last opportunity to resist. Instead of declining, Bilbo reached up to grip the dwarf’s shoulders, digging his fingers into Fili’s skin. He barely managed a breathy gasp before Fili was pressing his mouth to his in a firm kiss.

He shifted onto his toe, grasping Fili’s chin and deepened the kiss, shuddering as Kili brushed his curls to the side, claiming a small patch of skin only under his ear, A groan was pushed from Bilbo’s mouth, the sound falling into Fili’s as they continued their kiss, the dwarf’s tongue curling along Bilbo’s teeth.

Bilbo swallowed hard as Kili knelt down, gripping the bottom of his night shirt and pulled it just above his hips, the dwarf’s hands teasing his skin as they moved under the edge of his small clothes. Fili had moved from his lips the the curve of his jaw, nipping lightly as his beard scratched enticingly at the delicate skin. Bilbo’s head was swimming, anticipation flooding his system. Somewhere behind the desire rushing to the forefront of Bilbo’s mind was a small voice telling him to slow down, but his treacherous libido probably wouldn’t let him if he wanted to. Still, he could not run into this blindly, and the truth seemed like the best route.

“Wait, I, uh, should probably tell you that, uh,” His voice caught as FIli ran his thumb across the skin between Bilbo’s hipbones, his composure waning. His suspicions that these two were well versed when it came to a lover were proving correct. The sure hands and movements of Fili and Kili were not the skills of a couple amateurs. Bilbo’s skin turned pink, finally finding the stregth to blurt out, “I’ve never done this before.” Both dwarves froze, their enthusiastic ministration coming to an abrupt halt.

He quickly backpedalled, feeling foolish.

“Not to say that I have never f-fooled around before, it’s just,” He made a frustrated noise in his throat, “I have never let anyone, well…”

Fili brought his hand up to Bilbo chin, pressing a kiss to his lip and stopping the ramblings on the tip of his tongue. “You do not need to sound so scared, Bilbo, you are in control here.” Fili murmured, his brother humming in agreement against Bilbo’s neck, “we are both at your service, little one.”

Bilbo flushed hot and pink all the way to his toes. There was nothing but sincerity in Fili’s eyes and it sent a punch of arousal through Bilbo.

“At my service?” he gasped as Kili nuzzled along his neck, placing a soft kiss against his ear.

“Always,” Kili answered without hesitation.

Bilbo squeezed his eye shut, breathing hard through his nose. His night gown was still pushed up to his waist and the pressure in his small clothes becoming uncomfortable. After what felt like and eternity, or perhaps it was only a couple seconds, who knew, Bilbo exhaled a calming breath and opened his eyes. Fili and Kili were still close, but had stopped their touches, waiting for Bilbo to decide if he wanting to go further.With his heart beating hard in his chest, Bilbo gripped the hem of his nightshirt to pull it from his body.

Fili’s expression changed into something absolutely wicked, allowing his eyes roam unabashedly over Bilbo’s flushed body. Kili simply groaned, pressing flush to Bilbo’s back and brushing his fingertips over his stomach. Quite suddenly Fili had taken his lips again, the slick heat of his tongue enough to make Bilbo’s brain quit working. Somehow they had managed to move across the room in their tangled embrace, closing in on the large bed centered in the room.

Fili pulled back to allow Kili to spin Bilbo around, the archer’s lips crashed against his, tongue licking into his mouth. Where Fili’s kisses were firm, languid and deep, Kili’s were rough, biting and mind numbingly arousing.

The back of Bilbo knees bumped the edge of the mattress, knocking him off kilter a bit. He drew back long enough to sit back on the soft bed, glancing up at Kili, skin flushed with arousal. Fili’s lips moving across the skin of his shoulders, he dwarf’s beard scratching deliciously across his tender flesh, sending shivers through Bilbo’s body.

Kili barely gave him a second to breath, the dwarf’s teething nipping at his lips drawing breathy moans from deep inside his chest. The archer pulled away, giving Bilbo a chance to catch his breath, before moving his fervent kisses down his throat and started sucking the skin. Bilbo worried for a moment that he may fly apart at the seams just from the dwarves' hands and lips moving in tandem across his skin. Not one to let others do all the work, Bilbo reached forward, moving his hand down Kili’s hard chest, momentarily mesmerized by the gold pierced through the dwarf’s nipple. He gave it a curious tug that had Kili gasping. Encouraged, he trailed his hand down with a slight bite of nails, pleased to hear the groan of appreciation rumble through the brunette as his fingers slipped to the edge of Kili’s trousers, tugging gently at the laces that held them in place.

Bilbo was too distracted to notice Fili’s movements until the dwarf’s arm wrapped around his body, lifting him just enough to slip Bilbo’s small clothes from his waist, peeling away the last barrier he had in place. A whimper escaped as his cock sprung from its confines, the cool burst of air sending a chilling sensation over his heated skin. Fili shifted again to pull Bilbo up into his lap, his legs spread across the blondes thighs in an open display.

At some stage during the kisses shared with Kili, Fili had removed the last of his own clothes, the dwarf’s length pressing against Bilbo’s lower back. He made a sound in the back of his throat, unsure if he should feel aroused by the hard press to his back or embarrassed by his sprawled position in front of the brothers The look on Kili’s face soothed any fear he had, the young prince’s eyes blown with arousal and his expression positively hungry. He gave an impatient tug to Kili’s trousers, the fabric loosening enough to allow them to slip down his hips, earning a chuckle from Fili who was running teasing fingers down Bilbo’s chest and flicking his nipples as they passed.

“Eager, little one?” Fili whispered against his ear, taking the soft lobe between his teeth.

The sound of agreement Bilbo offered quickly turned into to a high keen as Kili gripped his length, giving it a from stroke.

_“I believe our dear hobbit is in need of some relief, Fee”_ Kili’s growled out in deep  khuzdul, a violent shudder ripped through Bilbo that did not go unnoticed by the two dwarves.

He had grown used to the dwarves use of their gravely language, but the gravely language now spilling from the prince’s lips in such a heated situation nearly finished him off before they began.

_“I also believe our hobbit enjoys the sound of our tongue, brother.”_ Fili responded, smiling at the shiver that moved through Bilbo’s frame. He could no longer hold in the gasping moans falling from his lips as Kili’s hand moved  on his cock with determination.

The archer pressed in further, locking eyes with Bilbo with a smirk tugging his lips. “May I taste you?” Kili whispered. All Bilbo could do was nod, desperate for the contact.

Kili offered him a mischievous smile as he lowered himself just above Bilbo’s length, blowing air on the hot tip. Fili turned Bilbo’s head enough to catch his lips in a kiss, but it was broken by a gasp as Kili licked along his entire cock from base to tip. A fiery heat rushed through him, burning his cheeks as he groaned, reclaiming Fili’s mouth. Kili’s tongue flicked across the tip, watching Bilbo’s reactions with rapt attention, sucking on the tip playfully. Another moan escaped him as the brunette engulfed his length completely with a hard suction.

Now this was something Bilbo had indulged in during his youthful explorations. He was quite proficient in it himself thankyouverymuch, and had delighted a few lads with the talent on occasion. However, the talented mouth of the youngest Durin could not compare to the fumbling trysts he had experienced back in the Shire.

Bilbo sucked in a sharp breath as Kili gave him a particularly hard suck, his mouth falling slack against Fili’s in a moan. The blonde sighed as he pressed his length against Bilbo’s tailbone in needy movements before glancing down at the archer between Bilbo’s legs.

“He is very proficient at this, isn't he?” Fili purred. Bilbo nodded shortly as he glanced downward to where Kili was still enthusiastically pleasuring him. The younger dwarf caught his brother’s comment, pulling back long enough to offer a cheeky grin before running his tongue down the length again.

After what felt like an insurmountable amount of teasing, Fili’s hand inched upwards to Bilbo’s gasping mouth, the dwarf running a finger along his lips. Bilbo instantly sucked the finger between his lips, pulling a moan from the blonde beneath him. He swirled his tongue around Fili’s finger, showing off a bit before biting lightly on the soft pad of the digit. The blonde then pulled away, reaching behind Bilbo to trail his now wet finger down the crease of his arse. The first light touch against his entrance caused his hips to buck and a jolt of heat to go straight to his cock.

“Shh, stay nice and relaxed.” Fili murmured, still circling teasing finger against Bilbo’s hole. His breath hitched in his throat as his hips rolled back towards Fili’s pressing finger. The blonde's lips traced softly over Bilbo’s ear, murmuring soothing words as the finger breached him for the first time. The intrusion was unfamiliar, an odd mixture of uncomfortable and wonderful.

Kili moved his mouth from Bilbo’s length, keep it in his large hand and crawling into the bed to hover over Bilbo. The brunette pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s slacked mouth, nuzzling his neck with a soothing hum. Bilbo let out a ragged breath, reaching up to curl his hands into Kili’s hair and pulled the dwarf closer. His body relaxed just enough to let Fili’s finger slid in all the way, the dwarf giving him a moment to breath before moving the intruding digit.

And then he saw stars.

The dwarf curved his finger in searching motions as Bilbo’s felt himself loosening and reveling in the pleasure that was washing over him suddenly. Kili's still stroked him leisurely, sliding his free hand down Bilbo’s thigh, rubbing the tension from his legs as Fili continued thrusting his finger slowly, drawing moans from deep within his chest. With a slight curl, Fili’s finger found its mark, the dwarf brushing across a spot that nearly sent Bilbo flying to the heavens with a loud cry. The brother hummed in delight, Fili taking advantage of the newfound pleasure center and hitting it every few strokes.

It did not take long before Bilbo was asking, begging, for more, wanting to feel the stretch of Fili’s other fingers.

“Oil, brother,” Fili growled out. Bilbo watched under heavy lids as Kili scrambled off the bed, dashing into the bathroom quickly. He would have laughed at the sight if not for the new stretch of his hole as Fili eased in a second finger drawing a groan from him.

Kili reappeared with a triumphant grin, one of the vials of oil that lined the shelves by the large tubs in his hand. The archer uncorked and poured a generous amount his index and middle finger before he it a passed it over Bilbo’s shoulder to his blonde brother. FIli’s hand moved away, leaving Bilbo empty and wanting, but the need was swiftly eased as Kili’s fingers moved to replace the blondes.

The brunette’s eyes, now dark with arousal, twinkled as he held Bilbo’s gaze, slipping his finger inside easily. Bilbo tossed his head back with a moan as Kili, frantic as ever, mercilessly stroked the spot that had his vision spotting. Fili growled in his ear at the sounds being pulled from his lips, hips rolling in a thwarted effort to meet the dwarf’s fingers. His whole body was hot, flush, and quivering with need.

"You’re doing beautifully, little one," Fili groaned, pressing a kiss to the side of Bilbo's head, "just a little more."

He felt Fili’s hand, now slick with oil tracing the edge of his entrance where Kili’s fingers were buried. The plea for more barely left his lips and he felt Fili slip another finger in alongside his brothers, the idea so filthy and taboo that it had Bilbo crying out in pleasure. He never thought to question the brother’s feeling towards sharing a lover, and if the combined endeavor of their fingers was anything to go by, it was something they had no issue with and had likely done it before.

Bilbo moved his hips, trying to find more of the friction he desperately wanted as Fili and Kili’s fingers twisted and thrust into his hole. Sensing his need, Fili curled his finger just enough to hit the bundle of nerves inside him, sending Bilbo into another round of strangled cries, hands scrambled for purchase on Kili’s shoulders. His finger dug into the dwarf's back, needing something to hold onto, fearing he would float away on the cloud of bliss he was feeling. His release was barreling towards him, his cock twitching in the brunette’s grip as the dwarves continued their expert ministrations. Bilbo tried and failed to calm his breathing, not wanting this to end without feeling the fullness of one of these amazing dwarves inside him.

“Please. I need one of you, both of you," he pleaded, "just fuck me already.”

Quick to accommodate his demand, the dwarves suddenly withdrew their fingers, Kili’s strong hand reaching down to grip Bilbo’s thighs and lift him up as Fili shifted beneath him, laying back against the mattress before guiding Bilbo back against his broad chest. Bilbo made a startled noise at the dwarves quick positioning, quite impressed by the efficiency of their movements.

Kili still hovered over him, the brunette now straddling Fili’s thigh. “Are you sure?" The archer asked, "We can stop now, all you have to do is ask.”

“No, please, Bilbo gasped, his voice strained, "Don't you dare stop.”

With a smirk the youngest Durin gripped Bilbo’s hips, lifting him slightly as FIli reached beneath them to grip his cock. Fili pressed his length against Bilbo hole, the blunt pressure curling his toes. He made a strangled noise as the dwarf’s cock pushed in slightly, the stretch a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure. Fili let out a harsh breath beneath him, the blonde's body shaking with what Bilbo assumed was practiced restraint as he eased in further.He was thankful for Kili’s guiding hands as the dwarf tried to alleviate the initial burn, his hand twisting and stoking as Fili sunk into Bilbo inch by delicious inch until he was fully seated inside.

Everything paused for a moment as Fili let Bilbo adjust to the sensations of being totally filled, a groan rumbling from the swordsman’s chest and straight through Bilbo.

“Aulë above, Bilbo.” The blonde moaned with a tremble, fingers digging into Bilbo’s hips almost painfully. He could feel Fili holding back the need to thrust into the tight heat surrounding his thick cock and Bilbo’s body clenched with excitement, pulling another strangled moan from the dwarf.

Despite being pinned between two strong dwarves at the moment, completely pliant and at their mercy, Bilbo felt more powerful than he ever had. A subtle clench of his muscles, the tease of his fingers, brought moans of pleasure from the two brothers It was almost as gratifying as the feeling of ‘oh, so full’ that he was experiencing.

He did not realize that his eyes were shut tight until the feel of Kili’s hand caressing his face brought him out of his daze. Bilbo met the brunette’s eyes, his breath coming out in heavy pants. The archer searched his expression for any signs of discomfort, running his thumb over Bilbo’s parted lips. When Bilbo sucked the dwarf’s thumb into his mouth, giving it a thorough suck and swirling his tongue,

Kili smiled dangerously, glancing over Bilbo down to Fili. “Move, brother.”

Before he knew what was happening, Fili growled, fingers tightening like a vise around Bilbo as he thrust up hard, the frame of the bed slamming against the wall. The motion was jarring and made Bilbo’s teeth clack together The pace moved slow at first, slightly erratic but Fili quickly found a rhythm that had them both moaning.

Kili pressed forward, capturing Bilbo’s lips in a biting kiss with a sound that was almost vicious. The dwarf held Bilbo’s waist, keeping him steady as Fili thrust with powerful snaps of his hips, his cock was throbbing where it was pressed between him and Kili’s hard abdomen,. He was suddenly aware of Kili’s own arousal pressing just under his, rubbing deliciously against the patch of skin between his cock and the hole that was stretched around Fili.

Bilbo shifted up to reach for the archer’s cock, giving it a stroke that had Kili’s hips stuttering forward.

“Bilbo,” Kili groaned, pressing his forehead against Bilbo’s, their breathing mingled together in desperate gasps. A jolt of satisfaction coursed through him, the feeling of a strong and confidant dwarf like Kili pleading with him, begging for Bilbo’s offering.

_“Aulë, brother,”_ Kili gasped, the words thick with lust, and foreign to Bilbo’s ears, _“what did we do to deserve this beautiful creature.”_

_“He’s so tight,”_ Fili moaned into Bilbo’s skin, _“so beautiful, so perfect.”_

His body clenched as as the words of khuzdul were shared between the brothers, digging his nails into Kili’s shoulders enough to break the skin. The archer reached between them, slotting their cocks together and wrapping his hand around both their lengths.

“Please,” Bilbo groaned out, not entirely certain what it was he needed. The drag against his cock in Kili’s solid grip sent Bilbo into a frenzy of pleading moans, the push and pull between them becoming maddening.

Fili’s pace became brutal, pegging Bilbo’s core with every thrust as the dwarf’s cock began to swell with his release. Wrapping his fingers in Kili sweat dampen hair, Bilbo rolled his hips back with force, drawing a surprised shout from Fili, as he rode the dwarf's cock with as much skill as a seasoned lover. The blonde’s frame tightened up, Fili’s teeth digging into Bilbo’s shoulder hard as he felt the swordsman’s release hit him suddenly, wet heat filling Bilbo with pulsing strength.

Bilbo moaned at the feeling of Fili coming undone beneath him, still swirling his hips as he rode the prince through the aftershocks. Fili’s cock began to soften as he pulled from Bilbo’s hole, the dwarf quickly filling the void with three fingers, the digits pressing firmly against Bilbo's prostate with unrelenting force.

Bilbo wrapped his hand around Kili’s were the dwarf still stroked them both, adding more pressure to the already bruising grip. Kili looked just as wrecked as Bilbo felt. The dwarf’s hand threaded in Bilbo’s hair and their heads still pressed together. He could feel his thighs start to shake as desire consumed him completely, hurtling towards the edge, ready to fall screaming over it.

“Come for us, little one,” Fili’s growled with renewed vigor, twisting his fingers perfectly. Before the command was finished, Bilbo let out a cry that echoed throughout the room.

His release slammed through him so hard it was near painful, spilling across his and the archer's chest. Kili’s moan followed immediately after, the dwarf’s hand tightening in Bilbo’s hair and pulling sharply as his body tensed. The dwarf’s cock pulsed against Bilbo's as he came across Bilbo’s stomach and chest, mingling with his own release. He found immense pleasure in the sound of his name escaping Kili’s lips with a harsh breath.

Almost immediately his whole body became limp, limbs twitching slightly as he lay sprawled across Fili’s still heaving chest. Not wanting to squash the two of them, Kili collapsed to the side, arm still thrown across Bilbo. He did not know how long they lay together, all of them slick with sweat and other evidence of their lovemaking. Fili was finally able to compose himself, kissing Bilbo’s curls before he gently lifted his still limp body and placed him in Kili’s arms.

Fili moved from the bed, legs a bit wobbly as he walked to the basin of water across the room, wetting a cloth before returning to the bed to wipe Bilbo down. The cool moisture felt amazing against his fevered skin, his face buried into Kili’s chest as the weight of what had just happened settled over him.

Bilbo could not find words in his muddled, sated haze. The feeling that he should say something profound nagged at him, especially considering what he had just given to these two dwarves,. To Fili in particular.

It was not like there were no opportunities for him to be bedded when he was in the Shire. The crude honor of bedding Bilbo Baggins had not gone unheard by him, the whispered remarks behind his back. The intentions were rarely genuine interest in him and more towards the title and the wealth the Baggins’ name held.

Fili and Kili had no need for this title or wealth. They were heirs to one of the richest kingdoms in Middle Earth. That fact was such a comfort to Bilbo that it brought tears to his eyes. For Fili and KIli, it was simply the pleasure of his companionship. His emotions were all over the place, the enormity of it all had tears leaking from his eyes in embarrassing streaks.

Kili caught the glisten of the tears, the dwarf’s expression turning to panicked as he grasped Bilbo’s face in his hands. “Bilbo, what’s wrong? Did we hurt you?”

The dwarf’s near frantic tone brought a sobbed laugh from Bilbo’s chest as he shook his head quickly, not wanting to ruin the moment with his blubbering.

“No, nothing is wrong, you did nothing wrong,” Bilbo replied, scrubbing his hands over his face to fight of his wild emotions, “You two were wonderful. I’m just happy.”

He wished he we able to provide another explanation that was a bit more eloquent than that, but it was really that simple. The fear in Kili’s face quickly morphed into smile as Bilbo brushed a stray hair from the dwarf’s face. Fili climbed back onto the bed behind him, nuzzling into the curve of Bilbo’s neck.

“That is all we want, little one,” FIli murmured against his ear, stroking his hands up and down the Bilbo’s side.

Bilbo sighed contently as fatigue set in, his body exhausted. Kili’s eyes were already drooping with sleep as Fili reached back to grip the blanket and flung it over the three of them. He lay awake for as long as he was able, long after the two dwarves succumbed to their own slumber. He listened to their even breaths, the feel of Kili’s heart under his hand with Fili’s thumping against his spine.

Just as he slipped under the veil of sleep Bilbo accepted wholeheartedly that he was falling madly in love.

 

* * *

 

Another muffled noise leaked through the wall, this time loud enough to drag Ori fully from his sleep. He had been out as soon as he hit the soft bed in his and Nori’s shared room that evening after dinner. The finest silks and cloud like pillows of the bed beckoned him into a dreamless sleep, one much needed after their tiring day of orcs and elves.

Now, there was an unusual sound tearing through the walls, ripping him from the black abyss of slumber he was thoroughly enjoying. His mind was disoriented as he sat up on the mattress. He sat for a moment to listen, confused. Once again the sound reached his ears, suddenly more distinguishable. Oh…

Oh!

It cannot be.…

Another groan and a loud slam of a bed hitting the wall answered his question. Ori blushed a fiery shade of red, realizing what he was hearing. Fili and Kili’s room was right next to his and Nori’s, but the pleasure soaked cries echoing through the walls were too high to belong to a dwarf.  
They belonged to a hobbit.

Another obscenely load groan, this one belonging to either Fili or Kili, rumbled through the wall. This time it was accompanied by the snorting laugh of Nori who was also awake in his own bed across the room. His brother’s laugh was infectious and Ori managed to push away his embarrassment, laughing quietly with Nori as the moans and groans of the trio leaked through the less than soundproof walls.

“Atta boy, Bilbo.” Ori mumbled with a chuckle, flopping back down onto the mattress and seizing one of the thicker pillows. He shoved it over his head, hoping to drown out the sound of the lovers next door.

 

[Crazy in Love - Sofia Karlberg](https://youtu.be/n7Sx7emQdMk?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

[TDC Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhnnnngggg this was fun to write. 
> 
> Love you guys!


	9. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in with Thorin again.  
> Fili struggles with his need to be an honorable dwarf and his need for Bilbo.  
> Kili talks some sense into his big brother.  
> Bilbo and Ori get a tour.  
> The trio takes advantage of their last night in the Woodland Realm.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. Now that our trio have indulged in a ménage à dwobbit, this story is going to have a lot more smut from now on. Not every chapter, there's still a plot to be written, but you catch my drift.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sorry

* * *

 

_**I watched a change** _  
_**In you** _  
_**It's like you never** _  
_**Had wings** _  
_**Now you feel** _  
_**So Alive - Change** _

 

* * *

 

 

"I wish to ship an additional payment to the Shire. The hobbit's have been more than generous," Thorin remarked as he pressed his seal into yet another letter. This one going to his cousin in the Iron Hills. If someone had told him being king involved so much paperwork, he would have spent more time in his youth learning to wield a pen instead of a blade. "I believe a one-fourteenth share will suffice." He glanced up when Balin did not respond. The old dwarf was staring at him. "What?"

Balin seemed to shake from his gawking. "I will make arrangements," Balin agreed, setting his tea down and leveling Thorin one of those looks. "but, perhaps it would be best if we send word to Smau-"

"No!" Thorin growled.

The last thing he needed was that bloody financial bastard in Erebor. He had yet to deal with Smaug personally since he took the throne, but Thorin was present at the council meetings with his father when the man suddenly just... appeared. Thráin found the man charming for some reason. Thorin, on the other hand, merely tolerated him.

He always suspected that Smaug had powers beyond those of a normal human, his unknown age alone was enough to have Thorin asking questions though he never addressed his concerns to his father. He asked Gandalf about it once, but the wizard simply chuckled and said something trivial that only served to confuse Thorin further. Smaug had advised Thorin's grandfather during the gold sickness, yet the man still looked the same as he did all those years ago.

Balin sighed, "Thorin-"

"I can do what I please with the gold in my kingdom," he interrupted,stabbing his pen a bit harder than necessary into the letter he wrote, "I do not need some bloody human with an abnormally long lifespan, a smart mouth, and an abacus telling me what's best." He knew he sounded like a petulant child, but Thorin just did not care.

Balin sighed again, "You know he will be here, regardless if we send for him. When gold moves from this mountain, Smaug is here. It's quite charmi-"

"Don't say charming," Thorin's grumbled.

Balin arched his brow, but ignored Thorin's and continued. "You must admit, it's a fascinating ability. In fact, I would not be surprised if he is well on his path towards the Lonely Mountain as we speak."

Thorin did know that. All too well. It was another thing his father found 'charming' about the man. He could simply think about entering the treasury and Smaug would swoop in like a dragon protecting its hoard, advising against unnecessary spending. Thorin did not wish to acknowledge it, but since the man took his position the wealth of the kingdom had almost tripled. The people, even those of the lowest status, were able to live comfortably for over a hundred years. And ever since the days of Thrór, no king has fallen under the gold sickness that plagues the line of Durin.

"Be that as it may, I want the arrangements to begin," Thorin grunted, resigned, "and if Smaug shows up, we will deal with him then." And he would show up, there was no doubt in Thorin's mind that Smaug would arrive within the following weeks.

Balin stood to leave, "I will get right on it, my King."

"Better have another fucking guest room prepared," Thorin grumbled to himself at Balin left the room.

 

* * *

 

Fili thrummed his fingers on the large table, hard enough for them to get sore, not entirely listening to what Thranduil was saying. Some would consider it an honor to share breakfast with a king. Fili, being an heir of Erebor, had done this more times than he could count.

The worst part was Thranduil was an obscenely early riser. Who has breakfast before the fucking sun comes up? And alcohol along with it?

He was certain the elf's goblet contained wine. He had promised the elvenking that he would join him at his table that morning so they may discuss issues of a more 'political nature', but Fili was tired, and eager to return to his rooms and bed. And to Bilbo.

Fili groaned internally.

All good intentions to tell Bilbo the truth of why he was really there went right out the door. He and Kili had agreed to speak with Bilbo first thing. They planned to confess the truth of the betrothal, and were ready to grovel at the hobbit’s feet to keep him from running back to the Shire. Bilbo collapsing after the orc attack nearly sent them into a state of panic unlike anything they ever experienced. Kili had held onto Bilbo like the hobbit was his lifeline as they made their way to the elvenking’s home, neither one of them wanting to leave his side when Thranduil wished to speak with them.

Bilbo and Ori were both gone to their rooms by the time he and Kili were able to get away. Between washing, dinner, and the hobbit's quick exit before bed, the words were never passed between them.

Then, Bilbo literally fell into their room later that evening, and the opportunity presented itself perfectly, and well…

Fili did not know what hell happened. They were still so caught up in the adrenaline rush of survival and the elation they felt when they saw Bilbo unharmed and breathing that it just went to hell. He should have put a stop to it before it went as far as it did. Bilbo’s huge eyes, so filled with fear and guilt was utterly heartbreaking. To discover that it was Bilbo’s strange obsession with his respectability, and the concern that they were somehow offended by the hobbit’s affections were inconceivable. They did their best to ease Bilbo’s mind and Fili could see a sparkle of something in the hobbit that warmed the his hearts. His blonde head was still relatively on straight, even when their lips met in a searing kiss, but all that changed once Bilbo took off his clothes. Mahal himself could not have stopped the desire that nearly made Fili’s knees buckle at the sight of Bilbo open and completely willing.

Fili's normally level head went into a haze of desire and he could not stop himself from drowning in the moment. And Kili, who was an expert in spontaneity and snap decisions, fell in right behind him.

What's worse, the hobbit not only put complete trust in him and Kili, but Bilbo offered himself to Fili in a manner that was downright sacred. For some, at least, and he would bet all the gold in Erebor down to the last coin that Bilbo was one of those people. Dwarves were a virile race and sex was just something that occurred. Fili never took it very seriously.

In fact, Dwalin and Thorin took him to the brothel in Dale where he experienced his first sexual encounter. Kili received the same treatment when he came of age, complete with pints of ale being passed around outside the door as they cheered him on. It was simply a rite of passage. Lord knows he and Kili had a few dwarves they had deflowered under their belts, but this was nothing like their previous encounters.

They both were falling for Bilbo, and Fili was growing more and more certain that Bilbo felt the same towards them. The hobbit would not have offered what he did had he not cared for them in a manner that went beyond friendship. The worry that the hobbit would choose Kili over him was washed away but it was immediately replaced with the concern of how to proceed. Perhaps their uncle would see how they felt for the hobbit and allow a new arrangement between the three of them. There were no laws preventing a relationship between more than two people, though it was rare. The trouble was their place as heirs to the throne, and the responsibilities that would eventually be passed to them. A shared consort, especially one that was not a dwarf, may be regarded as a weakness.

“Master Dwarf?” The elvenking was looking to Fili expectantly. Thranduil had droned on about trade agreements and the upcoming gathering in Erebor, only giving Fili time to grunt a reply every once in a while to keep the conversation moving.

“I apologize," Fili muttered, grabbing the cup of tea that had gone neglected, "My mind must have drifted.”

“I said that I am curious about your smallest companion," The elf repeated, eying Fili carefully as he spoke, "Tell me, why do you have a halfling traveling with you?”

“Bilbo," Fili retorted shortly, "his name is Bilbo Baggins. I am sure you know about the treaty formed between our people. He is here strictly for diplomatic purposes.” It sounded good like a good enough answer. Indifferent, and not giving away more than necessary. Thranduil raised his white brows, analyzing Fili’s answer.

“I see,” Thanduil murmured, "and is it typical behavior for the Princes to fuck the diplomats traveling to their realm?” Fili nearly choked on the tea he had just taken a generous swallow of. The elf waved dismissively, unconcerned with the look of horror on Fili’s face. “Oh, do not look so surprised, I have eyes and ears all over my kingdom. A guard saw the hobbit slip into your room last night, quite clumsily I hear, and the ruckus that followed left little to the imagination.”

Fili cleared his throat. “We have a… close relationship,” He replied, internally cringing at the poor description. 'Close' could not begin to portray the how he felt, but that was not a matter he wished to discuss with the elf.

“Indeed,” Thranduil murmured, not wholly convinced by Fili's lame explanation, "Fear not, what passes in these halls will not reach ears outside them. Especially not the ears of a certain King Under the Mountain."

Fili was not certain if he should feel relieved or threatened. Thranduil was a sneaky fucker, but was not one to spread rumors like other prominent individuals in Middle Earth. Something told him the elf felt this information would be useful in some way, but Fili simply brushed it off as the typical arrogance that Thranduil exuded.

Thankfully, the conversation moved to one of less flustering topics swiftly, giving Fili a chance to compose himself. Still he felt guilty. Thranduil made it sound like he and Kili had done some downright seedy, and in truth, that may be the case. They would need to tread very carefully in their handling of this betrothal and the impending fallout it could bring. Then again, there was no reason not to savor the time they had with Bilbo. Fili was selfish enough to want to continue exploring the possibilities, especially the new physical benefits of their relationship. A shiver shot down his spine at the memory of Bilbo, wrapped tightly around him, moaning in complete bliss. The memory kept him going until he was finally able to escape the elvenking.

 

* * *

 

The slight ache in his muscles is what awoke him. Bilbo squinted his eyes, not in any rush to move from the warm cocoon of blankets. The sunlight was shining faintly into the room through the high windows, warming the room in its morning glow. He shifted only to experience a slight twinge shoot through him.

Oh, right..

He smiled when he remembered exactly why he was sore. He reached out, but was disappointed to discover himself in the large bed alone. Fili’s side was cool, the dwarf long gone before Bilbo woke. Kili’s was still wonderfully warm and the shuffling across the room alerted Bilbo to the dwarf’s presence.

Sitting up slowly with a stretch, fighting through the tensing in his shoulders, he took in the sight of the younger Durin, hair in complete disarray and trousers slung low on his hips. The dwarf was leaning over the basin near the door, splashing water across his face. Bilbo’s eyes followed the droplets of water as they dripped from the hair framing Kili’s face and downward onto his hard, tan chest. The archer must have felt his wandering eyes because he suddenly glanced towards Bilbo, offering him a lazy smile.

“Sleep well?’’ Kili asked, voice still thick from sleep. Even after being completely displayed in front of the two dwarves the night before, Bilbo still felt a flush creeping into his cheeks.

Kili sauntered back to the bed, the dwarf’s gait similar to the one he used in the woods as he stalked his prey. It sent a quiver of excitement through Bilbo knowing that he was the one currently being stalked. The archer crawled across the bed, reaching forward and pulling Bilbo into a deep kiss. He groaned against the dwarf’s lips, stomach fluttering happily. Kili withdrew a bit then pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s nose, a bright smile stretched across the dwarf’s face. “Good morning, little one.”

“Did your brother abandon us this morning?” Bilbo asked through a yawn as Kili propped himself up on the pillows next to him, pulling him in to rest his head on the dwarf’s chest.

“Ah, the woes of being the first born heir removed him from our bed this morning,” KIli replied, his fingers combing through Bilbo’s messy curls, “Thranduil wished to speak with him on the trade agreement we have between our kingdoms.”

“You trade with the elves?’’ Bilbo asked, shivering as Kili’s magic fingers ran through his hair and down his spine. He could definitely get used to this.

“We provide gems that the elf king is fond of, furs, some metal work. The elves make a fantastic wine that is in high demand on the taverns in Erebor and other necessities that we cannot produce in our mountain,” Kili explained, “Not to mention the alliance between our armies. Fili is well versed in those sort of conversations.”

It all sounded quite dull. “Poor Fili.” Bilbo muttered, drawing a laugh from Kili. Even with his fascination with elves, Bilbo could not imagine sitting through something like that would be very riveting.

“Ah, we’re used to it, especially my brother,’’ Kili commented with a shrug, “He’s been trained in these dealings since we were children. And he’s quite persuasive. Even I can’t say no to him when he turns on the charm.

Bilbo was finding that he couldn’t either. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, but Bilbo’s mind was not entirely subdued.

“So, you and Fili, are… close.” Bilbo began, receiving an agreeing hum from Kili. He pursed his lips, trying think of the right words to use. “Do you normally, um, share everything?” He could feel the dwarf tense underneath him.

“Not exactly," Kili explained, “We have a close relationship as you so eloquently put it, but I presume you mean the more physical aspects.” Bilbo paused before he nodded, not sure if he should have waited to start asking these questions.

“We've had a fair share of bed mates, both together and separate,” Kili continued calmly, still moving his hand along Bilbo’s spine, “and as for Fili and I, well, we have a relationship that may be considered… different by some cultures. For dwarves, it's common for siblings to share physical relationships though we have never been with each other in the way you have with my brother.”

Bilbo flushed bright pink, "so you two have never.."

"No, we just never pushed that far. Usually quick dalliances that sate a need. We save our best moves for others." Kili answered. Bilbo could definitely attest to that. The dwarf paused a moment, regarding Bilbo carefully. "Does it bother you? Fili and I?”

Bilbo’s head shot up to meet Kili's eyes. “Oh, no! Of course not!” He replied, a little louder than he intended, making Kili jump a bit, “I was merely curious.”

It was the absolute truth. Bilbo knew the brothers were close, though he was now more aware that their bond was much closer than he previously realized. It did not alter the way he felt about them.

Kili nodded, smiling, "Do not look so flustered, Bilbo. You're a proper little thing, aren’t you?” The dwarf's expression suddenly became serious, ”How are you feeling?"

The question of did they hurt him seemed to go unspoken. Bilbo rested his chin on Kili's chest, smiling at the curious expression on the dwarf's face.

"A bit sore," Bilbo replied quietly, pressing his lips to Kili's chin, and offering the archer a cheeky grin, "but not enough to be opposed to a repeat of last night's events."

Kili's smile turned predatory. "Oh, really?” There was a shift in the archer’s gaze, his eyes going dark. “I suppose that request could be accommodated, my dear hobbit." Kili whispered, closing the distance between them and brushing their lips together. Bilbo fell into the contact willingly, groaning as the kiss deepened and the slide of the dwarf’s tongue met his own. He let his hands explore the archer's chest, drawing shapes against the skin in lazy strokes.

Kili pulled back quickly to tug Bilbo over to straddle his lap, diving back into their heated kiss immediately. Bilbo forgot he was still bare as the day he was born until his felt his bare skin brush against Kili's trouser, the friction against his hardening length making him gasp into the dwarf's mouth. His fingers trembled as they moved to the jewelry in Kili's nipple, giving it a light flick that elicited a satisfying growl from the dwarf.

"You will be the death of me, Bilbo Baggins," Kili groaned, twisting his hand in Bilbo's hair and tugging firmly. The archer shifted his hips, his cock growing firm in his trousers and providing a toe curling pressure against Bilbo’s own. The dwarf’s expert hands glided further down Bilbo's back, sending shivers through him as nails bit into his skin. It did not take long before he was grinding down in Kili's lap, needing something more.

When Bilbo became addicted to the lust he felt when he was with Fili and Kili, he did not know. It was liberating. Physical pleasures were never a concern of his, even when he was a tween and all of his peers were fucking like bunnies. Who would have believed it would take a couple dwarf princes to turn a respectable Baggins into the wanton creature he felt himself becoming.

Before he could attempt to ponder on the thought any further, Kili brought his hand around to grip Bilbo's cock in a firm hold, pulling a loud moan from his throat and wiping his mind blank. He was fumbling in his hasty attempt to get the laces of Kili's trouser untied when the rattling of the door handles made them both freeze. He had just enough time to draw the covers up to hide his bare arse, still straddling Kili when the door swung open. Fili walked in with a frustrated sigh, closing the door behind him with a forceful push before turning towards the bed. The blonde paused when he saw the two of them, taking in Bilbo’s flushed skin and the heavy rise and fall of Kili's chest as the brunettes breathing continued to be erratic.

Fili arched an eyebrow. "What are you two doing?" The blonde smirked, hand on his hip. Bilbo still had the modesty to blush, Kili simply laughed.

"Well, brother, I was hoping to give our dear Mister Baggins a proper 'good morning'," Kili replied unabashedly. The dwarf’s hand was still loosely gripped around Bilbo’s length, and he made a yelping noise when Kili gave it a sudden squeeze. Fili shook his head with a roll of his blue eyes, removing his coat and tossing it over the chaise by the threshold.

"And I had to sit and listen to that damn elf talk for over an hour while the two of you are back here getting up to shenanigans." Fili bemoaned. There was no malice in the blonde's tone, only a hint of playful jealousy that he was not available for said 'shenanigans'. Fili walked to the bed, leaning far enough to press a kiss to Bilbo's lips, before he sat on the edge of the mattress. "I apologize for interrupting what I am certain would have been an enjoyable thing to witness, however I ran into Ori in the hallway. He mentioned an outing planned with our little hobbit and an elf.” The dwarves look at him with expectant and curious expressions.

It took a minute for Bilbo to clear his lust addled thoughts. ”Oh! I completely forgot!”

Peeling himself off Kili, he bounded off the bed, wrapping a sheet around him as he flitted across the room. Legolas had offered to show him and Ori around the palace of the Woodland Realm after Bilbo spoke of his fascination with the elves. They had another night to spend in the Greenwood and he did not want to pass up the opportunity. Glancing around the room for his clothes, he stop when his eyes caught the confused faces of the dwarves.

“Legolas promised to take us around today.” Bilbo explained, remembering how the dwarves felt about the elves. “Y-you do not mind, do you? It will only be a few hours. I can-“

Fili smiled.”Go, little one. I am sure we can make it a few hours on our own.” Bilbo beamed at the blonde, still glancing around the floor for his belongings.

“Though we may be inclined to steal you away if you are gone too long.” Kili stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around Bilbo and kissing the top of his head. Bilbo sighed contently. It was if nothing between them had changed, the easy friendship they developed in their travels still strong.

Yet everything was different now, and the dwarves more affectionate touches had him grinning from ear to ear. Bilbo made a sound of agreement before his eye caught the corner of his night shirt peeking out from below the bed.

“Um, were there others in the hallway when you returned?” Bilbo muttered to Fili, grabbing his small clothes that were hanging on the bed post from Fili tossing them aside. He didn't think about how he would need to return to his room after last night in nothing but his night clothes.

“There were a couple attendants in the hall," Fili remarked, "and I believe Ori is still out there as well. I told him I would inform you that he was waiting.”  
He nodded uncomfortably, sighing as he pulled on his small clothes and prepared himself to do a quick walk of shame to his room. Had he not emptied his pack completely in search of proper dress for dinner the day before, he would have asked one of the brothers to retrieve his belongings. He would hate for them to see his undergarments strewn about, an odd consternation considering there was nothing about him the dwarves had not seen at this point.

Fili must have seen his trepidations and moved to his pack next to the threshold. The dwarf dug around for a few minutes, tossing aside a couple garments and daggers before pulling out a clean tunic.

“This may be a bit large on you, but it will maintain your respectability.” The dwarf chuckled, helping Bilbo into the shirt that passed his knees. It was baggy around his slim torso, but it covered more than his thin night shirt did. Bilbo offered the blonde a shy thanks and proceeded to duck out the door. Fili stopped him briefly, laying a searing kiss on his lips before releasing his hold on Bilbo.

“Make sure you gather your things and bring them to our room later, little one,” The dwarf whispered against Bilbo’s ear, “We have one more night in a soft bed, and I would hate to let it go to waste.”

In a daze and with an onslaught of vivid possibilities on his mind, Bilbo slipped through the door to return to his room.

 

* * *

 

Kili watched as Bilbo moved through the door, the hobbit’s eyes glazed from Fili’s comments. His body was still reeling from the heated exchanged before his brother returned, and Kili expected he would need to nice long bath to relive some of the tension.

“I believe we have created a little horny monster, brother,” Kili commented, pushing down his erection that was pressing uncomfortably against his trousers, “Our little hobbit is quite feisty when you get him going.”

Fili chuckled, pulling his boots from his feet. “That he is.” His brother went quiet, then sighed heavily. “What are we going to do about this new development?”   
And there it was.

Kili loved his brother more than anything in the world, but Fili was always calculating, concerned about what to do next.

“Don't do that, Fee.” Kili grumbled, falling back onto the mattress next to his brother.

Fili scowled. “Do what?”

“Do not let what happened with Bilbo become another one of those black clouds that tend to hang over your mind,” Kili responded, the furrow in his brother’s brow deepening, “You told Bilbo to live in the moment, yet here you are, trying to rain on a good thing. If this were a parade you would be there, with your clouds and your rain, trying to dampen the whole situation.”

Fili snorted, not entirely unamused by Kili’s analogy. “I think our situation is way past 'damp', brother.”

Kili understood what had Fili so cautious. The relationship with Bilbo had reached a whole new level, and if not handled delicately, it could be crushing to them all. He felt no regrets about what took place. They both had wanted to peel the clothes from the hobbit’s body since they first laid eyes on him in Ered Luin. However, that was before it took on the meaning it held now. He was secretly jealous that Fili was the one to have Bilbo first, but Kili would not dwell on that fact. Even when things grew intense among the three of them, and Fili was buried deep inside the hobbit, Bilbo still reached for Kili. The simple pressure of their foreheads during such an intimate moment was just as arousing as Bilbo’s small, untrained fingers stroking and teasing him madness.

“Fili, we cannot change what happened, and honestly, I do not know where we will go from here. This whole time we have thought of this betrothal as one of us marries Bilbo, and the other is left out,” KIli said, his mind churning, “Sure, one of us is expected to marry him, but it does not mean we have to cease this bond that we all share.”

Fili arched his eyebrow, “Are you suggesting we continue this arrangement, even after the courtship and union?" He asked in disbelief. "I cannot imagine uncle will be thrilled with that, nor the rest of the kingdom.”

“They do not need to know,” Kili argued. It would be tough keeping that kind of a secret forever, but it seemed the only choice for the moment until they figured out how to move forward. “As much as I hate keeping another secret, this one is worth the risk.” Fili stared at him for a moment before slumping in resignation.

“I won’t lie. I considered something similar," His brother mumbled, “I am tired of dwelling on all this, and Mahal help me for saying it, but you may be right, brother.” Fili's face twisted in annoyance.

“I have my moments," Kili chuckled, "Let's just enjoy what we have now, Fee. When the time comes for this whole mess with the courtship and marriage to be sorted, we will deal with it then.”

He could help feeling elated that his brother was ultimately able to pull that royal stick out of his arse and enjoy what was happing between them and Bilbo. This could actually work. If things continued the way they had been, Bilbo may not be at all opposed to entering a courtship and continue their shared bond. Kili decided not to mention his own concern about which one of them actually got to marry Bilbo.

 

* * *

 

The halls of the Woodland Realm were absolutely mesmerizing. Legolas showed Bilbo and Ori everywhere he could, from the large atriums overlooking the Greenwood to the cellars holding huge barrels of wine.

Bilbo had, thankfully, been able to get to his room after leaving Fili and Kili’s without incident or running into anyone. He tossed all his belongings into his pack hastily, giddy with excitement for the day ahead. Once dressed, Bilbo found Ori waiting in the hallway with the elf prince, the young dwarf stammering out an awkward ‘good morning’ before they set out.

He could not be certain, but Ori seemed a bit flustered that morning. For half the morning, Ori would go bright pink every time he looked at Bilbo, offering him a little smile as they listened to Legolas describe various places in the elf’s home. On a couple occasions, Ori looked as if he wanted to ask Bilbo something, but he would merely open and shut his mouth a couple times before shaking his head and return to listening to the elf. Ultimately, after a couple hours, Ori seemed to loosen up and the conversation between them flowed easily like always.

They stopped in the kitchens for a quick lunch, and Ori was shocked when Legolas questioned the truth about hobbits and their disposition to eat seven meals a day. His tentative ‘yes’ sent Ori go into a tizzy about Bilbo’s lack of food consumption since they departed the Shire. He argued that is was impractical on the road, but Ori could not be talked down. The dwarf made it his new goal to feed Bilbo at least five meals a day, but only after Bilbo insisted that Elevenses and afternoon tea were not necessary.

Their final stop was the library which was their favorite, of course. Books lined the walls, climbing nearly three floors. Bilbo was shocked when proudly Ori whispered about the library of Erebor being larger. He could not conceive anything more spectacular, but the young dwarf insisted the Bilbo would be quite impressed.

They spent the remainder of the day in the large library. Bilbo was lost in a detailed tome of the Second Age when haughty looking elf came looking for the three of them to announce dinner for the eve. Bilbo was surprised to discover that the skies were darkening and he and Ori dashed to their rooms to change for the evening. He tossed his pack into the princes' room before making his way to the dining hall with Nori and Ori, the brothers and Dwalin already gone from their chambers.

Dinner was just as extravagant as the evening before. A generous spread was once again laid out for them, complete with a large barrel of wine the Bilbo could probably fit in opened for the guests. Everyone ate and drank their fill, indulging in one last large meal before the dwarves and hobbit returned to the road early the next morning. It was decided, much to Dwalin’s annoyance, that the elf prince and a few members of the Elven guard, as well as the mystery man known as Smaug, would accompany them rest of the way to the Lonely Mountain. The elves reported more raids near the Greenwood andThranduil insisted that they would benefit from the added numbers.

Once the dwarves indignation of elves joining them on the road passed, the meal continued without further interruption and the wine flowed between the mismatched group of dinner guests. Bilbo felt a bit hazy after his first glass and only indulged in one more, sipping it carefully as he chattered animatedly with everyone. Fili and Kili were seated next to Thranduil just as the night before, but the brothers were more relaxed, laughing along with others around the table. Bilbo would catch one of the brothers watching him every once in a while, the dwarves giving him a smile or a wink that had his face heating up. The evening went much later than the night before and it was Dwalin’s gruff recommendation that everyone turn in for the night due to the plan to leave as soon as the sun was up.

There was a moment of hesitation once they moved towards their rooms. Bilbo remembered what the brothers had said that morning, but he did not want to presume too much by going straight to their room. He still had his manners, after all. He shuffled uneasily in the hallway for a moment, contemplating going to his own room, but FIli gave him a pointed look that answered any doubt he had and Bilbo follow the dwarves to the room without hesitation. Almost as soon as the door shut, Bilbo was pressed against it, lips occupied by Fili’s own.

"Your presence was terribly missed today, little one,” Fili murmured against Bilbo's lips. He was oddly comforted by that fact. There were a few moments of yearning for the brothers' presence while Bilbo explored the palace with Ori and Legolas. He had grown so used to their constant companionship in the weeks they traveled together, and it felt odd to apart even for the day.

Bilbo smiled against Fili's lips, shifting to grip the dwarf's biceps and deepening the kiss. When the blonde drew away, Bilbo felt lightheaded. Kili was propped against the small table in the center of the room, arms crossed and a serene grin on the archer's face.

“Well,” Bilbo cleared his throat, “I imagine it would be best if we turn in for the night." He kept his voice nonchalant, feeling the dwarves' eyes following him as he walked across the room. "We have an early start in the morning after all."

Kili smirked, pushing away the table and striding over to Bilbo. “That we do, however, we have been practically aching for your presence today,” The archer growled as he moved to hover over Bilbo, grasping his hips and walking him backwards towards the mattress, “If it pleases you, Master Baggins, we would take this opportunity to show you exactly how much you were missed.”

The archer’s voice had an edge to it that made Bilbo quiver with a mixture of apprehension and excitement. He felt his chest tighten, heat spreading through his body as the dwarf pressed his lips to the corner of Bilbo's mouth, his breath coming out in a breathy tremble.

“I, uh,” Bilbo swallowed hard, glancing up at Kili’s lust blown eyes, “ I may be inclined to permit such a thing.” Fili stepped forward, coming up behind Bilbo before brushing a hand into the his curls, and tugging Bilbo’s head to the side lightly.

Fili chuckled darkly when Bilbo gasped at the pull, his heart slamming against his ribs, “And would you be inclined to let us peel you out of those clothes so we can tease every inch of you before my brother fucks you into that soft mattress?” The dwarf whisper into his ear, sending an obvious shiver through Bilbo’s frame, nodding sharply.

KIli groaned at Fili’s suggestion, holding Bilbo’s gaze with his lust blackened eyes. The dwarf slowly slid Bilbo’s coat off his shoulders, the fabric hitting the floor with a heavy thud. Bilbo bit his lips hard, fighting back a groan as Fili’s hands moved around his front to pop the first few buttons of his shirt while Kili pressed open mouth kisses to each patch of skin revealed as his brother divested him of his shirt, teasing and flicking as they worked, pulling small whimpers from his lips. Bilbo made a choked sound as Fili pinched his nipple.

His head falling backwards to rest on the blonde’s shoulder as Kili’s hands moved downward to begin removing Bilbo’s trousers, the fabric becoming restricting against his hardening length. He dimly recognized his voice moaning out a quiet ‘please’ as Kili lifted each of Bilbo’s feet to pull the pants from his body.

“Begging already, little one?” Kili smirked up at him, the archer hooking his fingers into Bilbo's small clothes and tugging them downward, cock springing free and the tip glistening with his need. The brunette gave him an appreciative look, the dwarf’s eye roaming over him hungrily. Fili continued his teasing touches, nibbling Bilbo’s neck and the lobe of his ear and making him squirm.

“Get on the bed, Kili” Fili said, tracing the curve of Bilbo’s ear with his tongue. KIli heeded his brother’s words, stripping away his shirt before climbing onto the bed. With an arousing display of strength, Fili lifted Bilbo bodily onto the bed, the dwarf positioning him to straddle Kili's thighs. The archer groan underneath him, Bilbo's arse pressing against the hard length still tucked inside Kili's trousers.

Bilbo sputtered at the once again efficient position change, bracing his hands on the brunette's chest to stop himself from tipping sideways. Just as he found his balance, Kili was threading his fingers into Bilbo's hair, drawing him down to lay over the archer's chest and pressing their lips together. He wiggled above the dwarf, the wonderful friction against his cock drawing moans from him as Kili rolled his hips up.. There was shuffling behind him, but Bilbo paid no mind to it, lost in the slid of the brunette's strong, skilled tongue.

The familiar pop of a cork brought back some of Bilbo's awareness, his body flushing at just how exposed he was bent over Kili with his arse in the air. Fili's hands were suddenly stroking down his skin, the dwarf groaning as he pressed a kiss to Bilbo's lower back, seemingly pleased with the sight before him. The slide of a finger down the cleft of his arse pulled Bilbo out of the searing kiss he shared with Kili, his back arching and his breath hitching as the blonde circled his entrance slowly.

"Just like before, little one," Fili said as he kissed Bilbo's spine, pressing one of his oil slicked fingers in slowly, "stay nice and relaxed."

The stretch was less uncomfortable than before, still a bit unfamiliar, but his body accepted the intrusion eagerly. The urge to roll back against Fili's finger was instantaneous, his nervousness nearly forgotten and replaced with the need to be filled. He dug his nails into the archer's chest, whimpering as Fili slipped the digit in to his knuckle. Kili growled beneath him, leaning up to catch one of Bilbo's nipples between his teeth, a strangled moan leaving him as the archer tugged and nipped at him, alternating between rough bites and soothing motions of his tongue.

"Oh, God." Bilbo gasped out as Fili's finger began to thrust and curved perfectly against the bundle of nerves inside him. He scrambled to push down the barrier of fabric between him and Kili, wanting to feel skin to skin contact. Fili chuckled when he noticed Bilbo's dilemma, the blonde's finger disappearing suddenly and Kili's body jerking under him. Before Bilbo could moan from the deprivation of the prince's finger, Fili managed to rip his brother's trousers off and return to his previous endeavors.

The pressure of a second finger and the burning heat of Kili's skin now against his own sent Bilbo into another round of moans, their cocks now slotted together perfectly as Bilbo twisted his hips between the dwarves. Fili let Bilbo fuck himself on the dwarf's fingers, his stomach clenching with heat as the blonde drummed that sweet spot every few strokes while Kili continued teasing and nipping the skin of his throat.

Bilbo tried to give as much as he was given, winding his hips to drag his length against Kili's then dipping his head to flick his tongue across the dwarf's flushed skin. He tugged at the dwarf's piercing with his teeth, receiving gasping moans from Kili, secretly wondering what it felt like to have such a handy accessory. The archer combed his hand through Bilbo's hair before pulling him upward into a tongue filled kiss, tugging Bilbo’s curls and sending jolts through his body while he slipped a hand between them, working his thumb over Bilbo's cock. The brunette groaned against Bilbo's mouth, sucking in his bottom lip and biting it lightly.

Kili released his lip with a moan, speaking softly. "Do you like it when my brother prepares you for me?" Bilbo gasped, nodding desperately as arousal slammed through him. Kili's thumb circled and teased Bilbo's member, rubbing the leaking tip before giving it a thorough stroke. The dwarf brought his other hand up to cup Bilbo's jaw, pressing his thumb into his mouth. Bilbo sucked the finger into his mouth happily, biting down as Fili began inching a third finger into his hole. "Would you let my brother have your pretty mouth?"

Bilbo whined around the dwarf's finger as Fili let out a filthy moan behind him. He felt a shivered course through him, a new need thrumming through his body. The idea of taking both brothers had him keening, his hips thrusting back against the blonde's fingers. Kili grinned at the reaction, the dwarf's thumb still pressed in to hold Bilbo's mouth open, making his breath come out in heavy pants as he chanted in a garbled tone. "Please, please, I need-"

His pleading broke off into a loud cry as Fili pegged that spot with his fingers relentlessly before slipping them from Bilbo slowly. He took a second to catch his breath, his cock throbbing and his entrance now achingly empty. Fili pressed a kiss to his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Bilbo, pulling him up from Kili's chest as the archer wiggled out from under him. Kili moved to sit up on his knees before reaching forward and flipped Bilbo onto his back. Fili tossed the oil to Kili, the brunette swiftly opening the bottle to coat his cock liberally, pulling Bilbo's thighs up and over his own.

Bilbo gazed up at Fili from his place on the bed, legs spread wide around Kili's waist. The blonde was still clothed and looking down at him with a slight quirk of his lips and his blue eyes blown. Bilbo reached his hands back over his head to grasp Fili's trouser ties, giving them a tug impatiently. The blonde arched his eyebrow, still holding Bilbo's gaze as he untied the dwarf's pants, licking his lips in anticipation. The task was a bit difficult considering he was on his back and upside down, but Bilbo felt a proud tingle run through him as the dwarf's trouser loosened quickly and tumbled to the floor.

His efforts were momentarily interrupted as the first teasing press against his entrance wiped all coherence from his mind. Kili circled Bilbo’s hole with his cock slowly before he pressed in, granting Bilbo a few shallow thrusts until he was completely sheathed inside. All three of them moaned simultaneously, the brothers in their own unique state of bliss while Bilbo soaked in the waved of heat provided by the delicious stretch he had craved. The familiar feeling of being so full had Bilbo choking out a low moan, his hand twisting in the sheets. A violent shudder ran through Kili, reverberating through Bilbo and making him clench around the archer's cock.

"Sweet Mahal." Kili groaned, bracing his hands on the mattress as he leaned forward to press a kiss on Bilbo's slacked jaw. Fili chuckled quietly above them, obviously understanding whatever it was that had Kili invoking Aulë.

Bilbo rolled his hips down, enjoying the shaking breath it gained from the brunette as he clenched his muscles around Kili's cock. It was a mind numbing fullness and it had Bilbo gasping out a demand for the dwarf to move that Kili happily obliged, moving his hips in a fluid motion and thrusting back into Bilbo hard. Jolts of pleasure shot through him as Kili set a languid pace, the motions steady, almost teasing, reducing him to a mess of gasping pleas.

Bilbo hooked his legs around the dwarf, digging in his heels. The move seemed to spur the archer on, Kili letting out a snarl as he pulled back until he nearly slipped completely out then slamming forward again. The brutal thrusts struck deep inside Bilbo's core, sending his ragged cries into the air. He tried meeting Kili's thrusts with his hip, but the effort was futile, his body hot with arousal and his back arching up off the mattress.

He threw his head back, eyes wide as he blinked up at Fili, the dwarf now completely bare and his hand leisurely stroking his cock as he watched the two on the bed. Bilbo was not in the position to take a thorough look at Fili during their first time. He now moaned at the sight of the broad build of the blonde, and the thick cock that had been buried inside him the night before. Fili saw his hungry eyes roaming and smiled. Bilbo wasted no time opening his mouth wide, practically begging the prince without saying a word.

Bilbo moaned as Fili stepped towards his beckoning mouth, the blonde coming close enough for him to reach backwards and grip the dwarf's thigh. He flicked his tongue out, catching the tip of the dwarf's cock and receiving an appreciative groan. He pulled Fili in closer, digging his nails into the dwarf's arse and sucking the tip of the swordsman's cock with utter delight. It had been a while since he preformed this sort of act on someone, but Bilbo dusted off his skills quickly, swirling his tongue around the shaft expertly.

"Fuck!" Fili shouted, obviously surprised by Bilbo's hidden talent. The dwarf's hips bucked as Bilbo took him in completely, nearly choking himself in his enthusiasm. He quickly relaxed the muscles of his throat, taking Fili in with a happy moan. Kili’s pace faltered a moment, the dwarf growling as he twisted his hips, grinding against Bilbo and brushing that spot with every twirl. The archer cupped his jaw, tracing his thumb along Bilbo's lips where they were now stretched around Fili’s cock, letting out a filthy groan at the sight.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Kili growled, his thrusts snapping hard. Bilbo’s mind wiped blank as he moaned around the hard length, the vibration making Fili’s knees shake. The blonde braced himself on the mattress to hover over Bilbo and his hips bucking in shallow thrusts. Bilbo whimpered and arched his back as a fresh wave of pleasure hit him, the heavy weight against his tongue and Kili’s vigorous ministrations pushing him closer and closer to his release.

He doubled his efforts, biting his nails into Fili's skin to encourage the dwarf to bury himself deeper into his mouth, throat massaging as he rolled his tongue around the blonde's cock. Fili’s thrusts stuttered, snarling out a string of words in Khuzdul as his cock pulsed against Bilbo’s tongue. He moaned around the dwarf as his palette was filled with a taste that was purely Fili, swallowing down the dwarf’s release eagerly.

The blonde’s girth softened as he pulled from Bilbo's lips, allowing a series of high whines to spill from his mouth as Kili deliberately pegged his prostate with every slam of his hips. Fili still had the coherence to reach across to Bilbo’s cock, steadily stroking in time with the archer's punishing movements. Bilbo entrance fluttering around Kili’s swelling member, shouting out a ragged cry as his release hit him suddenly, his cock giving a lurch as it spilled over Fili’s hand and onto Kili’s abdomen.

The force of Bilbo’s orgasm had him clamping down like a vise, his whole body locking up and pulling Kili over the edge with a feral snarl. The wonderful heat of the dwarf’s release filled him, sending tremors through Bilbo's now limp frame.

Broken gasps from the brothers surrounded him, his own breath erratic and vision coming back into focus as Kili pressed a kiss to hus lips. He immediately missed the fullness as Kili slipped from him, the feeling of his body clenching around nothing was almost uncomfortable.

Kili bowed over him as all the energy left his body, the dwarf’s head coming to a rest under Bilbo’s chin. With a shuddering moan, Fili fell into the bed next to them, moving his head to lay next to Bilbo’s and his still dilated eyes staring at the ceiling. They lay in a silent blessed out state for a few minutes before their quieting breaths were interrupted by a deep rumbled chuckle in the blonde’s chest, his mouth stretching into a lazy grin as he turned to look at Bilbo. “We will be doing that again.”

Bilbo puffed out a shaky laugh, bringing his hand up to run through Kili’s damp hair as the archer propped his chin up on Bilbo’s chest to look up at him.

“I wholeheartedly agree, brother,” Kili murmured, the three of them falling into a post orgasmic haze of giggles on the bed.

 

* * *

 

He woke suddenly, an odd feeling drawing him from his slumber. He was stretched across Fili’s chest, the blonde’s steady breaths puffing into Bilbo’s hair where his head was slotted under the dwarf’s chin. A comforting weight was pressed against his back from where Kili was draped across him, their legs were in a tangle together. None of them bothered to dress in the post coital bliss they shared hours earlier, their skin still a bit sticky from their heated exchange.

Bloody hell, what time was it?

Bilbo groaned, shaking his head and dismissing the strange feeling that stirred him from his sleep. The faint light in the room told him dawn was on the horizon but he was not willing to leave the warm arms of his princes just yet. Bilbo buried his face back into Fili's chest with a content sigh. He was just starting to settle back in when someone beside the bed cleared their throat.

His eyes snapped back open, the uneasy feeling of being watched that tore him from his dreams apparently not his imagination. The room was bathed in just enough light for him to take in the form of a very large and very irritated Dwalin, arms crossed and his face stoic as ever, glaring down at the three lovers with an unimpressed expression.

 

[Change - Deftones](https://youtu.be/bxme1qC1P0Q?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

[TDC Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something very cathartic about writing FiKiBo threesomes.


	10. Seize the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Took gets a visit from a familiar red haired dwarf and his son  
> Dwalin has a talk with the Princes and Bilbo  
> Bilbo officially meets the mysterious man called Smaug  
> The group finally arrives in Erebor (finally!)

* * *

 

 _**I found you here, now please just stay for a while** _  
_**I can move on with you around** _  
_**I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?** _  
_**I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done** _  
_**We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you - Seize the Day** _

 

* * *

 

 

Old Took finally (finally!) sat in his comfortable arm chair, exasperated with yet another neighbor dispute. A dispute over apples, of all things, between Lobelia Bracegirdle, soon to be Sackville-Baggins, and Mimosa Bunce. Mimosa insisted she had more apples on her tree one day and Lobelia conveniently had a batch of fresh apple turnovers made the following. Granted, there were worse things he could be bothered with, but it rankled Gerontious' nerves nonetheless

The new group of dwarrows arrived only two weeks prior and were settling in nicely in the Shire's surrounding lands. Their presence, combined with the Rangers patrolling further around the Shire had every hobbit feeling a new sense of peace. Nevertheless, all the dwarves and men in Middle Earth could not deter a couple bickering hobbit lasses.

Adamanta was bustling around in the kitchen, humming merrily as she baked her famous cookies. They had become quite a hot commodity to the dwarves, and she was enjoying the time in her kitchen baking and fawning over the newest residents of the Shire.

Gerontious dozed lazily, enjoying his wife's soothing hum and the delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen when a knock sounded through the hobbit hole. He could not help muttering angrily as he stood from his comfy seat, expecting another hobbit at the door with yet another complaint. Perhaps it would be tomatoes this time.

Without much ceremony, he threw open the door, blinking wide eyed at the large dwarf standing in the threshold. The dwarf had fiery red hair flowing down his broad back, and an impressive beard intricately braided to match.

"C-can I help you, Master Dwarf?" Gerontious stuttered, not at all anticipating a visit from one of the dwarves. There was a younger dwarf behind ťhe older, his hair equally red, holding a rather large chest in his arms.

"Glóin, son of Gróin,"The dwarf announced in a gruff tone before bowing, "At your service." Gerontious just started at the two, not certain what to say, but he finally shook his head hard, remembering his manners.

"P-please come in, Master Glóin," He said, stepping aside to allow the dwarves to enter his dwelling. The two moved inside, their heavy boots stomping on his wife's freshly cleaned, wood floors. He would have to hear about that later. He extended his hand, offering a smile to the two dwarves, and greeting the one called Glóin. "Gerontious Took."

"Pleasure to meet you, Master Hobbit." The dwarf's huge hand engulfed his and gave it an almost too hard squeeze. The older dwarf motioned for the younger dwarrow, still clutching the large chest, to step forward. "My King is immensely grateful for your generous offerings to our people, and wished to send you extra compensation for your trouble. This is from the treasury in Ered Luin, however a second shipment will be arriving from Erebor in the following weeks."

Gerontious furrowed his brows. They had only just shipped the first batch of fruits, vegetables and grain to the Blue Mountains the same week the dwarves arrived. The queen, the same dwarrowdam that came to the Shire that past winter, had voiced concern that the hobbits were dwindling their own supply of food. Gerontious dismissed her worry quickly, and assured the Lady that they were able to send all that and then some.. If there was one thing hobbits had in abundance, it was food.  
"That is not necessary, Master Glóin. It is our pleasure to provide a helping hand when we are able."

“Nonsense! My King Throin wishes for you and your people to receive this as a thank you. Call it a bonus, Master Hobbit, ” Glóin chortled, patting Gerontious on the shoulder with a heavy hand and almost knocking him sideways, “Gimli, be a good lad, and open it up for me.”

The young dwarf huffed under the weight of the chest, positioning it in front of Gerontious, and flipped open the lid. Old Took's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the king's 'bonus'.

A glittering pile of white stones sat in the large chest. Diamonds, hundreds of them, sparkling in the light and throwing off a prismatic rainbow of colors from the wooden box they sat in. Gerontious could give every hobbit in the Shire a small pouch of the beautiful gems, and still have half the gems to spare. He blinked down at the chest, overwhelmed, and like any good hobbit, passed out from the shock.

Glóin stared down at the old hobbit, "Mister Took?"

He glanced towards his son, who was equally surprised and nudging the Thain with his boot. He had heard hobbits were of a more delicate nature, but never expected them to fall out over a bit of treasure.

The humming voice coming from the kitchen stopped abruptly when the hobbit crumbled to the floor. An older and very pretty hobbit lass shuffled into the room quickly, flour dusting the front of her apron, wiping here hands on a brightly embroidered towel. She smiled brightly at Glóin and Gimli, wrinkles creasing around her bright hazel eyes before she noticed the Thain sprawled out on the wooden floor.

“Dear me, what happened?” The lady hobbit squeaked, moving towards the Thain. Glóin sputtered a quick explanation, not wanting to scare the lass into thinking he had done something to injure the old hobbit still laid out on the living room floor.

“Hmm, that sounds like Gerontious. For a Took he can become quite flustered over little things.” She rested her hand on the hobbit' s brow for a moment before getting to her feet and turning back to them. The hobbit extended her hand with a kind smile on her face. “Adamanta Took, his wife. Cookies?” She turned back towards the kitchen, leaving him and his son slightly stunned.

“I- What? What about-“ Glóin gestured toward the hobbit on the floor. Adamanta turned back to face them, glancing towards her husband before waving her hand with a dismissive twirl.

“Oh, he will be all right. This happens from time to time. Come along, I just pulled a fresh batch from the oven.” She called back as she walked into the kitchen. The scent was sweet and mouth watering. And Dis did say the Thain’s wife made wonderful cookies. Shrugging his shoulders Glóin followed the hobbit into the kitchen with Gimli on his heels.

 

* * *

 

 The day got off to a rather uncomfortable start. Kili woke to the jabbing elbow of the hobbit, not gently and way too early. He groaned, pulling the pillow over his eyes and mumbling at Bilbo sleepily, but the hobbit was insistent. When he finally opened his eyes, he was met with a pink cheeked Bilbo and Dwalin looming over them, looking quite disgruntle. Fili sat up on Bilbo's other side, gazing at the hobbit and Kili in confusion before turning his head to see what all the fuss was about. His brother's shoulders tensed at the sight of Dwalin, who was still standing there with his jaw clenched and hands curled up into white knuckled fists. The big dwarf grumbled a demand for them to get up before storming out of the room, leaving the three of them stunned.

By the time they packed, calmed the hobbit, fetched a sleepy Ori from his room, and made their way to the stables, Kili's head was throbbing.

The elves and the man traveling with their company were already there, loading the horses. Nori and Dwalin were there as well, saddling the ponies and loading the packs onto the steeds. Dwalin shot him and Fili a look that Kili knew all too well. Fili had mentioned Dwalin’s warning about their relationship with the hobbit. It was rare for Dwalin to interfere with their personal activities with another, but the dwarf was none too pleased about their joint involvement with Bilbo. He advised against allowing it go too far, but far it went, and KIli knew he and Fili were in for a scolding before the day was over.

It was a few hours after they departed the palace that Dwalin fell back to where they were riding, making sure Ori and Bilbo were far enough ahead before he let loose on Kili and his brother.

“For fuck’s sake, lads. Have you two lost your minds?” Dwalin hissed venomously, “I told you not to let it get this far and now you are both fucking the hobbit.”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Fili interrupted, receiving a scathing look from the warrior. It was an unusual thing for Fili to be on the withering end if one of those looks, and Kili had to cover his mouth to conceal his smirk. “It’s not! We know what we are doing.”

“Do you now? Have you considered what could occur if this ends poorly?" Dwalin said lowly, attempting to not attract attention from their companions. "This treaty in place between our realm and the Shire could crumble if Bilbo gets his heart broken because you two could not keep it in your trousers. Betrothal or not, this is about more than you and your infatuation with the hobbit.” Dwalin’s growled words made Kili’s stomach clench.

Bilbo turned, glancing at the three dwarves with a concerned look before quickly turning back. The hobbit was beside himself with embarrassment that morning after Dwalin found them, wearing nothing but each other. Kili never knew someone could blush so bright that they appeared as if they would burst into flames at a moments notice. He and Fili had debated on dousing the hobbit to cool off the flame blazing in his cheeks. It took the better part of an hour to calm Bilbo enough for his cheeks you fade to a less alarming shade of red, and convince him he would not be punished for 'sullying their honor'. Fili told Bilbo not to worry, that they would handle Dwalin, but Kili could tell it was the hobbit’s respectable insecurities breaking through the surface again.

He felt no remorse for falling for the hobbit, nor the new physical developments with Bilbo. He was happier than he had been in years, but Dwalin’s concern about the well being of their people was a matter he did not consider. If this went horribly wrong, and Bilbo found the arrangement and the secrets too much to take, he may return home. The Thain may be inclined to refuse assistance to the dwarves of Ered Luin if his grandson returns with a broken heart curtesy of Erebors heirs.

Resentment welled in his chest towards Thorin. This burden was not meant for them in the first place. Kili could not be completely angry about it, it brought Bilbo into their lives, but it was still a hard lump to swallow when there was so much hanging over them. There was still the plan to speak with their uncle about permitting them a union between the three of them. It was a long shot, but they had to try. Aulë forbid they would be forced apart now, especially after everything they had shared. Dwalin must have taken pity on them and their crestfallen expressions because the warrior's scowl softened.

“Look lads, I know your intentions are nothing but sincere, and you both care for the hobbit. Nevertheless, It may be wise for one of you to step back now. I know it is not your wish, but you know your uncle will expect a union from one of you sooner rather than later.” Kili did not speak, but Fili offered a curt nod before the warrior went on. “I cannot tell you how to come to the decision of who, but it must be done.”

“And if we do not? If we carry on the way we have?” Kili questioned defiantly. He and Fili had gone down this road before, and ultimately arrived at a good place. They were not willing to give up just because others did not approve. At this stage, neither of them was willing to end what they had with Bilbo. Not for anything or anyone.

“Then you better find a way to proceed without fucking up the treaty or shattering the hobbit when he finds out the truth,” Dwalin replied bluntly, making Kili flinch. The chance to tell Bilbo the truth faded away after the first night in the Woodland Realm. They knew they were foolish for it, and hoped they would not come to regret proceeding this way. There was still one detail, and it was in the form of a very moody uncle.

“You won’t tell Thorin?” He asked cautiously. They would convey their feelings and make their intentions known to their uncle after they thought it over and found a way to persuade Thorin on why a shared consort was simply a splendid idea. It was not something to be handled hastily, and Kili was not altogether ready to face Thorin's ‘disappointed and angry’ glare.

“I am loyal to the royal family, and their secrets. Aulë help me, but that includes yours as well," Dwalin mumbled. Kili could not help a grinning at the warriors exasperation. “It is not my wish to see the two of you hurt by this ridiculous arrangement, nor do I want it for Bilbo. I have grown rather… fond of the little thing.” Dwalin offered a rare quirk of his lips, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Kili and Fili glanced at one another, smiling at the warriors confession. Dwalin was one of the roughest dwarves in Middle Earth, but the big brute had a squishy center for the ones he cared for. The big dwarf caught the look and narrowed his eyes at both of them before he moved back to the front of their group, growling curses the whole way.

They rode in silence after that, listening to Ori and Bilbo chat happily in front of them. There was nothing that could be said between him and Fili that had not already been deliberated over. They knew precisely how dangerous this line was that they were toeing, and had mulled over it for weeks since leaving the Blue Mountains. His mind and heart could not dwell on it any further. Still, Kili had to force down the nauseating foreboding that swirled within his chest as they rode through the forest.

The elves took the lead that day, guiding the company easily through their homeland. The Greewood had a haunting beauty about it. Kili always enjoyed passing through the woods in their travels. He felt at peace in the forest, his bow on his back and the only sounds to be heard were the animals that made their home in the trees. Thorin always made a point to avoid the Woodland Realm when he traveled to Ered Luin, adding an unnecessary week to the journey, but he was too stubborn to be persuaded.

The elf Prince was a decent sort, a fellow archer himself. Kili made cordial conversation with the elf about the differences between elven and dwarven bows, comparing their weapons and admiring the craftsmanship. One beneficial thing about traveling with elves was their steeds could carry a larger selection of supplies. They had an abundance of their elven bread packed, something Bilbo and Ori found quite delicious. Kili thought it was a touch too sweet and the texture was too chewy for his taste. Nevertheless, it filled his stomach after a few bites and was easy to eat without the need to stop. Ori seemed insistent that Bilbo eat more, and after the scribe bickered enough, the hobbit finally relented.

The sun was setting just as they made it to the border of the forest and the group as a whole decided it best to camp there for the evening. An impressive fire was built by one of the elf guards, the red haired female that was always at the elf prince’s side. Everyone set their bedrolls out in respectable distances. The elves remained close to the tree line while the dwarves settled closer to the fire. Everyone gathered together for supper. Quiet words were spoken amongst them and there was no animosity that usually came with elves and dwarves being in the same vicinity. The one exception was the man, Smaug, who had only spoke in occasional Sindarin to the elves as they traveled. The man had an extravagant tent that somehow popped up with a quick flick of his wrist, and he disappeared within it for the remainder of the evening.

A pot of hearty stew was settled over the fire, filled with meat and veggies. Kili’s mouth watered as the delicious smell wafted across the encampment. His stomach craved something other than the chewy elf bread he had munched on throughout the day. Everyone gathered around the fire when Nori announced supper, the odd group passing around bowls of the soup and descending into quiet conversation. Bilbo sat to Kili’s left, sandwiched between him and Ori with a huge bowl of stew clutched between his small hands. Fili was engaged in conversation with the red head elf guard across the fire, trading their sword handling secrets with one another. Ori was boasting his excitement about returning to his responsibilities as the king’s scribe when they arrived in Erebor. Kili could not think of anything more boring than following Thorin around all day, every day, writing every word and detail of the goings on in the Lonely Mountain. For some reason, the little dwarf seemed to love it. His smile was absolutely glowing as he spoke excitedly to the hobbit. Bilbo glowed as well beside KIli, looking rather alluring in the fire light. He was gazing at the hobbit with a dazed expression when those hazel orbs turned towards him.

“So what does a Prince do to occupy his time?” Bilbo asked, smiling brightly and his face curious. “You and Fili have regular duties to attend.” Kili blinked a few times, shrugging his shoulders before answering.

“Truthfully, it’s rather dull. Generally a bunch council meetings filled with old dwarves that think they know everything. And we have to wear fancy clothes while we do it.” KIli wrinkled his nose. He hated the clothes, but at least he and FIli were free to dress more comfortably without their mother scolding them for not being presentable. “Fili will be taking on new duties once we arrive, negotiations that the Crown Prince handles like the relations he had with Thranduil. Our favorite thing is when we go on patrols with Dwalin. We can get out of the mountain for a few days and go hunt orcs.”

They had to beg their uncle to allow such a thing. They were trained by Dwalin for years, ever since they were big enough to pick up a weapon, learning to be formidable warriors. However, they were stuck in Erebor, never able to put their knowledge to use. They argued that Thorin performed the same task in his youth. The stories of their uncle and Dwalin's days of patrolling together were legendary. After nagging Thorin for weeks he ultimately relented, letting them alternate patrols, but only when Dwalin was present. Their mother had a fit about it, but Dwalin managed to talk her down and assured her no harm would come to them while he was present. She threatened to have his bollocks if anything did happen and Dwalin made a point to be extra careful after that. KIli smiled happily at the memory. Bilbo looked horrified

“You go looking for those foul creatures?” Bilbo sputtered, his eyes impossibly wide. Kili just laughed, nodding his head.

“Aye, we cannot have them roaming our lands freely. It’s only one time a month.” He replied, taking another hefty bite of his stew, “Of course, one of us have to stay in the mountain and continue our ‘princely’ duties.” He muttered with a roll of his eyes.

He did not mention the arrangement of their alternating patrols was to preserve the line of Durin as well. Should one of the brothers be killed in a fight, there was still a living heir in Erebor. Bilbo did not need to know those details and Kili did not like to think about it. The thought of losing Fili was too heart wrenching to imagine. They had been lucky so far. Only small orc packs entered the lands surrounding the Lonely Mountain and they were few and far between. It was the time in the woods that Kili loved. He could sometimes hunt and take home a fat boar or stag if he was afforded the opportunity. His last patrol before they traveled back to the Blue Mountains with their mother, Kili brought home his largest kill to date. The stag was massive, and provided an impressive pelt and the antlers were displayed over the entryway of his and Fili's chambers.

“So, once a month one of you will be away?” Bilbo murmured. Kili felt a burst of affection for the hobbit’s slightly disappointed expression. He could see Bilbo did not like the thought of being away from either brother, and it made Kili grin brightly.

He leaned towards Bilbo, speaking so only the hobbit could hear. “Do not worry, little one. It is only for a few days, and one of us will still be there with you.”  
The evening began winding down, the moon rising high in the sky and yawns being torn from lips around the fire. Fili moved to their side after a while and Bilbo was now slumped on his shoulder, the hobbit’s big eyes closed and his breath coming out in even puffs. Dwalin and one of the elves took first watch as the group scattered across the camp.

Kili scooped Bilbo up into his arms, walking them across the camp to their bedrolls. The hobbit's head lolled onto Kili chest, but his eyes remained close. The poor thing was exhausted after the long ride through the woods and Kili could not help smiling at the tranquil expression on Bilbo’s sleeping face. Dwalin eyed the brothers as Kili moved to their shared bedrolls, shaking his head, but not commenting on it.

Once their hobbit was curled up in the center, Kili settled in beside him with his blonde brother on Bilbo’s other side. He buried his face into those honey colored curls, inhaling the earthy scent of soap that he knew Bilbo used during their stay in the Woodland Realm, slipping into a peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo woke confused in the middle of the night, not sure how he ended up in his bedroll. Fili and Kili slept in their usual positions at his side, pressed against him in a cocoon of warmth. He wanted to stay put, but his bladder had other plans and he managed to shimmy out from under the brothers' protecting arms and rush behind a tree to relieve himself. After finishing his business he began making his way to slide back into his bed when he noticed Dwalin sitting near the low burning fire, puffing on his pipe.

The dwarf nearly frightened Bilbo to death that morning when he woke to discover the big dwarf staring over him and the princes. It felt like hours before he was able to wake Fili and Kili as Dwalin glared down at him while elbowed and kicked the brothers awake. He was on the verge of flipping the mattress when they finally woke, grumpily asking what was wrong before freezing under Dwalin's stern gaze. He could not identify the look the dwarf was giving the three of them. A mixture of surprise, disapproval, and perhaps a hint of pity flashed in the big dwarf's eyes before he muttered shortly for them to dress and ready to leave within the hour.

It was undeniable what the three of them had been doing. They were completely bare and tangled together in a manner that would not be misconstrued as simply 'friendly'. Dwalin knew exactly what they were up to and Bilbo could see the disappointment written all over his face. Swallowing the lump in his throat and hesitating a few moments, Bilbo walked towards the fire, settling in beside the tattooed dwarrow.

"Evening, Master Baggins" Dwalin spoke in a quiet, gruff tone. Bilbo offered him a small, nervous smile, stretching his toes towards the warmth of the fire.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Bilbo?" He asked. The dwarf gave him a stiff shrug, still chewing the end of his pipe. Bilbo patted his trousers, happy to find his pipe and tobacco pouch still in his pocket from earlier. Deftly loading the bowl, he felt around for a match only to have Dwalin strike one suddenly and offer the flame to him.

"Thank you." Bilbo spoke around the tip of his pipe, inhaling the sweet smoke into his lungs."Beautiful night. It's rather cool this evening."

The dwarf grunted in response. Bilbo cursed himself for being awkward, pulling another deep drag from his pipe. He had gotten along well with Dwalin ever since the dwarf arrived at Bag End. Though the dwarf wore a complete mask of indifference most days, Bilbo could tell he was a gentle soul at heart and did not want the dwarf to think ill of him for what had taken place.

"I should apologize for this morning," Bilbo began, chewing his lip as he stared ahead towards the fire, "I know what you must think of me, in bed with your prices. It was highly improper." He could not meet the dwarf's eyes, but he felt Dwalin shift slightly at his side. They sat in silence for a moment and Bilbo was beginning to fear the damage was already done when Dwalin finally spoke.

"Your apology is not necessary, Master Baggins," Dwalin grumbled, turning his head to meet Bilbo's eyes. "I was mostly surprised to see your... relationship with them had gone to that level." Bilbo's skin heated up and it had nothing to do with the fire he sat next to.

He cleared his throat nervously, "I understand your concern. I suppose someone in my position should not be dallying around with two princes. It is not my purpose here and I will offer my apologies nonetheless." Bilbo kept his eyes cast down, nervously twirling his pipe in his fingers. For a moment, Dwalin looked as if he wanted to say something, to argue against what Bilbo said, but the dwarf merely clenched his jaw

The silence returned. Bilbo puffed on his piped until the leaf grew too hot and began burning his lungs as the smoke trailed down his throat. Finally, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Dwalin sighed, running a hand down his face in exasperation. "I will not fault you for what happened, Master Baggins. Those two have certain charming qualities about them, and I know they are just as guilty in this little.... bond the three of you have going on," The dwarf said delicately, his lips quirking up slightly. "You are not the first to fall under the charms of a Durin, Master Baggins."

It sounded to Bilbo like the dwarf spoke from personal experience and not just an outside observation but his expression gave nothing away.

"Ah, do not worry yourself over it, lad. What's done is done," Dwalin murmured, sucking in a deep inhale of smoke from his pipe. "Mind you, I do not think it wise, and there could be some hurt that accompanies this relationship the three of you share. I only hope you know what you may be getting yourself into."

If Bilbo was being honest he had no clue what he was doing. Falling in love with someone was one thing. Falling in love with two someones, and at the same bloody time, was completely terrifying. But fall for them, he did. Bilbo would not admit it out loud, not yet.

Despite the weeks he had spent with Fili and Kili and the sexual benefits they now indulged, he knew it was too soon to start planning a marriage and a lifetime together. The thought caused his heart clench with warmth, but he pushed it away as soon as it came.

"I want you to know, I am not one to simply fall into bed with someone and I certainly have never done anything quite like this before," Bilbo explained, wincing at how small his voice sounded, "Hobbits do not take such matters lightly. I know it sounds completely silly after seeing what you did, but I care a great deal for them and I put a considerable measure of thought into it before I was-" The words 'royally fucked' flashed in his head, but Bilbo quickly squashed the crass description, blaming his Took side. "... intimate with them"

Dwalin studied his face for a moment before nodding, seemingly satisfied and turning back towards the fire. "I can see you care for them just as they do for you. You possess a bit of your own charm, little hobbit, and it has rubbed off on those two in more ways than one." Bilbo flushed at the dwarf's words, realizing it was a rather big compliment coming from such a gruff character like Dwalin. "You should get some more rest, Master Baggins. The dawn will come before you know it."

Bilbo yawned in response, feeling fatigue return now that his nerves had quieted. Nodding his head, Bilbo tapped out his pipe, and stood from his place by the fire. Fili and Kili were still fast asleep, their arms extended over the empty space where Bilbo typically lay, as if they were subconsciously searching for him in their sleep. His heart nearly melted on the spot.

"Goodnight, Mister Dwalin," Bilbo bid quietly, tiptoeing back to his bedroll. He was just past the dying fire when he heard a mumbled response.

"Goodnight, Bilbo."

 

* * *

 

The nights spent in the Woodland Realm managed to spoil Bilbo with its comfortable beds. His body felt stiff and sore, and not in the good way it had when he woke in the Greenwood after his evenings with Fili and Kili.

He was eventually able to crack his tired eyes open, but snapped them shut immediately, groaning at the bright sunlight that assaulted his vision. He must have slept later than usual because the Brothers, as well as the elves, were already up and moving through the encampment. He managed to peel himself out from under the heavy coat Fili had draped over him, stretching his aching muscles and cringing at the popping sound of his joints.

The Lonely Mountain was so close. Bilbo could see details of their destination with his not so keen hobbit eyes. They were just over a day's ride from Erebor and he was beginning to get weary of the travels. Despite the wonderful company he was blessed with, Bilbo was completely over this adventure. He wanted a warm bed, a hot bath, and seven meals a day again. Once they reached the Lonely Mountain, he would stay put for a while.

“My God, " A deep and rather alluring voice griped, tone laced with indignation. Bilbo from spun around,mstartled to find the mysterious man traveling with them at his side. Smaug had only spoken to the elves during their first day as a combined group, and had slipped into his tent without so much as a ‘good evening’ the night before. Now the olive skinned man with striking amber eyes was feet away from Bilbo, staring at the sky in utter disgust.

“M-morning, sir,” Bilbo greeted, not sure what to say to the man. Smaug did not acknowledge him much, only turning his eyes to Bilbo before flicking them forward again. Bilbo cleared his throat, deciding it best to give the strange man some space.

They loaded up the camp quickly, eager to get moving and to their final destination. They rode quicker and harder, not stopping unless it was absolutely necessary. The Lonely Mountain grew larger and more intimidating to Bilbo by the minute. He had all but forgotten the purpose for this journey and he was becoming more and more anxious about meeting another member of the royal family. King Thorin seemed like a decent dwarf from the stories he heard from his companions, but Fili and Kili had some rather disconcerting tales about their uncle's ever changing moods. Bilbo was praying that he would not make a complete fool of himself in front of the King Under the Mountain.

With her rider distracted, Myrtle’s path went a bit off and Bilbo suddenly found himself no longer riding beside Ori, but next to the man he attempted, and failed to greet that morning. The man offered him a glance that Bilbo returned warily. There was something intriguing about the man known as Smaug that Bilbo could not put his finger on. It was the same feeling of magic that he sensed when Gandalf would visit the Shire, or when they were in the home of the elves. It was otherworldly, but not menacing.

“It is rude to stare, Master Hobbit.” The man’s voice startled him. Bilbo did not realize he was still watching the man when his mind ran awry trying to decide exactly what Smaug was.

“I apologize! I did not realize I was… I mean, I was just thinking there was something… different about you.” Bilbo flushed hot with embarrassment. Telling someone they were different could be considered an insult in many ways, but he could not find any other reason for his awkward gawking. Smaug cocked his eyebrow, giving Bilbo appraising.

“I am different,” Smaug replied evenly, but there was no anger in his tone. Bilbo wasn't sure what to do with that. If the man was anything like Gandalf, he likely spoke in riddles that would only serve to confuse you when all you needed was a yes or no response.

"How do you mean?" He asked cautiously. The man flicked his eyes towards Bilbo again, his face not showing any emotion other than 'utterly bored'.

“I have… abilities that are considered useful to some,” Smaug replied cryptically, "but I am sure you have already been told that by your dwarf companions.” Ori spoke briefly about the man at dinner their first night in the Greenwood, but Bilbo was only able to gather that the man was good with gold.

“You are the financial advisor of Erebor," Bilbo remarked, receiving a curt nod from the man, “Do your 'abilities' make you really good at counting gold?” He did not mean for it to sound so sarcastic, but Smaug was not giving him much to go on. The man threw him a slightly scathing look, but there was a slight quirk tugging the corner of his lips.

“I can tell you precisely how many coins and precious stones sit in the kingdom of Erebor.” Smaug boasted, looking rather smug.

Bilbo blinked, impressed. “Will you tell me how much is in the mountain?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Smaug looked annoyed and somewhat amused by Bilbo’s questions. “I am not permitted to share the amount of wealth with anyone other than the king and his advisor. It would be unwise to share that kind of information with anyone, especially not knowing if they have ill intent towards the kingdom.” Smaug looked at Bilbo with appraising eyes. “For all I know, you could be some sort of…burglar.”

He could not help bristling at the implication. “I’m not a burglar," Bilbo hissed, " have never stolen a thing in my life, thank you very much."

There were a couple incidents in his youth involving a some pies cooling in his neighbor’s window. Their mysterious disappearance was never solved and he never spoke a word of it to anyone. Still, Bilbo never took anything that would be considered valuable. He certainly held no interest in the treasure sitting in the Lonely Mountain.

“On the contrary, young one," Smaug replied, turning his eyes toward the dwarf princes that rode ahead of their company. "You have skillfully burgled something from not one, but two individuals that normally reside inside that mountain.” Bilbo flushed, knowing what the man was implying. “The heart is a valuable treasure to hold, Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo faltered in his response. The man did not have to be a wizard to see Bilbo shared a close relationship with Fili and KIli. They bedded down together. Shared everything. He knew they cared for him, that much was obvious, but he did not dare hope for more than that. It made his heart lurch violently in his chest when he thought it, but it did not change his mind on the matter. He was not foolish enough to mistake their affection for love. “We share a close bond, but it is not love, Master Smaug.”

“Isn’t it?” Smaug replied, giving Bilbo a pointed look. Bilbo sighed heavily, not bothering to argue with the man. He could tell Smaug was the type that would not give up to prove his point and Bilbo decided it best to let the man assume he was right.

“A heart like yours is pure, Bilbo Baggins. It can love deeply,” Smaug said, his amber eyes holding Bilbo’s gaze. “The love your heart can give deserves to be known.”

Smaug moved away after that, riding up to the side of Legolas and the other elves. Bilbo’s throat felt tight from the man’s words. He did love them and was so frightened that his love would be rejected that he bottled it up. He was very proficient at keeping his emotions to himself over the years, and despite wanting to shout it from the mountain top, he would simply tuck it away.

 

* * *

 

The final day on the road was wet and frigid. Bilbo rode it out as long as he could until his teeth were chattering violently and his nose was becoming bright red. After failing to reassure the dwarves that he was just fine, Fili pulled Bilbo from Myrtle and hoisted him up onto the dwarf’s steed. He ended up riding the remainder of the way to Erebor with the blonde, his body finally warming as they approached the final stretch of their journey. Kili and Ori were bouncing with excitement, riding in front of the group in their haste.

He settled back against Fili, exhilaration welling in his chest despite feeling chilled to his bones. There were dwarves in heavy armor lining the road, nodding at the company as they passed. He could see the gates only yards ahead, and a figure in the distance, standing on the large stone ramp leading into the mountain. The dwarf had long raven hair from what Bilbo could see, wearing regal looking robes of blue and gold. The crown on the dwarf's head gave his identity away, and Bilbo realized with a twinge of nervousness that he was receiving his first glimpse of the King Under the Mountain.

Fili must have felt his body tense because the dwarf was tightening the arm he had wrapped around Bilbo, placing a quick and subtle kiss to his damp curls. The gesture soothed Bilbo enough for his excitement to start anew. For all his inexperience and apprehension about this journey, Bilbo felt he did a damn good job for a hobbit on his first adventure. He endured long days on the road, horrible mountain storms and an orc attack. Not bad for a creature of comfort.

The road had been a long one, but he felt it was the best decision he had made in his life. They were passing through the gate as Bilbo was contemplating how to thank the king for offering him a place in his mountain. He was running over his eloquent speech in his mind when Fili’s deep voice murmured words that had his face splitting into a brilliant smile.

“Welcome to Erebor."

 

_[Seize the Day-Avenged Sevenfold](http://youtu.be/Jyppqjt-6EY) _

_[TDC Playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally in Erebor!


	11. Familiar Taste of Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first evening in Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am vigorously editing the next chapter and should have it posted by Sunday.... Monday at the latest. I am going to try and get the next couple up this coming week also. Those are both a bunch of smutty goodness, but I wanted to give you something happy before things go horribly wrong. And they will very soon. I'm actually pretty excited about those chapters. I've been writing and editing and crying while I write them... 
> 
> Anyways, love you all!

* * *

 

_**I don't want to be saved** _   
_**I don't want to be sober** _   
_**I want you on my mind** _   
_**In my dream, behind these eyes and I won't wake up** _   
_**No, not this time-Familiar Taste of Poison** _

 

* * *

 

It was fucking cold outside.

A guard had come to inform him that his nephews and their companions were approaching the gates and he rushed out, eager to see his dear sister-sons after months. The sky was hazed with clouds, a fine mist of moisture swirling in the air and clinging to Thorin’s hair making it frizz out around his temples. Were it any colder, he would worry about his beard freezing and breaking off in the frigid air as he tried to remain majestic, watching as the company moved towards him.

The group moving through the gates was much larger than Thorin expected. He could see his nephews, and someone small sitting in front of Fili, huddled against his nephews chest. The others were elves, that much was obvious. Their larger steeds stood taller over the dwarves and their ponies.

When they moved close enough, Kili bounded off the back of his pony, running up the rest of the pathway and tugging Thorin into a firm hug. “Uncle!” His exuberant nephew laughed, not at all concerned with Thorin’s attempt to remain stoic and kingly. He merely chuckled, returning the embrace happily as Fili moved behind KIli, smiling broadly.

Thorin pulled away, looking over them both, pleased that they appeared healthy. “It is good to see you both," Thorin said, clasping Fili on his shoulder and dragging him into a hug. They shared a few words, quick assurances of everyone's well being when Thorin glimpsed over his nephew’s shoulder, spotting a small, trembling creature standing just behind them, wrapped in Fili’s heavy coat. The man was tiny but his eyes were spectacularly huge and his face pink from the cold. Thorin stepped past his nephew, taking in the sight of the very cold, and very attractive hobbit of the Shire. “So, this is the hobbit.”

“B-Bilbo B-Baggins, y-your H-Highness," The hobbit stuttered, his teeth chattering loudly as he bowed respectfully to Thorin. Fili and Kili stepped to the hobbit’s side, both placing a hand on Bilbo’s shoulders in a seemingly protective gesture. Interesting. “P-Pleasure to m-meet you, sir.”

Thorin smiled at the small man, reaching out to grasp the hobbit's small hand. "It is a delight to meet you, Bilbo Baggins. Welcome to Erebor." The small creature offered a small, shaking smile, his hair damp and slicking down to his hazel eyes. Thorin noted Fili was only wearing a thick tunic, the fabric becoming dark from the moisture soaking through. "I believe it would be best for you to move indoors before you all get sick from this cold.”

Dwalin moved up behind them, giving Thorin a curt nod and extending his hand to greet him. The scribe and his brother walked up beside his tattooed friend, Ori shyly glancing at him with a flush in his cheeks. Warmth swelled inside Thorin as he smiled at his kin, pleased that they were home and unharmed. “Ori, would you mind showing Master Baggins to his room and get him into a hot bath.”

The scribe blushed deeper, nodding rapidly. “Yes! Of course I will, King Thorin. Sir.” Ori was a skittish little thing, but a welcome sight. The dwarf ushered Bilbo up the remainder of the entryway, the two of them being followed closely by Fili and Kili.

“Boys," He called for them to pause, both hesitating as they watched the hobbit and scribe walk through the great doors. "I wish to speak with you both right away. Warm yourselves up and go to my study. I will be there shortly.” His nephews shot each other wary glances, both of them appearing to be nervous, something completely out of character for them. He gave the boys a pointed look, both of them understanding what it was they would be discussing and responding with a simultaneous ‘Yes, uncle’. Dwalin remained at Thorin's side, grunting as he nodded towards the others traveling with their small group. A blonde elf walked in front of Throin, offering a bow and extending his hand.

“Legolas, welcome. It has been a while since I have seen you, old friend,” Thorin greeted with a genuine smile. He was not overly founds of the elves, but the prince of the Greenwood was kind and easy to get along with. He did not exude the arrogance of his father, and was always a willing to work with with Thorin when their alliance was in need of negotiations. "I did not expect to see you and your kin for another few weeks."

"There were safety concerns with your nephews traveling in a modest number," Legolas said as he released Thorin's hand, "We were able to assist them in an orc attack on the borders of our land and my father thought it best that we accompany them to Erebor." He looked at Dwalin, concern stark across his friends tattooed features.

"Orcs?" Thorin growled, receiving a curt nod and confirming grunt from Dwalin. Orc attacks had been reduced in recent years, but this was the third occasion that he had been informed of that occurred so close to the Lonely Mountain. “That is unfortunate news to learn. I thank you for your assistance to my kin." Thorin turned to his advisor. Balin, will you please show our guests where they will be staying while they are with us.”

Balin nodded, escorting the elves inside the mountain and making polite conversation with their guests. Dwalin cleared his throat, leveling Thorin an annoyed look and snapping his eyes to the side towards the individual just behind the elf guards. He was met with the smug smile that made his skin crawl.

“Your Majesty,” The man greeted as he bowed politely, but kept his eyes on Thorin the whole time. The man’s unusual amber eyes twinkled with mirth, obviously amused by the look of complete annoyance. Of course he would be here, because… well, that was just Thorin’s luck.

“Smaug... Welcome to Erebor," He mumbled, turning on his heel, and stomping back towards the mountain entrance with Dwalin, Nori, and the bloody advisor following.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ori, this cannot be my room.” Bilbo gasped, eyes wide. He was still shivering, but at least his teeth had stopped chattering. After leaving the princes at the bottom of the main staircase, Ori had moved them through the mountain quickly, up many flights of stairs and turn after turn until they arrived at the royal wing.

The royal family quarters were high in the mountain, private and heavily guarded. The prince's shared theirs while the king and Dis were afforded their own large rooms. There was an additional apartment shared by Dwalin and Balin, their position as the king’s advisor and guard Captain permitting them a room among the royal family. Bilbo was confused as to why he received his own chamber in the wing with the royals but, Ori waved off his questions, claiming it was tradition. As for what tradition the dwarf meant, he did not know.

The room opened to a massive sitting room, a fireplace in the wall and surrounded by chairs and couches covered in furs. Thick curtains of deep blues hung from the carved walls with tendrils of gold running through the fabric, flowing downwards to the smooth stone floors, and a large fur rug was settled in the heart of the room beside the fire. The decor was as grand as could be expected, down to the most minor detail, illuminated by a large chandelier hanging from the cathedral ceiling, candles flickering and giving the room a welcoming glow.

“Of course they are, Bilbo,” Ori chuckled, tugging him through the large doors where he froze at the sight of his opulent chambers, “Your belongings should be brought up soon, but I think a hot bath would be best for you right now. We need to get the chill out of your bones before you catch a cold.”

Ori pulled the prince’s damp coat from Bilbo’s shoulders, throwing it over the chair beside the roaring fire and grabbing up a dry, warm fur blanket to replace it. Satisfied that he was warmer wrapped in the fur, Ori moved to the second set of doors, throwing them open to the sleeping room.

The sleeping chamber was just as large and intricately decorated as the living room, the bed massive with a hand carved head and foot board, draped in warm fabrics and furs. There was a smaller hearth in the room, a golden candelabra standing tall against the wall, and a wardrobe pressed in the corner. The tall book shelf nestled against the wall drew Bilbo immediately, the shelves lined with books just waiting to be read. Ori disappeared through another door as Bilbo inspected the book shelves, already planning which ones he would read first.

“I have some water running for your bath. Simply pull the lever when the water is at a level to your liking.” Ori remarked, dry his hands and smiling at Bilbo’s wandering eyes as he took in his new surroundings. “Are you all right? I do not believe I have ever seen your eyes go so wide.”

Bilbo felt if they got any wider, his eyes might fall out of their sockets and roll away. He simply was not anticipating such luxurious lodgings during his time in Erebor. He would have to thank the king profusely for his generosity. “It’s just not what I was expecting.”

Ori continued smiling, grabbing Bilbo’s hand to draw him towards the large bookshelf. “Well, there’s one more secret for me to show you.” The dwarf looked positively delighted as he stepped beside the shelf, giving it a small tug and swinging it around to reveal another door hidden behind it. “These were used by the servants, most of them lead to the kitchens, but there was a cave in years ago that blocked most of the passageways and made them too dangerous. They still connect all the rooms along this side of the hall.”

Ori pushed the door open with a loud creak, revealing a small hall carved out from the rock. Grabbing a candle from the bedside table, the dwarf tugged Bilbo into the hallway. There was a large set of stairs that went down into a dark area that Bilbo assumed went to the kitchens Ori spoke of. The dwarf lit small candles nestled in alcoves in the wall as they walked further into the darkness. Before he knew it, they hit another door that opened to another large bedroom.

There were two beds in the room, the obvious decor around the chamber giving away who it belonged to. There was a collection of fine bows displayed on the wall, the design unmistakably Kili's. A rather dangerous sword and an equally hazardous set of daggers were mounted just underneath the bows display.

The smile on his face turned shy as he glanced at Ori, the dwarf beaming at Bilbo. “This is wonderful, Ori, but now that we are in Erebor, I suspect I will be sleeping in my own room from now on,” Bilbo murmured, not altogether certain if his words were true or not.

While he would be delighted to make thorough use of this secret pathway straight into the arms of the brothers, he was still uncertain if the closeness they shared on the road would continue now that they were back in the dwarves home. Ori’s brows pinched, the dwarf regarding Bilbo with a kind expression.

“I am not so certain that will be the case, Bilbo. Those tow are rather fond of you and I do not believe it was something that will end just because we are in the Lonely Mountain,” Ori said, his face flushing. “besides, you three shared a room in the Woodland Realm despite the separate chambers.” Bilbo’s eyes snapped to the dwarf, Ori’s face going a deep crimson as he realized what he had said.

“You, ah, knew about that, did you?” Bilbo muttered, not surprised that his time spent in the brothers’ room was noticed by more than Dwalin. Ori nodded, clearing his throat nervously.

“Yes, well, the halls of the Woodland Realm do not possess the most, uh, sound proof walls.” Ori stammered, a little smile tugging his lips.

Bilbo threw his hands over his face, completely mortified at the dwarf’s confession. It was bad enough that Dwalin found the three of them wrapped up together the morning they left the Greenwood. Now Bilbo had to find out his verbal appreciation of Fili and Kili were heard through the walls.

“Oh, Ori, I am so sorry,” Bilbo groaned behind his hands, shaking his head hard. “Is that why you could barely look me in the eye that day? Oh, no wonder you were acting so strange. I must have looked like a right tart-“

“No, Bilbo! Do not think you offended us! We-“

“We?!”

Ori snapped his mouth close, his face still bright, but his expression a mixture of embarrassment and amusement.”Nori heard as well. But…” Bilbo groaned in his hands once again, so mortified he could have burst into tears. “Bilbo, I am happy for you. It’s obvious you all share a special bond, and to be honest, I have never seen the two of them as happy as they are as when they are with you. And I have known them my entire life.”

Bilbo peeked between his fingers, seeing Ori’s face held nothing but sincerity and kindness. The sentiment had his lips quirking up in a small grin as Ori threw his arm around him, giving Bilbo a comforting hug.

“Whether or not this little passageway gets used, your secret is safe with me, Bilbo,” Ori said. Bilbo nodded, breathing hard out of his nose as he wrapped his arm around the dwarf and returned the hug. Ori suddenly gasped, his hands flapping in panic as he darted through the secret door and back down the hall.

“I left the bloody water running!!”

 

* * *

 

“What do we say?” Kili muttered as he paced the room nervously. Fili just grunted, shrugging his shoulders at his brother. They had parted ways with Ori and Bilbo, moving through the halls to their uncle’s study. It was no surprise that Thorin would wish to speak with them as soon as possible, likely curious about their opinions on the hobbit. Fili would bet all the gold in Erebor that Thorin was not expecting them both to be in love with Bilbo, and as a precaution they would keep that little fact to themselves for now.

“I am sure he just has some questions about Bilbo," He said. At least that was what Fili was hoping for. They simply were not ready to open the discussion of their true intentions towards the hobbit, especially not until Thorin got to know Bilbo and see the wonderful qualities the small man had. If he and Kili could be won over by the hobbit, surely their uncle could be too.

“And if he expects the courtship to begin right away? What then?” Kili exclaimed. His brother finally sat down in the large chair next to Fili, but his foot was bouncing anxiously.

“We will tell him we are still determining who will go through with it. Thorin cannot expect us to arrive at this decision hastily. It is a marriage for Mahal’s sake,” Fili hissed, irritated by the circumstances.

They had become so comfortable on the road with Bilbo, and the freedom to be less careful about their affections towards the hobbit. Despite Dwalin’s disapproval and his words of warning, the dwarf never interfered and put a complete stop to their relationship. He had promised not to tell their uncle, and Fili knew he could trust Dwalin to keep his word.

“Okay.. But, what if-“ His brother could not finish his question because the door swung open, Thorin looking rather rumpled and frustrated as he kicked the door shut behind him. Fili cringed. A moody Thorin was never a good thing.

“So, how was your journey?’’ Their uncle asked, moving across the room stiffly and pouring himself a potent drink, throwing it back in one swallow, and preceding to pour a second immediately. Fili glanced towards his brother, who was looking on their uncle cautiously, before clearing his throat and plastering a grin on his face.

“Long. We did run into some trouble at the borders of the Greenwood,” Fili said while Thorin sat into the chair across from them, "The elves were immensely helpful. Nevertheless, it was a decent journey overall.”

Thorin nodded, taking a large gulp of his strong drink. “Legolas mentioned your encounter with the orcs. Seems they are growing bolder and moving in greater numbers these days. There have been reports of them in and around the surrounding cities as well. Bard sent word only days ago about a pack crossing just outside the city of Dale,” Thorin murmured, sighing heavily before moving to the topic Fili was dreading, “but enough of the unpleasantries. How are you two finding the hobbit?”

“He is… not what we expected,” Fili began, carefully selecting his words. He glanced towards his brother, who was squirming uncomfortably beside him. “Kili and I both have found him to be a very kind. A pleasant surprise considering the circumstances.” Thorin seemed to accept that response, nodding approvingly to Fili.

“I admit, he is not what I was expecting either,” Thorin commented, finishing off his second drink before placing the glass down onto the table between them, and crossing his hands under his chin. “My knowledge on hobbits is very limited. From what I gathered in your mother’s letters, she found them to be very generous and kind people. Evidently they have a great fondness for food. Still, this Bilbo Baggins is quite attractive, and much younger than I was previously led to believe.”

If Fili did not know any better, he would be concerned that Thorin would change his mind about the previous agreement and marry Bilbo himself. Talk about throwing a wrench into an already sputtering engine. Thorin merely smiled, his expression going expectant.

“So, which of you has entered the courtship with our hobbit? I should think after nearly two months with him, you two would have decided who is more compatible with the small creature.” Thorin looked between the brothers with his eyebrow arched in curiosity. “I wish to make a formal announcement of the betrothal during the Summer gathering, and it would likely be best to send word to the hobbit’s kin as soon as we are able.”

Fili felt his heart drop into his stomach. Kili let out a quiet noise that sounded as if he had just choked on his tongue.”Uncle, that’s a month away!” Kili sputtered, his hand gripping the armrests of the chair. Thorin looked confused, shifting his glance between the two of them.

“Yes, it is. And it would be proper to make this announcement with everyone of high status in Middle Earth present,” Thorin said evenly, his face becoming stern, “I know this whole ordeal is a bit delicate, however, it is a burden that comes with our position as the royal bloodline.”

Fili clenched his jaw, anger bubbling in his stomach. It was Thorin’s ‘burden’ that he passed over to them, though their uncle was unaware that they knew this. It also did not sit well with him that their uncle would refer to anything that had to do with Bilbo as a burden. He breathed hard through his nose, making a decision. Fili knew this would not be easy and they would eventually come to this not matter how much they denied it. Before he could change his mind, the words came out. “Kili will be the one to marry Bilbo.”

He could sense his brother’s eyes boring into him, but Fili held his uncles gaze with an unwavering expression of surety. Thorin seemed surprised by the news, his eyes turning to Kili who was still staring at Fili in surprise. He knew his younger brother would not argue, not in front of Thorin.

Fili turned towards Kili, sending a silent plea to his brother and raising his brows, waiting with bated breath. Kili seemed to understand he was failing spectacularly at convincing their uncle with that dumbfounded and stricken expression he had in place the moment, his face changing suddenly to one of strained acceptance.. Kili finally turned slowly back towards their uncle, his lips finally pulling into a forced smile as he nodded in agreement.

“That is wonderful news to hear,” Thorin said, his eyebrows furrowed in slightly suspicions look, "and, the hobbit is agreeable to this betrothal? You did not inform him of this agreement against his grandfather’s wishes, I hope.” Fili opened his mouth, but his words floundered.

“He does not know about the agreement, and I would like the news of our courtship to remain private as well, uncle,” Kili spoke quickly when Fili could not find the words, knuckles turning pale from digging his fingers in the armrest, “He is only getting used to the idea of being in a new place and I believe being approached on the subject of our marriage would only fluster him further.”

Thank Aulë for Kili’s ability to recover himself. They must have been convincing enough because Thorin looked appeased and agreed without further interrogation. “Then it's settled. I am pleased to hear this, though I admit, I was expecting Fili to be the one to go through with it.” Fili bit the inside of his mouth hard enough to draw blood. Thorn chuckled, standing from his seat. “You two should go get baths and into some dry clothes. I am sure Bombur will prepare you your favorite meal for supper tonight.”

They stood quickly, mumbling ‘good evenings’ and shuffling through the doorway and down the hall before Thorin asked any more questions. One month. One fucking month until the Summer meeting and Thorin would make a formal announcement. Fili had to bite his tongue to keep from throwing up.

 

* * *

 

Kili slammed the door close. “You want to explain what the hell that was?”

It took everything in him to hold his tongue in their uncle’s study and when they proceeded down the hall to their chambers. It would do no good to make a scene in the middle of the hallway for everyone to witness. What began out as a plan to say nothing about the courtship turned into a complete mind fuck that Kili was unprepared for. Suddenly he was officially betrothed in the eyes of their uncle, and it would be announced in one bloody month.

Fili sighed, kicking his boots across the room before ripping his still damp tunic over his head, and striding towards the baths.

“He wanted an answer. I granted him one.” Fili grumbled, disappearing through the door.

Kili stood staring at the doorway, at a loss for words. He saw what his brother was doing, trying to be noble and step aside so Kili could officially pursue Bilbo the way it was originally meant for one of them. Kili growled, making his way into the room. His brother stood against the wall, his arms braced on the stone as the steaming water poured over his head. “Fee?”

Fili turned, wiping water from his face. “Look, Thorin wanted an answer so I gave him one. I know it’s not what we agreed on, but it will get him off our backs until we actually figure out what the fuck we're going to do.” FIli snatched a bottle from the shelf, squeezing a fair amount of soap in his hand before running it through his blonde hair. "Besides, it will afford us some more time to speak with Bilbo.”

“And if Bilbo refuses and hates us both?” Kili mumbled, a twinge of fear shooting through him at the possibility. “What do we tell uncle?”

“Then I guess neither of us will get our hobbit in the end.” His brother’s expression looked pained as he uttered the words. The thought of Bilbo gone from their lives felt like the worst fate, but it was always a possible outcome after they failed to tell him the truth. “If Bilbo wants to leave, I doubt uncle will be able to stop him. I would like to see Thorin try to keep him where he does not desire to be.”

Kili stripped his clothes away, stepping under the water beside Fili. His whole body felt wound tight, and the heat of the water was doing nothing to alleviate the tension. He had hoped to have at least a few days in Erebor before they were accosted by Thorin and that fucking betrothal nonsense. For the first time in years, Kili felt close to tears. His brother could see the stricken expression he was trying and failing to conceal. Fili grabbed his shoulders, pressing their foreheads together.

“Do not look so distraught, brother, it doesn’t suit you,” Fili murmured, giving KIli’s hair a slight tug, “This will work out, one way or another. Who knows, in the end, you may get to marry Bilbo.” His brother put on the best smile he could, but Kili saw straight through it.

“And you?” The first drop of moisture dropped from Kili’s eye. “Am I supposed to marry the one we both love?” The idea sounded horrible. He had imagined a future with his brother and Bilbo, the three of them, happy and never separated. “We can still speak with uncle about our previous plan!”

“And we will still speak to him. If Aulë is merciful, we will never have to face the separation we both fear.” Fili tried to sound hopeful for both of them. “I would not have you or Bilbo from my arms any longer than necessary.”

Kili squeezed his eyes close, breathing in sharply through his nose and shaking his head. “I do not wish for that either, Fee," He said as he chewed on his lip to hide the tremble, willing the emotions back. “but Thorin is stubborn, he will not be easily convinced. What if refuses us this?”

Fili was not fooled that the moisture coming from Kili’s eye was simply from the water falling over them. His brother smiled, wiping his thumbs under Kili’s damp eyes. “Then you will just have to love Bilbo enough for the both of us, brother.”

 

* * *

 

Bilbo let out a sigh of relief, floating on his back in the center of the large bath. Thankfully, he and Ori managed not to flood the royal wing of Erebor. The bath was large, bigger than the one he was afforded in the Woodland Realm. The stone tub graced the center of the room, large and deep enough for Bilbo to stretch out as far as he wished and not touch the edges. The hot spring running through the mountain provided a constant stream of heated water that the dwarves had channeled into the room, a system of levers controlling the flow. Bilbo found something Ori called a shower immensely fascinating. Just to the side of his large tub was an alcove carved from the stone with its own lever, the water pouring from the ceiling like rain from the sky. Had he not been set on diving into the hot bath, Bilbo may have taken a moment to truly appreciate the fine engineering of the dwarves.

Ori had pulled an assortment of bottles from the shelves, tossing a mixture of oils into the water and turning it a milky color. Bilbo grabbed a wash cloth as he stepped into the deliciously hot water, letting out a pleased grown as he fully submerged himself in one swift motion. He wasted no time with cleaning the residue of his adventure from his skin. He was thorough, scrubbing every inch of himself with the sweet smelling soaps, paying special attention to his feet. When he was satisfied there was not a speck of dirt left, and his skin was flushed and pink from his vigorous rubbing, Bilbo lazed back into the water, sighing contenting as he floated weightlessly in the heat.

Erebor was nothing like Bilbo expected it to be. Despite the dwarves' description of the Lonely Mountain, Bilbo was anticipating a city built deep inside a mountain to be a bit dim and cold. He had never been so pleasantly surprised to discover he was wrong.

The halls reached up to high archways and domed ceilings, the architecture ancient and beautiful. Dwarven runes were carved into the great columns that climbed to the ceilings, the walls holding hundreds of torches and lighting the halls. It was a different form of beauty than the kind Bilbo experienced in the Woodland Realm. Not quite as delicate as the elven realm, but more sturdy and a true showing of the dwarves' strength. It was a far cry from the rolling hills and green fields of the Shire, but Bilbo found himself feeling a sense of home in the Lonely Mountain.

And then there was the king. It was immediately obvious that the blood ran hot line of Durin. Bilbo thought Fili had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, but the king’s could rival the bluest skies in Middle Earth. There was wisdom behind those eyes, and the dwarf just seemed to exude majesty. It was surprising to see just how young he truly was. Again, Bilbo had an image in his mind that was completely incorrect.

Ori spoke of Thorin's sudden ascension after the death of his father, King Thráin, only months before. Though the scribe mentioned Thorin was one of the youngest kings to rule in hundreds of years, it was still startling to see someone that bloody handsome underneath the golden crown. He did not experience the violent punch of attraction that he did when he met Fili and Kili but Bilbo could not help feel flustered in the presence of the King Under the Mountain. What were these dwarves doing to him?

The aroma of frankincense and lavender coming out of the steam cleared Bilbo’s head and relaxed his muscles as he sunk deeper into water. He stretched, feeling his muscles protest and joints pop until they eventually released their tension. Feeling so clean was wonderful, and he was grateful that the feeling would continue now that they had arrived in Erebor. Despite enjoying his time on the road and his new found status as an ‘adventurer’, Bilbo was still a hobbit and he enjoyed his comforts. He was floating leisurely, when a heavy knock shook him from his heat induced daze. “Bilbo?”

It was Fili. Bilbo sunk into the water to his ears, eyes searching the room for a towel. Why so shy? he thought, remembering he had been on full display to the dwarves on more than one occasion. He attempted to keep the crack out of his voice when he called out. “I-In here.”

Heavy footfalls drew closer to the room. Bilbo’s skin was breaking into goosebumps despite the hot water he sat in. Before he left the Shire, he would have blushed purple stripping down in front of someone. His cheeks were still flushed, but there was a level of comfort he felt with Fili and Kili that weakened his self consciousness about his body. He had lost some of his hobbit squish on the road, the less frequent meals and more time spent on his feet making him leaner than he had ever been. Still, his middle had a some pudge to it and he was still softer and smoother than his more hard bodied travel companions. Even Ori, though no where near the build of Fili and Kili, had a fair amount of muscle under his knit, lavender robes.

A blonde head poked around the threshold, quickly followed by a brunette. The two leaned in the doorway, their lips quirking into smiles as they took in the soaked and submerged hobbit. Both were wearing clean clothes, simple tunics and cotton pants, and their hair was damp and freshly braided. The brothers had already had time to bathe, dress, and come looking for him. Bilbo realized he must have lost track of time as he soaked leisurely in his steady oasis. “How long have I been in here?”

“Well, we saw Ori just after he left your room, and he said you had just stepped into the bath,” KIli said, still leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. “That was nearly an hour ago. We came to make sure you were settling into your rooms.” Bilbo blinked, bringing his hands out of the water. The tips were like little raisins. The steam and heat had puled Bilbo into a dim day dream and he had been completely lost to it.

“I, uh, forgot how much I appreciate a good soak." A nervous laugh bubbled from Bilbo's lips, still unfamiliar with this new side of his relationship with the brothers. Here he was, bare and bobbing about in the tub, casually making conversation with dwarven royalty. It was now official. His respectability was gone.

“Do not let us disturb you,” Fili chuckled. The blonde’s posture was tense, but his face was calm and his eyes heated as he gazed towards Bilbo. “We can come back later, when you are presentable.”

“You do not have to leave,” Bilbo blurted out. “I, well, I should probably get out now before I shrivel away.” He moved to the edge of the tub, but paused. The brothers had twin grins filled with mischief, but they both moved back into the bedroom, giving him some privacy.

Bilbo pulled himself from the water, scurrying across the room to a pile of towels. He grabbed one up, rubbing it over his wet frame frantically, a curl of anticipation tightening his belly. He was not sure what to expect when he walked through the door, but the time spent in the Greenwood flashed in Bilbo's mind. He wrapped the towel around himself, having to circle it twice round his torso before tucking it in and hoping it held up. His belongings had yet to be brought up when Ori shuffled Bilbo into the bathroom and it seemed the large towel would have to do for the time being. Bilbo plucked up a smaller cloth, scrubbing it through his hair as he proceeded to the doorway, drawing in a couple deep breaths before walking into the bedroom.

The princes were lounged across the large bed, Kili on his stomach with his legs bent and swaying back and forth. Fili looked relaxed, propped against the pillows with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. Bilbo scanned the room, relieved to see his things stacked in the corner beside the wardrobe. He decided against dashing to his pack, opting to move towards the bed in small, unsure steps. Kili caught his eye first, the dwarf's face splitting into that bright smile the warmed Bilbo to his toes.

"Feel better?" Kili asked, moving over sit in on the edge of the mattress. Bilbo nodded, picking the edge of his towel, standing only inches from the brunette dwarf. "We wanted to see if you were hungry. Bombur usually prepares us a huge meal after Fili and I are gone for months. The dwarf is a genius in the kitchen and he knows we miss his food after being away for so long."

Bilbo's stomach rumbled. The dwarves boasted praises the entire time on the road for the head cook's culinary abilities. Every one of them had a particular dish they were desperate to get their hands on, and Bilbo’s love of all things food had his mouth watering just from hearing about it. “I should dress then,” Bilbo said. He was about to turn to his pack when the dwarf tugged the side of his towel, making his breath catch.

“That won’t be necessary, little one,” Fili spoke up, sitting up from his position against the pillows. “They will bring it to our rooms. Besides, I am enjoying the way you are dressed now.”

Bilbo glanced down, his lips tugging into a timid smile. “I am, um, not really dressed.” Kili’s face turned into that look of complete mischief as Fili chuckled deeply, relaxing back into the pillows.

“I would have you wearing less,” Kili growled, giving the towel another tug and pulling Bilbo closer to the side of the bed. Bilbo squeaked, his face becoming hot and his mouth going dry. He would never grow used to these two and their positively unnerving ability to get him flustered and needy. Truthfully, he absolutely loved it.

“I-I thought you two were hungry.”

“Oh, we are, Master Baggins,” KIli groaned against Bilbo’s neck, scrapping his stubbled beard across his skin. Bilbo’s teeth dug into his bottom lip as the dwarf brushed his lips along his jaw, the light touches sending waves of heat through his entire frame. “However, my brother and I felt we should grant you a proper welcome to Erebor.” Bilbo glanced towards Fili, the blonde simply watching the two of them with a smirk on his face.

“How hospitable of you.” Bilbo’s voice stuttered as Kili’s tongue moved to taste his skin. Fili laughed softly, kicking his legs over the side of the bed to climb down and walked up behind him. The blonde rumbled pleasantly as he leaned to press his chin over Bilbo’s shoulder, his hand resting over the towel, fingers edging underneath to caress his stomach.

“Oh, Master Baggins, do you not know by now?” The dwarf’s low, seductive voice blew across Biblo’s ear, effectively turning his legs to jelly. Fili brushed across the side of his face, pressing his lips lightly before pulling back and pushing them firmly to the tip of Bilbo’s ear. “We are forever at your service."

Bilbo could not help the quiet keen that escaped his lips as Fili’s hand moved into the open side of his towel, the dwarf’s fingers rubbing slowly over his still damp skin. Fili groaned as Bilbo shifted, pushing his arse against the dwarf’s groin and gasping as the prince dug his fingers into his hips. Bilbo cleared his throat, offering the words before he was too lost to utter them. “And I am at yours.”

The words seemed to have a positive result, both dwarves letting out twin groans of approval that shook Bilbo to his core. Kili’s flicking and teasing tongue was moving in tantalizing circles across Bilbo’s collar bone, sliding down to the edge of the fabric tightly wrapped around his torso. With a devilish expression, the brunette pulled at Bilbo’s towel with his teeth, tugging the tucked in top lose. Kili immediately slipped his hands under the towel, unwrapping it further from Bilbo’s body. His skin broke into goosebumps as the dwarf's hand slid up until they reached just above the Bilbo's pelvis, thumbs circling lightly in teasing strokes.

Fili grew tired of the barrier between them, catching the material between his fingers and dragging it away with a firm tug. Bilbo’s eyes flutter shut, his hips rolling back against the blonde as a consuming heat flooded his body. Bearded lips scraped across his skin, both dwarves worshiping him with gentle kisses and caressing fingers. He desperately fought for his breath, gasping out as KIli’s teeth met his sensitive nipple. “Bed, please.”

Fili made a noise in the back of his throat as Kili moved with a swiftness Bilbo did not know dwarves possessed. The swordsman's grip shifted as he bent down to sweep Bilbo’s legs from below him, cradling him in his strong arms as he hauled them both onto the bed. Bilbo let out a surprised yelp, a laugh bubbling from his lips at the brothers' ever efficient ability to get him into the bed. “You two have an uncanny skill at maneuvering me at you will. I am beginning to think the two of you enjoy throwing me about on the bed.”

The brothers laughed, Kili shaking his head fondly at Bilbo’s words. “Well, it is a bit fun, especially when you are so pliant under our fingers.”

To make his point, the dwarf ran his fingers up the inside of Bilbo’s thigh, grazing to side of his arousal and pulling a moan from his lips as he parted his legs slightly. All his protests against being hauled around like a sack of flour were forgotten as Fili attacked the side of his throat in a series of sucking kisses and bites. Bilbo’s hands scrambled, tugging at the dwarves’ clothes, reaching for any bare patch of skin he could grasp. The brothers twisted from his grip, both tearing the offending material from their bodies and kicking boots to the floor with heavy thuds.

Bilbo took the opportunity to make a move, bracing his self on Kili’s chest as he caught the dwarf’s lips in a kiss as soon as the archer shifted back towards him. He reached backwards, tugging Fili’s hand forward to curl the blonde around his back, grinding his arse against the now exposed erection of the dwarf. A strangled moan from behind him sent a ripple of pleasure through Bilbo. He released Fili’s hand to move downward and dig his fingers into the dwarf's thigh, pulling the prince further against him, groaning as Fili's cock slipped between the small gap in his thighs.

Kili's tongue slipped between Bilbo's lips as he gasped, gliding across his teeth before delving further. Fingers twisted through the dwarf’s hair, tugging hard as he aggressively returned the kiss. Kili keened, letting Bilbo moved him where he desired, shifting to slot their cocks together in a deliriously arousing slid of heated flesh.

Bilbo became surer in his motions as he rocked between the two dwarrows. Kili’s length dragged against his own as Fili’s slid between his legs, the dwarf curling his hips every other thrust to brush against Bilbo’s entrance. Their joking words reduced to a mixture of groans and breathy pants as they writhed together on the mattress, their skin becoming slick with sweat Bilbo was desperately rolling back with every brush to his hole as Fili ground his hips forward. “More. Oh god, please.”

He did not have to ask twice. Kili spun around, dipping over the edge of the mattress and rummaged about for a moment before he climbed back up, a bottle of oil clutched in his hand. There was a flutter of amusement in Bilbo as he realized the dwarf pulled it from his trousers. The two obviously had made plans to come to his room and ravish him. He bit into his lip to keep from smiling.

Kili gripped Bilbo’s leg, encouraging him to lay on his back while Fili’s arm stretched out behind his head, the dwarf’s cock pressed firmly against his hip. The brunette hitched Bilbo’s leg over Fili’s thigh, crawling between his spread legs, fingers already slick with oil. Fili caught Bilbo’s chin, pulling him into a deep kiss as the first teasing touches brushed against his entrance. Without much fanfare, Kili’s finger slipped inside to his knuckle, making Bilbo tremble and his mouth fall slack with a gasp. His hips bucked from the archers exploring thrusts. Kili hummed appreciatively as he wiggled the digit, hitting his mark and drawing a cry from Bilbo.

It was all Bilbo could do not to push back against Kili’s finger, wanting so much more as desire burned through him like an inferno. It was his small whimpers and the slight buck of his hips that had the archer pressing in a second finger, kissing the inside of Bilbo's thigh as he inhaled sharply against the new stretch to his hole. His whole body quivered, gasping through a cry as Kili’s thrusting finger became merciless, the dwarf deliberately avoiding that spot within him as he moved until Bilbo finally arched up, guiding the twisting finger against his pleasure center and jolting hard from the direct hit. A quick glance downwards to the dwarf told Bilbo this was exactly the move Kili was looking for, the archer's face wearing that wicked smirk. He took the hint, giving his hips an experimenting twist and gasping as he hit that spot once more, setting up a slow rhythm rolling his body as Kili thrust his fingers. The dwarf adding a third to provide the perfect pressure for Bilbo to receive a hit of pleasure when he moved just the right way.

Fili groaned in approval, his hand moving just far enough so Bilbo’s cock would remain untouched, watching as he writhed on his brother's fingers. The blonde’s mouth closed around the tip of Bilbo’s ear, flicking it with his tongue and adding a light scrap of his teeth. He was a winding mess, his breath coming out in short gasps as he reached back into Fili’s hair to hold himself together.

Suddenly Kili’s fingers slipped from him, groaning from the abrupt empty feeling as Kili used the remainder of the oil slicking his fingers to coat his brother’s length, sending a violent tremor of arousal through Bilbo. The dwarves shifted around him, the three of them resuming their previous positions on the bed with Kili at Bilbo’s front and Fili curled behind him, the blonde’s cock now pressing into the his entrance.

Bilbo thought he was going to fly apart as Fili pressed in and pulled back in shallowing teasing thrusts. He reached forward, tugging at Kili’s hair as he thrust his hips back against Fili’s, rocking himself until the blonde was further inside him. Fili’s control was maddening, not at all like the animalistic quality Kili held. It was effective for turning Bilbo into a pleading mess, desperate for the fullness he was growing addicted to. Finally, after what felt like hours, the dwarf pushed in completely with a quick snap of his hips and a sharp groan.

“Still so perfec,.” Fili growled against Bilbo’s ear as he began a steady rhythm. Kili nipped at Bilbo’s skin, swallowing the moans as he pressed their lips together. Bilbo’s eyes caught the archer's chocolate eyes , not breaking the contact as he slid his hand between them to grab Kili’s cock firmly, twisting his palm expertly around the dwarf. It was less frantic than their previous tumbles, more sensual, and emotional. It was as if the brothers were savoring the moment as much as they could.

His expert handling of the brunette, the tugs of his long hair and nipping bites to the dwarf’s ear sent KIli into a series of loud groans the rumbled against Bilbo’s chest. Kili’s hips stuttered, the dwarf biting sharply into Bilbo’s shoulder as a wet heat spilled between them.

Fili groaned, moving quickly as he slid from Bilbo and pushed him to his back. His eye locked with Fili’s blue ones as the dwarf climbed between Bilbo’s legs and wrapped them around his broad waist. There was only enough time for him to lock his feet together behind Fili’s back, crying out as the dwarf slid back inside him in one smooth motion. Bilbo’s hips jolted as the blonde brushed against that spot perfectly with every thrust, their angle making it virtually impossible to miss. He reached out, sweeping the hair from Fili’s heavy lidded eyes, whining with every thrust and brush he was afforded.

Bilbo’s cock throbbed where it was pressed between them, his lover's abdomen rolling with his hips and providing a friction that had them seeing stars. They were both so very close, and he could feel Fili’s muscles tensing and shifting with every motion. Fili groaned, eyes rolling back as Bilbo leaned up, pressing soft kisses to the dwarf’s chest. Fingers threaded into the his hair to pulled him backwards as the swordsman lay flush to Bilbo’s torso, connecting their lips. The kiss felt desperate, and Bilbo felt a stab of something he could not explain. If he did not know any better, he would believe the dwarf was somehow telling him goodbye.

Bilbo rocked back, clenching his muscles tightly around Fili’s cock, moving with the dwarf in their intimate moment, almost frightened to let the blonde go. They both groaned at the increased pressure, their eyes locked as easy thrust became more determined, pushing the both of them towards their release. Bilbo’s cries because strangled, nails digging into the prince's back and throwing his head back as Fili pegged his pleasure center relentlessly. It abruptly sent Bilbo into a blinding orgasm, his cock remaining untouched. The dwarf moaned out a guttural sound, thrusting a few more times before his release pulsed inside Bilbo’s core in a hot splash.

Everything was wonderfully warm and slick. Bilbo wanted to lay with the boys this way forever, despite his previous feelings towards being gloriously clean. There was a sting in his shoulder from Kili’s teeth and a soreness in his hips from Fili’s bruising grip. It felt fantastic.

Fili shuddered as he slipped free of Bilbo's still trembling body, the dwarf's arms shaking as he held himself up for a moment before collapsing onto the mattress. A content groan sounded next to them where Kili still lay, dazed and a serene grin on his face. Bilbo drew in a deep breath, his head clearing from the foggy haze that had settled over his mind. He reached out to pull the brothers in close, curling themselves around each other. Their breathing evened out slowly, no one speaking as they dropped off into a peaceful sleep. Bilbo forgot all about supper.

 

 

_[Familiar Taste of Poison-Halestorm](http://youtu.be/yZOmtPR_MTU) _

_[TDC Playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq) _


	12. In the Hall of the Mountain King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori gets an assignment.
> 
> Bilbo settles into Erebor.

* * *

 

“You wished to speak to me, sir?” Nori slipped into the king’s study, walking over to the heavy desk Thorin sat behind. The king asked for him just after they arrived back in Erebor, in need of Nori’s assistance on a secretive matter.

“Sit, please.” Thorin motioned towards a chair, Nori accepting the offer and plopping down heavily. “I wish this could have waited, but the issue has become more pressing. It would seem there has been some activity within the markets of an illegal nature. I believe it is the same as before.”

That was not what he was expecting to hear. Not long before Nori left for Ered Luin, he had been able to infiltrate an unsavory group of dwarrows that were stealing from merchants. It was quite easy for Nori, being a rather sticky fingered dwarf himself at one time. It was the result of boredom really, and a complete lack of a hobby. His family was not the richest, but certainly not poor. Nori grew up with his brothers in a happy home, but he was never like them, never wanted to find employment in the same field as his siblings. He nicked his first gold coin when he was barely of age, slipping it from a terribly arrogant noble in a vegetable stand. From there, it just became second nature. At first it was about seeing how much he could acquire. It was not wholly for his personal gain, most of the coin and items of value he took were given to those in need. Despite Erebor’s status as the wealthiest kingdom in Middle Earth, there were many dwarves that went without the necessities after making sure their children could eat.

A few coins turned into a few pounds of them, and a few pounds turned into chests filled with treasure. Weapons, food, clothes, there was nothing that Nori could not get his hands on if he felt inclined to put the work into it.

He grew quite the reputation for his ability to steal just about anything he was requested. It also got him into some uncomfortable situations with other thieves that felt Nori was just too bloody good. He got his arse handed to him on a couple occasions, but after the third attempt made on him, he toughened up, and set about learning the art of throwing knives. Like his other talents, knives and fighting became second nature. He could hit the smallest target with one of his personally made daggers. Slicing off a dwarf’s beard from thirty feet away was enough of a warning for them to leave him alone.

So the years passed, Nori continued his now expert skill in thievery, and he laid low. He had to maintain a low profile with his older brother a personal employee of the royal family and his youngest brother in training to follow Dori’s footsteps. Ori had a talent Nori envied. The little dwarf loved writing and drawing and boasted even during his childhood that he would one day be the scribe to the King Under the Mountain. Nori thought it was a rather extravagant dream, but when he received word that Ori was apprenticing under the king’s advisor, he could not have been more proud of his little brother. It was his visit to the Lonely Mountain in an attempt to see his brothers that got Nori into trouble.

The guard had been doubled after merchants began reporting large quantities of merchandise stolen, particularly the sellers of fine jewels and weapons. It was not the usual that those merchants were the targets, but the amount being taken is what caught Nori's attention. He was not innocent when it came to taking a large amount of goods in one swift motion, but axes and swords were never a part of his repertoire. It was almost like these dwarves were building themselves a small army.  
The skill shown by the thieves was impressive, even to a seasoned thief like Nori. They moved right under the noses of the guards, sometimes during the busiest times in the market. After a month in Erebor, Nori managed to find a way to make contact with some of the dwarves involved. Though he never got answers as to why they were stealing those particular items, the information too important for the lowly individuals Nori became acquainted with, he did learn their targets, the process they utilized to make their hits, and how they escaped capture.

It played to Nori's need for something new and challenging, and while he couldn't care less about their reasons for it, he helped in a couple jobs. Received a fair share of gold for his efforts too, which he gave away, and in turn, gained the trust of the group.

Then all hell seemed to break loose.

In the years Nori practiced his 'talents', he was only caught three times. Once not too long after he started and was still a rookie. He was let off for lack of proof, the stolen items nowhere near him when he was captured. He had already given the stolen goods away to a dwarrowdam with five mouths to feed.

The second time was in a city of men where he accidentally got his hair caught in the window he tried slipping through. The cell they put him in were not a Dwarven make, and the lock easy to pick. A swift kick to the drunk guard and a few sly maneuvers had him out and on the road before the sun came up. He never returned to that city.

The third, and most recent was after a job with the weapons stealing dwarrows went awry and he was seen by the biggest dwarf guard in the Lonely Mountain. The guard of the Crown Prince, Thorin.

The dwarf was quick for someone his size, but Nori was quicker and he was able to slip through the gates. He thought he was in the clear until he was just outside the borders of the Greenwood and a large party of the Erebor guards caught up to him, led by that big, tattooed brute. Nori was chained, tossed into the back of a cart and taken back to the Lonely Mountain to face judgment. Aulë must have been watching over him because the day Nori was brought before the king, Ori was sitting in on his first council meeting, transcribing the whole affair.

His little brother went into a panic when the guard he later found out to be called Dwalin tugged him into the council chambers. After a few pleas and King Thráin finding Ori's tears endearing, the royal dwarrow was willing to listen. Nori did not consider himself a traitor, but he was not going to go down for the others. Especially when he was unwilling to fully join their ridiculous cause, whatever it was. He gave them the information required to set up the perfect ambush. It was agreed, after the then prince, Thorin, suggested Nori could be useful to the crown, that he would be granted amnesty for his assistance.

To preserve his identity and keep his part in the operation secretive, Nori would be hauled in with the rest of them and a story would be spun to excuse his freedom after. The one consolation to the whole ordeal was the tattooed guard's face going red with irritation. Nori could not help smirking as he sauntered out of the room, free, and with a new title as the 'royal spy'.

Long story short, they were able to capture and punish those involved in a large theft of weapons. Nori was dragged in with them as planned and released after a couple days. His actions were never discovered and those caught would never be granted the chance to tell anyone. The cells of Erebor were much stronger than those constructed by men, and far deeper than anywhere a free dwarf would want to go.

Still, the itch was under Nori's skin, and though he was never penalized for his partaking in the shenanigans with the convicted dwarrows, he still had to answer to the crown on occasion. He did not mind it much. It yielded him a distraction. When Thorin asked him to travel to Ered Luin and help Lady Dis with a similar matter in the Blue Mountains, Nori jumped at the opportunity. He would be able to get away from the mountain for at least a few weeks.

And get away from that fucking guard.

Dwalin watched Nori like a hawk whenever he was able, always waiting for him to slip back into his former ways. They were still there, right below the surface, but Nori was beginning to enjoy this new life of not having to slink in the shadows, constantly looking over his shoulder for a threat. The guard could stalk all he wished, and even though Nori was not stealing like he used to, he was still able to elude the big brute and rankle the dwarf's nerves just for the hell of it. It was complete coincidence that they ended up together on the road back to Erebor. The guard was escorting the princes back to the Lonely Mountain with a hobbit and Nori's younger brother in tow. It was Dis that suggested he travel with them, and despite Dwalin's growled string of curses, Nori accepted.

It was tense, but not overwhelmingly so to travel with the dwarf. For the most part, they ignored each other. The opportunity to nick the warrior's pipe arose and Nori's fingers twitched with pleasure as he slipped it into his pocket. It was a game, and a rather fun one, just wanting to see how red that dwarf's face could become. Then that little tryst woods happened.

He could not be sure why he was so determined in that moment, but the impulse to reduce Dwalin to a panting and needy mess felt amazingly wonderful. It was better than the high Nori felt when he scored a large haul. He had been told before he had a sinful tongue, and he made thorough use of it on the guard's surprisingly large cock. To be able to hold that over the dwarf was extremely satisfying and Nori spoke the truth when he left the dwarrow against the tree that night, gasping and sated. He always collected a debt.

“I cannot say I all that surprised to hear this is happening again,” Nori remarked with a shrug, “It is surprising they would get back to it so quickly.” He was not foolish enough to think the guard taking in a dozen dwarrows would put a stop to whatever operation they had going. They were terribly efficient, organized and it was quite impressive that they were able to get back to their unsavory activity in only a few months time.

“A smith had a fair number of swords, axes, and custom made shields taken from his forge recently. I would not be too concerned with one of two going missing, however an amount that large seems all too familiar.” The king sighed, tilting back in his chair. Thorin looked weary, and Nori could not blame him. Dealing with everyday issues and responsibilities annoyed Nori. He could not conceive being responsible for the well being of an entire kingdom.

“I will see what I can do,” Nori promised with confidence, “but I am not sure how quickly I will be able to bring you information. They will not be so trusting this time around. As soon as I am able, I will report back.”

Thorin nodded approvingly, heaving a sigh. “For now, we will keep this between us. It may be nothing, but it would be best to have as little interference while you are attempting to gather information.” They both stood, and Thorin extended his hand to the dwarf. “If the need becomes dire, I will get my guards involved. I sincerely appreciate your aid, Master Nori.”

It always sounded strange to Nori to be referred to as ‘Master’. He shook the king’s hand, turning towards the doorway. The itch was back with a vengeance. He could not help but feel a curl of anticipation, the thrill of being on the wrong side of the law once again. He just hoped the king had called off his tattooed guard dog.

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo’s first week in the Lonely Mountain passed without incident. He grew more accustom to waking up to an ornate stone ceiling above him and eventually settled into a routine. The days Ori was not accompanying the king or Balin, he pulled Bilbo along with him everywhere. When Ori was not with him, Fili or Kili were. The princes resumed their typical schedules the second day they were in Erebor. Fili was frequently with his uncle, going over the large heap of paperwork on the king's desk. Kili followed them around some days, inspecting the mines and learning about the duties he would be taking over from his brother.

Bilbo got an earful from the archer nearly every day, complaining about the long, boring meetings and the more regal attire he wore during those days. He also got back to his regular diet, though he was unable to consume the amount he previously could after so much time eating smaller meals on the road. The one exception, much to Ori's annoyance, was Bilbo forewent his afternoon tea. However, he shared tea with the king one afternoon. Thorin asked Bilbo every detail about the Shire and listened on the edge of his seat as he described his home and the land of the hobbits. Thorin seemed enthusiastic about Bilbo's knowledge and planned for him to inspect the land the following week once the rain finally stopped.

And despite his initial insecurities, Bilbo slept between the brothers every night. Though they were unable to share much more than quiet evenings sleeping, it was welcome. There were a couple evenings he was so exhausted after being hauled around by Ori all day, that Bilbo fell asleep right after supper. Those nights he would be woken by the warm press of two dwarrows sometime later, strong arms encasing him as they all settled in together for the night.

On more than one occasion, the brothers seemed strained, like they were holding something in that was just clawing to break free. Bilbo assumed it was the stress of their day weighing on them, and tried soothing their worries in any way he could. He found himself missing their time on the road, their royal obligations stealing them away more often than not. It was only at night when they slept that the three of them were together. One or both dwarves would usually be up and gone by the time Bilbo woke in the mornings.

By the second week in the Lonely Mountain, Bilbo was able to find his way around pretty easily on his own. He found himself in the kitchen one afternoon, sitting on a stool as he watched the most rotund dwarf he had ever met scurry back and forth while he made a huge batch of pies. After his first meal prepared by the cook, Bilbo had to meet this master of the culinary arts. Being a decent cook himself, he spent most of his free time when he was not with the princes or Ori, trading recipes with the big dwarrow. They evolved a fast friendship revolving around their love of food.

“See, Master Baggins? If you add just a bit of cool water and keep your dough moist, it will create a more flaky and savory crust.” The dwarf kneaded the dough carefully with a practiced finesse, adding a small teaspoon of the chilled water every few minutes. “Do not get it soaked, just moisten it a bit. And do not overwork your dough. It can become tough if you over do it.”

After showing Bilbo for a few moments, Bombur plopped a big wad of dough in front of him and encouraged him to mimic the dwarf’s skilled hands. After a couple tries, Bilbo’s pie crusts were coming out with the perfection of the dwarf’s, the two of them pressing their work into dishes and filling them with an assortment of fruits. Bilbo’s favorite was the blueberry ones.

One morning after a rigorous day of pie making, Bilbo had a stroke of inspiration. He remembered a certain dwarrow that was fond of one of Bilbo’s recipes and wrote down the ingredients early one morning before running to the kitchen.

“Do you have these ingredients in your kitchen, Master Bombur?” Bilbo handed over his list, chewing his lip anxiously as the dwarf read it over. “It’s pretty basic, I believe.”

The chef turned, scanning his supplies and pulling various things from the shelves. “I think I have everything, Mister Bilbo. Is this the special recipe you spoke of?” Bombur smiled, settling everything on the counter in front of them. Bilbo looked over the supplies, nodding and grinning from ear to ear. Bombur puffed his chest out a bit, "Well, it is my honor that you shared it with me."

“My pleasure, Master Bombur, and thank you. Are you certain you do not need my help?” He asked, tossing a fresh strawberry into his mouth. Bilbo had to meet the king and his advisor before noon to talk about the possibility of planting gardens in the field beside the Lonely Mountain. Thorin spoke of the outing days after Bilbo's arrival and he was excited to spread his knowledge of the land to the dwarves.

Bombur shook his head with a smile, ushering Bilbo to the doorway. “I have a handle on it, Mister Bilbo.” The dwarf chortled, passing him a small bag of strawberries before shooing him out the door. Bilbo smiled at the dwarf, clutching the berries in his hands before turning and darting down the hall to meet Ori.

 

* * *

 

“Did you think I would not know?”

Thorin had hoped, maybe even prayed, but he knew the bastard would know. He took another gulp of the stiff drink in his hand. He normally did not indulge in alcohol when the sun was up, but this was a special case.

“I did not realize that you required notification when I decided to send payment for goods and services to others,” He growled at Smuag. He managed to avoid the smug man for a couple days, but Smaug was determined, and decided to simply show up in Thorin’s office that morning.

“I do not require it.” Smaug waved his hand dismissively as he looked over the treasury records that Thorin was certain the man had memorized. “Just because you tried being sneaky and sent the gems from the treasury in Ered Luin-“

“I was not trying to be ‘sneaky’,” Thorin hissed, slamming his fist onto the desk. It was not altogether true. He had hoped the diamonds that were delivered to the Thain would have gone unnoticed by the advisor. Not to be sneaky, but to see if he could get it past the man. Apparently, that was not going to happen. Smaug just gave him a disbelieving look.

“They came from this mountain originally. Therefor, I was aware of the gems passing to another’s hands,” The man remarked, leaning back and propping his booted feet on Thorin’s desk, “It was a sound decision. The hobbits deserve your generosity, considering they are in no way obligated to help your kin.” Thorin paused at that. It almost sounded like a compliment from the man, but he did not trust it.

“As I am sure you already know, I am sending a few chests to the hobbits in the coming weeks as well,” Thorin murmured, yanking his papers out from under the man's feet. The generous chest of stones was delivered by Glóin almost two weeks prior, with surprising results apparently. “My advisor has been overseeing the endeavor, but I am guessing you will want to take a look.

“Not necessary,” Smaug muttered, bringing his hands up under his chin. “There are seven hundred and twenty-four thousand nine hundred and eighty-one gold coins, eight hundred and twenty-two diamonds, four hundred and seven rubys, and two hundred and eleven emeralds in the chests. That’s not including the chest you already sent to the hobbits from the Ered Luin treasury.”

Thorin blinked, his lips parted slightly in awe and annoyance. It was always unnerving when Smaug did that.

Thorn slammed his hands on his desk in defeat. “Well, it would appear you have a handle on things,” He grumbled, standing from his seat, “I must leave the mountain for a few hours. I am sure you can deal with the final arrangements.”

Smaug still had his nose buried in the treasury records, ignoring the words Thorin spoke. With a frustrated growl, he breezed through the doorway, leaving the man to his obsessive calculations.

 

* * *

 

“Your lands are beautiful!” Bilbo stood in the middle of a green field. The air was cold, but the hazy weather had cleared for the sun to shine over them. Ori stood to the side, an elegant book in his hands as he wrote vigorously, with Fili sitting quietly beside him. Kili was off training with Dwalin, and had been unable to join them in their little outing.

The king and Balin trailed behind him as he walked around, kneeling every once in a while and testing the dirt between his fingers. The ground was still soft from the rain, but it was good soil and would likely produce an impressive harvest in a few months.

“I can work with this, your Highness,” Bilbo smiled brightly at the dwarrows. They would require supplies and a fair amount of willing dwarves to get the land prepared, but Bilbo was confident that they could get the job done in less than a month.

“That’s is good news, laddie,” Balin said, walking up beside Bilbo and patting him on the shoulder. He had grown fond of the old dwarf in his first few days in Erebor. He reminded him of Old Took in many ways. Wise, and always willing to provide advice when you needed it. “I think once the weather warms a bit, we can get started. What do you think, my king?”

Thorin nodded, clasping Bilbo’s shoulder. “I believe we can manage that. Balin, can you send word to Bard? He has contact with merchants that sell the supplies we will need.” Thorin walked back towards his nephew and scribe, Bilbo and Balin beside him. “You have been a great help, Master Baggins. I will see to it that once the work begins, you will supervise, and they will answer to you.” Bilbo’s eyes went wide.

Supervise a bunch of dwarrows? That seemed like a task better suited for someone more respectable in the kingdom.

“You overestimate me, your Highness,” Bilbo stuttered, casting his eyes to the ground, “Your people are proud, and they may not take kindly to being ordered about by a simple hobbit.”

Thorin chuckled, shaking his head at Bilbo’s shy assumption. “Nonsense, Master Hobbit. They will respect to you.” The king gave Bilbo’s arm a gentle squeeze, his expression sure. “Your title will demand it.”

Bilbo’s brows furrowed. “What-“

“We should head back before long. It’s quite cold out here.” Fili jumped up, wrapping an arm around Bilbo and pulling him along, his question forgotten. Ori followed quickly, chatting merrily about the new crops in the making. The king and Balin trailed behind them, talking quietly about Bilbo’s plans and the cost.

Bilbo heard the growled name of 'Smaug' fall from the king’s lips, and something about spending more coin before they arrived at the gate of the mountain, walking swiftly up the entrance and through the doors. Ori slipped away behind them as Fili and Bilbo made their way down the hallway towards the kitchens. They had skipped lunch to go inspect the land and Bilbo’s stomach was growling angrily at him as they rounded the corner. Bilbo and Fili entered the kitchen as Bombur was sliding a tray into the huge stone oven, flour covering the dwarf’s front. Another dwarf sat in Bilbo’s usual spot, humming merrily with a piece of pie balanced in his lap and wearing a hat so ridiculous that Bilbo had to hide his smile.

Bombur dusted off his hands, smiling as he regarded the two standing before him. “Prince Fili.” The dwarf offered a respective nod to Fili before turning to Bilbo with a brilliant smile. “Mister Bilbo.”

“What do yo have cooking today, Bombur?” Fili sniffed around, pecking at a cooling cake and receiving a swat to his hand from the cook.

“Those are for dinner,” Bombur chastised, pulling a smaller tray out from the cooling racks, “Here. Spare a couple for your brother. He popped in here before he went to meet Dwalin, and I promised to keep some for him.”

Fili looked absolutely delighted by the small pastries on the tray, grabbing one up and passing it to Bilbo before taking one for himself. “Thanks, Bomb”

Bilbo bit into the pastry, but was surprised with the burst of meat, onions, and spices filled his palette. They were absolutely delectable and a pleased moan fell from his lips before he could stop it.

“You’ve won another one over with your meat pies, brother,” the dwarf with the funny hat chuckled, winking at Bilbo, “Can't say there has been a man, elf or dwarrow that can resist those babies.”

Fili hummed in agreement, chewing on his own meat pie as he leaned against the counter.

“Kee and I usually have to fight over the last one," Fili grinned, tossing the last morsel of meat pie in his mouth before scooping up another, "They have always been his favorite.”

Bilbo listened, but did not wish to interrupt the near orgasmic pleasure he was experiencing from the delicious concoction. It took everything not to groan with every bite he took.

“So will you or your brother be coming out on the patrol this week?” The dwarf with the hat asked. The question spiked Bilbo’s attention. He knew the brothers went out on alternating patrols once a month, but had not expected it to occur so soon after they arrived in Erebor.

“I’ll be on this one.,” Fili replied, glancing towards Bilbo subtly before continuing, “Uncle’s growing concerned with the increase in orc sightings. It’s possible the patrols will be doubled soon.”

Bilbo's appetite waned after hearing the Fili's words. He hated the idea of the dwarves running into those disgusting creatures they had saw on the road. He chewed slowly, feeling a bit queasy.

“There has been some talk about that matter. Seems those filthy bastards do not know when to stay away,” Bombur commented, poking at a fresh pie before setting it on the cooling rack “but, I am certain the king has a handle on the situation. He was a fine warrior during his days of patrolling from what I hear.”

“Aye, I remember going on a few with him and Dwalin. Those two would run us ragged, chasing every possible lead whether it was a broken twig or a warg print,” The hat wearing dwarf chuckled, “Dwalin’s still relentless, but getting a bit more easy going these days.”

“Speaking of, I should go find out the routes uncle wants us to look at while we are out there,” Fili said as he finished off his food, pushing off the counter and walking in front of Bilbo, “Will you be alright here?” The prince laid his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, trying to not make it obvious that he desired to do more than that. Bilbo nodded quickly, putting on a small smile for the blonde. Fili gave his shoulder a squeeze, calling out goodbyes to the dwarves before disappearing through the doorway.

Bombur moved about the kitchen, humming as he prepared that night's meal. Bilbo leaned onto the counter where Fili had just sat, sighing heavily, still clutching his lunch in his hand.

“Bofur.”

Bilbo turned his head quickly, startling out of his haze. The dwarf with the hat had his hand held out, watching Bilbo carefully, but kindly.

"Bilbo Baggins," he offered as he shook Bofur’s hands, quirking his lips at the dwarf before returning to stare ahead. Bofur sat quietly next to him for a moment, still watching Bilbo briefly before he spoke once more.

“The prince will be all right, Master Baggins,” Bofur said gently and quietly, giving him a smile, “He is well looked after during those patrols, and the dwarf is a fierce fighter. He will not let a couple of orcs stop him from getting back here to you.”

Bilbo took a second to look surprised, but did not have it in him to put up a big front on the subject. “I know he will,” Bilbo murmured, "I simply do not like the idea of FIli and Kili in danger." Bofur seemed a bit surprised by the use of both princes’ names, but recovered quickly.

“Aye, I understand your concern. Do not worry yourself too much, Master Hobbit. Mahal watches out for them. I have seen them do some pretty reckless things in their years and they always manage to come out unharmed and no worse for wear,” Bofur chuckled. Bilbo felt a little better. A little..

There was something about Bofur that had him feeling an instant trust and companionship for the dwarf. Perhaps it was his smile, or his kind and honest eyes.

Maybe it was the hat.

Bilbo smiled slightly, his appetite returning enough for him to finish off his meat pie. He wanted to go soak in the tub for a bit before dinner. The time in the field had him feeling chilled, and now he felt a bit unnerved about Fili leaving for a few days. He turned to bid goodbye to the dwarves, but Bombur stopped him before he got through the door.

“Oh, with all this cooking I nearly forgot. I have something for you, Mister Bilbo.” The cook disappeared behind the racks for a moment, returning with a covered, ceramic dish and passing it to Bilbo. The sweet aroma of brown sugar and cinnamon filled his senses, sending a pang of longing for his mother and his home straight to the Bilbo’s heart. “I think they will meet your approval. Let me know how he likes them, eh?”

 

* * *

 

He weaved through the crowds of dwarves, making his way to the royal wing with his offering clutched in his hand. The route had become easy by now and he received far less questioning looks from the dwarves, the presence of a hobbit no longer a strange sight in the Lonely Mountain.

The first few days Bilbo would hear the same word mumbled in the dwarves harsh language. Melekûn. When he asked Ori it’s meaning, the dwarf simply smiled and replied that is was their word for ‘hobbit’. Once word got around that about Bilbo’s presence and questions were asked about why a hobbit was in Erebor, he started hearing another word used. Once more, he asked Ori, and this time the dwarf had an even brighter smile on his face as he informed Bilbo of its meaning. Aburâl, ‘the grower’.

It was a title Bilbo felt proud to be given, and he smiled every time he heard the word uttered as he passed through the mountain halls.

He finally reached the long hallway that housed his and the Durin family's chambers, walking to the door just past the king’s. He was uncertain if the dwarf would be there, but planned to leave his gift with a note if needed. Bilbo knocked three times, anxiously tapping his foot, not hearing any movement within. He was ready to turn to find a pen and parchment when Dwalin swung the door open, looking a bit startled by Bilbo's presence.

“What’s wrong, Bilbo?” The dwarf’s expression was alert, scanning the hallway for a threat. Bilbo looked around, expecting to find out some sort of assassin lurking behind a curtain when he cleared his throat nervously.

“Nothing is wrong, Master Dwalin,” Bilbo smile, the dwarf’s posture relaxing slightly. “Do you always assume something is wrong when there’s a knock on your door?”  Dwalin offered one of those rare quirks of his lips. “Not always, but history has shown that there is usually an issue when someone comes looking for me during my break.”

He took a minute to look over the dwarf, seeing he was not wearing the typical leather and fur that Bilbo was accustomed to seeing the warrior in, knuckle dusters gone from his fingers.

“I am sorry if I disturbed you, but I wanted to bring you something.” Bilbo explained, passing the covered dish to the dwarf, “It’s sort of a thank you for being so kind to me on the road. Everyone welcomed me with open arms, but you were the first to really watch out for me when I departed the Shire.” Dwalin’s brow arched in confusion. Bilbo shifted his feet, looking down as he blushed. “You were also very kind about my situation with Fili and Kili. I know you do not wholly approve, but… It made me feel better to know you did not think ill of me for it.”

The warrior seemed utterly shocked at Bilbo’s words. “I was merely doing my duties, Master Hobbit,” Dwalin muttered. The dwarf was obviously not use to receiving this kind of praise, and Bilbo could see he was struggling to maintain that stoic mask.

Bilbo shook his head. “Your duty was to fetch me and take me to Erebor safely, which you did, but the kindness you showed me? That was all you.” Bilbo smiled, reaching up to pat the dwarf's hand that was gripping the dish. “You are a good dwarf, Master Dwalin. It is as simple as that.”

The warrior seemed to relent, nodding at Bilbo with a genuine grin on his bearded lips. “Thank you, Bilbo.” The dwarf glanced down, giving the container a little shake. “What is in here?”

Bilbo chuckled. “Well, open it. Now, I did not bake these myself, but Bombur used my mother’s recipe.” Dwalin peeled the cover back, his eyes going wide in joy. “Oh, Bombur also said to return his dish or he would hunt us both down.”

Dwalin stared down at the dish filled with Bilbo’s cookies. The dwarf devoured the whole plate in Bag End and Bilbo could not think of a better treat to make the big warrior. It was an old Took family recipe, and Bilbo had a feeling his mother would approve of her recipe going to this cause.

Dwalin managed not to drool, finally breaking eye contact with the sweet treats. “Thank you, Bilbo. I will make sure Bombur gets his dish back.” Bilbo laughed as he turned, calling out a goodbye as he proceeded to his own door. He was twisting the handle when a groan of complete and utter bliss echoed from Dwalin’s room. “Oh, sweet Mahal.”

 

* * *

 

The following morning was rather dull. Fili was gone on his patrol by the time Bilbo woke. The blonde would be gone at least two nights so he made sure Bilbo knew just how much he would be missed the evening before.

Twice.

Kili had to get up early to make his rounds through the mines with Thorin, and Bilbo found himself lying in the bed most of the day, reading one of the heavy books sitting on his bookshelf. Most of them were in Khuzdul, but he was lucky to find a few in Westron nestled between the others. He had not realized how absorbed he had gotten into the pages until Ori came searching, a tray of food in hand, informing Bilbo that he had missed first and second breakfast and nearly missed lunch.

The dwarf stayed with Bilbo the remainder of the day. Ori read some of the books in Khuzdul to Bilbo and explaining as much as he could. The day passed relatively quickly, and before he knew it, they were walking to the dining hall for supper. Kili seemed down without his brother, and stuck close to Bilbo as they ate. Once dinner was finished and the two of them were granted leave to return to their rooms, Kili pulled Bilbo into the brothers’ chambers, stripping them both down and hauling them both into Fili’s bed.

“I usually sleep here when he is away," The dwarf mumbled, wrapping himself around Bilbo," it makes me feel a little better.”

Bilbo did feel better, surrounded by the warmth of Kili with the scent of the blonde prince lingering in the pillows and blankets.

The following day was more cheerful. Kili and Bilbo were both in better moods with FIli’s return being so near. Bilbo ended up following the Kili around that day, receiving a tour of the mines as the archer spoke to the masters, getting a count on what and how much was being produced.

There was something rather beautiful about the mines that had Bilbo’s eyes wide as he stared deep into the Earth. The light would hit the wall carved out and reflect glistening shades of gold, scarlet, and green. The diamond mine was a sight to behold. Kili took Bilbo down into one of the shallower mines, the light of their torches making the walls sparkle all around them, the gems reflecting every color imaginable.

They passed the rest of the afternoon in the library with Ori. The dwarf’s claim that Bilbo would be impressed was quite the understatement. The room was massive, filled with thousands of books detailing every event in Dwaven history, extending back into the chamber as far as Bilbo could see. He got totally lost looking through the shelves, walking for hours and not even seeing a quarter of what the library had to offer. Before long, dinner was severed, and Bilbo decided to sink himself into a hot bath at the end of the day. Thorin had wanted to speak with Kili briefly, and the prince sent Bilbo ahead, not wanting him to have to wait while the dwarf's uncle droned on.

The heat always managed to relax Bilbo and clear his mind. He was completely content in his new surroundings, the adjustment coming easily to him. He knew it had a great deal to do with his dwarf companions, particularly the princes, making him feel so at home.

At one time, Bilbo could not have imagined feeling that way about anywhere other than his hobbit hole in the Shire. Despite his desire for adventure, he always imagined he would be eager to return to Bag End. It was becoming more clear that the Shire would simply have to wait.

The familiar creak of the hidden door behind his bookshelf opening made Bilbo smile. He and the brothers had made use of it many nights, avoiding the prying eyes of the guards who patrolled the halls whenever they would slip into each others rooms and beds. Kili stuck his head into the room, the dwarf already dressed in cotton night clothes. “Lost in thought, little one?’’

Bilbo sighed, smiling lazily at the dwarf. “A bit. I always forget myself when I get so relaxed.” He drew himself up, climbing over the edge of the tub, and strolling across the room.

Kili cocked his brow, appreciatively watching as Bilbo unabashedly walked to the towels, plucking one up. He had grown more confident in himself since arriving in Erebor, especially in front of the brothers. The first evening Bilbo worked up the courage to walk into Fili and KIli’s room, bare and aroused, he had struck the two dwarrows dumb with shock. They recovered quickly, however, the three of them not even making it to the bed that night.

“Is everything alright with your uncle?” Bilbo asked as he wrapped the towel around himself, walking back towards the door with Kili following.

“Yes, he simply wanted to hear about our inspection of the mines today.” Kili huffed, rolling his eyes, “He was a bit angry that I took you down into one of them. Said it’s dangerous, and ‘what if there was a cave in?’, and all that.” The archer sat in on the bed, following Bilbo’s movement as he slipped his nightshirt over his head.

“Well, he is your uncle and king. I am certain he is just worried.” Bilbo moved to stand in front of the dwarf, placing his hand on Kili’s knee. “Thank you for showing me. I admit, I have been curious about the mines since I arrived here. There's not too many opportunities to experience such a thing.”

“I figured you would enjoy it,” Kili commented, grinning broadly and sliding his hand over Bilbo's, "Those who have never visited a mine are pretty surprised at how deep they truly go. I would not want to go too deep into one to be honest.”

Bilbo hummed in agreement. “I would not either. I can understand now why you dwarves need excellent vision in the dark.” Bilbo shuddered slightly, imagining being so deep inside the Earth that no light could penetrate the darkness. “A handy skill, indeed.”

Kili laughed, stroking Bilbo’s hand with his own. “Ah, yes. I told you it was a gift all dwarves possessed. Though I prefer to use my little gift in the woods, and guiding hobbit’s on their first hunt.”

Another shiver moved through Bilbo. He had not forgotten that night he followed the archer into the dark trees like he some kind of expert woodsman with a wealth of false confidence, trailing behind the prince with his uncertain steps and regular hobbit vision.

“That was probably one of the most exhilarating things I have ever done,” Bilbo laughed, remembering his fumbling through the trees, “You tugged me in front of you and let me help shoot your bow. I could barely get my breath, I was so nervous.” His nerves had a lot to do with the handsome dwarf pressed against him. Kili’s eyes darken, a smirk tugging his lips.

“I found it quite exhilarating myself. Though perhaps not for the same reasons” Kili murmured as he leaned up, bringing his face closer to Bilbo’s, “Having you pressed against me was rather distracting to say the least.”

Bilbo swallowed hard. “I found myself a bit flustered as well.” He was blindingly aroused, but he did not want to say that.

Kili played with the edge of Bilbo's night shirt, absently rolling the material between his fingers. “I wanted to strip you bare and fuck you right on the forest floor,” Kili said bluntly. Bilbo's breath caught in his throat. The thought was so vivid in his mind that a visible shiver ran through his body. Kili just smiled."Would you have let me? Simply allowed me to rip your clothes off and fuck you over a fallen tree in the dark where only I could see?”

The dwarf’s hand found its way under the shirt, moving slowly up the inside of the Bilbo’s thigh. Bilbo parted his legs slightly, eyes squeezing shut as he moaned out a breathy “Yes.”

Kili paused for a moment, glancing about the room before getting to his feet. Bilbo watched in confusion as the dwarf circled the room, pinching and blowing out candles as he moved. Heat was throbbing in his stomach, not certain what the dwarf was up to, but the look Kili was giving him every few seconds sent a shiver of anticipation from his head to his toes. Once all but one candle on the bedside table were out, Kili prowled back towards Bilbo, pulling him back against the dwarf’s body.

“I often think about that moment, fantasizing about the what ifs.” The archer’s hard length pressed against Bilbo’s arse, his breath gusting across his ear in a deep growl. “I would have teased you until you forgot your name, let you writhe on my cock until you screamed.” Bilbo groaned, tilting his head sideways to give the prince more access. “I could see so clearly just how I effected you. You did not know it then, my power to see every move you made in the dark, every shiver that coursed through your body when I would touch you. It was maddening.”

Bilbo could not imagine anything more maddening than the heat curling in his belly. Kili moved them towards the bed, pressing Bilbo’s legs into the side of mattress, pinning him there. The archer bent down to slip Biblo’s shirt from his body, scraping his nails across his skin as he went. A gentle thud of the fabric met Bilbo’s ears as Kili suddenly blew the last candle out, plunging the room into darkness. The only illumination was the still burning embers in the hearth, giving the room a faint light, but not enough for Bilbo to see. He tensed when the sudden brush of fingers moved across his skin once more, the feeling intensified by his restricted sight. He swallowed the moan on his tongue, finding his voice to question the dwarf’s motives. “What, uh, what are you going to do?”

A quiet growled met his ears, the sound equally intense in the black of the room. Kili’s lips pressed against the curve of the Bilbo's ear, whispered into it with wicked words of promise. “I am going to abuse my power.”

 

_[In the Hall of the Mountain King-Epica](http://youtu.be/ruK4nnSB2Qo) _

_[TDC Playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq) _


	13. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short smutty interlude with feels.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just sort of happened...

* * *

 

_**Relax while you're closing your eyes to me** _  
_**So warm as I'm setting you free** _  
_**With your arms by your side there's no struggling** _  
_**Pleasure's all mine this time - Scream** _

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo's knees tried to buckle from underneath him, but Kili's strong grip around his waist held him steady. The archer dipped his head down, biting into the curve of his neck, hands roaming down the front of Bilbo's body. A helpless whimper escaped his lips, the feeling of Kili's roaming hands seemed so intense with the inability to see what the dwarf would do next. He reached his own hands back to grip the dwarf's clothes as Kili kissed and sucked the skin of his neck, a hand finally moving low enough to skim across his hardening length.

Bilbo pulled at Kili's clothes, but the dwarf held him in place, not leaving any room for movement. With a groan of frustration, Bilbo rolled his hips back against the bulge in Kili's trousers, attempting to get some control over the dwarf. He thought he was victorious, a smirk tugging his lips when Kili groaned against his skin, but the dwarf shifted abruptly, wrapping one of his large hands around Bilbo's wrists and using the other to press him forward into the mattress.

Bilbo let out a startled noise as he was maneuvered, feet still planted on the floor as he bent over the bed with Kili still gripping his wrists firmly. A new wave of heat ripped through his frame. Being so helpless, blind, and at the mercy of the archer was deliciously arousing. He groaned, rutting against the mattress, resisting the dwarf's grip feebly, in no hurry to escape it.

"I think you enjoy a little rough treatment, don't you, Master Baggins?" Kili voice, deep with arousal murmured in the darkness. The dwarf chuckled as Bilbo squirmed a little more in his grip, making an unconvincing sound of defiance. "Patience, little one."

Kili pushed Bilbo's legs further apart, spreading him before the dwarf. The growl of approval had Bilbo trembling and painfully aware that the archer planned to make thorough use of his acute vision in the darkness surrounding them. The hand pressed against his back moved towards his mouth, fingers playing over his parted lips. He drew in one of the dwarf's fingers without hesitation, circling it with his tongue, shaking as the dwarf groaned his approval at Bilbo's work. All too soon the archer's hand pulled away, making Bilbo pout like he had his favorite toy taken away. With a knowing chuckle, the dwarf's hand slipped back down the center of Bilbo's back, trailing over his spine until it reached the cleft of his arse.

The first teasing touch to his entrance had Bilbo bucking forward into the mattress, unable to find the leverage he desired with his hands restrained and his leg parted. Kili's slick finger strummed over his hole, making him truly struggle for the freedom to move against the dwarf's teasing.

Bilbo knew Fili had impeccable control over himself in the bedroom, and had assumed Kili's more impulsive nature would not boast the same restraint that the blonde practiced. Oh, God, was he ever wrong.

He hissed against the blankets, gasping as the dwarf continued to press against the pucker only to withdraw his finger without fully pushing inside. "K-Kili, please." Bilbo's small, unsuccessful movements were doing nothing to draw the prince in further, his teeth digging into his bottom lip hard to hold back a growl of frustration.

The archer must have seen the desperation in Bilbo's face because he finally pushed his finger in slightly, wiggling it wonderfully and pulling a moan from his throat. Bilbo continued his attempt to push back, clenching around the dwarf's finger in an effort to draw Kili in, but it was useless. The archer kept his hand steady, only pushing in to his first knuckle, purposely avoid the spot Bilbo wanted him to hit. A hummed sound barely registered in his hazed mind, moaning in frustration when the slight stretch to his hole retreated, and the dwarf massaged the patch of skin between his entrance and his cock. Kili leaned over him, the dwarf still clothed and the material scraping across the Bilbo's heated skin as he whispered. "Do you trust me, little one?"

Bilbo could not find his voice around the desperate gasps falling from his lips. He trusted the brothers completely, even though he could not voice the sentiment at the moment. He managed a quick nod of his head, knowing the dwarf would be able to see the motion.

The growl that left Kili sounded positively animal, making Bilbo wonder if should have questioned exactly what it was he was trusting. He felt the archer drop to his knees, still gripping Bilbo's arms behind him and leaning forward to press a kiss to the bottom of his spine. The warmth of the dwarf's breath abruptly blew over his entrance, making him jolt with a shuddering gasp. He heard a quiet chuckle rumble from the archer before Kili's tongue flicked out, teasing his hole.

Bilbo let out a surprised shout, his body locking up for a second as the dwarf circled his entrance slowly. The idea was so taboo that it bordered on the fringes of utterly wrong, but Bilbo could not stop the punch of heat that churned in his belly. His initial instinct to push away was quickly being overwhelmed by the wet heat pressing against him, his body loosening up and twitching back towards the dwarf's mouth. Kili felt the moment Bilbo gave in to the new form of pleasure, his tongue teasing more fervently with quick flicks across the puckered hole, making Bilbo squirm. The dwarf made a pleased sound as the first strangled cry was torn from Bilbo, his body now begging for Kili's sinful tongue. The archer afforded him a few more twirls before pressing the tip of his tongue inwards, Bilbo's body clenching around the wet muscle with a gasp. He curled his restrained hands into fists, shoving his face into the blankets and letting out a scream of pleasure as Kili thrust his tongue in and out, resuming the circling motions inside his entrance.

Kili alternated between teasing licks and fucking Bilbo with his mouth, moaning against him in his own state of bliss. Bilbo gasped, trying to generate more friction on his now leaking cock, riding out the rolling heat that punched through him with every flick of Kili's tongue. He was certain everyone in the rooms nearby could hear him, but paid no mind to it, arching his back up and clenching around the dwarf, loving the happy groans coming from the archer. He was trembling, teeth biting into the blankets beneath him when a finger slipped in along side Kili's tongue, a loud groan echoing in Bilbo's chest. The touches to that spot sent Bilbo's hips into the bed hard, the dwarf navigating his finger inside him with expert precision.

"Let me hear you, Bilbo," Kili groaned, pressing and keeping his finger against the bundle of nerves in Bilbo's core. Despite the darkness in the room, Bilbo could see flashes of color across his vision, no longer attempting to keep his cries quiet as Kili's second finger dipped in, the dwarf circling his hole with his tongue as he thrust the fingers. "Scream for me.."

And scream he did. The cry must have been heard in the deepest mine in Erebor. Bilbo's whole body clenched, his length dripping and near painful with need. His whole body was throbbing as Kili continued the sweet torture, filling Bilbo with another finger, still adding the flick of his tongue every few thrusts. His release was so close, yet too far away. Before he lost all ability to think or speak, Bilbo started begging. "Please, Kili, Fuck me, please."

He felt strung tight, his senses completely awry. Kili pulled away suddenly, the dwarf releasing his hold on Bilbo's wrists and lifting him onto the bed, pressed into the mattress with his arse in the air. Bilbo panted, bringing his hands forward to grip the blankets. He was so high on arousal he did not feel the soreness in his arms, nor hear the dwarf's clothes falling to the floor and the sound of the oil they kept by the bed being opened.

Soothing hands rubbed circles across his back as Kili climbed up behind him and pressed himself against Bilbo's entrance. He groaned as the hot pressure of the dwarf's cock pushed in, stretching him in the way only the brothers could. He felt a sudden stab of longing for the blonde prince, the three of them usually sharing these experiences together. Kili's hand curled around Bilbo's waist, digging his fingers into the soft flesh as he rolled his body forward, sinking into him completely. Jolts of pleasure sparked through them both, Bilbo's body jerking as the dwarf's cock hit all the right places inside him.

Kili gave him a moment before he began to move, pulling away before thrusting forward with long controlled strokes. The motion pressed Bilbo further into the mattress, his hands curling into the bed as Kili established a rhythm.the archer leaned forward against Bilbo's back and moaning against his skin. "This can carry us through until Fili returns to our bed." The archer gasped out, winding his body so the angle hit Bilbo's prostate perfectly.

He pushed up onto his elbows, tilting his head backward to bring his face beside the dwarf's as he gasped into the air. It was comforting that he was not the only one thinking of Fili in that moment. The thrill of being helpless in the dark with Kili was arousing in the best way, but they still had a silent, mutual understanding that it would be just a bit better with Fili present. As much as he loved both brothers for their own individual qualities and quirks, Bilbo felt as if half his heart was missing when one of them were away.

Kili wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist, pulling him backward to the archer's chest so they both were on their knees, his arse pressed flush to the dwarf's groin. He sucked in a sharp breath as Kili snapped his hips upwards, reaching back to grip the dwarf's hair as he rolled his body to meet the thrusts. The dwarf growled, splaying his hand across the his stomach before picking up the pace, slamming into Bilbo with brutal thrusts until the bed creaked in protest. Bilbo could do nothing but hold on for dear life, shouting out Kili's name as his body bounced above the dwarf in a delirious state of pleasure.

With every drive into his core, Kili slammed into Bilbo's pleasure center, sending him closer to the edge. He was able to find just enough leverage to thrust himself back against Kili, nailing that spot perfectly and sending a blinding flash of light across his hindered vision, his cock erupting in a forceful orgasm. The dwarf snarled viciously, tugging Bilbo's hair as he sucked a mark into his shoulder, steady throbs of Kili's emptying length pulsing through his frame.

Kili held Bilbo to his chest, both of them gripping each other to keep from floating away, their breaths coming out ragged. The dwarf released his hold on Bilbo’s hair, shifting to separate their bodies before they collapsed onto the bed. The darkness still surrounded Bilbo, his hand searching hesitantly as he moved onto the archer’s chest, sighing heavily against the sweat slick skin. There was a rustling sound, a match suddenly striking and relighting the small candle beside them. Bilbo blinked, his eyes adjusting to the unexpected brightness of the flame as he glanced up to Kili’s completely wreck expression. Kili smirked, chuckling deeply. “Oh, Aulë. That was…”

The dwarf stumbled over his words, the dazed grin returning to his lips. A smile bloomed across Bilbo’s face as he regarded the archer, cocking his eyebrow. “Vigorous?” Bilbo supplied. Kili laughed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s forehead. He drew circles on the dwarf’s chest, chewing his lip before he spoke again. “What brought that on? The-“ Bilbo flailed his hand towards the side of the bed, the gesture looking a bit awkward to his eyes, but Kili seemed to interpret his meaning. The dwarf simply shrugged, looking at Bilbo with a suggestive expression.

“I suppose I just wanted to ravish you,” Kili grinned, running his fingers into Bilbo's damp curls, “I have wanted to do that for a while, figured I would take the opportunity. I did not hurt you, did I?” Kili’s face was suddenly full of concern. Bilbo shook his head quickly, smiling up at the archers with an equally suggestive expression.

“No, no, I am all right. It was a bit surprising, but more so that it was you,” Bilbo grinned, his face flushing, “You know how Fili is with his control and more authoritative tendencies. I suppose I was not expecting it to from you. You are usually the more... wild one.” The dwarf laughed, nodding.

“Yes, my brother has impeccable control, almost too much at times, but I do enjoy practicing it myself from time to time. He said you would be surprised if I ever did this.” Kili shook his head fondly, smiling when Bilbo’s eyes widened slightly. “In fact, I am certain he will be greatly disappointed that he missed the show.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes, giving the archer a cheeky grin. “Then we will simply have to have a repeat performance as soon as he returns.” He put a little extra twist on his suggestion, flicking his finger across the dwarf’s pierced nipple, drawing a low groan from the prince.

“Yes, we will,” Kili purred, tugging Bilbo up to seal their lips together. The kiss was slow and lazy, neither of them having enough energy to take it any further than a slow slide of their tongues. The archer pulled away, pressing a little kiss to Bilbo's nose before smiling dangerously. “If you think I can be dominating, just wait until Fili gets into one of those moods. He can be quite ferocious when he desires to be.”

Bilbo shivered at the thought. It was definitely a possibility he wanted to explore very, very soon. “Is that one of those, um, things you two have ‘shared’ before?” The dwarf mentioned he and Fili indulged in pleasure that would be considered different to some. Kili pursed his lips, thinking for a moment before he spoke.

“You could say that. I told you my brother and I are close, closer in a way that some would consider a bit unusual, I imagine. We have never been together the way we have with you, That’s to say, um, penetration.” Kili paused, gauging Bilbo’s reaction for a moment. He simply gave the dwarf an encouraging smile, bidding him to carry on. “It’s true that we have shared a few bed partners, though none have been quite as exceptional as you.” The dwarf grinned down at Bilbo’s blushing cheeks. “All the same, I did not learn everything from the others I have bedded. You remember the first time we were together, Fili commenting on how… proficient I was in certain things?” Bilbo nodded, recalling vividly the first time Kili wrapped his talented mouth around him. The dwarf’s lips quirked, his eyes becoming dark. “Who do you think taught me so well?”

The confession made Bilbo’s breath hitch, arousal he thought sated punching through him suddenly. He squirmed slightly, chewing into his already red lip, holding back the groan that wanted to escape him. “T-that’s, um, interesting,” He breathed, clearing his throat. Kili was not fooled by Bilbo’s attempt at hiding his reaction. It was so sinful and deliciously intriguing, and another experience that had Bilbo nearly panting to indulge. “Is that something I might get to see one day?”

Kili seemed surprised by Bilbo’s quick acceptance and desire to witness it. “If it pleases you, little one,” Kili grinned, brushing their foreheads together, “We are not usually very open with it since it can make some people uncomfortable. Dwarves do not see it the same way as other races, but it still toes a line that some view as improper.”

Bilbo shrugged, locking eyes with the prince. “As someone with a rather decent handle on what is proper, at least before I was thoroughly corrupted by a couple dwarf princes…” He gave the archer a pointed look. Kili simply chuckled, nuzzling their noses together. “I can say I find nothing about your relationship with Fili improper in the least. I am just thankful you are willing to share your time with me.”

“You are truly something, you know that? How did my brother and I ever get so lucky meeting you?” KIli looked at Bilbo with a reverent expression, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He felt his heart swell even further, grinning happily at the archer. He laid his head back onto Kili’s chest, happiness swirling inside him as they both started to drift off to sleep.

He was dangerously close to blurting out his feeling for the brothers in that instant. The sole thing that held it at bay was the blonde prince's absence. It had nearly slipped from his lips so many times, especially after their intense love making and the sweet talks the three of them had afterwards. He had shared these sort of one on one conversations with FIli on the mornings Kili had to be dragged around the mountain with the king, the words sitting on the tip of his tongue, but his fear of speaking them too soon forcing them back into his chest.

The love he felt for the dwarves had only intensified since the first evening he was able to identify it. Bilbo still was uncertain where Fili and Kili stood on the matter, neither dwarf outright saying the words he found himself near desperate to hear. Old Took’s words of advice would always come to his mind in a moment like that one ‘all good things come to those who wait.’ So Bilbo waited, knowing it was just a matter of time before his heart burst and he was screaming it at the top of his lungs before he could change his mind.

 

 

_[Scream-Avenged Sevenfold](http://youtu.be/RHfM1YDnsAI)_

_[TDC Playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not scaring anyone away with Fili and Kili's relationship. It will become less talk and more action before this story is over so if it's not your thing, then I apologize.


	14. Dark Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short interlude.
> 
>  

* * *

 

_**I knew you were** _   
_**You were gonna come to me** _   
_**And here you are** _   
_**But you better choose carefully - Dark Horse** _

 

* * *

 

Nori stood at the end of the alleyway, eyes scanning, ears open.

Calculating.

He had yet to find the information the king needed to confirm or deny thatthese thieves were indeed the same dwarves Nori dealt with before. His instincts told him they were. The jobs were clean, too clean for this to be amateurs, and it was as if they were being more careful than before. They recognized that there was a snitch that had moved in their ranks, and they were not foolish enough to allow the same mistake to happen again.

Other than the occasional whisper and rumor he heard among the other not so honest dwarrows Nori still had contact with, there was nothing that was definitive enough to bring to Thorin. For over a week he had moved through the Erebor market, keeping his eyes and ears open. The whole bloody time, he felt he was being watched. It was likely the eyes of that idiot guard snooping around, waiting like he always did, but Nori never caught sight of the dwarf. Perhaps he was getting better at dodging the big brute.

Nori's investigating finally led him to Dale, the city of men on the edge of the Lonely Mountain. The streets of Dale were familiar. Once upon a time, he was able to get his hands on some rather beautiful prizes, a couple still sitting around the home he shared with his brothers. Dori would pitch a fit if he ever knew the fine goblet he used to drink his evening wine actually came from the house of a man in Dale known for his mistreatment of women.

All the same, the city had a fair number of dwarrows that occupied the city, and word had reached reliable ears that the same thefts had been reported in the markets of Dale. So, to Dale Nori went.

First things first. Escape route.

Dark alley (of course)  
Over the back wall  
Left  
Another wall into a yard  
The owner has four dogs  
Feed dogs meat stolen earlier  
Another wall  
Short alley with access to the roofs  
If he remain unseen, double back on roof  
Short climb down into a small side street where the brothel is (No time to stop)  
Right  
Left  
Another right  
Then a straight shot to the outer walls.  
He will be back to Erebor in an hour.

… Easy

Nori slipped through the crowd, his normally elaborate hair hanging down his back, and covered by his hooded cloak. The red star he always sported was a thing of pride as well as an occasional nuisance. It was too easily recognized by those he wished to avoid, yet it yielded him a familiar enough quirk to get the information he needed from others. For this undertaking, however, he tugged the dark green cloak further around him, kept his head covered, and he watched. Watched for any exchange that seemed different, strange, illegal. The amount of illegal activity in Dale was more common than the markets of Erebor.

Where dwarves were weakened with the temptation of gold and riches, men were weaken by temptation of wine, women, and for some, men. There was also a rather large underground market for herbs that could sedate and alter one's mind. Dwarves called it 'amab nanging'. It was far more potent than the leaf Bilbo carried. This was far more intense, addictive, and at times, resulting in an overindulgence that could kill the one consuming it. Nori tried it once. The feeling was wonderful, completely peaceful, and it made him forget every worry he ever suffered. It was too good, and he never did it again.

He moved for hours, seeing and hearing nothing of interest. There was a rather heated altercation about someone being ripped off during their fruit purchases that drew some attention. A few amusing swings were thrown before the guards showed up, but nothing of any value drew his attention after that. The sunlight was gone from the sky when Nori made it to the place he stood now, the strange feeling he was being watched still tingling under his skin. He told himself he was just being paranoid. He was on the good side now, and it had been a while since he had to slink around, associating with the life he had grown used to at one point. It still felt strange at times, but Nori was quick to shake away the niggling feeling he had crawling under his skin.

He slipped into the alley, utilizing his planned escape route, ready to call it a night and move back towards the mountain when a large hand gripped his shoulder with bruising force, pushing him face first into the stone wall. Fuck. He was getting rusty.

“I knew it was simply a matter of time,” The owner of the hand growled, the voice all too familiar.

You have got to be kidding.

Nori tried to push back, but his hands were bent awkwardly underneath him and not granting him any leverage. He was able to turn his head far enough to catch sight of the hooded figure holding him, the bald, tattooed head covered by the fabric. A smirk bloomed across Nori’s face.

“Dear, hunter. We meet again,” He teased, receiving another shove into the wall. This is utterly ridiculous. He knew he should have said something to the king about Dwalin’s incessant following, but Nori secretly enjoyed the warrior’s obsession with him. “Easy, Master Guardsman. Would not want to hurt the king’s favorite thief, now would we?”

Dwalin’s grip tightened. “I knew you would slip back into your old ways before long," The dwarf snarled against Nori’s ear' "You may have others fooled with your quick words and that innocent look you put on when you’re trying to get what you want out of them, but not me.”

Well, this is a predicament. The king had asked to keep the details of his sneaking quiet, yet it would seem the Thorin forgot to mention to his guard that Nori was off limits.

“As I stated before, you’re not that good,” Nori sneered, wincing as the dwarf’s fingers dug further into his skin, “I am here by the king’s orders. Or did he not mention it to you? I suppose it was too important for a simple brute like you to know. This sort of task requires finesse, and you have about as much finesse as a cave troll.” He knew he was doing nothing to help his situation by antagonizing the dwarf, but it was just so bloody fun.

“The king put you up to this?” The question sounded disbelieving, but the grip on Nori’s shoulder loosened slightly. “Why are you here? In Dale?”

Nori managed a shrug. “I could ask you the same question.” He felt Dwalin tense, the smirk on his face renewing. Dwalin was there because of him. “I am following a lead. I am sure you know that the thefts in the markets are happening once more. Same signature, same targets as before? The king asked me to look into it.”

Dwalin made a frustrated noise, spinning Nori around abruptly, but keeping him pressed against the wall. He knew he could escape if he desired to. The dwarf was strong in a way that had Nori frustratingly aroused. However, Nori was quicker, and he could twist from the warrior's clutches before the dwarf could blink. That is, if he wanted to.

Dwalin studied Nori's face for any signs of a lie. He would not find one, not easily, at least. Nori spent years perfecting his ability to lie and keep his expression blank. Everyone had a tell, no matter how good they thought they were at pulling off the perfect fib. Nori had yet to encounter someone that could see his.

"Why would the king send just you? He has a whole guard and army at his disposal," Dwalin hissed, still looking unconvinced, but his grip turned to one less painful. "Why send a lying thief in when he has his guard to do the job?"

Ah, therein lies the problem. The dwarf's ego was too great for his tattooed head. "Do you suppose it would have been wise to send in a bunch of heavily armored dwarves who know nothing about moving inconspicuously,to catch the ones that can move right under you noses in the bloody daytime?" Nori hissed. The guards were good, but not for something like this. It was becoming rather exhausting having to explain to others that sometimes it takes a little more cunning and less honor to get a job done.

The guard looked chagrined. "What have you been able to find out?" Dwalin muttered, relenting in his attempt to get Nori to slip up.

"Nothing of note. Not yet," Nori replied, sighing in frustration, "They are being careful. Plus all the contacts I had with them before are now sitting in cells in the mountain." And it would do no good to ask them. By now, Nori's absence in the Erebor prison would have been noticed. They would likely assume he was dead. If he went strolling in there, healthy and free, they would know right away he was the one to give them up. They would seal their mouths up tighter than the mountain treasury.

"That still does not explain you presence in Dale." Dwalin's grip finally released. Nori fought the urge to rub his sore shoulders, not wanting to give the dwarf that satisfaction. "Is the same thing going on here?"

Nori nodded. "If the rumors are true. Same types of merchants. Same items being taken, weapons, jewels. Seem too much of a coincidence, if you ask me," Nori answered. He glimpsed around, making sure he was not pursued by anyone else. If Dwalin could sneak up on him, who knows what might happen if someone who knew what they were doing tried it. The thought sent a chill down his spine. He was definitely getting rusty. "Why are you here? I answered your questions, I believe I deserve the same courtesy."

Dwalin's stoic expression faltered, only for a second. "I was following a lead." The dwarf threw Nori's own words back at him, but it was an easy lie to see through. He knew Dwalin would not admit he was there merely because he was chasing after Nori.

Nori rolled his eyes. "A lead? That's the best you can come up with?" He grinned, enjoying the small twitch of Dwalin's bearded lip. "You really should get more adept at lying, Master Dwarf. It would be beneficial on occasion, particularly when run into one of those 'leads'."

The dwarf knew what Nori was implying and it struck a nerve. "I was not following you," Dwalin spit out, leaning over Nori with his hands braced against the wall. His eyes were filled with anger, but Nori could see it was not solely directed at him. The dwarf was angry because Nori knew just how to antagonize him, and Dwalin understood he had been caught. "I am the king's guard. I do not need to explain what I am doing, nor what I am looking for. Not to you, you bloody thief."

His face was so close Nori's breath hitched in his throat. There was a scent about the dwarf that he had noticed on the road, a mixture of hard stone, leather, and sweet pipe weed. It was absolutely intoxicating. Dwalin looked at him with a face full of distrust, a hint of hatred, yet there was something else in his face that had Nori's stomaching tightening with raw heat.

He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry as he stared down the dwarf with all the seductive defiance he could summon. "And have you found what you are looking for?"

Nori could have cut the tension with one of his carefully hidden daggers. Dwalin's stony expression did not waver, but his eyes flicked down towards Nori's lips as he ran his tongue over them. The dwarf breathed in hard through his nose, closing his eyes tight before looking back to Nori and exhaling sharply. "Mahal, help me."

Dwalin surged forward, their mouths meeting in a rough, biting kiss that Nori returned with vigor. The big dwarf leaned into him, pushing all the air out of Nori’s lungs in a gasping moan, hands coming up to tangle in the hair hanging loosely on his shoulders and pulling at the locks tightly. Nori squirmed against the guard, reaching under the cloak the dwarf wore, searching for the buckles and laces, anything the gets his fingers onto bare skin. Dwalin responded with a growl, pressing in further, lowering one of his hands to Nori’s waist and tugging their groins together in a wonderful friction. Nori finally tugged loose the big belt, ripping at the fabric underneath, feeling the tip of Dwalin’s length brush under his fingers. The guard thrust against the light touch, a low groan in his throat as he pulled away slightly, uniting Nori’s trousers with a surprising amount of dexterity.

Their frantic hands and gasping breaths brought a smirk to Nori’s face. It was messy and desperate and he felt like his body was thrumming with anticipation. Even during their time on the road after their impromptu tryst in the woods, Nori would catch Dwalin watching him, though the only reason he would catch these subtle glances his direction was because he would be watching Dwalin. There was still mistrust in the looks that passed between them, but Nori could see the underlying heat in the gaze. He had been tempted to seek Dwalin out during their brief stay in the Woodland Realm, slipping into the guard's room and see exactly how far he could push things between them. It was Nori’s pride that stopped him. The ball was in Dwalin’s court and he wanted the dwarf to seek him out, making the victory all the more sweeter. He knew it would happen eventually. It was simply a matter of time.

Nori kicked one of his boots off as Dwalin pushed his trousers down, one leg of his pants still wrapped around the other boot. Dwalin hitched Nori’s bare leg over his muscled thighs, bringing their cocks together in the dwarf’s huge hand, groaning as he pressed their foreheads together. “Why you? Why is it you that does this to me?” Dwalin’s words were barely above a whisper as he stroked their cocks together in his firm grasp.

Nori reached out, grabbing the leather straps that crossed the dwarf’s hard chest, pulling himself upwards so he could hang suspended between Dwalin and the wall. The guard’s cock slipped below Nori’s, brushing across his entrance, and sending a hard shudder through him. He reached into one of the pockets inside his cloak, pulling out a tin of the pomade he used to style his hair. Flipping open the lid, letting it fall to the ground in a clatter, he dipped his fingers in, scooping up a generous amount before dropping the container as well. Bracing his hand on Dwalin’s shoulder with the guards strong hand still holding him in place, Nori reached behind himself slipping two fingers into his entrance quickly. He panted at the stretching burn, Dwalin letting out a curse as he brought his lips to Nori's neck, sucking the skin with biting pulls of his teeth. He twisted and scissored his fingers, unable to push in far with the awkward angle of his hand, groaning when his fingers were unable to reach that bundle of nerves he wanted to hit.

Dwalin licked a long stripe up Nori’s neck, grinning smugly when he noticed his predicament. The dwarf shifted his grip, bringing his hand down beside Nori’s thrusting one and slipping in one of his thick fingers, knuckle dusters scraping across the skin of his arse. Nori keened, bucking his hips as Dwalin’s finger hit the spot he was unable to get to himself, the dwarf furiously hit its mark over and over until he was whimpering in the guard’s arms.

“Fuck me,” Nori begged with a harsh groan, his head falling back onto the stone wall behind him.

Dwalin moved quick, bringing his hand, slick with the pomade to his cock before positioning himself and thrusting into Nori with one swift stroke. Nori’s grip dug into the dwarf’s shoulders, the stinging stretch nudging that delicious line of pleasure and pain. He cried out sharply as the Dwalin set up a frantic pace, both of them moaning deeply, clawing at each other and their lips meeting in a rough kiss. He gasped as his release barreled towards him at an embarrassingly quick speed, his hole clenching around the thick girth of Dwalin’s cock, receiving a near pained groan from the guard. The thrusts were brutal, Dwalin’s hips snapping upwards, hitting Nori’s core with every stroke.

He barely choked out a cry, tugging Dwalin flush to his torso, his body going taut as heat punched through his stomach suddenly, his release exploding from him with crippling force. Dwalin snarled as Nori’s body locked up, his entrance tightening around the guard, ripping an orgasm from the dwarf. The heat splashing inside him made Nori groan and roll his hips, pulling every last drop from Dwalin’s cock as they sat gasping, still pressed against the dark alley wall.

“Damn thief,” Dwalin hissed, but it sounded like an endearment instead of an effort to insult. Nori gasped as the dwarf slipped from him, placing his feet back onto the ground slowly. The big dwarf still towered over him, bracing his hands against the wall on either side of Nori’s head, as though he was still attempting to trap him there.

It made his heart lurch with something unfamiliar, and for the first time in a very long time, Nori felt safe. After a few moments of catching their breath and coming down from the orgasmic high they were riding, Dwalin pulled back, attempting to right himself, a damp spot from Nori’s release on the warrior's tunic. Nori had to grin proudly at that. He slipped his foot back into the leg of his trouser, tugging them up and glancing around for his lost boot and tin he had tossed aside. He was pulling his shoe on when a loud voice yelled down the alley towards them, a couple figures that standing at the far end. The night guard of Dale.

Nori cursed, slipping his tin in his pocket quickly and grabbing Dwalin’s arm to pull him down towards the rear of the alley. “We have to go,” Nori hissed, tugging at the dwarf's arm hard. Dwalin, being solid as the Lonely Mountain, paused, making Nori stumble slightly, throwing him a befuddled expression.

“Why are we running. I am the King Under the Mountain's guard. Surely they will not be concerned with us'” Dwalin murmured, brows furrowing. Nori scoffed, rolling his eyes affectionately at the big brute's ignorance of the quandary.

“You are the king’s guard, in a dark alley, with a well known thief. A thief who has worked very hard to gather information for the same king you serve,” Nori stated, giving the dwarf a pointed look. “Do you believe it would be wise for the king’s guard to be caught fucking a known thief in a dark alley?”

Dwalin’s face turned slightly panicked as he glanced towards the incoming guards, moving swiftly to where they were standing. With a nod, Dwalin let Nori tug him along, the human guards yelling for them to stop as they took a sharp turn towards the city’s main walls. Nori was grinning the whole way, thoroughly amused by the new development of Dwalin being chased along with him. He only hoped the big dwarf was good at jumping walls.

 

_[Dark Horse-Katy Perry](http://youtu.be/spjRWCOHkv0) _

_[TDC Playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Opium Poppy i.e. Papaver somniferum or the 'sleep bringing poppy'. Hence the dwarves calling it 'amab nanging' which means Dream Flower. 
> 
> I have to say, Dwalin and Nori are probably one of my favorite pairings in the Hobbit fandom. I almost went the Dwalin/Ori route, which I also enjoy, but there's something so fun about Dwalin/Nori and the love/hate relationship between them.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all!


	15. Down

* * *

 

 _**I thought I could fly,** _  
_**so why did I drown? - Down** _

 

* * *

The arrow managed to land in the target this time. Bilbo stood in the archery range outside between the main gates and the mountain, a big smile blooming across his face as he observed his work. Kili had insisted Bilbo come with him that morning. The archer was itching to get some practice in before having to meet his uncle for a council meeting. They found Legolas and the red head elf there as well, both of them receiving narrow eyed looks from a few dwarves practicing swords, but the two of them paid no attention. It was barely five minutes after they arrived that Kili had a bright idea, passing his bow to Bilbo, and set out to teach him the skill of archery.

On his first attempt, Bilbo could not even get the arrow nocked. The second, the arrow hit the ground only inches from Legolas’ feet. Kili looked amused, and a bit frightened, as he cautiously pulled the bow from the Bilbo's hands, saying it may be best if he practiced with one a little more 'hobbit friendly'. They were able to find Bilbo a smaller practice bow, the draw weight much easier for him to handle. His arrows still went erratic, but they were at least flying towards the target. By the nineteenth try, he was able to land one into the outer edge of the bullseye, receiving a loud cheer from the two elves and dwarf prince.

“A fine showing, Master Hobbit.” Tauriel gave Bilbo a nod of approval, turning back to her own practice. Kili moved to collect Bilbo’s sparsely shot arrows, working the one in the target out before jogging back to where he stood.

“Well done, little one, very well done,” Kili said as he clasped Bilbo’s shoulder, a bright grin on his face as he passed over another arrow “Now this time, try to take a few deep breaths before you release. You have gotten the hang of it, but you are too quick to shoot. Grant yourself a moment to focus on your target.”

Bilbo nodded, nocking his arrow before drawing the string back. Kili moved behind him, resting his hands on Bilbo's waist, speaking softly into his ear. “Remember, steady breaths, Bilbo.”

Bilbo held the bow taut, his arms trembling slightly as he strained to keep it steady. He drew in a few calming breaths through his nose, breathing out slowly through his mouth before releasing. The arrow whistled through the air before embedding itself into the target, only inches from the center. Kili gave a happy shout, throwing his arm around Bilbo, and giving him a firm hug.

“Amazing, Bilbo. I told you we would make a fine archer out of you with a little practice,” Kili boasted.

Bilbo flushed at the praise, but was every bit as proud of himself as the archer was. Fili and Kili had made it their mission to give Bilbo as much training as possible with their chosen weapons since the night Kili took him into the forest. He had had also had some practice with his sword since they arrived in Erebor. Fili was in the process of teaching Bilbo the basics and showing him the best way to wield his mother’s weapon. The blonde had even offered to make a small dagger for Bilbo, one he could carry more conspicuously. Kili filled Bilbo with all the knowledge he could about archery, though this was the first opportunity they had had to go down to the range.

Of course, Bilbo would not encounter too many opportunities that would necessitate the utilization of his developing knowledge in the halls of the Lonely Mountain. All the same, it was nice knowing he was no longer useless with a weapon.

“Thank you. I never imagined I would be able to shoot a bow much less hit the target.” Bilbo smiled, rolling his shoulders. His muscles may be a bit sore later, but he was glad for it. “I suppose I will have to find somebody who can make me my own bow."

“I can make one for you, if you like,” KIli offered, preparing his own and taking aim, “There are many fine makers in the mountain, but I would be honored to make one for you, little one.” The dwarf released his arrow, hitting the target with ease. Bilbo blushed, extremely welcoming to the idea of Kili making a custom bow for him.

“I would like that very much,” Bilbo replied quietly, receiving a smile from the archer. Kili shot a few more times, his arrows hitting the center every bloody time, when a rather burly looking dwarf with an ugly scar across his face came strolling across the range. The dwarf guard was apparently unconcerned by the flying projectiles whizzing around him, not even blinking when Kili's arrow flew dangerously close to his face.

“The king needs you, my prince,” The dwarf said gruffly, nodding at Bilbo politely before turning back towards where he came from.

KIli groaned, slumping his shoulders. “Duty calls. I will find you when I am done,” The dwarf mumbled, slinging his bow across his back and pressing a quick kiss to Bilbo’s cheek before trudging behind the older dwarf.

“I will be in the library,” Bilbo called out as Kili rounded the corner. He had absolutely nothing to do that day. Kili would be in meetings with his uncle, and Ori was usually not far behind the king. Fili was due back that day, but there were still many hours before he would return to the mountain.

Bilbo had time to kill. He would likely pay a visit to Bombur, seeing what the big dwarf had cooking that day. He had also struck up a friendship with the cooks brother, Bofur, but the dwarf was out on patrol as well with the blonde prince. So, Bilbo decided he would go and get lost in the masses of books.

The elves watched as Kili disappeared from their sight, a fascinated expression on Legolas' sharp, elven features. “It’s a curious thing, a dwarf courting a hobbit, and especially two dwarves,” He murmured, smiling down at Bilbo, "It is uncommon when one finds companionship outside their own race. At least, for elves, it is." Bilbo sputtered, dropping the arrow he was twirling in his hands.

“H-he’s not… we are not courting,” Bilbo stuttered, turning a magnificent shade of pink. He could not be sure if that was truthful. He knew nothing of dwarf courting rituals, the subject never one Ori went into in great detail about and Bilbo never asked. As wonderful as the idea of courting Fili and KIli sounded, Bilbo knew it was an unlikely possibility, especially with the two of them being heirs to the throne.

Legolas’ expression turned confused. “I apologize, Master Baggins. What with the nature of your relationship with them, I made the assumption that the three of you had entered a formal courtship. I do not know a great deal about the courting customs of dwarves, however gifting another with a weapon is commonly one of the first steps during official courtship. Especially one crafted by their own hand.”

Bilbo opened his mouth, but nothing came out. A weapon made by their own hand. Both Fili and Kili had offered to do precisely that. It could not signify what the elf thought it did and surely the brothers were simply doing it out of the kindness of their hearts. They wanted Bilbo to be safe, and the gifts were just a part of that. His reasoning did not hold back the swell of optimism towards the possibilities.

He realized the elves were watching him in confusion. Bilbo shook his head hard, offering them a strained smile.

“There’s no need to apologize. We are all very close. It’s simply a very special friendship between us." Bilbo cleared his throat, shivering slightly. “I, um, I think I am going to move indoors. It’s a bit cool out here.”

Without much ceremony, Bilbo spun around, leaving the elves befuddled. His mind running double time now that Legolas had planted a seed in there. Dodging arrows and dwarrows, Bilbo scurried back towards the mountain, suddenly very curious, and against his better judgement, hopeful.

 

* * *

 

The meeting was long and tedious. Thorin sat at the end of the long table, Kili fidgeting anxiously at his side the whole time. He could not blame his nephew for being so twitchy. When Thorin was younger, he despised these meetings with his father and grandfather. He had utilized every excuse he could come up with to avoid them. Kili was no different.

Fili only managed to tolerate them. His blonde nephew usually sat quietly at Thorin’s side, taking in whatever information he could. Though Fili put on an expression of interest in the meetings, Thorin knew he too despised them just as much as his younger brother. Nevertheless, it was a part of their place as the royal family, and despite the general distaste for the time spent in the council chambers, they did their duty without argument.

The same could be said about the situation with the hobbit. Thorin was a bit surprised to hear that Kili was the one marrying Bilbo. His youngest nephew was still wild and a bit rough around the edges, though his approach to his duties were much more mature since he returned from Ered Luin. Thorin would have to practically threaten Kili with taking his beloved bow away just to get him to tend to the responsibilities, or worse, send a letter to the boy's mother.

Since the hobbit came along, Kili was well behaved, more level headed, and much to Thorin's delight, happier. Both of his nephews seemed to sustain a close friendship with Bilbo. Though the hobbit was to be married to the youngest Durin, it was a welcome sight to see he got along so well with both the princes, and Fili seemed to thoroughly approve of his brother's future consort. Thorin even found himself quite charmed by the small creature of the Shire, and was more than pleased to welcome Bilbo into his kingdom and his family. Arranged marriages could be a messy business for everyone despite their intended function to provide security among those involved. Alliances such as theirs had a long history of failure and heartbreak, however the boys took on the duty with honor and now Kili was set to be married. It was always a blessing when the two parties involved in these arrangements developed a love for one another. Considering it was a state of affairs that had absolutely nothing to do with love in the first place.

Once the meeting concluded, Thorin returned to his study, his nephew and scribe following close behind. They still had to go over the final arrangements for the gathering in the following week. Men, elves, and dwarves from every corner of Middle Earth would begin arriving any day now, and the mountain was nearly ready for the influx of guests it was about to hold.

Not to mention the rather large announcement Thorin would be making during that time. A celebration would be a must in honor of Kili and Bilbo, and Balin already had the plans in the works. The guest rooms were prepared, the pantries were filled with food, ready for Bombur’s expert hand. The cook had all but demanded extra hands during the time their guests would be staying, and Thorin was thankfully able to accommodate the dwarf’s need.

Smaug still strolled through the hallways, though he spent most of his time in the treasury preparing the shipment going to the Shire, as well as the funds needed to put Bilbo’s plans for crops in motion. Bilbo had given Balin a rough approximation of the amount gold and dwarves needed for such a large undertaking, and there were a surprisingly large amount of dwarrows eager to volunteer. Some were in need of extra work and the gold for their large families, others merely interested in learning the skill. The financial advisor spoke his approval for the hobbit’s intentions, and much to everyone's shock, quickly agreed that they should spare no expense to make it happen.

“When will we begin preparing the land, uncle?” Kili asked, looking over the list of provisions needed.

They were embarrassingly unprepared when it came to planting and growing their own crops, and Thorin had to wonder what would happen if the dwarves did not have others close by to purchase these necessities from. The dwarves of Erebor had a long existing trade between the men and elves in the surrounding lands that provided a large quantity of food for the people. Aulë forbid those agreements failed them. With the hobbit's help, they would be able to begin providing these necessities themselves, but it would be a long time before they could grow enough to sustain the population.

“As soon as we receive the first shipment, Bilbo said we can get started," Thorin murmured, signing off on the payment being sent to the men they would purchase seeds from, “Bard was able to direct us to the proper merchants. They were very helpful and happy to receive such a large request. Made themselves quite a bit of gold.” A small fortune to be exact. They could likely retire at once if they were inclined to do so.

The door to the study creaked open as Dwalin strolled in. Thorin glanced up briefly, turning his eyes back to his work before snapping them back to his friend. “What in Mahal's name happened to you?”

Dwalin looked disheveled. There were angry, red scratch marks along his neck, and his cloak looked like it had been caught on something, the bottom of it torn and ragged. A dark bruise was beginning to bloom on his big, tattooed forearm and the leg of his trousers were ripped.

“I am fine, my king,” Dwalin grunted, tossing his cloak over the chair, “We stayed near Dale last night, and I made a run into the city. I ran into some unsavory characters, but I... handled them.”

Thorin furrowed his brows. "Unsavory characters? Hmm, well, I would hate to see the other guy." Dwalin's bearded lip twitched slightly, but he spoke no more on the matter. He had witnessed Dwalin in bar fights and battle on more than one occasion, and the dwarf always walked away unscathed. These ‘unsavory characters’ must have been quite the opponents. "I am glad you are all right, my friend. How fairs my nephew? I expected to see him when he returned as well.”

“He was helping unload the ponies. Likely went for a bath when he finished,” Dwalin said as he sat in the seat across from Thorin, “The boy was practically crawling out of his skin to get back here. He usually enjoys being out of the mountain, but I could hardly keep up with him when we set out this morning.”

“May I go see him, uncle?" Kili asked. Thorin was ready to protest, but his nephew threw in a quick, "I will come right back, I swear!”

They still had a few last minute details to go over before his nephew was done for the day, but Thorin knew they would never get it done if Kili did not get to see his brother for at least a moment. Thorin nodded, chuckling when KIli dashed through the door immediately. He called out to his nephew, hoping he would hear. "Tell Fili I need to see him as well."

The king sighed, knowing those two would take their time returning. “How was the patrol?” Thorin sat back, giving his tired hand a rest from all the writing he had done that morning.

“We found some warg tracks along the eastern border, but they were a few days old," Dwalin answered, "Never came across the pack that made them. No trouble, nothing of note, at least.”

The news was good to hear. Orc raids were the last thing they needed. There had been an onslaught of illegal activity inside the mountain in recent weeks as it was.

“Hmm, well, that’s something at least. I am certain you have heard by now, we have been having problems in the markets again," Thorin sighed heavily, "Those scattered reports your men brought in looks similar to the same thieves that Nori aided us in bringing down last year.”

It was frustrating when this was going on right under his nose and despite the large group of dwarrows they had captured and punished for the thefts, they never truly got answers as to why it was happening. “I sent Nori in again. I am hoping he can gather the information we need to stop this before it gets worse.’’

Dwalin did not appear at all surprised by Thorin’s words. His friend despised Nori, even though the dwarf helped Thorin's father when they were desperate for information.

“I am sure he will get the job done,” Dwalin murmured, standing from his seat, “He is very practiced with that sort of thing. We will get a handle on the situation.”

Thorin stared, his mouth slightly parted at Dwalin’s compliment to the former thief’s abilities. Even Ori seemed surprised, the little scribe blinking wide eyed at the big dwarf. Dwalin noticed their disbelieving gaze, clearing his throat loudly. “If there is no need for me at the moment, I would like to take my own bath.” He did not wait for Thorin to dismiss him, his tattooed friend turning and proceeding through the door quickly, leaving him and scribe slightly confused in his wake.

Scarcely a minute after the dwarf left, Nori strolled in, looking no better than Dwalin had. He too looked as if he had a run in with the same obstacle that tore Dwalin’s clothes to pieces, and a mark on the curve of his throat that looked suspiciously like a bite.

Ori jumped from his seat, running across the room to draw his brother into a firm hug. The dwarf had been moving through the market for over a week and Thorin gave the two a moment together. Nori stood straight, murmuring words to Ori before turning to Thorin, offering a respectful nod. “My King.”

Thorin waved to the seat in front of his desk. “So, Master Nori, Please tell me you have some good news.” Thorin bid, but the dwarf’s shaking head made him deflate in his seat.

“I was unable to receive confirmation. However, I am almost certain we are dealing with the same issue as before,” Nori replied, his expression concerned, “I was able to track the thefts to Dale as well. It would appear they are expanding this time around, though I cannot be sure if they are aware of what is happening.”

Thorin doubted Bard did know. They would likely overlook the pattern that seems to be a signature of these dwarves, and it rankled Thorin's nerves that is was his own kin involved in these seedy activities. “I feared as much. Thank you, Nori. Do you have any suggestions of how to move forward?”

Nori gave a slight shrug. “They are being careful. No one seems to know where to find these dwarves and the one that do are staying quiet. With your permission, I would go into the prison and question those that were brought in last time. They may not talk at first, but if you are willing, my king, I may know a few who would be able to provide the knowledge we need in exchange for freedom.”

Thorin seethed at the idea. All the same, it may be the lesser evil to free one and capture the many who are behind the thefts. “I will consider the release of the dwarf who provides the most valuable information,” Thorin muttered, sighing, “I do not do this lightly. Make it very clear that they will face a worse punishment should they fall back into their former ways after I showed them a kindness.”

Nori nodded. “I understand, sir. I will inform you if they afford me anything of value.” The dwarf stood from his seat, bowing to Thorin. “May I request the presence of Master Dwalin while I interrogate them? He seems proficient in the skill of intimidation.” Something gleamed in the dwarf’s eye that had Thorin confused. Those two were a couple fountains of compliments for one another today.

“I am certain he will be willing to aid you with that,” Thorin replied, noticing Kili slipping back into the office, “Go get yourself a hot meal and bath. Take a few days to rest. You seem like you could use it, Master Dwarf.”

Nori smirked, nodding at Thorin. “Forgive my appearance, sir. I had an unexpected encounter in Dale last night, and I fear I was forced to take my leave of the city quite quickly.”

Thorin cocked his head, his brow furrowing. The words sounded strangely similar to Dwalin’s explanation for his rumpled appearance. Must have been a happenstance that they both had a confrontation with someone, in Dale, no less, the same evening. “Seems the streets of Dale are not as secure as previously thought. Take all the time you need to rest up, Master Nori.”

The dwarf bid goodbye to Thorin and his brother, giving KIli and friendly punch to the shoulder as he passed. Kili strolled to a the couch by the fire, the dwarf munching happily on the same type of cookie Thorin had seen Dwalin devouring days before. “Where’s your brother?”

Kili looked sheepish, swallowing a mouthful of his treat. “He, uh… You have not seen him yet?” Thorin narrowed his eyes, not amused by his nephew horrible attempt at fibbing. Kili shrunk into the seat slightly before giving an answer. “He was finishing his bath when I left our chambers, and he mentioned stopping by the library to say hello to Bilbo quickly. I went to the kitchens for a snack before I returned. I supposed he would be here by now.”

Thorin shook his head, not at all surprised. “It appears we will have to drag him here by his golden hair. Return to your room, and make sure he did not fall asleep.” Thorin stood from his desk as Kili exited the room looking chastised, groaning as he stretched his arms to the ceiling. Thorin's stomach growled loudly. He would need to swing by the kitchen himself. Those cookies smelled absolutely divine.

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo sat in a large alcove in the library, pouring over the book it took him nearly two hours to find. The librarian was an old, dark haired dwarrowdam who pointed Bilbo in the direction he needed. It was lucky that there was a rather thick book in Westron on the subject he was seeking out. Bilbo hauled the large tome to the nook that held a soft chair by one of the hearths, providing enough light for his reading on dwarven courting rituals.

Unfortunately the information given was vague, not offering much detail on the ins and outs of the custom. One detail that he was able to find was the use of braids and beads, something not completely shocking to Bilbo considering Ori's descriptions of dwarves and their elaborate displays of facial hair. There was a brief paragraph about the exchange of weapons, but it cited that this was also practiced between dwarves bonded in battle. It said nothing definitive about what it meant when said weapon was crafted by the dwarf personally before the exchange, or its significance if given to a lover.

Bilbo closed the book with a frustrated sigh, realizing how silly he looked pouring over the subject simply because the elf made an offhand comment about Bilbo's closeness to Fili and Kili. It was not the first time someone had assumed something more going on between them. Ori had, on more than one occasion, mentioned words like love and happiness and everything Bilbo secretly hoped for. Nevertheless, the three of them maintained their bond without speaking on the subject of courtship and Bilbo was still too nervous to bring the topic to light.

"Bilbo?"

The quiet call made him sit up straight, the voice familiar and sending a warm happiness to his heart. "Fili?"

The top of a blonde head appeared behind a row of books, bobbing around until the prince turned the corner, Fili's face splitting into a bright smile when he spotted Bilbo snuggled in the chair. He quickly stood up, subtly slipping the book he was reading into the chair cushion before closing the distance between them, laughing as he drew the dwarf into a tight hug. The thought that his reaction may appear too forward was quickly erased when Fili's arms wrapped around him, lifting him up off his feet in the tight embrace.

"Did you miss me, little one?" Fili mumbled against Bilbo's neck, sending a small tremble through him. The dwarf smelled like the herbal soap the brothers always used, the scent filling Bilbo with a sensation of comfort. He nodded, worried that his voice would come out embarrassingly emotional. Though it had only been a couple days, it was hard not having Fili there with them. The blonde inhaled deeply, drawing back with a smile."I missed you as well, Bilbo."

His heart fluttered in his chest. "How did you know I was here?" Bilbo asked as Fili lowered him back to the floor. They moved to sit in the chair had Bilbo had vacated, Fili pulled him into his lap, resting his bearded chin on Bilbo's shoulder.

"My brother told me you would be here. Apparently he's still stuck in a meeting with our uncle, but Thorin gave him a brief leave to see me," The dwarf stated as he moved his hand up and down Bilbo's back, grinning broadly, "I wanted to come let you know I was home. Kili said you would likely hunt me down had I not come to see you right away.”

Bilbo blushed bright crimson, but did nothing to deny the allegations. "Your brother is a wise dwarf," He teased, receiving a chuckle, "Did you not go to see your uncle? Surely he wished to see you as soon as you returned."

Fili made a noncommittal noise. "I am sure he does, but I wished to see you first." Fili cupped Bilbo's chin, pulling him into a gentle kiss. He melted into the dwarf's hold, letting out a happy noise as Fili’s tongue grazed his. He squirmed in the blonde’s lap, receiving a low groan as he moved, smiling into the kiss. Fili’s grip on his thigh tightened, pulling Bilbo in as close as he possibly could in their awkward position, teasing the skin under the leg of his trousers.

Bilbo pulled away with a gasp, squeezing the dwarf’s shoulders hard. “We are in the library, Master Dwarf.,” Bilbo murmured.

Fili hummed pleasantly, brushing his lips along Bilbo chin, breaking his resolve but before he could press forward again the librarian rounded the corner, yelping loudly when she spotted the two of them. They had the modesty to at least look sheepish. Bilbo peeled himself from the prince’s lap, and clearing his throat awkwardly. The librarian narrowed her eyes at Fili, shaking her head as she turned back to her task of shelving the books.

“Perhaps this is not the best place for this,” FIli snickered, rising from the seat, “and, my uncle will likely send the guard to fetch me if I delay any longer. He gets antsy when I do not report to him after a patrol. I think it’s he needs to see for himself that we are alive and well when we return, though he will not admit it.’’ Bilbo hummed in acknowledgment, abandoning his reading in favor of walking with the blonde back towards the halls.

“Was there any trouble while you were out there?” Bilbo asked as they travelled through the hallway, unsure if he wanted to truly know. The thought of the brothers out there chasing down orcs still made his stomach queasy.

“Nothing of interest.,” Fili replied with a shrug., “Some signs of the bastards lurking around the borders, but we were not able to track them any further. Dwalin had some sort of run in last night when we stayed outside Dale. He went into the city and came back a bit rumpled, but he did not care to explain exactly what happened or why he went in the first place.” Fili chuckled, not concerned with his fellow dwarf’s mystery opponent.

They eventually reached the long hall where Thorin’s study was when Fili paused, sighing in exasperation before giving Bilbo a suggestive look as he stalked forward, pressing him against the stone wall.

“I do hope uncle will let us get away soon," Fili murmured against Bilbo’s throat, sending a shudder through him, “I know it was only a few days, but I missed your warmth beside me at night. I fully expect to see you waiting for me and KIli, bare and just as needy as I am feeling at present.”

Thank Yavanna there was no one in the hall or they would have heard the dwarf's enticing suggestion and the whimper that slipped from Bilbo's lips. Fili made his point by pushing his hips forward into Bilbo’s, providing a sinful friction that had him gasping quietly. Bilbo smiled as Fili pressed a kiss to his jaw, moving his tongue over his lips suggestively.

“I believe I can accommodate such a request,” He hissed as Fili nipped the skin of his throat, curling his hand into the front of the dwarf’s tunic. The blonde captured his lips in a lingering kiss, sending Bilbo’s head into a spin as he molded himself to the dwarf’s front.

The throat clearing beside them is what made Bilbo freeze. He pulled away, his face going hot as he stared forward at the dwarf’s beard. Fili’s posture stiffened, his widening eyes sending alarm bells off in Bilbo’s head. Turning his eyes slowly, he took in the sight of none other than the King Under the Mountain, his arms crossed over his chest, and his blue eyes on fire. He looked absolutely furious. “My office.” The king growled out making Bilbo and Fili flinch from the anger in is voice.

“Now!”

 

* * *

 

Bilbo followed behind the king, practically running to keep up with Thorin’s determined steps. He glanced towards Fili, the expression on the dwarf's face unreadable as they trailed behind Thorin quickly towards his study. He did not know what to expect once they got there, Bilbo’s fear of angering the king for his relationship with the princes had been present since before they arrived in Erebor. If Thorin’s murderous expression when he found the two of them in the library was any indication, he was not pleased.

Thorin threw open the door with a loud bang that made Bilbo cringe. Ori jumped to his feet, the scribe’s journal falling from his lap as he stood up from his place by the hearth.

“Ori, will you give us some privacy.” The king murmured, still not meeting Bilbo or Fili’s eyes. Ori looked between them, his eyes lingering on Bilbo’s for a moment before quickly excusing himself, sealing the door behind him. Thorin paced back and forth for a minute, his fists balled up as he stomped around the room. Bilbo felt he should speak up, but he was too worried that he would only make things worse.

“I must say, when Kili mentioned you would be delayed because you planned to speak with the hobbit, I was expecting a friendly hello.” Thorin narrowed his eyes at FIli, his expression disbelieving and disappointed. "I sent him to search your room, but after that seemed to take even longer, I decided I would check for myself. The one consolation is that he was not the one to make this discovery.”

“Uncle, it’s not what it looks like,” FIli murmured, not seeing Bilbo’s utterly befuddled expression. He was not sure what Kili finding them had to do with this. If anything, it would have been a more beneficial outcome. Thorin made an angry sound in his throat, shaking his head hard.

“It’s not what it looks like? Then enlighten me nephew, because from where I was standing, it appeared as if you were dallying around with your brother’s intended,” Thrown hissed, stepping in front of FIli. Bilbo was not certain what it was he had just heard. The door to the office swung open, Kili walking in out of breath.

“Ori said you were here, Fee. What took you so lon-“ Kili paused, taking in the scene before him. The tension was obvious, and the archer moved forward cautiously, looking between the two dwarves and Bilbo. “What, uh… Is everything alright?”

“No, it is not, Kili,” FIli mumbled, glancing towards his brother with complete defeat in his eyes, “Uncle has discovered myself and Bilbo in a rather compromising position.” The brunette's brows furrowed as the info sunk in, but his eyes went wide with panic as he understood his brother's meaning.

"I, uh..." Kili tried to speak, but his voice croaked awkwardly, the dwarf still looking between his brother and uncle frantically.

Bilbo had no clue what was happening. His anxiety was thrumming through him, not sure what exactly this conversation was about. Thorin seemed angry about him and Fili, yet the king mentioned Kili as well, and called Bilbo the dwarf's 'intended'.

"I am sorry, but I do not understand what is happening here, you highness," Bilbo spoke quietly, not daring to call the king by his name as he asked on a previous occasion. Thorin suddenly seemed a bit befuddled by the princes' demeanor, like he was expecting some form of dramatic reaction from one or both of them.

"I understand we have vastly different cultures, Master Baggins. However, it is not the practice of dwarrows to dally around with another while betrothed. Particularly not with your intended's brother," Thorin said sternly, casting Fili a scathing look.

There was absolutely nothing about the king's words that made any sense to Bilbo. "Betrothed? We are not...." He looked between Fili and Kili, desperately trying to understand precisely what the fuck was going on.

"Uncle," Kili whispered, the archer's eyes cast down to his feet, "he does not know."

Thorin looked between his nephews, his expression unreadable. Fili moved around Bilbo, stepping towards his uncle carefully. "We were going to tell you, we just..." The blonde glanced back towards Bilbo, his face completely defeated. "We wanted to explain it to Bilbo first."

Thorin paused for a second before his eyes closed, his anger melting into something close to regret. "He does not know." The king repeated the statement, the words whispered, barely loud enough for Bilbo to hear. The brothers shook their heads, apparently forgetting he was standing bewildered.

Bilbo spoke up, unable to sit and listen to the strange dialogue between the three Durins any longer. "Please, will some just tell me what is going on?"

Something must have gone horribly wrong if the stricken looks being shared around the room were anything to go by. Thorn seemed to realize some mistake he had made, sighing heavily, running his hand over his face.

"Bilbo, the agreement my kingdom made with your grandfather did indeed include you traveling to our realm to assist us with the land, establishing our own crops, and the knowledge you could provide on during the task." Thorin's tone was even and careful, the dwarf speaking slow like he was approaching a rabid animal. It sent a fearful jolt through Bilbo, his instincts telling him he knew exactly what the king was about to say. "There was also the stipulation that you and one of my nephews would enter a formal betrothal, and were to be married to secure our alliance.”

Bilbo blinked rapidly, certain he had heard that wrong. It sounded so absurd that he scoffed. “That’s preposterous. My grandfather would have told me. He would have-“ Thorin was shaking his head before Bilbo finished speaking.

“He demanded that you not be told. That you would be allowed to find companionship with one of my nephews without an obligation influencing your decision,” Thorin said, glancing between Fili and Kili, who were both hauntingly still and quiet, “It was not my wish to proceed that way, but the Thain felt it was necessary. And I did nothing to change his mind on the subject.”

The king walked towards his desk, opening and rummaging through a deep draw before pulling out a rolled up parchment. Bilbo watched with thinly veiled distress across his features. He did not want to believe what he was being told. He would not… Could not.

Thorin passed the letter to Bilbo with a labored sigh. It was addressed to the king, dated only weeks before Bilbo departed the Shire. The writing was familiar, and despite Bilbo’s prior denial of the truth, it belonged to his grandfather.

_**'I wish for my grandson to remain in the dark about this engagement. I would like for him to be courted by your heir in a way that allows him to fall in love at his own accord and not be burdened by the duty.** _

  
_**Yours,** _   
_**Gerontious Took** _   
_**Thain of the Shire'** _

He read the letter once, twice, three times, attempting to make sense of the words coming off the page before him. It was the forth time reading it that Bilbo’s hands began to shake. He sucked in a trembling breath, realizing the Durins were watching him with concern. “So this was the true purpose I had in your kingdom."

“The grounds you were originally informed of were all true,” Thorin replied quickly, reaching out to pat Bilbo’s shoulder awkwardly, “Your knowledge was greatly needed and is still invaluable to us, Bilbo. However the marriage was a stipulation of that agreement, one Fili and Kili were… willing to see through.”

“And you all knew?” Bilbo muttered. The princes knew he was aiming the question at them, and his breath faltered when they both nodded solemnly. He realized suddenly it was likely that Ori, Dwalin, and even Nori knew the truth the whole time. And no one had told him. “What of my supposed betrothal to Kili? You stated they both were meant to ‘see this through’.”

Fili cleared his throat, drawing in a harsh breath. “When we arrived back in Erebor, uncle informed us that he would be announcing the betrothal. We, well, I decided that it would be best for him to believe you and KIli were courting to afford us enough time to speak with you on the matter.” Fili rubbed the back of his neck, making a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. “When he caught us together in the hallway, he believed we were engaging in an… improper relationship behind Kili’s back. He is unaware of the true nature of our relationship.”

“True nature?” Thorin inquired, looking as confused as Bilbo had minutes before. Kili chewed his lip, glancing at his brother quickly before stepping up to his uncle.

“We have both been, um, involved with Bilbo. We have been for weeks,” Kili murmured, looking like a child preparing for a tongue-lashing. Thorin’s eyes widened, glancing at both his nephews with a look of disappointment. Kili turned his attention towards Bilbo. “I am so sorry, Bilbo. We wanted to tell you for so long, but we never knew what to say. And then we… things changed between us, and it became harder and harder as time passed by.”

Bilbo could barely hear what was taking place around him anymore, the humming in his ears getting louder with every new piece of unwanted information spilled from everyone's lips. He could feel his chest tightening, the hard slam of his heart against his ribs becoming painful.

Suddenly everything was becoming clear. The strange attention he received from the princes, the flirtatious words that passed between them. Bilbo had at one point found it peculiar that the brothers found him so intriguing almost immediately after they met. As time went by, Bilbo had forgotten all about it, submerging himself in his own infatuation with Fili and Kili and never believing their intentions were anything less than honorable. They were being honorable, however, they were honoring a duty put in their hands before Bilbo even met them. Of course, they were willing to shower Bilbo with affection. It was an effort to win him over, the intent for one of the brothers to marry him was hanging in the balance, and Bilbo reveled in the attention like a fool.

He felt betrayed. His grandfather, the dwarves, everyone lied to him. Almost two months on the road and nearly three weeks since he arrived in the Lonely Mountain and no one even offered a clue about the true reason for Bilbo being there. He had been led to believe his presence in Erebor was needed, that he was doing something to help the dwarves in their time of need. The development with FIli and Kili during his time with them was a welcome surprise, but it would seem it was not fate so much as an obligation.

They knew.

The whole time.

The night Kili took Bilbo into the woods to teach him to hunt. When FIli offered his sword fighting expertise and tended Bilbo’s weapon out of what he thought was generosity. The first night he slept against the brothers, frightened to tears over the horrid weather. The kind words, their experience with the old toby, the night in the Woodland Realm….

A wave a nauseous suddenly gripped him, realization hitting him hard. Tear sprung to his eyes as Bilbo cursed himself silently, feeling utterly foolish for what he had sacrificed to the blonde prince that night in the Greenwood. His skin flushed hot with embarrassment, anger, and a pain that made his heart lurch. A harsh sob tore from his throat as he turned, ignoring the desperate calls of his name, and running as fast as he could out the doorway and down the hall.

 

 

[Down-Jason Walker](http://youtu.be/pzaJideqGBg)

[TDC Playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* It had to happen eventually.
> 
> FYI: The songs that accompany this and the following chapters will tug at your feels. You have been warned.


	16. Goodbye, My Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this really hurt my heart...

* * *

 

 

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?** _   
_**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?** _   
_**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun.** _   
_**Yes, I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.-Goodbye, My Lover** _

 

* * *

 

 

 Bilbo ran through the halls, receiving questioning looks he passed. He nearly tripped over his large feet a couple times, stumbling into one of the guards as he turned the corner sharply, hearing but not caring that the dwarf hurled a few harsh curses his direction. Somehow, he was able to find his chambers despite his tear blurred vision, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut, Bilbo sagged against the wood, his body overexerted from tearing through the halls, the weight of what he had just been told pressing him down to the floor. His breath was coming out with wet, ragged gasps and he did not even realize how hard he was crying until he notice tears staining the fabric of his trousers.

There was a dull ache in his chest where his heart was. It felt hollow and raw, like someone had punched a hole straight through him. Bilbo let out a bitter laugh, realizing that was precisely what had happened. He curled into himself, trying to force back the emotions that were ripping through him, unable to discern the anger, fear, and grief he was feeling. What began as another simple day in his new life in Erebor somehow took a turn that Bilbo never saw coming. He had even spent part of his day researching dwarven courtship, getting his hopes up like a lovesick tween.

Bilbo slapped his hand over his mouth, biting his palm to keep the pathetic keen from falling out. How could he be so foolish? The abrupt pounding on the wood shook him from his berating thoughts, his body freezing up where he sat curled into himself in a puddle of misery and the voices on the other side of the door making it through the ringing in his ears.

“Bilbo, please open the door!”

“Let us explain!”

Bilbo slammed his hands over his ears, digging his fingers into his skin, and squeezing his eyes shut to try and drown out the desperate voices of Fili and KIli. The persistent tears kept flowing, refusing to give his now raw eyes a moment to rest. No matter how hard he pressed his hands to his ears, he could not escape the pleading and desperate voices begging for him to open the door. Shaking his head hard, he took a trembling breath, finding his voice. “Please, just go away.”

There was a soft whimper outside the door, the pounding knocks stopping before he heard Fili’s voice again. “Please, little one. We just want to speak to you. We have to explain.” The blonde sounded so defeated it made Bilbo’s heart clench in his chest.

He knew he would have to face the brothers at some point. He needed to hear it, needed to know why, but he dreaded the answer. Bilbo felt completely terrified at the thought of facing the two dwarves outside his door, and he prayed that they would give up and leave him to his wallowing. That, of course, was a futile hope. Kili’s croaking voice sounded through the door quietly, providing another blow to Bilbo’s resolve. “Bilbo? Please, open the door.”

Bilbo sat with his back straight against the door a moment longer, the knocks and voices going quiet. He let his head settle back against the wood door, staring at the ceiling and willing away the tears. He blinked a few times, catching his breath, but it still burned his throat as he heaved a harsh sigh. Getting to his feet, scrubbing his hands over his wet cheeks, Bilbo threw the doorway open, not looking at Fili or Kili and simply turning instantly to walk towards the fireplace. He crossed his arms over his chest, gazing into the hearth as the footsteps moved up behind him, his body tensing when he felt the brothers come to a stop just feet away.

"Bilbo?"

Bilbo sniffed loudly, rubbing his nose harder than really necessary before speaking. "So, it's all true.," Bilbo stated, his voice croaked around the thick lump still sitting in his throat.

He already knew the answer, the sordid details laid out embarrassingly in the king's study for him. Still, he needed to hear it again to fully accept it. He could hear the nervous shuffling of feet. The silence was finally broken by Fili's deep voice confirming everything Bilbo already knew and dreaded in a one word answer.

"Yes."

Bilbo sucked in a harsh breath. "And the part about Kili and me? You told Thorin we were betrothed?" The words felt strange on his tongue. He had hoped for something more to come from his time with Fili and Kili, but now, the words left a bitter taste.

"Uncle expected one of us to court you during the time on the road." It was Kili who answered this time, the archer's voice sounding so small it made Bilbo's heart lurch. "We made him believe I was courting you to grant us some extra time to explain everything."

Bilbo bristled at the explanation, spinning around with a fierce expression across his face. "Time? What of our time on the road? Did you not think that would have been an appropriate amount of time to mention this?" Bilbo scowled. Anger welled in his chest. They had been on the road for weeks and not once did this little bit of information get brought up. "We were together every day and night. I have been in Erebor for three bloody weeks and you talk about needing time!"

The brothers' eyes widened. They had obviously never seen a Bilbo get so angry, especially not at them. He clenched his jaw, waiting for one of them to provide an answer.

Fili pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut before giving Bilbo an imploring look. "We know it was utterly foolish to hide this from you. When we received the letter from Thorin about this betrothal it explicitly said you were not to know. You grandfather wished it and with the alliance between our people still in its infancy, we feared it would damage the relations between the Shire and Erebor. So, we followed his orders."

Bilbo chewed his lip hard, feeling a twinge of pity for the princes and the obligations that held them back. All the same, it did nothing to suppress the frustration he felt. "While I understand the two of you had a responsibility to your people, it still does not justify the continued secrecy after all this time."

"You are right, it does not. And I cannot tell you how sorry we are for keeping you in the dark," Fili murmured, his foot tapping the ground anxiously. The brothers look at each other in distress, Kili shrugging helplessly at the blonde before Fili continued. "When Thorin told us his plan to announce the engagement at the gathering next week, we-"

"Next week?" Bilbo's mouth hung open in shock, letting out a harsh and unamused laugh. "Were you going to tell me before then at least? Or would you have let me find out with the rest of the kingdom? Or perhaps you would wait until I was meant to stand in front of the masses in a surprise wedding and hope for the best!" The retort seemed to take the dwarves off guard, their faces draining of color from the accusations and viciousness in Bilbo's tone.

"Of course not!" Kili raised his hand in an endeavor to calm Bilbo's rekindled fierceness. "We were going to speak to you this evening as soon as we were able."

"We knew we could no longer delay speaking with you on the matter with uncle wanting to announce this because-" Fili seemed to have trouble speaking for a minute, taking in a heavy breath as he cast his eyes to the floor. "Because we did not know if you would accept the betrothal to Kili.... Or if you would return home."

Bilbo's breath hitched, realizing what the blonde's words implied, and not knowing exactly how he would have reacted to such a request. Kili was going to be offering marriage to him. Had the day not gone horribly wrong, he may have been truly engaged by the time the sun had set. The idea was intriguing regardless of his anger at present. Still, there was a dark cloud now looming over them in the form of deception that would not be blown aside by what could have been. Not to mention that Bilbo was hopelessly in love with both Fili and Kili. He could not have simply given his heart to only one of them even if the truth had been out in the open sooner.

"I-I do not know what you want me to say," Bilbo muttered, nervously picking at the sleeve of his shirt. Very much against his will, Bilbo's features softened, only turning back to the miserable expression he wore before his anger took over. "Had I known before all this, and after everything that has passed between us, I might have been accepting of the whole thing. But, now... I do not even know what was real."

He wished none of it was real. He wished he could turn back time, go back to the commencement of this long journey he had taken and start again without the secrets. There was a small part of him that hurt so severely that he wished he had never left the Shire.

"All of it was real, Bilbo!" Kili stepped forward, but immediately stopped when Bilbo flinched away from touch. The dwarf's face fell, affording another blow to Bilbo's heart, but he had to maintain the space between them, fearing his resolve would break and he would crumble into their arms. The archer sucked in a shaky breath, no longer attempting to move closer as he spoke quietly. "There was never a time when we did not want you with us. Not a moment when we were forced to seek your companionship for anything other than our personal reasons."

"But that's not true, is it?" Bilbo replied softly, unable to keep the resentment out of his tone. "Can you honestly say you would have been so attentive, so affectionate had you not been performing your duty as a Prince?" The chagrin looks and silence answered Bilbo's question. A sudden emptiness hollowed out his already burning chest, his face going blank and his eyes vacant as he silently nodded.

Fili could see Bilbo was beginning to shut down, the dwarf stepping forward, ignoring Bilbo's previous attempt to keep a distance from them. "Please, little one, do not think we only showed you affection out of duty," The dwarf pleaded, his expression concerned, "We may have gone into this with intentions to simply follow orders, but it became so much more, something special. It was no longer about losing the alliance our people had developed, it was our fear of losing you. We feared you would hate us and return to the Shire, never wanting to see us again."

"We were going to tell you once we reached the Greenwood," Kili added, twisting his hands at his front, "We knew it was selfish to keep it from you and were resolved to accept whatever your decision would be be, but things became more... complicated."

"Complicated," Bilbo grumbled. The mention of the Woodland Realm sent a flush through Bilbo's body. He had yielded himself to the brothers completely. He had given something to Fili that he could never take back. And he felt like a complete fool for it. He was more furious at himself for doing such a stupid thing and it all came out in one monotone breath. "Did you plan to tell me before or after you fucked me?" His eyes narrowed towards the blonde, but both dwarves physically recoiled from the words.

"I was not supposed to happen like that," Fili whispered, looking shamefully down at the stone floor. Bilbo scoffed, but the dwarf continued quickly. "We wanted it, I wanted it, so bad it hurt, Bilbo. You have know idea what you do to me. I have never felt so drawn to another and I know Kili feels the same. I wish we would have met under different circumstances, but how we feel, what you mean to us, is beyond anything I can describe. Bilbo, we love-"

Cold dread filled him suddenly, fear ripping through him. "No!" Bilbo snarled, stomping his foot so hard a sharp pain shot through his leg. "Don't you dare tell me that! You do not get to say those words. Not like this.... Not now."

The brothers' twin expressions crumbled before him. Tear sprung to Kili's eyes, the archer wiping them away hastily. Fili made a strangled noise, but the blonde composed himself quickly, his face taking on that calm mask he wore so well.

Bilbo started to pace, overwhelmed by the assault on his heart and the words Fili had attempted to utter. He would not even think them. He could barely bring himself to think how he so desperately wanted to say the same to the two dwarves. It took everything within him to not completely forgive and forget every hurt that was inflicted on him that day and run into the brothers' arms, confessing all the things he had wanted to for weeks. He shook his head hard, unable to look at Fili and Kili's completely broken faces as they watched him in silence, the archer's face now soaked in tears.

"I know neither of you had ill intentions. At least, not entirely, but you cannot expect me to simply accept this as a small blunder." Bilbo paused, glancing up at the two dwarves. "After everything we went through, everything we... shared, and now I find out you have been lying the whole time." He had to stop before he started sobbing again. He could feel his chest tightening once more, the pressure making it hard to draw in a breath. Bilbo felt like he was cornered, unable to make sense of his own surroundings and find the words to mend what had been abruptly and heart wrenchingly broken. "I cannot do this. I need you both to go, please, just... just go." Bilbo moved to push past the brothers, still keeping his head down.

"Bilbo, please,” Fili pleaded, reaching out to grasp Bilbo's arm firmly to try and stop him. He could not explain what happened next. The touch burned through him like fire, unbidden fear and blinding anger erupting from his chest.  
Bilbo spun around, the resounding crack reverberated off the stone walls, bringing everything to a frightening halt. Were it not for the sting in the palm his hand and the red imprint blooming across Fili's cheek, Bilbo would have never believed what he had done.

Fili's grip released at once. The look of disbelief and so much hurt in the blonde's face made Bilbo choke out a sob as he backed away from the dwarves. Kili had his hand over his mouth, the archer gasping out his own harsh cry. Fili's jaw clenched, the sound of his teeth grinding together reaching Bilbo's ears.

"We will leave you to your thoughts." The blonde spoke evenly before pulling Kili towards the doorway, closing it behind them with a heavy thud.

Bilbo stood there, staring at the door, his hand still stinging as it hung limply at his side. It felt so final, when the door shut with the brothers on the other side. The image now burned into his memory of Kili's tears streaked face, and the look of hurt in Fili's eye had Bilbo's leg crumbling from underneath him, his back hunched as he braced his hands on the floor. He was no longer concerned with staving off the stream of tears. Despite the loud, wretched breaths he was gasping, he heard the unmistakable sound of his heart shattering into a million pieces.

Everything he thought within his feeble grasp came crashing down. A fresh wave of pain thrummed through him as he understood he had somehow managed to lose something that was never truly his. He had placed so much trust in the brothers and into this foolish idea of love, and now he was paying a hefty toll for it. He could not bring himself to consider if it was genuine when the only reason they showed him attention was because they were bound by a contract. Deep down, he knew that was not entirely the reason, but the anguish and anger won him over, no longer allowing a glimmer of ignorant hope.

He loved Fili and Kili. Oh, did he love them, but the trust he had put in them had been chipped away with every word spoken. His own grandfather had lied to him, claiming this was entirely for the good of his people and it played to Bilbo’s thirst for adventure. It was no wonder when Bilbo’s initially questioned his suitability for this, suggesting Old Took’s older children for the position, that his grandfather vehemently protested against it. ‘They are both married.’ Gerontious all but shouted.

Bilbo made a mirthless noise, swiping his hand across his cheeks. Of course, a married hobbit would have served no good when they needed one to they could pair off with one of the princes. It was all making so much sense now, and Bilbo could not stop the mortified groan that tore from his chest. Even the night in Beorn’s land when he questioned his place in Erebor, the dwarves clammed up at first. The niggling feeling that there was something going on and not being said had tugged at him when Fili and Kili gave him that hasty answer. Unfortunately, he had been high as a kite in the spring wind so Bilbo never questioned it and eventually forgot all about it until today. Bilbo shifted from his knees to sit in the middle of the stone floor, bringing his knees up to rest his chin on them. Where could he go from here?

He had felt at home in the Lonely Mountain almost as soon as he arrived. Yet, that was before he knew the ones making him feel that way had been concealing the truth from him since he met them. Suddenly he felt alone, so far from his hobbit hole in the Shire. He knew there was no way he could find his way back on his own even if he had a bloody map. His grandfather told him to trust his heart, and right now it was yearning for the comfort of his warm hearth, his comfy arm chair and his books. It was far away, in a place where he had never felt the kind of heartache he experienced that day. Bilbo chewed into his quivering lip hard, sucking a harsh breath through his nose. Old Took had also said he could come home if he wished it, and though the idea had that hollowed spot inside his chest throbbing again, Bilbo felt that maybe, just maybe, that would be for the best.

 

* * *

 

 

The sky was an inky black, small flickers from the stars dimly lighting the sky, and the moon should have been at its fullest that night were it not hazed by the clouds lazily drifting across it. Despite the dreary evening, his elven eyes were still sharp in the darkness. The cool spring air was finally ebbing away to welcome the warmth of the summertime breeze. Despite the warmer conditions, it did nothing to stop the shivers coming from the small creature sitting in front of him.

It was late in the afternoon when the hobbit found him, eyes puffy and red, obvious signs of distress in his small features when he approached Legolas, desperate for aid. It would seem there was more to the circumstances of the hobbit’s position in the Lonely Mountain, and they were the source of Bilbo’s grief, a hastily spoken tale of secrets. It was those circumstances that led to this slipping away in the night.

The request confused him at first. The hobbit had settled into the mountain these past few weeks with a surprising amount of ease. He had shared some of that time with Bilbo when the hobbit was not flanked by his usual band of dwarrows and there was a constant grin spread across his face as he roamed the mountain halls expertly after his arrival. It was often that the smile would brighten when the hobbit was in the presence of the two princes, who seemed equally smitten and blissful. After Legolas had witnessed the close bond the three of them shared on the road, and their continued time spent together in Erebor, he had presumed it was something between the trio that was unbreakable.

Though elves were vastly different when it came to bonding and marriage, it was easy to see the hobbit held the dwarf heirs in his heart in a manner that was beyond something Legolas had experienced in his very long life. While he did not understand it, he did understand the look of utter happiness that was evident on Bilbo when he spoke to the hobbit day to day. Now, the smile on Bilbo's face had been wiped away, replaced with a stricken look of desperation, and much to Legolas' concern, heartbreak. It was in his voice, in his eyes, even the way the small man hunched showed the weight of the pain he was experiencing. The hobbit’s resolve was unshakable when he beseeched him, and Legolas agreed to do what he could to help the small man.

They prepared quickly, gathering only the essentials for this impromptu journey. When the horses began to move, he could feel the hobbit’s frame flinch, but he made no move to protest, nor bid them to halt. It was not entirely secretive, the King Under the Mountain had permitted the sudden departure, though with some reluctance and only after he was informed of the elves’ accompanying the hobbit. He discovered later that the princes of Erebor, however, did not know.

Bilbo spared the mountain one last glance, the hobbit drawing in a trembling breath as he turned, staring ahead in the darkness at Legolas’ front. The hobbit let his head hang low, but every once in a while Legolas could hear Bilbo sniffled, a small hand sweeping up to wipe away tears. For some time, they said nothing, even his fellow elves riding in silence as they moved further and further away. The hobbit continued to shiver, the small man's frame slumped.

“Are you certain this is what you wish to do, Master Hobbit?” Legolas kept his voice low, leaning down to speak into the hobbit's ear. He had not questioned the decision once since Bilbo came to him, but the distressed state of the small man concerned him. Bilbo raised his head, turning to glance back at Legolas as he nodded with a pitiful smile.

He nodded in response, saddened by the broken expression that filled the hobbit’s face. He said no more, opting to tighten his arms around the broken man in a soothing gesture. Bilbo shifted in the saddle, leaning back further against Legolas’ chest, his shoulders still tense, but the shivers finally subsided after a while. Legolas shot a look towards Tauriel, his companion of many years watching the hobbit with an equal measure of concern. She turned her eyes to Legolas, sharing a silent understanding as they rode, his friend giving him a small smile before she turned he attention forward again. There was nothing to be done to soothe the hobbit any further, so he simply rode silently, keeping the constant comforting pressure of his arms around Bilbo until the mountain looming in the background disappeared in the night.

 

* * *

 

He really did not want to do this. The phrase 'kill the messenger' entered his mind and was a possible outcome he feared as he walked through the dark mountain halls.

Ori had scurried out of the office earlier that day when Thorin came barreling through the doorway, a murderous expression on his face with Bilbo and FIli trailing behind him. The tension was so palpable that Ori was relieved to be out of the room, almost running into Kili as he moved around the corner, murmuring to the prince that his brother had been found before putting as much distance as he could between himself and that office.

In his haste, Ori dropped his journal, not daring to pluck it off the floor before he ran out. So he simply sat on the large staircase, twirling his fingers nervously and waiting. Balin found him there nearly an hour afterwards, giving him a questioning look and asking why he was sitting there alone when he should be with the king. Ori stuttered out the information he knew, which was not much, before Balin bid for him to accompany him back toward the king’s study. By the time they returned, the king was alone, and obviously disgruntled. Ori had sat in silence as Thorin continued his work, brooding and his jaw clenched the whole time. He managed to finish his transcript of the meeting that day despite the tense air permeating around him, adding final details to the record when there was a soft knock and honey curls peeking around the door.

Bilbo’s eyes were red and puffy, evidence that he had been crying stark on his face. The normally bright eyes and grin on the hobbit had been replaced with an expressionless mask, his voic elow and unemotional as he spoke to the king. He knew something must have occurred with the hobbit and princes earlier when they were brought to the king’s study, but he was not going to be so bold as to ask Thorin what it was.

Tears sprung to Ori’s eyes as he proceeded down the hall, the parchment in his hand feeling as if it weighed more than the mountain itself, recalling the hobbit's words.

‘ _I have devoted much thought to the discussion had earlier today, and I understand that marriage was a stipulation of the contract made between our people.’_ Bilbo had been so calm, never faltering as he spoke.

Ori’s breath had stuttered, understanding Bilbo had finally been informed of the betrothal and by the looks of things, the hobbit was not pleased. The was confirmed by the words spoken next, words Ori found himself quietly sobbing over as he walked.

‘ _I regret to say, your majesty, that I am finding myself unable to accommodate that request. Therefore, I believe it would be best for me request your permission to take my leave of your kingdom._ ’

Ori’s tears were now falling openly. He never imagined this would be the result of the continued secrets. Being a hopeless romantic, he thought once the truth came to light Bilbo and the Princes would be married. It was likely that at some point Bilbo had hoped for the same.

A stab of regret hit Ori in the stomach, cursing himself for being a participant in this game that ended in heartbreak. The hobbit was so determined to leave that he had already made arrangements prior to speaking with the king. The Greenwood prince had agreed to accompany the hobbit in his journey to return to the Shire, the preparations already being hastily made and their departure occurring just after Bilbo took his leave of Thorin's study.

It was that conversation that had Ori making his way to the chambers of the princes, carrying the letter Bilbo had passed to him with an imploring request that the scribe deliver it to Fili and Kili after he was gone. Ori stood at the door, staring forward for a moment before he finally drew up enough courage to knock.

 

* * *

 

Kili barely comprehended that his brother pulled him from Bilbo’s room. He felt like his head was full of cotton, and his vision was bleary with moisture as he stumbled into his and FIli’s room.

This was not how Bilbo should have found out. He was cursing himself for their selfish procrastination and the utterly foolish decision to continue keeping secrets as long as they had. He knew this would be a complicated discussion once the truth came out, but they never expected Bilbo to react the way he did.

The hobbit looked completely betrayed, and it was so heart wrenching that Kili nearly buckled under the ache in his chest. Fili received the worst of it, his brother’s attempt at stopping Bilbo’s escape ending horribly. There was nothing to do or say in that moment to provide any solace. Bilbo had a ferocious expression that made them pause, the hazel of his huge eyes blurred by his blacken pupils, filled with anger and hurt.

The crack of Bilbo’s hand connecting with Fili’s cheek sounded like thunder to Kili’s ears, but the tense silence that followed was louder. He knew that moment would haunt him, and if he was that affected by it, he could not imagine how Fili was feeling. Considering the delicate nature of Fili and Bilbo’s personal bond, it was no surprise that his blonde brother took the brunt of the scolding. The expression that crossed Fili’s features at that moment, the pain in his blue eyes punched straight through Kili’s heart. Right next to the hole that Bilbo’s broken expression had put there moments before.

They sat in silence the rest of the day, neither one knowing what to say to shed any sort of positive light on their situation. Hours went by, and Kili found himself asleep in a chair by the hearth when a soft knock woke him. His brother reached the threshold before him, likely assuming the same as Kili was, his first thought going directly to Bilbo. It was not the hobbit, but Ori, passing a roll of parchment to Fili before quickly scurrying away, his eyes wet with tears.

Fili frowned, closing the door before opening the letter as Kili moved to his side. The blonde’s face went from confused to disbelieving to unreadable as his eyes passed over the words. He did not look at Kili as he handed him the letter, only reaching his hands out to brace them against the door, his blonde head hanging low. Kili’s hand began to shake as he read the first line, fearing what would come off the page. It was short, to the point, but the words still sent a violent wave of nausea through him. Bilbo was gone.

It had been too much for the hobbit, the lies and the secrets. Much to his distress, Kili almost found it to be a fitting punishment for their manipulation of this betrothal and how they treated Bilbo. They took advantage of an already delicate situation, and once the truth came out, they were only able to give Bilbo reasons that further proved just how selfish they had been. They had justified it with excuses like ‘honor’ and ‘duty’ when in truth it simply came down to twisting their words in a manner that suited their own desires. And now it was coming back to bite them in the arse. The hobbit did not even want to hear that the brothers loved him, and Kili could not blame him. It sounded tainted by the utter fuckery that was this day, and now it would seem they would never get the opportunity to tell Bilbo what was burning within their hearts.

Kili was still gazing at the words on the parchment, standing completely still when the first hit to the wooden door startled him. The second one made him turn. The third one was accompanied by Fili’s angry snarl as he punched the wood as hard as he could, his knuckles already turning red. Kili stood still, not knowing what to do or say as FIli took his emotions out on the door, tears beginning anew in his eyes. Fili was the strong one, the leveled headed of the two of them, and it was almost terrifying to watch the blonde become so wholly undone. When the wood finally snapped under the abuse and Kili saw the red smearing across the surface with every brutal hit of his brother’s hands, he finally jolted back to reality enough to run to Fili’s side, and stop his fists from crashing into the door. “Fee.”

Fili did not appear to register Kili’s presence, still furiously slamming his fists into the now cracked door. Kili lunged forward to catch his brother’s hands before they could strike again. “Fili, stop! Please!”

His brother gasped helplessly, finally turning his eyes to Kili with a look that seemed almost confused as he breathed heavily through his nose. Kili held his brother’s hands in his, blood leaking from the gashes on his raw knuckles. Fili dragged his hand up to his face, gripping the blonde hair that framed his heartbroken features, leaving streaks of crimson in his golden locks. Before Kili could say anything, Fili broke down completely, staggering against to door and Kili’s shoulder with a ragged sob. He followed his brother to the floor, throwing his arm over the blonde, unable to hold back his own tears as they sat there huddled together on the cold stone, Fili’s voice rasping quietly in a heartbreaking chant.

“He’s gone.”

 

_[Goodbye, My Lover-James Blunt](http://youtu.be/2ntKgLxgY9s) _

_[TDC Playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I balled my eyes out writing this. I'm so sorry.


	17. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo begins his journey back to the Shire.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

_**And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand,** _   
_**why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love. - Shattered** _

 

* * *

 

 

He was a coward. Stealing away in the night with a group of elves, no word except for a simple and admittedly hastily written letter, and permission from the king. A respectable Baggins would have never handled this the way he had. Then again, a respectable Baggins would not have found himself in an inconceivable position such as this.

Traveling with the elves was much different from his time traveling with dwarves. The journey to the Greenwood seemed to take half the time it had when he traveled this road the first time around. Of course, the elves did not have the need to stop for rest for any duration of time, and a proper meal was something eaten on the back of their steeds if they even bothered with it. Were it not for Bilbo nearly slumping off the horse one evening where he rode behind Tauriel on the third day, it was likely he would have spent another evening sleeping against one of the elves as they traveled. Thankfully she called for a halt, narrowing her eyes at her fellow elves when they questioned the need to stop, forgetting that their hobbit companion could understand the grumbled words of Sindarin they muttered.

Bilbo flushed slightly, but was not altogether bothered by the complaints. He was so exhausted he fell asleep just after the sun disappeared in the sky, forgoing his evening meal and curling up as close to the fire as he could without setting his blankets aflame. It was the first time since he left the Lonely Mountain that he truly felt the weight of what he no longer had on his shoulders, bedding down alone for the first time in months. He was thankful for his severe need for sleep that allowed him to not dwell on that fact for too long.

Bilbo woke just as the sun was rising, the veins of lavender and rose gold painting the morning sky as the sun climbed over the trees. A smile began to tug at his lips as he breathed in the new morning, but it quickly fell when he once again realized where he was. The lack of the warm bodies pressed against him as he slept felt foreign, disconcerting in a way that gnawed at the raw edges of his chest, the hollowed spot still throbbing painfully. No amount of heat from the fire could warm his suddenly shivering frame. It was better than the first night he slept after leaving. A blinding panic had him jolting awake where he slept against Legolas’ chest while they rode, a horrible sense of loss when he understood everything had not been a nightmare. It required a few calming words from the elf prince to settle his trembling gasps and overworking heart.

He brought his hand up to his chest, a move he now did subconsciously when the ache became too much, digging his fingers into his shirt as if he was trying to pull the pain from his body. He squeezed his eyes close, willing himself back into his secluded slumber but his surroundings felt oddly still, too quiet. Bilbo was always an early riser, but his time with the brothers had turned him into someone who loved a good lie in, soaking up the last bit of warmth under his blankets before starting the day. Now there was no reason for him to stay huddled beneath his cover any longer than necessary. Especially when there was no one to share it with.

He gave his head a hard shake, not allowing such thoughts to take hold. He could not dwell on such things, lest he turn tail and run back towards the Lonely Mountain. Against his wishes, the idea was still ridiculously enticing. What made it worse was he knew he would be met with no arguments from the elves if he abruptly decided that he wanted to turn around. Making it so easy to turn around only made it harder not to.

Bilbo eventually peeled himself from his bedroll, surprised to see his elven escorts awake and already quietly moving through the encampment. The horses were loaded quickly and they set out as soon as Bilbo’s belly was filled with the sweet elven bread they carried in abundance, letting Legolas hoist him up onto the palomino colored steed. He had grown accustomed to the riding during the weeks traveling to Erebor, but being on the back of an actual horse was unsettling. The drop would be much father from this height than it would have been from his pony, and Bilbo eventually stopped looking down as they moved, sorely missing myrtle's shorter stature. They would arrive at the borders of the Greenwood by the end of the week. He was grateful that the cover of the trees would finally take the distant sight of the Lonely Mountain from his eyes.

Legolas persuaded him to extend his stay in the Woodland Realm until the elf was able to personally escort Bilbo the rest of the way home. With the meeting in Erebor just over a week away it would be necessary for the elf Prince to make arrangements due to him not being present in the mountain. Bilbo protested against inconveniencing the elf any further, but Legolas insisted that he and the man, Aragorn, would travel with him when he departed the Greenwood.  
Business in Rivendell called for their travels that far to the West and the elf claimed it would be no inconvenience to escort Bilbo the rest of the way even though he had his suspicions that the elf was only traveling to the Hidden Valley for Bilbo’s comfort. Still,he was thankful nonetheless that he would have a familiar face with him on the long road home.

Home. The idea of home had never been so conflicted in Bilbo’s mind. Home had always been something he could identify quickly. For many years, it was Bag End, the Shire. A place with his father’s pleasant humming and merry voice ringing through the halls. His mother’s smiling face, and her laughter. The halls of his hobbit hole were devoid of that warmth once he lost his parents, but it still held their memory and Bilbo held onto that with everything he had.

Being on the road again was somehow more comforting to him than the idea of his hobbit hole, and it set a heavy lump in Bilbo's throat at the thought of returning to its lonely halls. He felt an overpowering longing for it when everything shattered into a million pieces the day he left Erebor. He realized with a pang of sadness that he was yearning for the comforting presence of those who were no longer there.

The discombobulated vision of Bag End was a memory he had held onto for so long, one that had gone without much thought since he left with the dwarves. It somehow managed to twist its way into his mind when he was desperate for an escape from the heartbreak he felt, giving off a form of comfort that he used to be able to find there. What he would not do for his mother and father's guidance right now. A hug from Bungo, and a fresh platter of Belladonna's cookies could always chase away even the worst of his nightmares. But there were no warm hugs, no cookies, and his parents were long gone. His home was now an empty hole in the ground, and Bilbo felt a crippling loneliness when he realized he truly had nothing to return to.

A proposition for adventure and the company of stubborn, albeit, wonderful dwarrows managed to alter his perspective of what home was. It was not merely the brothers that Bilbo grew to love during this time on the road and in Erebor. It was Ori’s unwavering friendship, Dwalin’s subtle yet, fierce determination to keep Bilbo safe before and even after the princes took on the task themselves. Nori had warmed up to him in the last week of their travel, sharing his stories of the dwarf’s time on the wrong side of the law, detailing the cities all over Middle Earth he had seen, and the treasures he had pocketed during his visits. The delectable smell of Bombur's cooking, and the shared time trading recipes with the chubby dwarrow was another jab to his heart.  
Once he got himself settled, Bilbo was often regarded with kindness and respect from every dwarf in Erebor that he would pass as he wandered its halls. It surprised even Fili and Kili how Bilbo was so easily accepted considering dwarves have a disposition to be suspicious of anyone outside their race. Much to his delight, Bilbo had even struck up a strange companionship with the king. Though Thorin had an authoritative and intimidating demeanor most days, the dwarf was similar to Dwalin with his gentler side, and had welcomed him into his kingdom as if Bilbo was an old friend.

Before Bilbo knew what hit him, that bloody mountain and those dwarves had become his family, his home. Leaving the Shire had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. Leaving Erebor was by far the worst.

Pieces of his heart stayed behind in that mountain, and the largest pieces were with two princes.

And, they were all a bunch of liars.

The anger he still felt over their deceitful actions was enough to keep him on his course to the Shire. While he tried to rationalize that it was a justified reaction to all the secrets, Bilbo still felt a minor pang of something telling him had made the wrong decision.

It was mid afternoon the following day, just as they reached the outskirts of the Greenwood, that Bilbo and his elf escort crossed paths with a caravan traveling to the East. The caravan was large and quite opulent, the horses adored with fine silks threaded through their bridles and the saddles decorated with small golden details.

Murmured words between Legolas and Tauriel told Bilbo they had just come across the elvenking’s caravan. Thranduil sat at the front of the group, flanked by what was likely his guards, and atop the most beautiful animal Bilbo had ever seen. The soft, tawny coat of the elk shown in the sun, its antler large and menacing, spanning a width wider than the elvenking was tall. The creature had an intelligence in its eyes that told him there was something more to the elk than a simple mount for the elf king, the animal turning his head to look at Bilbo with an expression that was almost as smug as his majestic elf rider.

Legolas climbed down from behind Bilbo, moving towards his father, who was befuddled by their presence. Bilbo knew as soon as his situation was mentioned, Thranduil’s eyes narrowing then turning towards him with something that appeared close to sympathy. It was gone as soon as it unexceptionally came.

“Bilbo?” The kind voice made Bilbo’s heart clench painfully in his chest, the familiar blue eyes staring at him in confusion. The dwarrowdam pushed past the elves riding in a protective formation around the caravan. Dis’ face was filled with bewilderment as she approached on her black and white speckled pony, swiftly dismounting the steed as she rushed to Bilbo's side. “What are you doing here, Master Baggins? Shouldn't you be in Erebor by now?”

“Uh, I…” Bilbo floundered in his answer, awkwardly climbing down from the horse and ducking his head low. Well, this was a predicament Bilbo had not even thought to consider in his hasty escape attempt. He was positive Dis knew about the agreement between their people, and Bilbo could have kicked himself for not thinking about that little detail sooner. Of course, she had known. The foremost thing that occurred when he reached Ered Luin all those weeks ago was his introduction to the princes. He had been soaking wet and freezing, and for some unknown reason at the time it was necessary for him to meet Fili and Kili right away. The heart wrenching pieces just kept falling into place, and Bilbo felt even more ridiculous for not questioning the strange circumstances sooner. No, he had been too blinded by his infatuation to allow a small glimpse at reason, and this is where it landed him.

"Bilbo, what's wrong?" Dis glanced around frantically, assessing Bilbo’s elf companions with furrowed brows before her eyes widened in terror. “Where are the boys?"

“Oh, they are in Erebor. They are well!” Bilbo exclaimed. He had a sudden understanding that Dis’ concern was a mother’s concern, and threw in the detail that her sons were in no danger to alleviate her fears. Here he was, surrounded by elves when he supposed to be with her sons, safe in the mountain. “Something happened, and it was necessary for me to return to the Shire.” He added lamely, knowing it would not be enough to quell any questions Dis may have.

She cocked her head. “I do not understand, Bilbo. Is your family unwell? I saw Master Took just before I departed for the mountain and he was a bit under the weather, but his wife assured me he would be just fine.” Her eyes widened. “Nothing happened, did it? Did you receive word-“

“No! No, it is nothing like that,” Bilbo stuttered, feeling a warm affection for the dwarrowdam and her infallible compassion. It made it worse, having to speak the true reason for his current situation. “I, uh, was informed recently of a certain arrangements made between my grandfather and Thorin, uh, the king, and well….” HIs words trailed off, but the expression on the lady dwarf’s face was enough to tell him she knew exactly what Bilbo spoke of.

“Oh, Bilbo,” She sighed, closing her blue eyes so tight they wrinkled around the edges, “and am I to presume you found these arrangements disagreeable.” It did not sound like a question, but more an understanding and resigned statement. When she eventually opened her eyes again, Bilbo nodded shortly, feeling that raw throb once again. He was uncertain how Dis would take this information considering it was her family, her own sons,p that were the center of Bilbo’s pain. Her arms wrapping around him in a firm embrace was definitely not the response he expected. “I am so sorry, Bilbo.”

She sounded so sincere it had tears pricking Bilbo’s eyes, a shudder ripping through his frame as he let out a quiet whimper. All the while, the elvenking watched their exchange with interest, the elf sharing an understanding look with his son before calling out the command that they would stay there and rest for the evening.

The elves moved quickly, dismounting their steeds and setting up a camp that was ridiculously extravagant. The dwarves of the Blue Mountains moved in tandem with the elves, keeping a respectable distance from them with distrusting looks, but retained an amicable demeanor.

Bilbo pulled back from the embrace, swiping his hand over his face to remove the tears that managed to betray him and roll down his cheeks. Dis cupped his face, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead as a fiery red haired dwarf moved to her side, grumbling a few words in their rough language before turning back toward his fellow dwarves.

“I imagine there is much to discuss since we last saw one another. You will rest in my tent tonight,” Dis said softly, offering a sad smile. Bilbo could not help flushing hot at the thought of discussing Fili and Kili's with Dis. His relationship with her sons had certainly changed since he met the dwarrowdam, but he would spare her the more salacious details.

She led Bilbo into the center of the now assembled encampment, guiding him to a beautiful emerald green tent, cushions lain out close to the roaring campfire. The large covered wagon that traveled in the center of the company obviously belonged to the elvenking. The elf disappeared inside for a few moments before returning without the heavy travel robes he originally wore, his hair even pulled back in a long braid that trailed down his back. Bilbo had not thought a great deal on it during his time in the Woodland realm, but Thranduil was a ridiculously handsome elf.

“Do you wish to talk about it?” Dis startled Bilbo from his gawking at the elvenking. She watched as Bilbo shifted uncomfortably, giving him and understanding expression. “I understand if you do not wish to discuss it, considering it is a likely possibility that my sons have something to do with you being here and not in Erebor. That being said, I am here to listen should you wish to divulge what troubles you.”

Bilbo flushed a shade of magenta that he would bet was as vivid as the fine silks billowing around the tent he sat in, casting his eyes to the ground. How could he tell her that he slipped away in the night, his heart broken and his respectability thoroughly debauched. “The betrothal,” Bilbo mumbled, knowing it would be enough for Dis to understand why he was here instead of with her sons.

Dis sighed. “The betrothal,” She all but hissed the words, her eyes flashing with anger, “I knew this bloody arrangement would not bode well for everyone involved." She muttered a few words in her native tongue, words Bilbo would bet he would have blushed at if he knew their meaning.

“Yes, well, unfortunate circumstances brought the truth to light, and the king was rather disgruntle to say the least.’’ Thorin looked like he could rip the mountain down with his bare hands when he discovered Bilbo and Fili that day, and it still sent a chill through him thinking about it.

“Unfortunate circumstances?” Dis inquired, her face concerned and wary. Bilbo felt his face heat up once more. It was useless to conceal the truth from her. She would know all the sordid details once she reached the Lonely Mountain.

Bilbo cleared his throat nervously. “Well, you see, the princes and I developed a rather, um, close relationship during our time on the road. When we arrived in Erebor, they had the king believing that Kili and I were already engaged, that we were secretly courting as part of the arrangement agreed upon.” Bilbo stumbled over his words, his face practically glowing in his embarrassment. “Thorin discovered myself and FIli in a less than chaste embrace, and well, the he was not pleased and believed me to be having an improper relationship with Fili behind Kili’s back. After that everything seemed to fall apart, and I just… I felt it would be best for me to return to the Shire.”

Bilbo sniffed loudly, feeling those betraying tears creeping into the corner of his eyes again and the hole in his chest throbbing. He knew it sounded tawdry, and he was making himself look like a little hobbit tart for dallying around with both Fili and Kili, but what’s done is done.

Dis was considering Bilbo’s words carefully, searching his face for something before she spoke. “I had my hopes for a better outcome, and with the seemingly bright beginning during your initial meeting when you arrived in Ered Luin, I foolishly believed this would go off without a hitch. Aulë forgive me for not disputing this arrangement further,” She muttered, more to herself than to Bilbo.

Bilbo furrowed his brows. “Bright beginning?”

A little smile tugged at the Queen’s lips. “If there is one thing I know well, Master Baggins, it is my sons,” Dis replied with a fond shake of her head, "They both looked as if Mahal himself hit them over their heads with his hammer when they first saw you.” Her eyes turned sympathetic, cocking her head with that look that only a mother could give. “You loved them both, didn’t you?”

Bilbo did not bother looking surprised by Dis’ question, knowing she would see straight through his failed façade of indifference with her piercing azure eyes. Nor would he even utter that little four letter word that tore through him every time he tried to think it. He had never spoken it aloud and he refused to say it now. He had snapped when Fili attempted to say it before he left Erebor even though it was the one thing Bilbo foolishly wanted more than anything at the time. It was now a taboo in his mind.

Unable to find his voice, Bilbo merely nodded, hoping that it would suffice. Even admitting it silently had him biting his tongue hard as streaks of moisture fell from his eyes. Dis grasped his hand, her own eyes glistening with unshed tears as she pulled him stowards her, a wretched sob tearing from Bilbo’s throat as he gave in to the grief.

 

* * *

 

The following morning was dreary. A gray haze of clouds hung in the sky, not giving way for the warmth of the sun this day. It seemed fitting for Bilbo's mood, the clouded daze of his mind still present when he awoke that morning.

When he finally composed himself after speaking of his departure from Erebor, there was no more talk on the matter. Despite the rather taxing evening and his eyes still feeling raw from the episode, Bilbo felt well rested for the first time since leaving the mountain. He had curled up in the feather cushions of Dis’s tent, the dwarrowdam insisting on him taking his rest in the warm shelter before they departed, ignoring Bilbo's polite protests.

There was already a bustling around the encampment when Bilbo walked out of the tent. The elves prepared to move out quickly, their presence in the Lonely Mountain drawing nearer. Bilbo choked down his breakfast, fighting back the overwhelming urge to simply follow the elves and Dis back to Erebor. It would be so easy, a mere word of his intentions and he would be on his path back to the Lonely Mountain. Back to Fili and Kili.

“It is my hope that I will see you again, Master Baggins.” Dis startled Bilbo from his inner debate, his eyes locked on the distant sight of the lone peak far in the east. She smiled kindly at him, but her expression was sad. “I know your heart guides you to your home this day, but it is my wish that it will one day lead you back to the Lonely Mountain.” And to Fili and Kili. The words went unspoken, but Bilbo could feel it hanging in the air between them. They embraced one last time, Dis whispering words that put Bilbo's mind at ease, at least for a moment. "It's okay to love them both, Bilbo."

She pressed one last kiss to his brow before turning to her speckled pony, climbing upwards with an elegance that was slightly uncharacteristic of her race.

The remainder of the two groups mounted their steeds, setting out in opposite directions towards their destinations. Bilbo stood still, a bit surprised by Dis' acceptance and approval of the less than traditional affection he had for her sons. She did not claim it was improper, nor chastise him for permitting his heart to fall for them both. She could see that it was pure, and unequivocal, and it was a shame that it had gone to waste.

"Bilbo? Are you ready?" Legolas waited patiently, the elf lifting him onto the horse before swiftly climbing up, giving Bilbo a moment to settle in before spurring the animal forward. “Let's take you home, Master Baggins,” Legolas murmured, the trees thickening as they moved further into the Greenwood’s borders.

Bilbo could barely swallow around the lump in his throat, but nodded at the elf as they went forward. As much as he hoped for it initially, the sight of the Lonely Mountain fading under the cover of the forest only served to further shatter Bilbo’s already destroyed heart. His hand once again moved up to grip his chest, his fingers moving over the secret treasure hidden under his shirt, a gift from a king to keep him safe on his journey home. Bilbo silently wept until the trees whisked away the distant sight of his heart for good.

 

[Shattered-Trading Yesterday](http://youtu.be/dzS4OJP-YMk)

[TDC Playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)


	18. My Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili deal with Bilbo's departure. Fili has a rough time. Thorin makes a desicion.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter does not completely wreck your feels like the last few have. Also noticed the updated tag for Durincest. Yeah... I went there. Come with me!

* * *

 

 

_**And still I want** _   
_**And still I ache** _   
_**But still I wait** _   
_**To see you again - My Curse** _

 

* * *

 

 

He read the tales when he was a child. The great stories of love, the struggles those individuals faced to conquer any and all obstacles that stood in their way. Fili would never acknowledge it out loud, but they were always his favorite. Not the bloody ones of battle and war he was told by his uncle or grandfather, or the long tomes Balin forced him to read during his studies of the heroic conflicts his kin had fought and died over during the last thousand years. It was always the tales about finding a true love, their chosen One, that captivated him.

It had been one week, two days, and seventeen hours since his One left the mountain, and Fili could still feel the burning imprint on his cheek from their final encounter. He would not allege that he did not deserve it.

They had dashed through the halls once they were finally able to compose themselves after receiving the news from Ori, going straight to their uncle, beseeching him to allow them to follow the hobbit. Thorin vehemently refused their plea, claiming it would be a futile endeavor and far too dangerous for them to go running across Middle Earth on their own. Fili knew it was the truth. Even though the elves and Bilbo had a head start of merely hours, it was more like days with the way elves rode. They could move twice as fast, and it was likely he and Kili would not catch up to them until they were halfway back to the Shire.

Kili still wanted to try, his brother nearly vibrating out of his skin to chase after the hobbit. Fili felt the same, but he knew they would not get far before Thorin sent Dwalin and his strongest guards after them to drag them back to the mountain kicking and screaming the whole way. Fili finally broke his brother's resolve, knowing it would be useless to argue against their uncle. He had to keep a level head about it. One of them had to, lest they both go insane.

The whole thing felt surreal, the emptiness that wore a hole in him like a punch through the chest and festered like an infection. Fili had experienced loss before, lovers and friends alike, but the loss of Bilbo felt crippling in a way he never knew possible. It was as if the hobbit had died, and when Fili really thought about it, that was not too far from the truth. They would never see the hobbit again, not without immense effort and a long time traveling. Not to mention the fact that Bilbo would not want to see them even if they showed up on his doorstep.

Thorin was not wrong when he stated it was a futile endeavor. Bilbo walked away, not even able to face Fili and KIli before he departed, only granting them a simple note of his intentions. The parchment that Ori passed to them the night Bilbo left was still crumpled under Fili’s pillow, the short and quickly written words now etched in his brain. An apology, a generic goodbye, and well wishes for a long and happy lifetime. Fili always snorted bitterly when he read the last part.

Not likely....

The days passed slow, too slow, and the nights were worse. Kili and he had taken to sleeping in the hobbit's now vacated bed, the sheets still filled with the earthy, sweet scent of Bilbo. A heart wrenching reminder that the small creature actually existed. On the fourth day after Bilbo left, they were horrified to discover the bed stripped, the attendants cleaning away any and all remnants of their beloved hobbit. Fili, in his anger, frighten the poor dwarrowdam scrubbing the floor, questioning the whereabouts of the bedding with a savage snarl. They were too late, of course, the crisp white sheets already washed and dried, the sweet scent gone from the fabric.  
He realized it was irrational, the fresh wave of anguish that resulted from the mere washing of linens, but it was one of the few things they had left of Bilbo, and now even that was gone. He apologized to maid, offering her a generous pouch of coin for her troubles.

After that day, they no longer entered the room.

Somehow, Fili was still able to perform his daily duties, though on most days he was in a haze, not actually listening during meetings and only responding with one word answers when he could. Thorin had Bombur cook their favorite meals, sent Dwalin to provide extra weapons training, something they both always enjoyed. He even permitted them both to skip a few meetings when their presence was not necessary. Thorin was becoming impatient, but still sought to draw them out of their gloomy moods with no avail.

When Kili nearly walked into a mine shaft one morning as he and Thorin did their inspections, their uncle finally demanded them both to snap out of it, claiming it was irrational to be so muddled by the loss of the hobbit. Fili was ready to snap a vicious retort back, but Dwalin silenced him, ushering them out of the king’s study hastily before things became ugly, or Fili's already bruised fist connected violently with his uncle's bearded jaw.

He felt so angry. Angry at his uncle for this stupid fucking arrangement that was not meant for him and Kili in the first place. Angry at Bilbo for leaving and being completely unwilling to listen to his and Kili’s apologies. Most of all, he was angry at himself. He knew this was a possibility all along but they allowed it to continue until the bottom fell out of their lovesick cloud and it rained all over their hopes for a future with Bilbo.

By the sixth night, Fili had gotten used to the nightmares. He would awake in a cold sweat sometime in the morning hours, the images of Bilbo’s grief stricken features and the harsh hit the hobbit had given Fili tearing him out of his sleep. Some nights the scene shifted before he awakened. This night was one of those times. It was not the first dream he had involving the hobbit that took a more heated edge to it. A memory of their time together followed him into his slumber. Images of the three of them wrapped around one another in a lustful mass of sweat drenched skin and heavy breaths. Those were much easier to come down from, though no less heartbreaking.

In the back his mind, Fili knew it was all a dream when it happened, and this night he let himself get lost in the sensations for once, praying that it never ended. The soft touch to his shoulder outside that dreamworld was enough to rip the images away, pulling him from the imagined warmth of being inside the hobbit and leaving him staring at the stone ceiling, cold, and achingly aroused.

“Fee? What’s wrong?” A throaty voice murmured at his side. He must have been moving or making noise in his sleep to wake up his brother. Kili’s sleep tousled frame appeared in his line of sight, his brother still half asleep and confused. Fili could still feel the heat wrapped around him, his hands clenched in a white knuckled grip into the sheets. It was all too much.

With a snarl Fili grabbed Kili’s hair, dragging his brother into a rough kiss. It had been a very long time since they indulged in one another, and he was surprised at how much he had missed it.  
He pushed the thought of the encounters they had shared recently, forcing away the image of Bilbo between the two of them and focused on his attempt to wipe his mind blank. His brother pulled back enough to break the kiss, giving Fili a questioning look, but not pulling away from the rough embrace. With a low growl the rumbled in his chest, Fili flipped them over, hovering over Kili with blacken eyes.

Kili held his breath at the heated gaze piercing through him, understanding Fili’s need to release the pent up frustration that had built for days, and the archer would not deny the need. Fili’s normally impeccable control snapped when Kili’s grip tightened to pull him back, their hands ripping away the minimal clothes they wore and pushing the blankets off the bed. His hands wander down Kili’s torso, not attempting to be gentle as he reached between them, gripping his brother’s length firmly. A helpless whisper escaped the brunette as Fili stroked with an almost rough pace, his fist still full of the archer’s dark hair.

He knew Kili would be accepting to the roughest treatment Fili could offer, and had on more than one occasion thoroughly enjoyed him losing a bit of his control in the bedroom. It was never like this when they shared a bed with the hobbit. Bilbo was not accustom to such treatment, and his only experience with a more dominating partner coming from his evening with KIli.

A uncharacteristically dangerous smirk curled Fili's lips, knowing his little brother was a quick study, having learned exactly how to be in command when the mood strikes. This time, however, Fili needed to be in control. He wanted his brother to submit. He felt desperate to feel something besides this numbing helplessness that had throbbed inside him since the hobbit walked away.

Kili groaned as the punishing grip around his cock tightened further, the archer struggling to reach for Fili’s length, wanting to give as much as he was receiving. A moan ripped from his throat when Kili finally achieved his goal, his hand tugging at his brother's hair as his hips stuttered forwards toward the searching fingers. Kili seemed elated by the reaction, his eyes wide and blown with arousal, ragged gasps falling from his lips as he continued to thrust into Fili’s grip.

Not getting the friction he desired, Fili shifted quickly, gripping Kili’s hips to haul his lower body up, positioning his brother’s arse in his lap. The new angle allowed his cock to brush over KIli’s entrance, receiving a surprised yelp and then a guttural moan from his brother as the tip teased across the archer’s puckered hole. Kili spread his legs further, attempting to roll his hips downward towards Fili’s teasing thrusts.

So many fantasies came barreling forward at once, a couple Fili had never realized he possessed. It would so easy to press forward a little more, slip inside just a bit. Fili felt an overpowering need to stake a claim, needing Kili to fully submit to his ministrations. He was still cognizant enough not to take things too far, vaguely aware of how crazed he must have looked as he loomed over Kili’s pliant frame. His brother was no innocent when it came to the pleasures of the flesh, a large portion of that expertise coming from FIli’s own hands. There had always been a silent agreement between them of how far they would take their physical relationship and for some time they explored every option possible. Except for that one little thing…

No. Were it ever to progress that far, Fili did not want it to be a hasty decision resulting from the heat of the moment and pent up frustration. He had hastily made the same decision with the hobbit, stealing away something from Bilbo that was not his to take even if it was freely given. He knew now, were they honest from the start, Bilbo would have never given himself to Fili and Kili in mind and especially not in body.

“Fee, please,” Kili gasped beneath him, writhing from the lack of movement. Fili realized he had gone still in as his mind wandered, his eyes glazed over. He shook his head hard, responding to his brother’s plea with a growl, doubling his efforts in favor of the release they both needed as he ground his hips forward to allow his cock to brush harder against Kili’s entrance, ignoring the throbbing ache in his chest.

Kili swallowed a groan, trembling from the ferocity of Fili’s endeavor, the archer’s back curving beautifully as he pressed down on the teasing length, twisting his hips in wanton movements. The twists and turns of Kili’s body provided a mind blowing friction against Fili’s cock, his hard length still pressed between the cheeks of his brother’s arse, the whole area slick and hot from his leaking arousal. Fili’s head tipped back with a deep groan as Kili moved around him, sliding deliciously around his cock as he thrust his hips sharply, so close to the release he was desperate for. His hand still lazily stoked Kili in the same rhythm with his thrusts, circling the wet tip with his thumb every few passes and sending the brunette into another round of gasps every time.

Fili released his hold on Kili's cock and leaned forward, folding his brother’s legs back until his knees were pressed against his tan chest just under his chin, the archer ridiculously flexible for a dwarrow. Kili’s legs pushed back granted uninhibited access to his his fluttery hole, Fili’s cock fitting perfectly between his brother’s cheeks as he snapped his hips forward, now sliding over Kili’s entrance with constant pressure. He was still able to slip his hand between Kili’s legs, renewing his hold on his brother’s length and stroking with fervent determination.

“Do you want to come, Kili?” FIli asked, his tone almost sinister, but it seemed to spur Kili’s arousal through the stone ceiling, his brunette head nodded frantically as he reached back to dig his fingers into the feather pillows. Fili felt his brother’s cock throb with potential, his release ready to spill with a few more well aimed thrusts.

His blue eye gazed down at Kili’s wrecked features, the sight before him blurring into one he was trying so hard to forget. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing away the image of the hobbit in Kili’s place. His lust was so great that it could not be ignored despite the unwanted assault on his mind. All he could do was ride out the waves of pleasure that were taking over his senses, crashing over him like waves. Against his will, the fleeting thoughts of Bilbo crying out in pleasure beneath Fili had an orgasm slamming through him suddenly as he stroked Kili’s cock shamelessly. “Come for me, little brother.”

Kili moaned lewdly, that final order from the blonde making his body lock up as he spilled over Fili’s hand with a garbled string of curses, gasping for breath. His brother was so lost in his own pleasure that he did not see the tears streaking down FIli’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Were you able to gather any useful information during your interrogations?” Thorin asked as Dwalin poured them both a stiff drink. He needed to stop partaking in the strong drink while the sun was up. Dwalin grunted mirthlessly, setting the glass in front of the King.

“Not hardly,” Dwalin grumbled, “There was one willing to give Nori a few details, but nothing we did not already know. I had the dwarf moved to a nicer cell, however, considering he was willing to talk.”

Thorin nodded as he took a swallow of the heady drink, wincing as the liquid burned his throat. More unfortunate news. This week seemed wrought with such affairs. Between the continued thefts in his realm and in Dale, Smaug still slinking through the bloody halls and popping up on occasion just to annoy Thorin when he felt inclined, and the chaos with his nephews, his head was constantly aching. He could handle the thefts and Smaug to an extent, but the issue with Fili and KIli and the hobbit still kept him up at night.

The news of Bilbo’s dalliances with both his nephews was initially met with anger, though it was not entirely the hobbit’s fault. Fili and KIli knew exactly what they were doing when they began their unconventional relationship with Master Baggins, and it rankled Thorin’s nerves that they could be so careless about the whole betrothal business. Once his anger subsided and the memory of Bilbo’s shocked and hurt expression crept into Thorin's mind, he was tortured with guilt for his part in the whole ordeal.

He should have never allowed it, refused the Thain’s request and establish other means to aid his people. Or perhaps he should have simply married the hobbit himself and left Fili and Kili out of it. His guilt would rush forward, screaming at him when that thought crossed his mind. He had brought this on the boys, though Thorin would have never anticipated this sort of outcome.

Truthfully, the idea of him marrying Bilbo would have not been as atrocious as he previously thought it to be. His preconceived notions of the hobbits were a far cry from the little creature that showed up in Erebor all those weeks ago. Perhaps they could have developed a trusting and loving bond eventually, and Thorin had to admit, Bilbo was quite nice to look at. All the same, he appreciated the friendship he developed with the hobbit during his brief time in the Lonely Mountain and it pained him to see the small man so heartbroken by the secrets that he felt the need to leave.

“Have you, uh, heard any word from the hobbit?” Dwalin asked quietly, seemingly reading Thorin's thoughts. That was not the case, of course. His face had taken to going blank since the hobbit left when he permitted his mind to wander to the events of the past few months. It did not take overly long before Dwalin questioned what it was that had him looking so crestfallen.

“No. He is likely past the Woodland Realm by now,” Thorin murmured, finishing his drink, but deciding it best to not pour another, “The elves will have him back to the Shire in half the time, I am sure.”

Dwalin made a noise of assertion in his throat. “Do you wish to continue the watch on the princes? Should we still be concerned that they will sneak away to pursue after the hobbit?”

The answer was yes. Thorin knew his nephews would have followed after Bilbo days ago had he not demanded they stay put. A guard was assigned to maintain a constant watch on the two of them, though Thorin knew if they truly wanted to sneak away, they would use a route the guards may not be aware of. Thorin knew Erebor like the whiskers of his beard, but so did Fili and Kili. He was the only one who could find the two boys when they would disappear in the many tunnels and secret passages that ran through the Lonely Mountain, having shown them a few himself at one time.

"Remain with them a few days longer. I am sure this infatuation with the hobbit will pass in time, but until then, I would rather be cautious.’’ Thorin sighed, hoping that was true. Dwalin did not appear to think so, the dwarf snorting out an unconvinced noise.

“Forgive me, but I do not believe we will ever be able to pull the guard from this responsibility. Those two were quite enamored by the hobbit,” Dwalin said with a shrug, “Even you cannot believe that this will fade anytime soon. To be honest, I am surprised they have not already found a way to leave. They have not let Bilbo out of their sight for a moment, even during the time traveling from Ered Luin. This is likely torturous to be so helpless in the matter.”

Dwalin’s words surprised him. “How long has this been going on, exactly? This… relationship between the three of them?” Thorin asked, narrowing his eyes. Dwalin cleared his throat, looking chagrined.

“I cannot say for certain, but I was made aware of just how far it had gone during our stay in the Woodland Realm.” Dwalin’s face flushed an uncharacteristic shade of pink, obviously remembering something that had him flustered.

Thorin’s eyes widened. He had not considered that it had gone on for so long and it was becoming clearer why Fili and Kili were so downtrodden by the departure of the hobbit. “Since the Greenwood! And you did not believe it would be wise to mention-“

The doors to the study slammed open, the wood nearly splintering from the harsh treatment as they bounced violently against the rock wall. Thorin and Dwalin stood quickly, a demand of who was so bold to enter the king’s study in such a way dying in his throat when his sister appeared in the doorway, her blue eyes dark with anger, and shooting daggers straight into Thorin.

“Oh, sweet Aulë,” Dwalin muttered, his eyes glancing between Thorin and Dis with thinly veiled apprehension. They knew that expression all too well. Dis wore the same one many time when she was in a tizzy over something. One occasion that came to mind was when she and Vili finally began their courtship. Thorin and Dwalin dragged the blonde dwarrow with them on an overnight hunt, a means of discovering the dwarf's intentions towards their beloved Dis. It was not their fault that Vili somehow manage to get himself twisted up into a mass of vines that cause a horrible, itching rash and had to slather on a rather putrid smelling salve the healers gave him for nearly two weeks.

“D-Dis. You look well.” Thorin could not think of anything else to say. He attempted not to flinch when his sister’s eyes only narrowed further before she stomped across the room.

“I should just…” Dwalin muttered, pointing towards the doors, and turning quickly to leave.

“No, Master Dwalin. There should be someone who can send for assistance should the king happen upon an unfortunate injury.” Dis spoke with a frightening amount of calmness, never turning her eyes from Thorin. Dwalin froze where he stood, no longer attempting to scamper from the room. Try as he might to remain unconcerned, Thorin withered under his sister’s steely gaze, his kingly pride no match against Dis and her cobalt blue death stare. ‘Hell hath no fury’ did not even begin to describe Dis when she was in such a rage.

“I have experienced a rather interesting journey form Ered Luin, dear brother. I came across an unexpected individual just outside the borders of the Woodland Realms days ago. He seemed to be quite distraught over a great loss. Heartbroken, as a matter of fact.” Dis cocked her head, giving Thorin a look that made him flinch. He knew exactly who Dis came across on the route to Erebor, but kept his mouth shut. “I also paid a visit to my sons as soon as I arrived. I must say, I expected to find them in a much better mood considering the joy I witnessed on their faces the last time I saw them. Why is that, brother?”

Thorin opened his mouth to answer, but Dis was just getting started.

“Could it be that this arrangement you thrust upon them, an arrangement that was never meant for my sons, ended horribly, hmm?” Dis hand her hands balled into fists, and Thorin had a feeling one or both of them would meet his face before the day was over. Wouldn’t be the first time. “I understand that this was a matter of obligation and honor or whatever you would like to call it, and I also know it is not entirely your fault. Fili and KIli are just as guilty in this for their immature handling of the whole affair. Still, it should have never been their burden to bear, and I place that blame entirely on your shoulders, King Under the Mountain,” Dis hissed his title like it was a curse, and Thorin had to agree with the sentiment. It did often feel like a curse to be of the royal line, and this was definitely one of the times.

“Dis, I will not deny that your anger is valid. Your words are truth,” Thorin murmured, slumping back down in his chair, defeated, “and, I should have never allowed this arrangement to move forward. Not like this.”

Dis’ featured seemed to soften, just a little, as she moved to Thorin’s side. “Kili told me you demanded that they not follow Bilbo. That it was futile and too dangerous." Thorin began to protest, but Dis brought her hand up to hush him. "I understand your reasoning and in this we partially agree. It would be too dangerous for them to travel on their own, especially with the hobbit's elf companions able to cover so much land in a short amount of time." Dis placed a gentle hand on Thorin's shoulder, the tension in his body easing slightly from the nonviolent touch. "I do not consider it is as futile as you claim it to be, my dear brother. While Bilbo is hurt and came to a hasty conclusion the he needed to leave as a consequence of all this, I do not believe his heart is truly in it. There was so much love there. A love that we could have only prayed to be found between the three of them when this arrangement was put in place, and it is worth giving them a chance to fight for it."

“The three of them, Dis. They cannot both marry the hobbit," Thorin argued. It was unheard of, was it not?

“According to who or what, Thorin? Our traditions? Perhaps a select few who may turn their noses up at the idea?” Dis exclaimed in exasperation. “Is that the law of our people? I know it’s a bit unconventional-“ Thorin snorted, grumbling about unconventional being an understatement. Dis ignored him. “You must admit, if there were ever two individuals whom this sort of unconventional marriage was meant for, it would be Fili and KIli. They have always done everything together. Is it truly that surprising that this situation is no different?’’

Leave it to his sister to make something completely unreasonable sound absolutely logical. Tradition would mandate that a three person marriage was out of the question. There were many conservative dwarrows in the Lonely Mountain, a few on the council, that would frown upon the simple suggestion of this sort of marriage. Some may even protest heavily against it regardless of Thorin's blessing. Again, it came back to the dwarves’ love for tradition.

But, the law…. Now, that was something Thorin could not present an answer to of how such matters could be handled. Were there any written laws against such a thing? It was something he felt was worth looking into.

Dwarven law was extensive and downright tedious to look through when the need arose. There was a time when the union between two male or two female dwarves was punishable by death. It was something that was thankfully stricken from their laws nearly a thousand years ago when the king at the time found himself in love with his guard, and took the dwarf as his husband. Since that time, no one has questioned such partnerships.

“I will weigh your words, Dis” Thorin said, resigned, receiving a content smile from his sister.

“That is all I can ask.” Dis pressed her forehead to his, giving his beard a light tug like she had since she was a child. She turned back to the doorway. “I must see to our guests and get myself into a hot bath. Thranduil wished to have words with you as soon as you are able.” Dis called back before pulling the doors shut behind her, sending a new twinge of annoyance through Thorin, and leaving the room in a tense silence.

Dwalin still stood unmoving, gazing at the door like he was scared that Dis would return and breath fire down his back if he blinked. Thorin simply stared down at his desk, his mind running rampant.

"She's right, you know." Dwalin startled him out of his thoughts, the dwarf moving to Thorin's side. "I did not mention the details of Fili and Kili's bond with the hobbit because they asked me not to. I decided it was not my place. I admonished them against it, but they would not be moved from their affection for the hobbit. I do not believe any force of this world could have achieved such a feat."

Thorin's brows pinched, looking at Dwalin with a bemused expression. "When did you become such a romantic?" He mumbled. The big dwarf never spoke freely about matters of the heart, normally concealing his softer side at all times. Thorin knew it was there, deeply hidden under all that inked skin and the stoic expression Dwalin wore like a badge of honor. Nevertheless, it was surprising to hear the dwarf sound downright poetic about it.

His friend sighed. "I witnessed the bond they shared in its raw form. Not the way you did. They hid it well while in Erebor, attempting to conceal its true nature from everyone. Particularly you, Thorin."

He scoffed as Dwalin glanced around the room. His eyes fell on the journal Ori usually carried with him, left by accident when the scribe followed Balin to the treasure chamber. Dwalin moved to grab up the book, throwing back an amused remark as he walked across the room. "I can be romantic if you must know."

Thorin had to laugh at that. "Since when, my friend?" He chuckled, cock his eyebrow knowingly. "You were never a romantic when I had you bent over the mattress. Could it be when you began dallying around with a certain theif?"

Dwalin paused, sputtering a few unconvincing words of denial, only relenting when Thorin gave him an expression that told the dwarf he was caught. It was not that Dwalin made his attraction to Nori obvious, merely that Thorin knew hi, very well. They partook in a rather heated time together for years in their younger days, one that was a mutual need for pleasure. Nothing romantic every spilled from Dwalin then. Only filthy words and deep groans that were still fodder for Thorin's self explorations. There was, however a look that would cross Dwalin's expression when the mood would strike, and Thorin always teased him for it. They laughed about it now.

Dwalin did not laugh so much as he harrumphed. "That's beside the point." The dwarf flipped through the pages of the journal, searching for a few moments before placing the book in front of Thorin. "In all their years, have you ever seen your nephews so at peace, so happy? Council meetings and tedious duties aside, have they ever been as careful and attentive as they were when Bilbo was in Erebor?" Dwalin gave Thorin a moment to soak in his words. He was surprised by the small details Dwalin had picked up in the time the hobbit was with them.

"In the past while traveling with those two, it was a great task along just to keep them in line and stopping the them from being reckless the whole way," Dwalin continued, "This was not so with the hobbit's presence. In some manner that little hobbit brought out the best in those two boys and I know you could see it in them as well. He did everything simply by being with them."

Thorin looked down at the drawing before him, his eyes tracing every line etched across the page. There, a depiction so real it was startling, was his nephews and the hobbit, wrapped together in a peaceful slumber. An image of just how special they were to one another. Thorin ran his fingers over the beautiful picture, noticing the words scrawled across the very bottom.

_**'The Misty Mountains'** _

_**'Crown Prince Fili and Prince KIli of the line of Durin, and-'** _

The words the followed set a heavy lump in his throat. His mind went to the night the hobbit left the mountain, the gift Thorin bestowed upon the small man as he beseeched him with tear soaked eyes. He could not say what possessed him to give the hobbit the rare heirloom at the time. Thorin rationalized that it was guilt that made the decision for him, a need to provide some form of payment for the hurt caused by the horrible circumstances that brought Bilbo so far from home. Thorin had only been made aware of the existence of the treasure just before his father’s death. Thráin had pulled the shimmering piece from his own hidden vault, telling Thorin its use and meaning before his father succumbed to his illness.

In the time Thrór ruled under the mountain, an attempt was made on the life of his husband. It was a close call and the dwarf responsible was handled quite violently under the firm hand of dwarven justice. Thror, in his fear of losing his beloved, had a coat of Mithril commissioned in secret, a form of protection for his spouse to wear at all times. No one else knew of its existence at the time, not even the king’s guard. Thrór passed the treasure to Thráin, the Mithril coat worn by Thorin’s mother when his father ruled. When the agreement was established for the hobbit to become Thorin’s intended, his father proudly passed the protection made for the consort down to him.

Thorin felt a strange tingling in his body as he stared down at the words below the drawing. Somewhere, deep down, he realized all along that the hobbit was meant to have that protection, and it seemed the little scribe knew it as well all those weeks ago when he drew the picture. Ori's elegant handwriting gave the hobbit a title Thorin knew in his heart was meant to be.

_**The Durin Consort** _

Dwalin watched the emotions play out on Thorin's face, seeing his resolve on the matter melt away in favor of a new and overdue decision. Thorin swallowed around the lump in his throat, hoping it was not too late as he nodded to his friend. “Go. Bring him home.”

Dwalin gave him one of his rare, blinding smiles as he proceeded to exit the room, only pausing when Thorin called out one last request. "Find Ori. I may need his assistance."

 

* * *

 

The scribe burst through the door of the king’s study, his heart racing. Dwalin had barked out an order that Thorin needed to see Ori immediately as the big dwarf tore through the hallways, not saying why the king needed him as he moved with purpose towards the royal wing.

Ori arrived to find the king at his desk, nothing seemingly out of place or in need of immediate attention. Thorin was staring down at something laid out on his desk, and Ori’s frantic footsteps came to an abrupt halt when he realized it was his journal that had the dwarf so enthralled. Oh, Mahal.... No.

He must have forgotten the bloody thing when Balin asked him to come help him in the treasure hoard. The advisor needed Ori to document the gold shipment for the merchants that would be providing the tools they would need for their crops, and in his haste, he completely forgot to tuck the book safely in his robes. Fear and embarrassment shot through him, not knowing what it was the king had read on the pages before him. There were some rather vivid accounts of dreams and explicit fantasies he had involving the dwarf hovering over the journal. Ori just knew he was about to be chastised and recieve a scolding about his indecency for thinking such things about the King Under the Mountain.

“Y-You needed to see me, sir?” Ori’s voice was high and awkward, the sound jolting Thorin from his close examination of the diary. Thorin’s expression was not one of disgust or disappointment when he looked towards him. On the contrary, the king looked downright relieved to see Ori standing there.

“Yes, Master Ori, please.” Thorin motioned for the scribe to sit at his side, noticing Ori’s wide eyes staring at the journal and offered a sheepish look. “I, um, I apologize for invading your privacy, Master Ori. I swear to you, I have only seen this one page. I would have never considered going through your personal belonging had Master Dwalin no thought it necessary for me to see this drawing.”

Ori’s brows furrowed, chancing a glimpse at what it was Thorin was looking at. His breath caught in his throat when he took in the rendition of the princes and Bilbo during the stay in the Misty Mountains, the morning after that torrential storm that sent the hobbit into the brothers arms for the first time. Dwalin had seen the drawing the evening after they departed the Woodland Realm, the big dwarf's feature softening when he glanced over Ori’s shoulder at the sweet image.

Dwalin had been a bit disgruntle with Fili and Kili that whole day, but for some reason his demeanor calmed after seeing such an endearing image of the princes' affection for the hobbit. Ori had not spoken with the brothers in over a week since Bilbo left. They kept to themselves most days and Ori would not be brazen enough to ask them, or the king, what exactly transpired with the hobbit to make him leave. It would appear that the trio’s relationship was made known during that time. Thorin was not finding the image of the three lovers together very surprising and Ori did not have the opportunity to explain the drawing before the king began speaking once more.

“You are aware to some extent of the state of affairs with my heirs and the hobbit.” It did not sound like a question. Thorin made a small gesture to the journal, obviously knowing the answer but waiting for Ori to nod before he continued. “With the exception of Balin, there is no one I would trust to consult on this matter. Your expertise of our histories may be invaluable to me for the task I have for you, Master Ori.”

Warmth swelled in his chest. The king had never afforded him such a compliment and Ori’s cheeks flushed a happy shade of pink from it. “I am at your service, my king. Whatever you need, whatever it is you seek, I will do my best to obtain it,” He responded earnestly, flashing Thorin a shy smile.

Thorin returned the smile kindly, almost bashfully, but composed his features quickly. “Then we must begin right away. To the archives then?” The king stood from his seat, rounding the desk and laying a heavy hand on Ori's shoulder as they moved to exit the study, sending a shiver of delight through him that he hoped went unnoticed.

Thorin noticed, but said nothing. He merely smiled as Ori led the way, the scribe a beautiful shade of red the entire way.

_[My Curse - Killswitch Engage](http://youtu.be/6YDduZGK84M) _

_[TDC Playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq) _


	19. The Arms of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finds himself in a new environment and finds some solace. For a little while...
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

_**Imprisoned inside this mind** _   
_**Hiding behind the empty smiles** _   
_**So simple the anguish** _   
_**As it mocks me** _   
_**Crawling back into the dark** _   
_**Running, always running, into the distance** _   
_**Stop me before I bleed, again - The Arm of Sorrow** _

__

* * *

 

He was moping around all week. Of course moping was a horrible description for how he truly felt, but there were no words in any language of Middle Earth that sufficed.

Kili lay across his bed, twirling an arrow between his fingers. The rhythmic scraping of a whetstone on Fili's sword was soothing, his blonde brother meticulously gliding it along the blade until it was sharp enough to cut through rock and flesh alike.

He had not said much to Fili about the episode the evening before. It was not unusual for Fili to jump his bones from time to time, but last night was different. It was not the typical need for release that fueled their coupling. Kili was not complaining about it, needing it as much as his brother did. This was more like an exorcism, Fili’s attempt to force the demons from his mind in any way he could.

He saw the tears that fell from Fili’s eyes at the end.

It was difficult to see the blonde so wrought with anger and guilt. It felt to Kili that he not only lost Bilbo to their foolish decisions, but that he was losing Fili to the sorrow that came after. He knew he should say something comforting, but his heart was in no better state to ease Fili’s mind.

There was shuffling behind the doorway, most likely the guard that was keeping watch on the two of them these days. The red haired dwarf was no older than Fili and Kili, likely receiving this order as his first real duty since joining the king's guard. He was about as subtle as a troll as he attempted to stay out of sight, waiting for Fili and Kili to sneak away at any moment.

He found it quite laughable that their uncle would believe one guard, an inexperienced one at that, could keep them in the mountain. They knew it would be unwise to attempt the journey to bring Bilbo back on their own. Even the strongest warrior was no match for a larger pack of orcs, but the idea still ran through their minds constantly. If there was ever a time Kili wanted to defy their uncle it was when the dwarf refused to allow them to follow the hobbit. They argued, shouted about it, but the king would not be moved from the decision. Thorin could be swayed every once in a while by Kili’s pouting, but this time he was firm. They knew it would do no good to contradict anything their uncle said when he was in one of those moods.

It did not help that Fili decided to blow up at Thorn for his indiscretions with the betrothal. His blonde brother had been teetering on a sharp edge since Bilbo’s departure and their uncle’s demand for them to ‘snap out of it’ effectively had Fili snapping at Thorin. Words like ‘responsibility’ and ‘honor’ were thrown around, Fili’s angry growl that their uncle had neither of those things making the air between them tense and uncomfortable. Kili had never seen his brother become so unhinged, and all he could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open like a simpleton, unable to articulate anything that would sound remotely intelligent.

Had Dwalin not intervened the two would have likely resorted to more violent actions, and damaged their now strained relationship. Kili felt just as angry towards Thorin, though he did not voice it as bluntly as his brother. Fili said enough for the both of them. It seemed their uncle did not hold the argument against the two of them, taking in the demure moods as an unfortunate outcome of everything that had passed in the recent days. The king had excused them from their obligations, allowing Fili and Kili time to nurse their broken hearts. Thankfully, due to the delay of Lord Elrond's arrival and their cousin Dain sending word that their caravan from the Iron Hills had run into a rather torrential deluge in their travels, the gathering had been postponed until further notice. Even Thorin seemed to breath a sigh of relief over the circumstances, though there was nevertheless a large influx of men, elves, and dwarves from far and wide that arrived already roaming around Erebor.

In an effort to avoid pleasantries and false enthusiasm towards the outside dignitaries, Kili and Fili had resolved to sulk in their chambers. It was not too long after they woke that morning that their mother burst into their room, rushing towards them and gathering them both in her arms in a firm hug. The familiar warmth and the fresh pine scent that lingered in their mother’s hair sent a comforting wave over Kili, his arms tightening to the point of uncomfortable around her. She took in their appearance, the obvious signs of anger, grief, and sleep deprivation likely painted on his and Fili’s faces.

Something about the way their mother looked told Kili she was somehow aware of the situation, and she murmured quiet apologies and words of comfort to them, breaking their stoic bravado as they curled into the soothing presence of their mother. Kili blurted out all the sordid details of their misgivings. The lies, the unfortunate argument that passed between them and their uncle only days earlier. Dis’ eyes flared with anger on a few occasions, anger at their uncle, but also at Fili and Kili. She did not scold them too horribly though, something Kili felt immensely grateful for. He could not handle another loved one’s disappointment. When Dis left the room, she mumbled something under her breath that they could not fully make out, however, he did hear Thorin’s name as she stomped through the doorway.

The shuffling at said door grew louder suddenly, a voice barking out an order that could be picked up through the thick wood. Without so much as a knock, the door to their chamber burst open and Dwalin came charging in with purpose. The dwarf did not say anything. He simply grabbed a couple large travel packs that were hanging by the door, walking straight to the wardrobe to snatch out a handful of tunics and trousers, and carelessly stuffed them into the bags. He seemed oblivious to the shocked stares of Fili and Kili.

"What in Mahal's name are you doing?" Fili exclaimed as he stood from his place on the floor, his sword hanging lazily in his hand. Dwalin did not answer. He walked towards the blonde and plucked the sword from Fili’s hand, flinging smaller daggers into the large pack as well as he moved.

"Get dressed. We ride in half an hour," Dwalin ordered, glancing around quickly in search of more items he felt necessary to scoop up in his plundering of the room. He turned to Kili. "Where's your bow?"

Kili opened and closed his mouth, his face pinching in confusion as he pointed towards the credenza by the door where his weapons lay. Dwalin stalked over to them, throwing the bow and quiver of arrows on his back and tossing coats and boots across the room at their feet. "You are wasting time. Do not dawdle. Be at the stables in fifteen minutes or I will leave without you."

Kili's first thought went to an impromptu patrol or an unexpected raid. Perhaps an orc pack grew brave and decided to enter their domains. He was suddenly grateful that his mother was safe in the mountain as he scurried to pull on his boots, nearly falling into his brother who was doing the same. “Dwalin!” Kili shouted, finally able to get the big dwarf to stop his incessant packing. “What is going on?”

A corner of the dwarf's lips quirked, regarding their bemused looks. “If we ride at once, we may be able to catch up to your hobbit before he reaches the Misty Mountains.”

The dwarf left before they could respond. Kili felt his heart lurch with something that felt close to hope, the emotion so unfamiliar as of late that his whole frame trembled. That hope was met with an equal amount of fear, not knowing what they may encounter should they catch up with Bilbo. He was ready to voice his concern but he was almost knocked off balance by Fili’s determined steps as the blonde followed after Dwalin, a smile on his brother’s face for the first time in days.

 

* * *

 

 

He looked out over the horizon, watching the sun dip in the sky behind the trees, painting the clouds a beautiful orange glow. His pipe puffed heavy wisps of smoke, the heady leaf burning Bilbo’s lungs as he sucked in another hefty drag. The humming sound of the bees matched the buzzing in his head, the sound almost soothing, aiding in the drowning out of his thoughts.

The Woodland Realm had not been nearly as mesmerizing the second time around. Another week passed, and Bilbo began to get restless in the solitude he was abruptly thrust into. The halls felt heavy with unwanted memories and other experiences Bilbo did not wish to conjure up, though he had grown used to the raw throb that settled in his chest these days.

There had been an orc pack spotted in the Greenwood only days before their arrival, and it was necessary for the elf prince to oversee the eradication of the foul creatures before they would be permitted to depart once more. Bilbo tried to remain indifferent to the extended stay in the dwelling of the elves, but his stomach was twisting with the instinct to flee to a place that did not hold the heartbreak the Woodland Realm brought him. It would seem someone heard his silent prayer when one afternoon Bilbo heard a voice so familiar call to him as he moved back to his small chamber, his heart clenching in his chest at the sound.

“Bilbo Baggins. My dear boy, what on earth are you doing so far from the Shire?” Gandalf called to him from down the hallway, the old wizard’s eyes twinkling with kindness.

Bilbo took in the sight of his old friend, his feet moving instantly towards the wizard. A huge grin split his face as he fell into Gandalf’s embrace, holding on to the wizard’s robes tightly as if he would disappear if he let go. There was always something so comforting about the wizard’s presence, a feeling reminiscent of home. Gandalf chortled at the enthusiastic greeting, kneeling down before placing his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders.

“In all my years, I never expected to see the son of Belladonna Took so far from home," Gandalf said, "What brings you this far east, my boy?”

Bilbo’s smile faltered slightly, opening his mouth to respond, but all that fell from his lips was a noise that stood somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Perhaps it was the familiarity of the wizard, or the swell of memories of his time spent with Gandalf when the old man would visit Bilbo's mother.

Whatever the reason, it felt like a punch to the gut. Before he could stop it, his face crumbled, tears springing to his eyes and he stumbled forward against Gandalf’s shoulder, the old man steadying him quickly. The last few weeks poured from him in a string of garbled words and wet gasps, Gandalf listening with surprise and vexation. The elf attendant that stood at the end of the hall watched the exchange with wide eyes, awkwardly shuffling his feet before turning to leave and grant them some privacy. The pair sat together in the middle of the hall, Gandalf staying quiet, listening to Bilbo’s tale with undivided attention.

It was that meltdown and a plea from Bilbo that led him to the home of the skin changer.

Gandalf had business in Erebor but after seeing Bilbo in such a state, the wizard insisted that he accompany him to a place that would provide a calming environment. It may have also been because, in his breakdown, Bilbo voiced his intention to persist in his travels alone, desperate to be somewhere, anywhere, other than a place that held so many ghosts that haunted his mind.

Gandalf made Bilbo swear on his mother’s name that he would not leave the Woodland Realm unaccompanied and vulnerable. Bilbo reluctantly agreed, but only when Gandalf promised they would depart the next morning, leaving word with the elves so that Legolas could retrieve him after his duties concluded.

Restlessness plagued Bilbo that night. He was unable to find sleep, and took to gazing at the ornate ceiling above him, counting the leaves carved out in the wood arches above him. He was still awake when Gandalf arrived to fetch him that morning, his eye puffy and darkened circles already forming. Bilbo brushed off his fatigue, anxious to get the day started.

After leaving word for the elves, Bilbo and Gandalf set out for the humble abode of Beorn. The ride only required a day of travel from the elvenking’s palace. Gandalf gave his assurances that they would arrive by dusk.

He was exhausted by the time they reached the man’s house. Sleep deprivation was beginning to take its toll and the light in the sky nearly gone when they rode up to the large cabin of the bear man. A deep voice greeting them swam in his mind when they arrived. Large hands, larger than the wizard’s, guiding him to a soft bed and tucking the weary hobbit in under a heavy blanket.

Waking in Beorn’s home was disconcerting at first. The beds he was granted in the Greenwood and in Erebor could not compare to the size of the one he found himself in that morning. Upon examining his new surroundings, Bilbo realized that everything was massive. Even the cup of fresh goat’s milk Beorn offered him when he stumbled down the hallway and into the kitchen had to be held with both hands.

He was pleased to see Gandalf settled in by the hearth, a pipe clenched between the wizard’s teeth as he talked quietly to the large man. Beorn regarded Bilbo with slight caution at first, the man obviously not quick to trust anyone who entered his dwelling, even one as small as a hobbit. It appeared the man saw no ill intentions or reason to claim Bilbo as untrustworthy because a beaming smile broke out across the skin changer's face. The man let out a hearty laugh that boomed through the home, startling Bilbo as Beorn clasped him carefully on the shoulder with an equally boisterous welcome.

Gandalf’s previous obligations did not permit for him to linger any longer than a day at the skin changer’s home. The old wizard departed on the second morning after their arrival, offering well wishes and a promise to see Bilbo before he returned to the Shire.

Slowly, he settled into his new accommodations, though not without difficulty. All his insecurities, the uncertainty, and childhood shyness crept back over the last weeks. The false confidence he had exhibited during the commencement of his journey had slowly morphed into something genuine. There was a brief period of time when he felt invincible, and had all but forgotten the timid Baggins he was before two dwarves showed up to take him from his home. Slowly but surely, his predisposition for forcing down the part of him that craved adventure roared back to life violently, and berated him incessantly for his foolish decisions.

He was becoming dizzy from the ceaseless change in scenery and company as of late in his hasty attempt to escape his heartbreak. The soothing environment and Shire like quality of Beorn's home brought back the slightest breath of normalcy. Though now, normalcy was a riddle to Bilbo in and of itself.

Eventually, he and Beorn started their own routine, but only after the man grew tired of his downtrodden mood and took it upon himself to drag Bilbo out of his funk. Beorn grabbed his hand one morning, tugging Bilbo from his place aside the fire where he sat staring into the flames, and out the door to tend to the skin changer’s animals and gardens. He would have to remember to thank Beorn one day for doing it. Bilbo found the gardening very cathartic. He took to spending a great portion of his days tending the vegetables when not helping Beorn in the kitchen or when the man went on his evening run around his land to snuff out any intruding orcs and others with malicious intentions. He had even witnessed the man shift his form one evening as he was lingering on the bear man’s porch. He stood with a basket filled with tomatoes as Beorn moved into the woods, eyes wide with fascination as the large man's body contorted unnaturally until a bear stood proudly before him. He had heard skin changers could be unstable in their animal form, but Beorn simply huffed out a low growl, ruffling Bilbo's hair with his warm breath before turning to run into the forest. At least he could cross witnessing that childhood dream off his list.

“You should get inside soon, bunny. The air is chilled this night.”

Beorn's deep timbre startled Bilbo in his haze, the large man staring down with a cocked brow, and utilizing the ridiculous pet name Bilbo had grown to accept after his objections against it were thoroughly ignored.

His mind had wandered as the sweet smoke of Old Toby swirled into his lungs, staring blankly outward into the dark. He had not noticed the sky had turned black and the cool night breeze had settled in completely while he attempted to dull his senses with the pipe weed. The stars were making themselves known trough the sparse clouds hovering in the sky, the dim light from a candle flickering in the window, and the cherry in his pipe the only illumination on this tranquil evening. Not too concerned with the time passing, nor the chill setting in, Bilbo made a noncommittal noise, shrugging his shoulders.

Beorn moved to sit beside him, pulling his own large pipe out and stuffing it full with leaf. “Your sorrow is heavy in the air just like the weed you smoke, Master Hobbit.”

Bilbo’s eye twitched. “What make you think I am sorrowful?” He murmured, dragging on his pipe heavily, hoping the sting in his lungs would keep the sting in his heart at bay. Beorn did not look fooled, pursing his lips momentarily.

“I can smell it on you. My more acute senses pick up on such things,” The skin changer commented, placing his pipe between his lips, “Love, lust, fear, those are usually the strongest emotions I can pick up. You, bunny, have a wave of emotions flowing off of you, but sorrow… Sorrow seems to be the predominate one.”

His eye twitched again. He did really want to talk about it.

“I suppose I am a bit downtrodden,” Bilbo replied indifferently, but the throb in his chest hummed to life once more, “It has been a difficult few weeks, Master Beorn. I apologize if I have been a poor guest.”

“You have been a perfectly fine guest. I enjoy your presence even though it is a quiet one most days,” Beorn insisted, the truth of his words reflecting in his kind eyes, “ and, it is my understanding that you have suffered a great loss recently. One that has made your heart weary.”

Bilbo ignored the twitch on his eye this time, though he was starting to wonder if he had developed some kind of nervous tick. Confound that wizard. Of course Gandalf would have explained the circumstances of Bilbo’s need for an extended stay with the skin changer. While he did not mind Beorn being aware of the situation, he was scared to open the door for that conversation once more.

"I suppose Gandalf explained why he brought a hobbit to your door unexpectedly," Bilbo muttered, flushing hot under the bear man's knowing gaze. Beorn made a confirming noise in his throat, pinching his brow until his bushy eyebrows touched.

"He did. Though I made the discovery before we had the pleasure of a formal meeting," Beorn said, smirking as Bilbo stared in bewilderment at the man's words. "Your company made a stop in my lands during your initial travels. I seem to remember the scent of your hobbit weed was quite pungent that evening as well."

Bilbo blinked a few times, tracing the memories back to that evening. His eye twitched again, suddenly blushing a furious shade of crimson. It seemed what he conceived to be a secret tryst with Fili and Kili did not go unseen. Throughout the night around the fire with his former companions, Bilbo could have sworn he caught the sight of a large creature looming just outside the perimeter of their encampment. He had rationalized it as his mind playing tricks on him and the heavy influence of Old Toby that had lowered inhibitions in more ways than one that night.

The large man could see Bilbo struggling with himself to find an answer, his face bright and teeth digging into the end of his pipe hard enough to leave indentions in the wood.

“As I said, lust is a potent emotion," The skin changer remarked, his eyes snapping to Bilbo when he made a choked noise in his throat, "I will not pry, bunny, nor will I claim to understand the loss that tortures your heart. It is an arduous thing to face the loss of a loved one, especially so abruptly-“

“I did not lose them! They were never mine to lose,” Bilbo hissed, unbidden anger and hurt boiling over, "I was merely a pawn in their twisted game. I meant nothing to them other than a duty to be sorted accordingly, and they meant-’’

He could not say they meant nothing to him. It would be a complete and utter lie and Bilbo had had enough of those recently. He did not even truly believe what he said about the brothers was true, but it made it easier to breath when he justified it in that way.

“They meant everything to you.,” Beorn finished the sentence, though with a more truthful explanation than the one Bilbo originally had in mind. His head hung low, the buzz in his mind ebbing away to let in the pain he had been trying to forget. He nodded to Beorn’s presumption nonetheless. The man hummed his understanding as he exhaled a cloud of smoke into the nighttime air. “And what makes you believe these dwarves have no love for you?’

The skin changer’s question made him pause, his mind attempting to find an answer. “Because… because it was a matter of obligation for them. It was not real.”

“Then, they were unkind to you,” Beorn stated simply.

Bilbo was quick to dispel the impression. “No! They were nothing but kind to me.”

“Apologies.’’ Beorn seemed pleased with Bilbo’s response, a small smile tugging his lips but it melted quickly. “I had believed that you were treated poorly considering you adamant attempt to escape their presence. I see now that that was not merited.” Beorn paused a bit, watching as Bilbo’s brows furrowed from the quick defense of Fili and Kili. “Why did you leave, Bilbo? I understand there were secrets and the circumstances that brought you to the mountain were less than honest, but what was it exactly that made you leave?”

"I..." Bilbo’s answer faltered, the skin changer’s inquiry unexpected. He had been asked many things close to his departure from Erebor, but no one had asked him what it was particularly that drove him from the mountain. Bilbo was suddenly horrified to realize that he could not answer that question. He had been hurt, yes, embarrassed, of course, even furious. Yet, not a single one of those reasons seemed a good enough answer to explain his hasty departure, and it made him feel abruptly nauseated. “I do not know,” He replied in a small voice, chewing his lip hard to hold back the ill at ease feeling worming its way into his body.

Beorn sighed. “I have lived a long life, bunny, longer than the average human. In that time, I have learned many things about love, witnessed it among others, and even received the joy experiencing it once.” The bear man’s eyes appeared to glaze over momentarily, his mind delving into a long lost memory before he continued. “I cannot imagine the love I sense from you was unfounded, nor was it born of malicious intentions from those you feel so heavily for. Something tells me those you are mourning for are doing the same for you, Master Hobbit."

The skin changer stood from the cushioned bench, giving Bilbo a light pat on his shoulder as he turned towards the threshold. The man paused a moment before plucking the pipe from Bilbo's fingers.  
“I will take this before you smoke yourself into a stupor.” There was a trace of amusement in Beorn’s tone, the large man smiling at the sheepish expression on Bilbo’s face before he turned back to enter his home.

Bilbo did not voice that it was his intention to do exactly that when he ventured out with his pipe and the last remnants of Old Toby his grandfather had slipped into his belongings. All too quickly he felt sober. An incredible sense of yearning filling the space that the Old Toby had previously assisted in his endeavor to forget. He swallowed around the lump in his throat that had taken up permanent residence since the day he left the Lonely Mountain, the obstruction refusing to budge no matter how suffocating it was.

He took several minutes to just stare out over the lands, to contemplate what Beorn had just said and what he had done. He could picture so clearly the despaired faces of Fili and KIli when the ugly truth was revealed, the stuttered apologies and the desperation in their voices imploring Bilbo to listen. Confusion entered his mind as he remembered every detail of the last conversation he had with the brothers. A sudden awareness of how his hurt and anger prevented any amount of reason to be heard. Not to mention his insistent attempt to escape the pain that surrounded him in that moment.

Bilbo groaned, leaning forward to catch his suddenly heavy head in his hands, digging his elbows into his knees under the weight. Somewhere along the line, reality and responsibility became muddled between them all. Be it a matter of pride that kept him from forgiving so easily, or something deeper, he did not know. Even still, this did not erase the lies he had been told, nor the utterly deceptive handling of the whole bloody ordeal. He felt incredibly foolish for his ignorance, his too trusting nature and for not following his intuition when those moments of doubt and suspicion arose in him. That, however, was no ones fault but his own.

After awhile he finally rose from his position on the bench, the night air becoming too cool for his liking now that he no longer felt numb from his generous leaf smoking, his body already trembling from the nervous energy permeating through him. Beorn sat in his huge chair by the hearth, his hand hard at work on a large strip of thick fabric he was stitching, brow furrowed in concentration. Not wanting to disturb the man in his task, Bilbo opted to turn in, though he knew he would find no sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

Another few days passed. Tidings from the Greenwood arrived that morning, informing Bilbo that the elves had indeed been told of his current stay in the skin changer’s home. It would be at least another week before they would be able to carry on their journey for the Shire. Legolas did not go into detail as to what it was that was delaying him, but Bilbo did not mine, finding the time with the bear man soothing. He was almost giddy with the prospect of exploring the land further.

Beorn took the news with a happy smile, saying he was more than happy to accommodate him for as long as Bilbo wanted to stay. They had grown close in the near two weeks they had spent together, a rather odd friendship between them and Bilbo found himself grateful for it.

His first few days in the man’s home were cautious, his respectability, though diminished at this point, kept him from being too forward at making himself at home. Now, after the insistence of the bear man, he felt at home, shuffling around the large dwelling just as he would in Bag End. Beorn was an accomplished cook, but allowed Bilbo free reign over the kitchen most days.  
He was determined to show his worth and thanks to the man with plentiful amounts of pastries baked with the fresh fruits grown in the man’s gardens and, of course, the famous Took family cookies. Though Beorn was a tidy man, his home had a fine layer of dust throughout the place, and one afternoon while the man was out doing his rounds in his bear form, Bilbo made it his mission to have the home shining by the end of the day. The tasks kept his mind too busy to dwell on his reasons for being there in the first place. It took some elbow grease and a great deal of balancing on one of the stools that usually sat around the kitchen table for him to reach the highest shelves and all the nooks and crannies of the home. By the time Beorn returned, Bilbo had the place spotless and smelling of fresh lemon from the homemade cleaner he had learned to make from his mother. The skin changer laughed joyously at the now immaculate dwelling, cooking Bilbo a feast that night to show his appreciation.

Thoughts of home slowly ebbed from Bilbo’s mind, and he discovered with no small measure of surprise just how little his mind wandered to the Shire or Erebor during his time there. It was refreshing to feel that weight lifted from his small shoulders. hHe was content for the first time in a very long time.

Despite his initial endeavor to flee the mountain, Bilbo realized he would not find solace easily upon his return to the Shire. There would yet be the task of facing Gerontious Took when he arrived and that would likely result in more unpleasant conversations and another bout with the debilitating heart ache that he had finally managed to subdue to a point that was easy to live with. He had grown used to his new place in the bear man's home, and if Beorn had any say in the matter, Bilbo would be welcome until he was an old and gray hobbit.

One thing he had not completely grown used to was the animals that flocked to the home, small and large alike, and with characteristics that were borderline surreal. They were all but impervious to Bilbo’s presence when he would venture close to them, almost human like in their mannerism and awareness. The three large hounds that followed Beorn around almost constantly were sweet as well, though it did give Bilbo a bit of a fright when the female brought him fresh towels during his first bath after arriving at the man’s household. Still, he was a guest in their home, and treated the animals with as much respect as he did the skin changer, even if it did feel a bit odd speaking to them the way he would another person.

Even the large honey bees that worked tirelessly on their honey were subdued, allowing the man to gather up their honey without complaint. On his first outing to harvest the golden liquid, Beorn presented Bilbo with a cream colored, long sleeved tunic made from the thick yet supple material he had seen the skin changer stitching days before. Though the bees were accepting to Beorn’s presence, they were unaccustomed to Bilbo’s and the man flopped a veiled hat down on his head to protect him until the flying creatures grew used to his scent. He was able to enter the bee’s domain by himself after a few trips with Beorn, though his still kept on the leather tunic. Just in case.

Bilbo had gone out early that morning, wanting to collect some fresh honey for the large batch of rolls he had planned for dinner that evening,. A small and curious bee followed him the whole time.

The day was drearier than previous ones, a cloudy haze settling over the country, making the air feel cooler than normal. Something hung over Bilbo, a tone of uneasiness that made his stomach queasy. Like there was a storm coming over the horizon. He could have sworn he heard distant voices and the sound of ponies near by on more than one occasion as he labored through the bee colony. He chalked it up to Beorn making conversation with his creatures, the man having a tendency to chat away with the animals despite their inability to respond. He shrugged it off, continuing his work, satisfied when he had a large jar filled with fresh honey ready for dinner that night. His little bee companion was persistent, still buzzing happily beside his head while the other hummed around him. Except they were no longer making a sound, as if an intruder had entered too close for their comfort and they were biding their time for an attack.

Bilbo paused, glancing around, a shudder running down his spine at the odd sense of foreboding he suddenly felt. The unmistakable sound of voices trickled into his ear once again, now closer than before. In fact, they were only yards away, the knock on Beorn’s door confirming an outside presence.

He had only made it to the tall muscadine bush that separated the bees and Beorn’s front lawn when he heard a familiar voice that made his chest ache in a way he had not thought possible, causing him to stumble to an abrupt halt. He took in a sharp breath, nausea twisting his stomach and his nerves firing off as he crouched down beneath the low brush, peeking through a space large enough for him to make out the sight of two dwarves he thought lost to him. He scrubbed his hand across his eyes harder than really necessary, blinking his eyes wide only to see that his mind was not playing tricks on him. There, at Beorn’s door, along with Dwalin and fiery haired, young dwarrow that was unfamiliar to Bilbo, stood a blonde and a brunette pair of princes.

The throb that had previously stilled in his chest violently roared to life once again, a quiet sob escaping his lips as tears rolled down his cheeks, and his entire world tilted on its axis.

 

[The Arms of Sorrow-Killswitch Engage](http://youtu.be/x0kFG04hwow)

[TDC Playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)


	20. All I Need

* * *

 

 

_**I tried many times but nothing was real,** _   
_**Make it fade away.** _   
_**Don't break me down.** _   
_**I want to believe that this is for real,** _   
_**Save me from my fear.** _   
_**Don't tear me down - All I Need** _

 

* * *

 

As soon as Beorn’s home came into sight, he knew this may be one of the worst ideas of all time. His stomach churned nervously and the lump in his throat grew bigger and bigger as they crossed the lush field beside the skin changer’s home. They knew the hobbit was here, having been told by a very reliable source in the form of a mischievous wizard in gray whom they had come across just as the entered the Greenwood days prior.

Fili felt weary, but his fatigue was swiftly whisked away as they neared Bilbo's temporary residence. They had ridden hard, harder than he ever had in his life when they left Erebor, not stopping unless it was an absolute requirement. Riding through the night was not a complicated task with their acute vision in the dark, though their ponies were not equally enthusiastic and required a bit of coaxing with extra treats on the occasions they did stop for water and a quick rest.

Dwalin barked out an order to hurry whenever they slowed just a bit, pushing them on and closer to their goal with ferocity. If Fili did not know any better, he would think Dwalin wanted to reach Bilbo more the Kili and he did. Dwalin shared a strange relationship with the hobbit. The big dwarf had a big soft spot for Bilbo, almost like a big brother watching out for his young sibling. Nori had slipped in last minute when they were riding away from the Lonely Mountain gates, not providing an explanation for his aid to bring the hobbit back, only narrowing his eyes dangerously at Dwalin when he questioned him initially. And then there was the young guard that had been stationed at Fili and Kili’s door for last couple of days. The red haired son of their uncle more trusted advisors as well as their distant cousin. and an overzealous new member of the king’s Gguard.

“Nori, check things out,” Dwalin grumbled, his eye ever watchful. Nori spurred his pony forward to circle round the outer border of the bear man’s property, just in case. The man known to them as Beorn was trustworthy, reasonable on most occasions, but they were still taking precautions with Fili and Kili's safety, much to their irritation.

“Oh! I can do it, Master Dwalin, sir!” Gimli, enthusiastic and wanting to prove himself to the guard captain, practically bounced from his saddle.

“No, you stick close,” Dwalin murmured, a subtle roll of his eyes not going unnoticed by Fili. The dwarf was a bit too eager at times, and would likely overdo it and anger Beorn in his endeavor to carry out his orders. Gimli shrunk back in his saddle, grumbling indignantly to himself.

“Are we fools for doing this?” Kili murmured at his side, the two of them falling to the rear of the group as they edged closer to their destination, a small stable for travelers situated only yards away from the home. Fili shifted on his steed, nervous energy thrumming through him now that there was no turning back.

“Perhaps,” He muttered, climbing down from the sweating pony, the poor animal exhausted from the vigorous ride they had endured.

He had no idea what to say or do once they saw Bilbo again. What could they say that had not already been pleaded before with no success? He wanted to swoop the hobbit into his arms and beg until Bilbo finally relented. In retrospect, that had been a very bad thing to attempt before, and it would possibly be a dangerous route to adopt this time as well. At least a danger to his pride.

Another smack to the face was something Fili did not wish to experience again, but Mahal help him, he would likely let Bilbo beat him to a bloody pulp if it meant the hobbit would hear them out. He made a mirthless noise in his throat, regarding his brother. “I believe we would be bigger fools for not at least trying.”

He was not going to fool himself into believing Bilbo would simply fall into their arms in a tender embrace, crying at the sight of the two of them after their last encounter. They had been teetering on a fine line of hope and apprehension the entire journey to track down the hobbit and though this may very well turn into a fools errand, it was too much for him to sit in the Lonely Mountain for the rest of what would be a very long life not knowing.

A million thoughts raced through his mind as they moved closer to the heavy wood door of the skin changer’s home, the dwelling looking more intimidating with every step. Dwalin wasted no time knocking, giving Fili and Kili zero chance to change their minds. He could hear shuffling just on the other side of the door, the sound too heavy to belong to the small hobbit they traveled all this way to find. Fili secretly thanked the Maker for that little blessing. Bilbo may have fainted at the sight of them on the other side of the now opening door.

He always forgot just how huge Beorn truly was. They rarely spent much time around the man during the minimal occasions that he ventured to the Lonely Mountain. They always traveled through his land to and from Ered Luin, but they never stopped longer than an evening, and they certainly did not knock on his door. Beorn loomed over them with a look of distrust, arching a bushy brow expectantly at them.

Dwalin cleared his throat. “We have come to speak to the hobbit, Master Bilbo Baggins.” The dwarf spoke evenly, though not demanding. The bear man did not appear surprised by their presence, nor the request made. His expression was fierce and Fili could see Gimli shrink back behind the larger dwarf, obviously not anticipating to see an individual of such large stature.

“Have you now?” Beorn asked, his voice deep and thick with an accent that was unique to the man. The skin changer’s bright eyes passed over each of them, assessing them individually before his inhaling deeply through his nose. “and may I inquire what business you have with one, Bilbo Baggins?”

The man’s eye darted towards the heavy brush across the yard, but his attention on the dwarves did not falter from the stoic mask he wore.

“I am certain you are aware of the nature of our business with the hobbit,” Fili muttered quietly, shame welling in his chest and in his face. Bilbo’s quandary had likely been explained for him to be residing with the bear man. A hobbit half way across Middle Earth would garner questions from anyone who saw him. A chill ran through Fili, realizing Beorn may turn them away without question, and he would be within his right to do so.

Beorn’s large arms crossed over his broad chest. “I am,’’ Beorn said calmly, but his tone held a slight bite to it, “but I am also aware that he possessed a strong desire to leave you and your kin behind after a rather heartbreaking experience in your presence.”

Kili’s head ducked down, but Fili held his up though it felt heavy as stone under the bear man’s scrutiny. “He did. We have come to make amends.”

He must have said the right thing because a small quirk pulled the bear man’s lips into a little smile, seemingly pleased with the dwarrows before him. “I see.”

“Please,” Kili finally broke his silence, stepping forward, “we just want to speak to him. We mean him no harm, Master Beorn. We just… We need to explain everything to him before he is gone from us forever. Please-”

“Arrgghh!”

The serene land around them was pierced by Nori’s panicked screech, even the skin changer’s expression turning alarmed by the sudden disturbance. Dwalin was moving before the rest of them could register what was happening, Beorn following quickly behind him in long strides. A flash of red hair and a grunt as someone hit the ground hard sounded through the brush as they crashed through them. Nori looked quite disheveled and had evidently had an unfortunate run in with the larger than life bees that were hovering defensively over them.

Them..

Fili blanched as he realized Nori was not alone. Staring up with huge hazel eyes, eyes that had haunted Fili’s dreams and made his heart stutter in his chest, was Bilbo.

And the hobbit did not look pleased.

 

* * *

 

Bzzzzzzzzzz

His ears were buzzing, barely able to make out the sights and sounds in front him.

Bzzzzzzzzzzz

The tickle of an antenna in his curly hair told him some of the humming buzz was his incessant bee follower. Bilbo glanced to the side, seeing what could only be identified as a bemused expression from the small bug. Channeling the bear man's habit of speaking to his animals, Bilbo shushed the bee, as if it would give away his position where he hid like a coward behind the muscadine bushes. He shook his head hard, feeling a bit silly, willing away that throbbing ache that he had only recently found a breath of relief from.

Why are they here?

Not for him, of course. Bilbo pushed that possibility away stubbornly, not allowing those types of thoughts to give way to hope. So why? Perhaps it was complete coincidence that Fili and Kili would show up at Beorn's. They knew the skin changer prior to Bilbo being a part of their lives. Regardless, it seemed too convenient. Were they searching for him? Maybe...

No

He would not give in to the hope. Did the king have a change of heart over the gift he had given Bilbo before he departed the mountain? Possibly.

The hand that was covering his gaping mouth moved to clutch his chest, realizing he had not worn the shimmering coat of metal Thorin had bestowed upon him called Mithril. He had not taken it off since he left the Lonely Mountain except to bath, but he had been in such a hurry that morning, he had not slipped it back on. He felt strange without it now. It made him feel safe, and was the one thing he had still that provided some form of proof that his time with the dwarves was real. Still, they would not travel so far for something so simple, right?

Right.

Before he could ponder another explanation for why he was seeing the two individuals that could make his heart ache and flutter at the same time, the large front door swung open, the bear man gazing out at the dwarrows with thinly veiled suspicion. Beorn's gaze momentarily flit his direction, but it was so subtle the Bilbo barely had time to take notice. He could hear Dwalin's deep voice speaking to the man, but he was too far away to hear the words being exchanged between them.

A part of him wanted to leap from his hiding place, to confront them and demand what in Yavanna’s name they were doing here. Of course, he was not quite brave enough to do that. Not to mention, he was still struck dumb by what he was seeing at the bear man's door that he could not move from his spot if he wanted to. His breath caught in his throat when Kili’s eyes turned towards him, the archer’s eyes passing over the place Bilbo hid in a searching motion. It was a wonder the young dwarf’s keen eyes did not catch the flash of honey colored curls as Bilbo ducked his head down further under the shrubs.

When Bilbo was visualizing his first adventure after his grandfather told him of this journey, he never once anticipated to find himself here, hiding under bushes from the very dwarves he had traveled with. Were he not so annoyed by the whole blasted situation he would have found it amusing. This was about as laughable as an orc attack.

The insistent buzz beside him faltered when Bilbo flinched away from Kili’s wandering eyes, the bees at his back still hauntingly quiet as they watched over the outsiders at their master’s door. He chanced another glance towards the house, seeing Beorn’s tree trunk sized arms crossing over his chest, now speaking with Fili and Kili, the man’s expression still firm. He thought the man was going to turn them away, and he was both hoping and dreading such an outcome, but his overwhelming need to make his presence known was interrupted. Without much warning the small bee at his side made a high pitched noise that started Bilbo from his spying, a bellowing screech following from somewhere behind him.

“Arrgghh! Fuuucckkker!” The commotion drew the attention of everyone nearby, curses being hurled into the air and the sound of some very angry bees bringing an abrupt halt to the normally peaceful surroundings of the skin changer’s dwelling.

“Bugger! Bugger! BUGGER!” A flash of auburn hair and flailing limps was the only warning Bilbo had before someone ungracefully fell across his legs with a heavy thud to the soil, followed by a startled cry and another loud string of curses that could make even the filthiest mouthed dwarf blush. The angry hum of bees hovering in the air had the rest of the dwarves and Beorn dashing across the yard towards them. Bilbo rolled over, receiving a groan from the body laying on his legs. His small and very indignant bee companion returned to his side, the small bug flitting around angrily as he met the equally frustrated expression of Nori.

The dwarf grumbled quietly, his normally carefully style hair now sticking every which way. Glancing back over his shoulder at Bilbo, the dwarf offered a strained smile. “Hello, Master Baggins.”

He cleared his throat, wincing as Nori moved off his legs as he tried straightening himself up. “Master Nori.” He nodded, his tone shorter than he intended.

Dwalin's bulky frame burst through the bushes, axes raised, followed quickly by Beorn, who took in the sight and let out a barking laugh.

“Are you alright, bunny?” Beorn's big hands swooped down, scooping Bilbo up to his feet and bracing him against his strong legs in a protective motion. He did not say anything, merely nodded, keeping his eyes low so he would not catch the staring eyes of Fili and Kili that he could feel boring into him. He knew his expression was filled with confusion and likely a hint of annoyance, though he still kept his eyes cast to the ground.

Before he could hold back the words they blurted out. “What are you doing here?’’

Nori got to his feet with a grunt, batting away the helping hand of the young red haired dwarrow and Dwalin, who was warily watching the scene unfold. Bilbo could only see Fili and Kili’s feet, the heavy boots they wore shuffling and digging into the dirt.

“We, um, well…” It was Kili’s voice, Bilbo did not have to look up to know that. He inwardly winced from the realization that he knew the princes so well that he could distinguish them through their voice alone.

Beorn seemed to understand the need to break the tense silence between them all, clearing his throat behind Bilbo were he still stood protectively over his small frame. Bilbo was thankful for the skin changer’s solid form behind him to keep his now wobbly body steady.

“Perhaps it would be best to move this little reunion indoors,” Beorn’s deep voice rumbled through Bilbo, the tone sharp and leaving no room for arguments. The bear man inhaled deeply, glancing towards the sky, and humming a sound from his throat. “It will rain before long. Collect your belongings if you do not wish for them to get wet.”

The man moved towards the home, keeping Bilbo by his side as the other followed. Bilbo briefly turned his eyes upwards, confused by the assumption that there would be rain falling from the sunny, blue sky above. He could hear Dwalin grumbling quietly behind them, disagreeing with the skin changer’s assessment that it would rain.

 

* * *

 

The skies split open in an epic deluge an hour later.

Deep gray clouds rolled over the land with purpose, barely allowing the dwarrows time to haul their small packs into the home. Bilbo sat at the kitchen table the whole time with his hands firmly grasped around the large cup of honey tea Beorn poured him.

He pulled out the bottle of amber colored liquid Beorn kept on a high shelf, the alcohol potent enough to inebriate even the large skin changer after a few hefty drinks. Bilbo spiked his tea with a generous pour, the bear man's brows raising as he watched but he remained quiet. He did not turn to drink on most occasions, but he was out of his Old Toby. If there was ever a time Bilbo needed a bit of liquid courage, it was now.

Of all things he had not expected, Fili and KIli once again within the same room was not even on the list of possibilities. Nevertheless, the dwarves were now stripping off their heavy travel coats, boots lining the threshold from Beorn’s firm request to remove them and not trail mud on Bilbo’s pristine floors that he had scrubbed only days before. Socked feet shuffled into the kitchen shortly after, the stocky frame of Dwalin coming into Bilbo's line of vision where he stared just over his heady tea concoction.

“I thank you for your hospitality, sir,” The big dwarf murmured, still slightly annoyed that it did in fact rain.

Beorn nodded, offering the dwarves their own cups of the tea and setting a platter of the cookies Bilbo had baked the day before on the table. He could not help the small quirk of his lips when he saw Dwalin’s face light up at the sight of the treats, the dwarf knowing the cookies all too well.

Movement around the table settled as the dwarves pulled up their chairs. Bilbo could feel his heart slamming against his ribs painfully, his fingers trembling around the cup in his hand when the heads of a blonde and a brunette sat across from him, their eyes not looking anywhere but towards the table.

“Am I right to presume you will need accommodations for the night?” Beorn asked as he sank into the chair at the head of the table.

Bilbo contained the choked noise that threatened to spill out, glancing towards the bear man. Beorn’s bright eyes caught his briefly before he realized that it was not merely the skin changer that was watching him carefully, the dwarves likely waiting for Bilbo's approval on the matter. He knew Beorn would turn them away, likely push them right back through the door, rain or shine, if Bilbo insisted. The dull ache in his chest twisted sharply at the thought. They came all this way, though he was still too terrified to know the answer as to why, and he knew he would regret it if words were not at least exchanged before they departed. He could at least say a proper goodbye this time.

When Bilbo did not protest against it, Fili finally spoke up. “We would greatly appreciate your hospitality, Master Beorn.” Kili nodded at his side, also thanking the man for his generosity.

The brothers’ voices alone sent a shiver through him, the sound something he had never thought he would hear again. He risked a glance towards the brothers, his breath catching in his throat when azure and chocolate orbs caught his hazel ones. Apprehension and an emotion he could not identify was swirling in Fili and Kili’s stare. Yavanna help him, if he did not still felt that heat, that attraction, and the all consuming affection that he had been attempting to bottle up for weeks. He took a heavy gulp of his tea for a distraction.

“Well, I will have rooms prepared for you,” Beorn said as he stood from the table, snapping his fingers loudly. The man's dogs trotted after him, unaffected by the tense air in the room, following their master to the long hall that led to the bedrooms.

Bilbo took another hefty drink from his cup, wishing now that he had made the drink just a little more potent. A warmth finally began settling in his belly, though it did nothing to loosen the tension in his shoulders. Nori cleared his throat, the sound overly loud in the awkward silence of the room. They were waiting for Bilbo to say something, anything.

Enough alcohol had sunk into his system for him garner a small measure of bravado to raise his eyes to the staring dwarrows. Fili and Kili look positively terrified of him, as if he would lash out at any second. Truthfully, he could not blame them for believing that. The thought had crossed his mind more than once. With a sigh of resignation, he relaxed as much as he could against the back of the chair, opening his mouth a few times before he was finally able to make words come out.

"Alright, out with it,” Bilbo muttered, struggling to maintain eye contact with anyone for longer than a few seconds. Silence still prevailed. Nori and Dwalin looked almost as uncomfortable as Bilbo felt. The young red haired dwarf that sat beside Dwalin merely look curious about the surroundings, his eyes darting back and forth around the room in searching motions, sometimes widening when they fell on something that interested the dwarf. Bilbo’s patience seeped away very quickly, too on edge to suffer the silence any longer. “You did not travel all this way just to have tea with Beorn. So let's just get on with it.”

The harsh edge to his tone seemed to snap everyone to attention. Even the young dwarf’s eyes turned to him with a fraction of surprise in his eyes.

Not desiring to tempt Bilbo’s anger any further, Fili found his voice, the blonde drawing in a deep breath through his nose. “We came to make amends, Bilbo," The dwarf said, then hesitated, as he he wanted to say more but could not find the words.

“I see.” Bilbo muttered, sounding as despondent even to his own ears.

Dwalin used that remark as an out from the awkward conversation that was starting, clearing his throat and mumbling a few words as he all but pulled the young red haired dwarf and Nori from the table and disappeared down the hall after Beorn. Bilbo felt exposed now, all the outside eyes and ears that were preventing the three of them from talking openly now gone. He took a moment to swallow down the last of his drink as Fili and Kili shifted uncomfortably across from him.

“It is truly not necessary for you to go through all this fuss," He finally said, "Surely a simple letter would have sufficed,” Truthfully, it sounded a bit extreme to him that they would travel so far as a penitence for what had happened, though it was in a dwarves nature to be a bit extreme at times.

“We could not say what is needed in a simple letter, little one.” Kili spoke quietly. Bilbo could not help flinching at the endearment the brother’s had used during his time with them. Kili and FIli once again looked to one another, their faces almost strained. Kili chewed on his lip for a moment before huffing out a string of words in one breath. “We want you to come home with us. Back to Erebor.”

Once again the wording made Bilbo flinch, that twitch in his eye flaring again. A swell of unbidden flutters danced around inside his belly as he blinked at the two princes in confusion and shock. And though he had not had nearly enough to drink, what happened next he blamed solely on the alcohol.

At first it was a quiet snorting noise, somewhere between a laugh and the sound one would make if they were suffering a bad cold. After that was a dark laugh, one that sounded disbelieving. It was as if every fantasy, nightmare, and prayer was suddenly unfolding before him, and the only thing he could do in that moment was laugh to hold back the tears welling in his eyes.

Slowly but surely in the weeks past, he had come to terms with the heartbreak he had felt, the false hope that torn him apart every time he dreamed of something exactly like this occurring. Here Fili and Kili were, no longer out of reach figments of his imagination but real and breathing, and they wanted him to come back to Erebor. The archer’s statement hung over them as Bilbo gasped for breath, his inappropriate laughter no longer aiding in the attempt to stave away the tears, the laughs quickly morphing into ragged sobs. They were not tears of joy, nor anger, only raw emotion spilling out from his eyes and onto the wood table he now hunched over.

He scrubbed his hands over his cheeks, flushing his skin a deep pink, the hole in chest throbbing painfully with anguish and longing for what had been offered. He wanted so desperately to forget all the pain he had endured since that terrible day in the Lonely Mountain. Through the blur in his vision he was able to make out the crumbled and visibly troubled expressions of Fili and Kili, the dwarves obviously not expecting Bilbo to react the way he did. He must have looked like he had briefly gone insane, and really, it was not far from the truth.

“I’m, uh, I’m sorry,” Bilbo let out another unamused laugh, cursing himself for his impropriety as he finally recovered his composure “I just was not expecting to wake up this morning and find myself facing, well, this.” He waved his hands awkwardly, the movement conveying his meaning enough for the brother to nod shortly. He had planned to bake a nice pie, maybe tend the skin changer’s garden for a few hours. Carry on his constant endeavor to forget. It seemed that would not be an option this day.

“I know it is a lot to deal with,” FIli said quietly, still shaken by the reaction to their request. “I understand if you-“

“No, no, I do not think you do,” Bilbo blurted suddenly through tightly clenched teeth, shaking his head hard, “How did you even find me?’’

Fili made a strained sound in his chest, opening his mouth a few times before answering. “We left as soon as Thorin gave us leave. He did not wish for us to follow you at first, thinking it would be… a futile endeavor.” Bilbo swallowed the mirthless noise ready to fall from his lips as the dwarf went on. “I am not altogether certain what changed his mind, but as soon as we received word, we rode as fast as possible. We came across the wizard just outside the Woodland Realm.”

Bilbo scoffed. Of course that goddamn wizard was involved. His old friend had nothing but honorable intentions towards Bilbo and likely saw this to be something that he wished for. He would not admit to himself that the wizard was right. He was not sure if wanted to curse Gandalf or thank him. Cursing won out. He was suddenly wondering if this meddling had anything to do with the elves 'delay' in continuing their escort of Bilbo back to the Shire. Seemed all too convenient, and if he did not know any better, he would be suspicious that Beorn had one of his big hands in this conspiracy as well.

“So you came all this way to bring me back to Erebor,” Bilbo said evenly, his tongue feeling abnormally heavy “and why would I return? Why would you wish for me to do such a thing? We were all twisted up in an obligation that none of us asked for. I would have thought I did you both a favor by leaving.”

The brothers made twin cries of discontent.

“Bilbo, you leaving was the last thing we wanted,” Kili desperately explained, the dwarf's hand that was resting on the table twitching like it wanted to reach out and grasp the Bilbo. His heart ached with anticipation that the dwarf would do so, wanting to feel that adoring touch again, but Kili showed restraint. “When you left, we couldn’t… I cannot even begin to tell you how horrible we felt.”

”Our misgivings with the whole betrothal was an atrocity against you in ways I cannot begin to explain. You leaving was a punishment we both deserved.” Fili drew in a trembling breath as he spoke, his hand also resting on the table, clenched in a tight fist. Bilbo’s brows furrowed as he took in the angry brushing on the blonde’s hand, cuts that were in the process of healing littering Fili's knuckles. The dwarf noticed Bilbo’s lingering gaze on his hand, tucking it back under the table quickly.

Kili leaned forward, his face scrunched up in an imploring expression. “We could not let you return to the Shire without knowing the truth. Our last encounter was fueled by hurt and anger, and we were foolish in the way we approached it."

Bilbo recoiled from the memory, the moment a frequent image in his mind that he wished he could blank out. Fili seemingly felt the same, the dwarf's hand subconsciously rubbing over the cheek were Bilbo's hand had left that horrible imprint.

"We needed you to know what we felt, that what took place between us was not out of obligation and duty to our titles," Fill spoke quietly, barely above a whisper, "I cannot expect you to simply forgive us, Bilbo, but I cannot just allow you to believe what we felt, what I felt for you, was not real.”

Bilbo’s breath stuttered in his chest, clamping his mouth shut tight for fear that he may break into another round of uncontrollable laughter or sobs. He was not certain what would come out. That hole in his chest warmed, the space feeling a little less hollow. It was so jarring that Bilbo raised his hand to clutch his shirt over his heart, tears once again rolling down his face.

The hope he had not wanted to unleash betrayed him as it slowly leaked through the cracks, his heart squeezing painfully as twin looks of desperation from Fili and Kili met him. The lingering apprehension forbid him from launching himself across the table and into their arms, his trust still feeble after being thoroughly hammered into the ground. Yet, for the first time in what felt like his entire life, he felt something other than pain.

“I do not know what to say. After everything that happened, I cannot simply forgive so easily. I wish I could simply forget all the fucking hurt I have felt, and any hurt I have caused.” Bilbo's voice got higher with every word as he met Kili and Fili’s eyes, both dwarves looking quite stunned at his cursing words. The overpowering urge to reach for the brothers was becoming too much, his anxiety setting in and Bilbo had to escape before he gave in, still not willing to hand over his heart in the hasty way he had before.

He panicked.

He stood from the table suddenly, startling Fili and Kili with the abrupt motion. “I just- I need time. I cannot give you the answer you want, not right now, and I.… I need to-" The dwarves watched with wide eyes as Bilbo anxiously paced, flapping his hands nervously as he spoke. He made a sound that sounded like he was choking on his tongue, balling his hands into fists, not allowing the embrace he so desperately wanted to grant Fili and Kili.

He was turning towards the threshold before the princes could say another word, not even thinking about the fact that it was raining horribly outside as he dashed out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Dwalin heard the unmistakable sound of a door thudding closed. A small figure caught his eye through the window as the hobbit dashed across the yard, soaking up every drop of rain that fell from the sky. Dwalin had to shake his head. “Well, that went well.”

"Did you truly expect him to react any differently?"

He tried valiantly not to jump from Nori’s abrupt appearance at his side. The skin changer’s home was large enough for them to receive their own chambers for sleeping, though the baths would need to be shared. As usual, the sneaky dwarf found a way through the lock Dwalin had slid across his door upon arriving, hoping for some privacy and quiet before things got even more awkward than they already were. Attempting to remain unconcerned by Nori’s sudden appearance, he crossed his arms over his chest, grunting a sound of acknowledgment.

"Pehaps," He grumbled, not turning his eyes from the disappearing figure outside. He had hoped this would be easier for the three lovers, wanting to see them all happy and the hobbit back in the mountain.

Though he did not show it, the news of Bilbo leaving had been like a punch to the gut. There was something so bright about the hobbit and it seemed to warm everyone's heart when he was near. The despondent moods of Fili and Kili was heartbreaking. While he still did not fully concur that it was an ideal match between the princes and hobbit, it seemed to just… work. No jealousy, not even when the boys had their own time individually with Bilbo. Neither brother felt left out or unwanted.

Dwalin had witnessed many occasions where the two were put out in favor of the other. Kili was sometimes left out when Fili was involved in the secrets that he was privy to as Crown Prince. Likewise, there were times when Kili was sometimes shown favoritism for his young age and received a less harsh punishment than Fili would because of the blonde’s responsibility as next in line. They would never voice their discontent out loud, only those who knew the brothers well could see the hurt it would sometimes bring.

With Bilbo, they were equally loved and equally valued, and Dwalin would give his favorite axe to see that happiness in Fili and Kili once more.

“I saw this fall out between the three of them happening long ago. I did warn you, did I not?” Nori muttered, surprisingly not sounding smug about it. Dwalin could not argue.

“That you did, thief. I suppose we all hoped for something different to come from this,” He replied, the use of thief no longer sounding like an insult and more like an endearment. Finally turning towards Nori, his curiosity boiling over after too long a time not knowing the answers to the questions he had when they left Erebor. “Why did you come? You and Bilbo are not particularly close, so why did you feel the need to come with us?”

Nori stood silent for a moment before answering. “I made a promise to myself that I would look out for Bilbo when no one else would. When this whole mess finally fell through.” Dwalin’s brows raised, surprised by the dwarf’s regretful expression. “Fili and Kili may have been put out by this whole bloody ordeal, but they still had one another, they still had their uncle, their mother. You. As I stated before, you have a duty to the royal family and I know you are fond of the hobbit, but your place is still in the Lonely Mountain.” Nori dragged his hand down his face, a grimace distorting his features as he hissed out his explanation. “Bilbo had no one. Were it not for the elves, he would have likely attempted to depart the mountain on his own. There may have not been a Bilbo for us to find if such a thing had happened.”

Dwalin flinched at the possibility of the hobbit traveling alone, at the mercy of all the horrors one could come across on the road. “And you have no such loyalty to the mountain.” It was a statement more than a question, but Nori’s lack of argument made the statement ring true. Something in Dwalin chest tugged painfully.

“I have my brothers, but I am not obligated to stay in Erebor for any length of time if the king does not necessitate it,” Nori bitterly replied, “That is why, should Bilbo refuse to return to the Lonely Monition, I will be going with him to the Shire.”

Dwalin sputtered at that. "You- What the fuck do you mean you are going with the hobbit?" He was not sure why he felt so flustered by the idea of Nori leaving all of a sudden. "What of your work for Thorin? You cannot abandon the king's orders to go waltzing across Middle Earth.”

Nori’s eyes narrowed at Dwalin, flashing with anger. “I am not abandoning anything. It would not be permanent. There are no leads to follow right now, and until there is, I will follow the hobbit to the Shire. There may be someone in Ered Luin who can render me some information as well. I can make a stop there while I am in that part of the world.”

The indifference in the thief's tone rankled Dwalin's nerves, that tug in his heart threatening to rip it from his chest.

“You can’t just… You are not-“ Dwalin stumbled over his response, not entirely sure what reason he was trying to give Nori to dissuade him. The reasons warring in his head were the ones he did not want to utter out loud so he said the first thing that came to mind. “How do I know you will come back? A thief like you cannot be trusted.”

It was clearly the wrong thing to say.

“Cannot be trusted?” Nori’s tone was dangerously low and calm. “I see your opinion of me has not been altered even after I saved your arse from embarrassment in Dale, or that I am aiding the king in something that could very well get me killed. What do you think the dwarves I am spying on will do to me if they discover my true intentions to turn them over to the likes of you and your bloody guard.” The words were spat out so viciously Dwalin took a step back. Nori’s face was as scarlet as his hair from anger, and much to Dwalin’s chagrin, hurt was evident in the thief’s expression.

“Nori-“

"Fuck. You.” The dwarf enunciated the words carefully before he whirled on his heel, moving for the door. Dwalin attempted to halt him, still unable to say anything even remotely intelligent to smooth over the angry dwarf.

“I did not mean that you-“

“I know what you meant.” Nori suddenly spun around, all but yelling the words as he shot Dwalin a murmurous look. “What’s it to you anyhow? I can do as I please, and I will follow Bilbo to the Shire to make sure he is safe. None of you can do that for him. I would not expect it from a brute like you anyhow.”

Dwalin seethed at that, stepping closer to Nori’s tensed frame. “I care for that hobbit more than you know. I am so mad at Fili and Kili and at Thorin for this whole fucked up state of affairs, but I have a responsibility-“

Responsibility,” Nori scoffed.

“Stop doing that,” Dwalin roared, “Stop making it sound as if I do not care for anyone or anything but my honor. I do not wish to see Bilbo return to the Shire and I do not wish to see you follow after him. It may be unsafe and if something happened to you, then I would-“ Dwalin snapped his jaw shut so quickly his teeth clacked together when he recognized what he had said. Fuck.

Nori’s features did not soften but his tense shoulders loosen as his eyes widened. The silence between them was near suffocating, the only sound from the rain still pelting the roof mercilessly.

“What, uh…” Nori, for likely the first time in his life, had no snarky response. His expression melted into a look of disbelief. “You.. Really?’’

Every instinct in Dwalin screamed for him to deny it, but he simply could not. His heart slammed against his ribs so hard he was certain Nori could hear the thumps. This was something that just could not happen. Just like the princes could not share a consort, the captain of the king’s guard could not love a sneaky, lying, bloody beautiful…

“Goddammit!”

Dwalin hissed as he grabbed Nori’s arms, dragging that sneaky, lying, beautiful thief into a heart stopping kiss.

 

[All I Need-Within Temptation](http://youtu.be/FK8_Sy6HTI4)

[TDC Playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)


	21. Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I know. It took forever...

* * *

 

 

_**I've come undone** _   
_**But you make sense of who I am** _   
_**Like puzzle pieces in your hand - Pieces** _

 

* * *

 

 

If Nori tried to resist the kiss, it did not show. As soon as Dwalin’s tongue edged along the dwarf’s lips, it no longer matter. The fists that were curled tightly at Nori’s side drew up to grip Dwalin’s arms, steadying himself against the imposing frame where he bore down onto the thief. A tongue darted out to meet Dwalin’s to deepen the kiss with fervor, the anger previously felt between them now fueling the passion that was boiling over.

It felt entirely too soon when Nori withdrew, lips swollen and red, eyes darkened with a stupefied expression. Dwalin chased those lips desperately, realizing that at some point he had become a love struck fool for this sneaky dwarrow. He was still questioning his sanity when his hand gripped Nori’s slim hips, breaking only for a second to give the dwarf a moment to refuse the advance. No refusal came.

A glint of mischief flashed in Nori’s eye as he pressed forward to close the distance between their lips, licking into Dwalin’s mouth with a slow trusts of his wicked tongue. He let Nori push him backwards, not at all concerned where he was being led, only reveling in the scorching press against him and his mind singing praises to the Maker.

Nori pushed hard against his chest when the back of his knees met the bed, toppling Dwalin onto the oversized mattress, a grunt escaping him as he dropped ungracefully. Nori was on him in a blink of an eye as soon as he landed, their hands grabbing and pulling at laces and buttons, both wanting to get a touch of each others bare flesh.

Growing impatient, Dwalin yanked the dwarf’s shirt up and over his head, a tearing sound coming from the offending fabric. Nori’s eyes narrowed slightly in amusement as he did the same, tearing buttons from Dwalin's shirt in the process. There was no time given to fully remove his shirt before they came back together in a biting kiss. The thief’s ever skillful hands managed to work faster than Dwalin’s thicker fingers, tugging his trousers open roughly amid slipping them and his small clothes down in a swift motion. He was suddenly thankful the skin changer demanded bare feet in his abode, allowing Dwalin’s trousers to be kicked off without interruption. With a triumphant grunt, the laces of Nori’s trousers gave way, slipping down low on his narrow hips as Dwalin’s hand instantly moved to grasp the swell of the dwarf’s arse underneath, shoving the last of material down.

Nori arched gracefully into the touch as Dwalin sucked a mark into the dwarf's neck, his grip tightening as their cocks slipped together making his hips buck forward. It was hasty and frantic, clothes still hanging carelessly from their limbs as they rutted together. Sweat broke out across Dwalin’s forehead as heat coiled tightly in his gut, bringing his hand between them to grip their cocks together. Nori found a rhythm quickly, rocking his hips in snapping motions into Dwalin's grip, the delicious drag of skin intoxicating. This would be over embarrassingly quick and Dwalin attempted to slow his strokes to prolong his desire. Nails dug into his shoulders sharply as Nori pulled him in closer, just as needy and having none of it

A spiral of delirious pleasure and a touch of guilt twisted in Dwalin's body as he doubled his efforts, receiving an enthusiastic response from the dwarf squirming in his arms. A sneering voice in his head told him just how foolish this was.

The first time in the woods when Nori dropped to his knees, threatening to suck Dwalin's soul through his cock, he blamed on the hobbit weed permeating through the air. The second, was another fluke Dwalin blamed on the heat of the moment. Releasing frustrations pent up after chasing after the thief in the streets.

This time was different.

And terrifying.

He was in trouble.

The king's right hand man could not dally around with one of Nori's profession. Not without serious questions about his honor and loyalty to the position he held in the kingdom. The constant chant in his mind of ‘why him?’why you?’ began spilling from his lips in quiet panted words that were barely discernible.

A particularly well aimed thrust of the thief’s hips soon wiped the thoughts away and the chanted words broke apart to give way to a deep rumbled moan. A gasping keen from Nori rang through the heated air as the pleasure between them climbed to a peak. Dwalin forced Nori's legs apart to straddle his hips as wide and as close as he could manage as the dwarf twistedand rolled his body like a serpent. Their lips remained in a constant state of biting kisses and heavy panting breaths shared back and forth. Dwalin reached his unoccupied hand around to cup the dwarf’s arse and pull him in impossibly close, taking extreme pleasure in the feeling of Nori’s movements faltering when he brushed the thief’s entrance.

There was not enough patience between them to push the frantic coupling further, but the high whines being ripped from Nori’s throat as he thrust his head back with every firm press of Dwalin’s finger to his hole encouraged him further. Nori’s teeth dug into the hard flesh of Dwalin’s shoulder, leaving red marks next to the crescent shaped bruises of the thief’s tearing nails, arousal slamming through him as his climax began flooding forward. He took the opportunity dip his thick finger into Nori’s hole just as the thief thrust back against the imposing digit. It was enough to send the dwarf into a string of garbled Khuzdul and a sobbed out cry as his whole frame locked up, his orgasm bubbling over unexpectedly into Dwalin’s hand. A triumphant groan later had Dwalin tensing and following Nori as he came over his fist and across both their bellies.

Nori wasted no time rolling onto the mattress, wincing from the stiffness in his legs from being spread wide over Dwalin's thighs . Both stared at the finely carve ceiling, rain now pattering the roof in thick sheets. A pink flush settled over Dwalin's features, chancing a glance at the dwarf lying next to him. There was a damp sheen coating both of them and against his better judgment, he was struck by how beautiful Nori looked at that moment with his hair sweat soaked and sticking to his forehead, a sated grin curling his lips. Nori turned his eyes to Dwalin's, catching him staring before he could turn away.

“This changes nothing.” Nori’s voice broke through the quiet of the room. Dwalin looked back to Nori quickly with furrowed brows, almost dreading what was about to be said when the thief face broke into a smirk. “I am still going with Bllbo should he wish to return to the Shire.”

The breath Dwalin had been holding eased out of his lungs, making a noncommittal sound despite feeling a bit indignant over Nori’s tone and the way it left no room for arguments.

“I see.”

The desire to pull Nori in closer was overwhelming, but he did not know if a softer touch between them would be welcome considering the bulk of their encounters were rough. The dilemma quickly faded as Nori stretched and slid over against Dwalin's side, the movement hesitant at first, but they both relax into the position, his arm cradling the slim body to his own bulky frame. Nori's head rested just under Dwalin's chin with a content sigh. Warmth pooled in the his belly, feeling wonderfully and terrifyingly content in the embrace. He groaned internally.

Gods, he was really in trouble.

  

* * *

 

 

Bilbo always loved the Shire this time of the year.

Winter could be both treacherous and beautiful in the land of the hobbit's. This year was a beautiful one.

A light frost settled over the windows that morning, flurries of snow dropping lazily from the silver skies. It never stayed cold enough for the frost to last, but it was always a treat for the young hobbit-lings to wake up to a frosty sunrise. Bilbo remembered the utter delight he felt when the snow would dance around him and his friends as they played, flakes dusting their eyelashes and curly heads.

It had been a very long time since something as simple as snow could bring that kind of joy to his heart.

Bag End was filled with the aroma of warm spices and sweets, a quiet and soothing hum sounding through the hobbit hole. He could not truly appreciate the beauty outside the window this day. His heart was heavy and scorned, the only warmth he could feel coming from the steaming hot chocolate he clutched between his hands. He never knew love could make one feel like this.

Of course, love was obviously an out of reach dream he had had. In truth, an infatuation would be a better term to describe the feelings he had felt, and one he was wishing would melt away just as the ice on the round window he gazed out did.

Why would anyone desire to fall in love? It was a messy and unpredictable business. A Baggins did not like unpredictability, nor messes. So why would anyone in their right mind want to experience such a fickle emotion like that?

"If you clutch that cup any harder, you will crack it." A soothing voice and gentle hand along his shoulder drew Bilbo's attention from the flurries flitting across his line of sight through the glass. Glancing down to the now cooling cup of chocolate, he sighed heavily, drawing the cup to his lips. It was still a bit warm and delicious.

The cushion on the bench beneath the window dipped behind him, the hand still resting on his shoulder. "What troubles your heart, my dear Bilbo?"

He did not want to talk about it. Not really. Quite frankly, he was embarrassed though he knew there would be no judgement or unkind words here. Not in his home. With a sigh of resignation, Bilbo turn to look into the questioning and sympathetic hazel orbs that mirrored his own.

"Is it always like this? This business with romance? And love." Bilbo had not meant to spit the word out with such distaste. His tone took on a bitter edge, the words sounding like curses.

Warm hands cupped his face, the fingers still dusted with hints of flour from baking, a warm scent of nutmeg filling Bilbo's nose.

"My sweet boy, love can make even the most brilliant man act like a perfect fool. You may weep or feel pain. Be completely helpless, really.”

This was not making him feel any better, just confirming the cold dread he felt. His head began to drop in defeat, but the hands on his cheeks were persistent, keeping his gaze forward.

“In spite of all that," A comforting and encouraging smile met Bilbo's despondent expression, providing a flicker of a warmth in his chest, "when you find that true love you seek, dear one, they will make you feel as if you could conquer the world. It will seem as if you are floating on the highest cloud, and you will want to move mountains for the ones you love.”

He did not realize he was crying until the tears were brushed aside. Bilbo launched forward, burying his face into his mother’s shoulder, soaking in the comfort her embrace provided as she smiled down at him.

"Oh, Bilbo, you are young. You have plenty of time to worry about such things." Her fingers lazily ran through his hair, twirling his curls around her fingers. “One day, you will find that love I speak of and they will make your heart feel like it could burst from your chest. Do not give up on it so easily, my dear boy. It will be so worth it when you find the ones your heart was meant for.”

The memory played in his mind so vividly that his tears began anew.

Bilbo sat hunched over in the hay loft of Beorn’s barn, alone and curled into himself, his body trembling from the cool air. He vaguely took notice of the irony in his mother's choice of words. Her use of 'ones', plural, to refer to when he finally fell in love.

It was so damn ironic that he felt nauseated.

Looking back, what he thought to be debilitating heartbreak over a tween love affair, was now quite amusing.

Bilbo had been in his early twenties and utterly smitten with a handsome hobbit a few years his senior. He had sulked all the way home from the party tree one evening after his first crush had rejected him in favor of a pretty lass with bright, blonde hair. The hobbit lad had claimed the time he and Bilbo spent together was simple curiosity. Bilbo had been thoroughly scorned and felt used as someone's youthful experiment. He had gotten over it after a few days wallowing.

And later he had laid eyes on the more handsome brother of his previous crush.

Seems he had a thing for brothers. Bilbo shook his head hard, not wanting to conjure up those sort of thoughts at a time like this.

Despite the horrid mood he was in at present, Bilbo had to laugh at himself for how dramatic he had been over a week long tryst that consisted of a few hesitant kisses, fumbling hands, and a pint at the Green Dragon one evening.

What he would not do for his current debacle to be as simple as that one had.

The wind whistled through the rafters, dropping the temperature dramatically from the warmth that filled the air earlier that day. He was cursing himself for not grabbing his coat before running out the door into the downpour. His hair was now plastered to his head and laying unflatteringly across his forehead. His thin clothes drenched, leaving his skin chilled with goose bumps and hay sticking to him in places he did not appreciate. The rain was coming down hard on the roof in rhythmic patters, not quite loud enough to drown out his thoughts. Only quiet knickers from Beorn's horses and the dwarves' ponies sheltered comfortably from the horrid weather could be heard amongst the clattering rain. He sent a silent prayer to the goddess that it was not a thunderstorm.

At least he had that small blessing.

Bilbo never saw this coming, and yet, he could not find the will to be all that surprised about it when he actually thought it through. After everything he had experienced during this disaster that was masquerading as his life, it should have been anticipated. To find himself once again facing Fili and Kili was just another stab to his already shattered heart. Once the initial shock and awe of seeing dwarves at Beorn's door wore off, Bilbo had braced himself for another bout with rejection and heartache.

He had been prepared for that.

Fili and Kili all but begging for him to come back to Erebor had nearly knocked him from the chair he sat in. Their expressions were so open and honest, a vulnerability that Bilbo knew the two dwarves hid well most days pulling the air out of his lungs as he listened to their pleading words.

In a matter of only seconds, he experienced so many emotions that he felt queasy. And it likely played out on his face for Fili and Kili to see. Confusion, his eyes wide, and mouth gaping in shock. Quite possibly a trace of horror. It was a wonder the princes did not flee from the sight.

Bilbo swallowed hard, his throat thick with nerves, realizing that he had once again ran away from the brothers. They had not come after him when he ran out the door and into the bloody rain, and he honestly could not blame them. It was likely becoming a source of annoyance for Fili and Kili to chase after Bilbo every time he tried to elude them after an awkward encounter.

He let out a mirthless chuckle, falling backward into the prickly hay beneath him, staring at the ceiling as if the solution would simply fall from the sky like the rain. He hurled a vicious curse upward when nothing came to him, slamming his fist down against the wood floor with a little more force than he intended. A hot sting pulsed in his hand from the blow. He swore again, this time for his hand, shaking the ache from his fingers.

To say he did not desire to return to the Lonely Mountain would be a blatant lie, but the helpless feeling thrumming inside him gave him pause. What would he be returning to? Fili’s pleas for Bilbo to understand what they felt for him was real and genuine made his whole frame shiver anxiously. His attempt and subsequent failure to forget everyone and everything in the Lonely Mountain had been thoroughly blown to smithereens as soon as he set eyes on the brothers. It was absolutely maddening.

He was still so furious that they kept things secret from him. He understood they were under orders not to tell him the details of his position in Erebor but a stubborn pride that could rival all the dwarves in Erebor would not allow Bilbo to forget.

In a remarkable showing of self discipline, he managed to not beat his hand against the floorboards again. He had to swallow back the threatening tears ready to leak down his face at a moments notice, breathing slowly to control his nerves that were overstimulated by the utterly ridiculous circumstances he was once again finding himself smack dab in the center of.

Still concentrating on breathing normally, his ears caught the sound of heavy footfalls moving up the stares. His stomach fluttered anxiously and the air stuttered in his lungs, thinking Fili or Kili had found his hiding place. He felt both relief and a hint of disappointment when it was neither brother whose head poked up through the bales of hay concealing him.

Beorn scanned the loft until his eyes fell on Bilbo's shivering far,e. The bear man wore a heavy cloak, water droplets clinging to the fabric as he proceeded to hover over where Bilbo lay, eyeing him expectantly.

“I take it your talk with the dwarves did not go as planned.”

Bilbo snorted loudly, bringing his hand upward to hide his face. “You could say that,” He mumbled behind his hands as Beorn dropped something heavy and warm over him. Peeking through his fingers, he groaned appreciatively at the thick blanket the skin changer tossed over his damp frame, the material cozy from Beorn holding it tight to shield it from the rain. “Thank you. I suppose it was rather foolish to run out in the middle of this rain.”

Bilbo sat up, wrapping himself up in the blanket, his chills already seeping away. Beorn hummed a deep sound in his chest, not disagreeing as he leaned against the large stack of hay behind him.

“I would not have recommended it. Though hobbits do seem to possess some strange proclivities. Running into a downpour seems a bit odd, yes, but I do not judge.” The bear man’s tone was laced with sarcasm and amusement. Bilbo could not help chuckling at the big man, both of them sharing a laugh before Beorn’s expression turned serious. “Did they speak of something that offended?”

Bilbo paused, shrugging his shoulders. “Not precisely. More… surprising, I suppose.” He sighed heavily, his brows pinched in contemplation. “They wish for me to return,” He explained, as if that cleared everything up.

Beorn nodded, pursing his lips and regarding Bilbo with a furrowed brow. “And you do not wish to do so?”

Bilbo shook his head, but it was not the true answer he wanted to give so he quickly nodded 'yes' making himself dizzy from the confusion. “I do not know what I want. It is just so… complicated,” He finished lamely.

“Aye, complicated it is,” Beorn reached up to stroke the whiskers on his chin thoughtfully, “but, love is a complicated thing, bunny.” The bear man made it sound as if that was common knowledge. It was not the first time he had heard someone say something along those lines.

“But is it love or guilt that has them here,” Bilbo retorted indignantly, still not willing to strike down the walls of his guard so easily. Beorn let out an exasperated sigh at the response, leveling Bilbo with a contemplative expression.

“I know that dwarves are stubborn folk,” The man said as he cocked his eyebrow, his head tilting as he spoke more to himself, a little smile playing across his lips, “I did not realize that hobbits were equally unmovable once they made up their minds.”

Bilbo bristled under the blanket wrapped over him, his lips pressed together in a thin line. He was not going to argue. He really did not have one in him. The Tooks were a stubborn brood. Then again, so were the Baggins. He had it coming at him from both sides.

“I do not know where to go from here," Bilbo groaned.

Instinctively his hand curled over his chest, his palm pressed over the gnawing edges of his heart, the gesture almost a means to shield himself. He found with a startling awareness that it no long felt as raw as it had previously, a swell of longing burning bright over the pain.

“You were misled, bunny, and by unfortunate circumstances, you were hurt because of it. I do not believe there is anyone who is going to fault you for being angry for what transpired." Beorn's hand dropped down onto Bilbo's head, affectionately fluffing out the drying curls further than they already were. "If you feel in your heart that you should return home, then do so, but do not do it out of anger and especially not out of fear. If we allowed fear of heartbreak to rule our decisions on the matter, then no one would ever find love."

"Had I been told the truth in the beginning we could have avoided all this confusion," Bilbo mumbled, the argument falling flat and unconvincing, "I would probably still be in Erebor." And happy, but he left out that little detail.

Bilbo had already spoken with the skin changer at length about his 'Tookish' thirst to experience the world outside his home and the Shire. The conversation had lasted hours after Beorn asked what in Eru's name had a hobbit half way across Middle Earth, accompanied by a wizard, no less. Bilbo silently pondered his own words, a sick feeling twisting his gut, knowing what he said and how he felt were on opposite ends of the spectrum.

The bear man was not convinced either, making a disbelieving sound in his throat.

"Perhaps. Though I am not so sure. Would you still have allowed your 'Tookish' side, as you say, to overcome. Would it have been enough to persuade you to take on this little adventure if the truth had it been exposed from the start?" Beorn inquired, but Bilbo knew the bear man did not really require an answer. "The truth can be liberating or debilitating to hear, bunny. Maybe not knowing was a blessing in disguise, maybe it was a curse." The ma shrugged. "Do not give in to the idea that it was a curse until you take the chance to consider the blessing it may have been."

Beorn waggled his brows, obviously delighted with himself as he turned to leave, pausing only for a moment before he descended the stairs. "I would dare to call this a blessing. For had the truth been exposed from the beginning, I fear I would have never been allowed the pleasure of knowing you, Master Baggins."

He left the loft before Bilbo could respond, leaving him contemplative and slightly dazed.

Was it so certain that Bilbo would have stayed in the Shire if Gerontious had explained what he was meant to do from the beginning? He could not find the ability to claim that the bear man was incorrect to presume that.

A vivid image of how this could have played out had he known the truth from the beginning began painting across his mind. He tried to picture the reaction he would have had if Old Took had explained all the minor details the day the old hobbit came to Bag End with the proposal of this journey to Erebor. He tried to believe that he would have remained indifferent, giving the idea of a marriage between their people a good and thorough once over and coming to an inform decision eventually. Reality clawed its way through, however, and a much more emotional and not so respectable reaction seemed to be the true outcome. He would have vehemently protested, likely refused, and then where would he be?

There was an easy answer to that question.

He would be in the Shire, alone in his home with naught but his books to keep him company as he watched his life pass him by. There was a time when he found that to be an ideal life.

He would not be entirely alone, Bilbo tried to reason. He had relatives, though they were more inclined to rankle his nerves most days. And his childhood friends, though most of them married or in the final stages of a serious courtship and a gaggle of children of their own on the way. He may have eventually married, though it seemed unlikely. Truthfully, he had resolved to be a bachelor to the end of his days at a young age, despite his mother’s promise that he would one day find love. Now, the prospect of spending his days alone seemed utterly unthinkable and not at all what he wanted.

It all sounded so droll after the many things Bilbo had witnessed that no other hobbit had. Not even Belladonna Took had traveled this far in her days as an adventurer. Even worse, he would have never developed the friendships had found along the way.

Bilbo sniffed loudly as he wiped away the relentless trail of tears falling from his already raw eyes. He was so tired of crying over this. A choked out a sob ripped from his chest, barely shy of hyperventilation as he tried picturing his life without knowing what he did now. So many memories that he cherished flooded him, the good far outweighing the bad. Finally, he permitted the long suppressed happiness he had experienced before it had been drowned under his sorrow seep through. His lip trembled hard even as his teeth dug into the flesh to stop the persistent motion, curling his fingers into his hair with a sharp tug. With everything that happened in the past weeks, there was so much he wished to take back and moments he wished to relive. Still, as much as he loved the Shire and the hobbit hole he left behind, he could not find the will to regret his decision to leave. As much as the truth hurt, dreadfully so, perhaps Beorn had been right to say it was some form of convoluted blessing.

Bilbo was openly weeping now, no longer caring to stop the emotions flowing like a river through him. His heart lurched painfully as his mind drifted to the worst possible loss had he never left home. He never would have met Fili and Kili.

That was like a punch to the gut knowing he may have missed the opportunity to have those two dwarves in his life. The King Under the Mountain could offer him all the gold in Erebor and it still would not convince Bilbo to regret meeting the Durin brothers, nor was it worth the moments they shared together. He had been trying so hard to force away those feelings he had but was only succeeding at wearing a hole in his heart bigger and worse than the one that had ripped through him when it all fell apart and the truth came out. With every step he took away from the Lonely Mountain, he felt like pieces of him were crumbling away and being left behind. It had been exhausting.

He was not going to deny the amount of heartbreak he had endured, not yet, but there was one thing he knew for certain. Regardless of all the confusion and secrets, he did not want to live the remainder of his life without those infuriating and frustratingly wonderful princes.

 

* * *

 

 

He was outside their door again.

Pacing, muttering under his breath, and looking well on his way to being labeled as insane as he flailed his small hands every time he reached to knock and lost the nerve. The last time Bilbo found himself on the other side of Fili and Kili’s door, mind twisting with thoughts of unease, he had ended up falling into their room in the Woodland Realm. That had ended quite wonderfully.

Quite unfortunately, it was in no way what he was seeking this eve.

Beorn had left for his evening run, but only after nodding towards the hall as he passed Bilbo on his way out with a quiet murmur of "Second door on the right.” The man smiled at Bilbo’s flushed cheeks, knowing that the princes’ room was what he sought after finally tearing himself away from the barn.

It was quiet in the home, too quiet considering there were normally boisterous dwarrows hidden behind the doorways of the long hall. His awkward shuffling was momentarily disrupted when Nori, looking thoroughly disheveled and sated, slipped from the room behind Bilbo. Offering only a nod of recognition and a knowing look before strutting into a room only a door away, Nori left Bilbo to his task of uncomfortable procrastination. Beorn had only guided him to the brothers door, but Bilbo would bet every gold coin in the Lonely Mountain that the room Nori slipped from was Master Dwalin’s.

He brought up his hand once more to knock, swallowing down a high keen of uncertainty as his fist hovered over the intricately carved wood door. The constant feeling of vulnerability was seemingly a new part of Bilbo's life and it was beginning to annoy. He sighed loudly, narrowing his eyes in determination and dropping his curled hand against the door in three sharp taps.

He waited.

"Come in."

Before he could run back down the hall Bilbo twisted the handle and swung the door open swiftly. A clean, warm fragrance of soap and leather fill his nose as he steps into the room, noting vaguely that the boys could use an extra candle or two to brighten up the room. It took a quick scan of his surroundings for Bilbo's eyes to fall onto his query and his mouth to go dry.

Must they always be half dressed when I need to have a serious talk with them? His mind supplied as he took in Fili's muscled and bare back as the blonde sat on the bench at the end of the bed.

In the time since his swift departure from Erebor, Bilbo had suppressed thoughts of his nights with the brothers, though not without an effort that deserved a medal. Seeing the brothers again was flustering in more ways than one. Seeing Fili in simple trousers and his hair hanging loose about his handsome face was enough to rekindle the desire that fell dormant prior to their arrival at Beorn's. And it was burning bright thought the dark place in his mind that Bilbo had thought locked away.

He blinked hard, demanding back the small amount of control over his mind and the places it threatened to go, focusing once again on his task. The blonde was alone, focused intently on a small dagger that looked too small for his hands and gleaming like new.

Trying not to choke on his tongue that suddenly felt unnaturally heavy, Bilbo croaked out the first question he could summon. "Where's Kili?"

His presence was obviously not what Fili had expected and the high pitch of nervousness in Bilbo's voice startled the blonde from his stoic state. The dwarf's head snapped up so quickly his neck popped, blue eyes blinked rapidly as he stared at Bilbo, quickly pressing the weapon in his hand under the cushion on the seat.

“He is, uh, in the baths. Long ride and all, so we did not have much opportunity for stops in our journey here.” Fili’s voice was filled with uncertainty, as if waiting for Bilbo to lash out. Nonetheless, his face, as always, held that perfect mask of indifference. “We wished to take advantage of the hot water before we leave in the morning.” The dwarf gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

“Leave?”

Fili made a sound of confirmation in his throat, shaking his head, letting his loose blonde hair fall across his face.

"It was a mistake for us to come here," The dwarf stated simply, the words sending a shock of fear through Bilbo, "I suppose I thought this would turn out a bit different. We never wished to bring more pain or confusion to you, Bilbo. I swear it was not our purpose. I just... I think I have spent too much time around Ori. Hopeless little romantic that he is."

Fili's tone was joking, but entire face was pinched in uncertainty. It was not a look Bilbo was accustomed to seeing on the dwarf and one he wished to not see again.

"I must have been a fool to believe after what we put you through that you would run back into our arms and to Erebor. All forgiven and forgotten." The blonde was rambling a bit now, but Bilbo did nothing to halt him, sensing that the words were something Fili needed to get off his chest. "Isn't that how it works? Love conquers all or whatever the saying is. It's a damn fine sentiment if you have not managed to fuck the whole thing up the way we did."

"But you didn't," Bilbo blurted out, his heart tugging painfully as the dwarf beat himself up. A flash a mirth spread across the blonde's features before returning to the indifferent mask. The tingling sensation in Bilbo's belly was becoming uncomfortable as he felt the dwarf shut down with every word he spoke. "It was not all you and Kili. Neither of you were exactly responsible for this arrangement in the first place."

"Maybe," Fili said flatly, "but, it does not excuse that fact that we should have told you the truth before it got this far. After everything we went through and... shared."

Bilbo's face colored a rosy pink, not disagreeing with the assertion. "Yes. Yes, you probably should have. " He spoke evenly, but not unkind, awkwardly shrugging his shoulders. "Still, to say you were foolish for coming here is a bit harsh, and, well, your presence is not entirely unappreciated."

Hope seemed to bloom in those blue eyes staring back at him. Fili's posture unclenched just a bit as he stepped a little closer to Bilbo, encouraged when he did not shy away from the proximity of the dwarf. A tense silence settled over them as they stared at one another. Fili looked on the verge of speaking when the door swung open with a loud thump causing Bilbo and the blonde to both jump.

"A bloody hound brought me towels. A hound, brother."

Kili slipped into the room with his head covered in a fluffy white towel, hands dragging the material roughly through his still wet hair. The youngest Durin had on simple cotton clothes, the fabric hanging loosely from his slim, muscular frame. It was always disorienting to see the boys in such simple attire, the sight reserved only for the moments they shared behind closed doors. When things like responsibility and the regal attire were a far away thought, the brothers were their most handsome.

Pulling the towel from his head, Kili startled sharply at the presence of Bilibo, eyes darting between Fili and him in confusion and at a loss for words.

The archer's hair looked so ridiculous, sticking every which way and impossibly attractive that Bilbo let out a puff of laughter. Fili's lips tugged into a small smile for the first time since their arrival, a fondness in his eyes for his young brother. A swell of affection for the two dwarves nearly buckled Bilbo legs as he took in the timid, yet hopeful look Fili displayed and the baffled and owlish blink of Kili's chocolate eyes.

"Don't leave." The brothers visibly stiffened when Bilbo nearly shouted the words. Flustered, and a bit embarrassed at his outburst, he took in a calming breath. "I do not want you to leave."

“You wish for us to stay?” Kili spoke quietly and cautiously, glancing to Fili as Bilbo nodded, confused as to what he walked into. The dwarves look like they were vibrating with so much energy that they would burst any second. It had a curl of happiness swirling in Bilbo's chest, but he raised his hands to calm them before it went too far, back peddling immediately.

“I need some time before I can jump headlong into this... whatever this is." He made a flailing gesture between the three of them. His eyes screwed shut as he let out an uneasy laugh, his face a fiery red. The brothers looked on with thinly veiled shock, and a trace of relief in their handsome features. “I am not ready to come back to Erebor. Not yet. I cannot make any promises as to where this will go between us”

Bilbo rubbed the tension that was slowly easing from his neck, eye staring at the floor. He knew if he looked into the blue and brown eyes staring affectionately at him, he would melt into a pile of goo, forgetting all precautions he wished to put in place. “I hope we can still fix this if, uh, if that is what you wish.”

“We do, Bilbo,” KIli said desperately, the archer's voice sounding dangerously close to breaking and his were hands twitching restlessly at his side, “Whatever you need.”

“We would have followed you back to your Shire, still will, if you wished for it, little one,” Fili added, stepping forward once more but maintaining a respectable distance from Bilbo.

Bilbo let out the breath he did not know he was holding, his whole body thrumming with elation as tears threatened to start falling from his eyes. “That means a lot, truly. I actually cannot believe that you came this far simply for me.”

“We would have traveled to the end of the earth if it was for you, Bilbo Baggins,” Fili said with so much conviction that it shot a spike of heart clenching happiness through Bilbo. The brothers abandoned all the distance they had fought to maintain between them as his face crumbled, each one grasping one of Bilbo’s hands in their strong ones. He made a rasping noise, squeezing his fingers around the brothers' hands tightly as a grin curled his lips, reveling in the heat of the touch.

A sniffle sounded beside him as Kili began to lose his grasp on his composer. Bilbo lifted the dwarf's hand to his lips, pressing a comforting kiss to the archer's knuckle.

"Please don't cry. If you two get going then I will not be able to stop from crying," Bilbo playfully chastised, but there was naught but truth in the statement.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry, Bilbo." The dwarf shook his head with a smile. "You have no idea how happy your words make us."

"We thought we had lost you forever," Fili continued when Kili's voice faltered, "I cannot begin to explain how scared we were at the thought of never seeing you again. Never being able to tell you how much we cared."

"It was like someone ripped a hole straight through our chests," The archer murmured under the heavy breaths he took. Bilbo understood so well the empty, aching place in his heart that the dwarf spoke of. "We did not know what to do. You were just... Just gone."

Bilbo swallowed the lump in this throat. He could do nothing about the wet streaks that betrayed him and began falling down his face. "I apologize for that. I should not have left the way I did.” He said with a shaky breath, receiving twin looks of confusion from Fili and Kili.

“I cannot fault you for doing so,” KIli mumbled sadly.

"When the truth came out, all I could think about was getting far away from the hurt. It was simply too much" Both dwarves recoiled from Bilbo’s statement, regret stark on the handsome features. He felt shaky all of a sudden, having to bring the still raw wounds to the surface after forcing them down for weeks.

Bilbo moved to the bench at the end of the bed, his legs quickly going unsteady beneath him. He motioned for the brothers to follow, waiting for them to sit at his sides and quickly taking their hands back into his. Fili flinched slightly at the contact of Bilbo’s fingers on his knuckles, not meeting the his eyes when he gave the dwarf a questioning expression.

“I do not know where to go from here,” He acknowledged with a half laugh, half sobbed sound. As much as he wished for a simple reconciliation, Bilbo knew they were too far gone to do that.

Fili snorted mirthlessly. “Neither do we. This is new for all of us.”

“We will make it work.” Kili sounded sure enough for the three of them and despite Bilbo’s trepidations he felt comforted by the determination the brothers had. The dwarves grip on Bilbo’s hands grew stronger. He felt a spark of pleasure through him, realizing they needed to keep the solid grip, afraid he may disappear. His own grip tightened for the same reason. The desire to push into the brothers’ touch was there, oh was it there, but Bilbo forced back the urge and not without choking effort.

“We will figure this out. However…” He glanced shyly between the two dwarves. “I do not believe it would be wise for us to dive right back into the place we were in before.” Bilbo stated quietly, hoping his point would be made by the tone of his voice.

No good could come from falling back into Fili and Kili’s bed right away. He just was not ready for that. The brothers nodded in agreement, understanding without further explanation. Bilbo could not deny craving the closeness and intimacy he once shared with the princes. He missed it like he would miss the air he breathed. It was just too soon.

“We will give you all the time you need, Bilbo. A week, a month, a year,” Kili said softly, rubbing circles on Bilbo’s hand with a calloused thumb, “We cannot lose you again.”

Fili made a sound of agreement, increasing the pressure of his grasp to Bilbo’s hand. He looked between the two dwarves bracketing him, lips quivering as he took a shivering breath.

“I do not think my heart could take losing the two of you either,” He admitted, receiving a fresh welling of tears in Kili’s eyes and a shaking breath from Fili, “No more secrets. No more running.” Bilbo sighed with overwhelming relief, the pressure that had weighed him down for so long fading and the raw place that had throbbed in his chest filling with hope. “We will start over.”

Kili let out a bright laugh as Fili smiled, lightly clearing his throat. “If we are to start again, little one, we should do so properly.”

Fili gently, reluctantly, pulled away from Bilbo. Kili followed suit as they stood before him, tall and proud, their heads held high as Fili spoke first.

“Fili”

“And Kili”

Bilbo could not stop the teary and sobbed giggle that spilled from his lips as he offered the brothers a nod. In unison, both brothers bowed respectfully, warmth enveloping Bilbo instantly as they spoke.

“At your service.”

 

[Pieces-Red](http://youtu.be/OkgMQeptHPk)

[TDC Playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)


	22. This Year's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love, comments, and kudos! You guys are awesome!

* * *

 

_**'Cause it takes something more this time** _   
_**Than sweet, sweet lies** _   
_**Before I open up my arms and fall** _   
_**Loosing all control** _   
_**Every dream inside my soul- This Year's Love** _

 

* * *

 

 

Erebor's library was extensive. More so than what Thorin had previously realized. He would be the first to admit that he was no academic. Other than the tedious lessons he had to endure with Balin in his youth, he had avoided any and all circumstances that had him in this bloody room filled with dusty books.

Now he wished he would have spent a little more time studying up on the history and laws of the old kings of Erebor instead of filing all his free time practicing his skill with a blade.

That skill would do him no good here.

The large table centered in the cavernous room was littered with so many scrolls and long winded tomes that the wood tabletop was completely obscured. Thorin was up to the reign of Gloin, son of Thorin I, son of Thrain I, and was no closer to finding the answers he needed. His eyes were beginning to cross and his nose constantly twitching with the need to sneeze as dust billowed out from between the pages.

Across from him, Ori looked in his element. The scribe seemed to come alive when surrounded by books and he was meticulously scanning the pages for something, anything, that could cast light on the rather unique situation brewing between Thorin's nephews and a hobbit of the Shire.

They had been at it for days now, combing over every single detail and law put in place by previous Kings Under the Mountain. Every king's rule was documented with an enormous quantity of detail. From their great achievements in battle to what they enjoyed for breakfast. The details of their attire worn during coronations, weddings, and even funerals were written. Down to the color of the buttons on thier shirt.

To his horror, Thorin learned that his grandfather had a string of mistresses a mile long, both before and after he married. Both male and female alike. The king' consort shared in the bed sport on occasion. Evidently their encounters could be heard even through the thick mountain walls.

He had to take a break after reading that piece of undesirable information.

"You look exhausted, my king." Ori spoke up from behind a book that looked as if it weighed more than the scribe.

Thorin brought his hands up to scrub them across his face. He felt weary and stiff from hunching over the table for hours. He glanced around with tired eyes. There was no way to gauge the time that had passed since they started their search that day. The thick stone walls did not offer a glimpse at the world outside them. He suspected the sun was long gone from the sky by now.

For days, as soon as his necessary duties and formalities were handled, Thorin and Ori would slip away to the library for hours, silently combing through the pages until they were both too tired to hold their heads up. Poor Ori had fallen asleep one evening with his face buried in a stack of scrolls. He awoke with a start and a page stuck to his flushed cheek when Thoirin gently shook the exhausted scribe awake and sent him to bed.

He thanked Aulë for his sister's presence in Erebor. Dignitaries from all over had been arriving in steady streams for the last week. Some were rather indignant when Thorin announced the postponement of the large councils held during the summer gathering due to a personal matter involving his heirs. Dis had swooped in with her charming smile, making promises that included feasts and enough ale to knock out a troll. It was enough to pacify them until they could return to the regularly scheduled events. With so many guests filling the halls of Erebor, not to mention Smaug still slinking around and popping up just to annoy Thorin from time to time, it was becoming more and more difficult to find the time to dedicate to his and Ori's task.

Thorin's stomach gave a hollow rumble. A tray of food had been brought to them nearly two hours prior but it had gone untouched and cold. He reached for the pitcher of strong berry tea, hoping for a slight pick me up and to ease the pangs of hunger until the time came for them to give up their search and turn in for the night.

"I am beginning to fear that we will never find what we need," He murmured, sipping the tea and wincing at the taste. Eyes peeked up over the book across from him, a pair of thin framed spectacles perched on the scribe's face. They made Ori's light brown eyes appear bigger than they truly were.

"I am certain there is something here, somewhere, that can help, your majesty" Ori's confidently stated, offering an assuring smile, "There's thousands of years of history here. I sincerely doubt this is this first time such a thing has happened."

That was the hope, at least. The betrothal to one of his nephews and a hobbit seemed like a simple matter when the proposal was initially brought up. One of them would marry the hobbit. It would be a grand event.

Leave it to Fili and Kili to turn a breeze into a whirlwind.

The boys had been gone from the mountain for nearly a week now and no word if they had been able to catch Bilbo before he got halfway across Middle Earth had been sent. News from the Woodland Realm had reached Thranduil a day prior. His son had been delayed in the Greenwood and it gave Thorin a swell of hope that the boys would find their hobbit there. That is until he was informed of Gandalf's presence in the elvenking's realm.

Bilbo knew Gandalf well and it was quite possible that the old wizard took it upon himself to see the hobbit home. That had deflated Thorin rather quickly.

"All this may be for nothing if Fili and Kili do not bring Bilbo back." Thorin sighed heavily.

Ori set his reading down with a sad smile. Neither of them had really said the words. The hope that Fili and Kili would return with Bilbo had been the fuel they needed to carry on their research without question. The possibility that it would all be for naught was a looming cloud that they brushed off most days. As uncomplicated as it seemed to send the brothers after the hobbit, it may turn out to be a very emotional and heartbreaking mistake.

"I believe Fili and Kili are too in love to let Bilbo get away from them so easily," Ori commented with a grin, "Bilbo was just as infatuated but the stress of the situation seemed to overcome him."

"Mahal willing, they won't stress the poor hobbit further," Thorin mumbled under his breath. Sighing in resignation, he finished the last page and closed the heavy volume before him with a thump, curling his fingers into his dark locks. “Had I done my duty, had I not pushed this responsibility on my nephews and married the hobbit myself, this would have been a much simpler matter.”

The squeak across the table reminded Throin of the company he was keeping. Ori’s eyes were wide with surprise. Bilbo’s purpose in the kingdom was not common knowledge to the people of Erebor. Only a handful of individuals knew this information and Thorin’s slip had now included the scribe in the humble circle of those in the know.

“I would appreciate it if you kept that to yourself, Master Ori,” Thorin murmured kindly but firmly. He knew he could trust the scribe to keep the news to himself but it felt necessary to reiterate how important it was nonetheless.

“Of course!” Ori nodded fervently, turning his eyes back to his reading as if nothing had happened. A moment of silence stretched between the two dwarves before Ori’s curiosity got the better of him. “May I inquire, my king, why you did not wish to marry Bilbo?’’

“Marriage has never been for me, Master Ori,” Thorin replied quickly without thinking. It scared the daylights out of him if he was honest. Perhaps it was the idea of being bound to someone permanently. Dwarven marriage was a lifetime commitment. There was no way of severing such a union short of death, and it was still frowned upon for the surviving spouse to seek love after the loss of their partner.

Ori seemed a bit put out by the swift answer Thorin gave, his brow pinching over his now saddened eyes. He felt he should add to his hasty words. “Of course, my feeling on the matter could change. Should the circumstances be different.”

“Do you wish the circumstances were different now?” Ori spoke quietly, glancing shyly to Thorin. “Now that you have met Bilbo? Do you wish you would have…”

The scribe’s words trailed off when he took in the startled expression Thorin had. No one had asked him this question so bluntly. Dwalin had hinted towards it before but never came out and said the words directly. He had to admire Ori’s boldness to ask something so personal. The scribe backpedalled immediately.

“Apologies, I should not have asked something so personal,” Ori stuttered, cowering behind his book.

It was the first time Thorin had truly thought about his feelings towards the hobbit and his regret for not following through with the betrothal his father put in place. He had grown quite fond of Bilbo Baggins in the short time the hobbit had been in the Lonely Mountain. He would be lying if he said there was not a small twinge of regret that twisted his gut after getting to know Bilbo and finding the hobbit to be quite pleasant to be around. Even so, as much as he enjoyed the companionship between them, Thorin found himself growing more and more fond of another as the days went by.

“I admit to finding Master Baggins… appealing upon meeting him.” Thorin kept his face indifferent as he spoke. “All the same, I believe it is for the best. He is not my type.”

Ori was surprised at Thorin’s willingness to answer the question without chastising the scribe. A small grin played across the young dwarf’s lips, going back to his reading without another word.

Tired as Thorin was, he was too determined to give up just yet that evening. He plucked up another ominously thick book, flipping to the first page. Ori made a sound of protest, watching with furrowed brows.

“Why not retire for the night, your majesty? You must be exhausted after today,” Ori said, removing his spectacles and cleaning them with a scrap of cloth from his pocket.

“I still have a bit of vitality left in me, Master Ori,” Thorin replied with a smile, “I am not that old. I do not require an early bedtime like some of our older counterparts hobbling around the mountain.”

Ori sputtered, turning pink that glowed under the low lights of the library. “I did not mean to say you were of an… elderly sort, my king! I, well, I just-“

“It’s alright, Ori. I was merely jesting. King or not, I still have my moments of wit. Few and far between as they are,” Thorin calmed the scribe with a brilliant smile, finding the rosy tint in the scribes cheeks incredibly attractive, “and please, call me Thorin. At least when we are behind closed doors and there is no demand to uphold the formalities.” He added as an afterthought.

The young dwarf blinked wide eyed for a second, nodding quickly before bringing his spectacles back to his face. “Yes, my- Thorin.”

Thorin swore he saw the color in the scribes cheeks reach an alarming shade of red, but it was blocked when Ori abruptly covered his face back up with his book. They fell back into comfortable silence, only the turning of pages and the crackle of the wood burning down in the hearth breaking up the quiet as the minutes ticked by.

He was quickly beginning to think that there may be no previous occurrences similar to the one involving the boys and Bilbo. Dwarven law was unwavering in matters of courtship and marriage. The most recent change had been during the rule of King Nain I when marriage between two dwarves of the same sex became acceptable in dwarf culture. That had been nearly a thousand years prior to Thorin’s day. Even after all this time, there were still those that frowned upon the thought of such a coupling. It was not as simple as striking a new law into the stone simply because the king wishes it so. Of course, some circumstances allow for quick ruling and there is minimal objections when the council is of a like mind on the matter. This was different.

Power was a fickle thing. While Thorin was well loved by the masses, it would simply take a small misstep and enough individuals of notable influence to turn them against him. Being a rich and powerful king meant nothing if he did not have the respect and the love of his people.

There were many on the council that would strongly oppose a matter concerning the laws of marriage amongst their people. Should Thorin wish to write into law that his nephews could not only marry the same individual, but an individual that was not a dwarf, it would likely be viewed as an abuse of power. It could thoroughly diminish the respect he held in the hearts of his people. He would do what he could to persuade anyone who was ready to protest against Fili and Kili’s union with Bilbo Baggins, but it would be a much smoother process if there was something in their history that supported the benefits of such a union.

It only took another hour of reading before the words no longer made sense and Thorin's eyes could no longer focus.

“I believe, Master Ori, that I am going to have to call it a night,” Thorin reluctantly stated, yawning as he rubbed his sore blue orbs. Ori was also looking ready to doze off, but snapped back to attention when Thorin spoke, swaying slightly in his seat.

“I believe you are right.” Ori too yawned with a stretch. Taking care to mark the page he was on Thorin stood from his seat, his arse numb and tingling from the uncomfortable chairs. He would request for more comfortable seating to be moved into the library by the following day.

“Should we plan for the same time tomorrow, sir?” Ori inquired, obviously still unsure if he should use Thorin's given name. He gave an affirming nod, stacking their reading neatly, not wanting to get dirty looks from the old librarian that tottered around from time to time.

“If you wish to take a day of rest, I will not blame you. There must things you wish to occupy yourself with instead spending all evening with me, buried in books,” Thorin said, squeezing the young dwarf’s should companionably.

“There’s not,” Ori quickly replied, flushing bright “I- what I mean to say is, um, I rather enjoy my time with you. I mean here, in the library. I usually spend most of my spare time reading anyway and I am quite fond of reading up on our history. Of course it has been nice to have a bit of company as well, so I-“

“I have enjoyed it as well,” Thorin assured the sputtering scribe, giving Ori’s shoulder another light squeeze. A fondness for the little scribe warmed Thorin’s heart, finding the idea of Ori enjoying their time spent together rather pleasing. “I do not think I would have been able to get this far without your assistance. I would not even know where to begin if you had not pointed me in the right direction. Your presence is most welcome, Master Ori.”

A shy grin curled the scribe’s lips, a quiet thank you barely heard as they made their way through the rows and rows of shelves towards the exit. Ori pulled his spectacles from his face as they walked, his brow pinched slightly as he turned them over in his hands.

“I need to pay Oin a visit before long. These are in desperate need for an adjustment.” He tinkered with them a moment before slipping them into an inner pocket. Thorin had not seen the scribe wearing the frames until the second day of their search. Ori had shyly pulled them from under the table, looking embarrassed for needing them. Thorin made no comment, nor made any acknowledgement towards them, much to the scribe’s happiness.

“Perhaps it would be wise for me to get a pair for myself,” Thorin nonchalantly noted, reaching the doors and guiding them into the empty hallway, “All this reading has my eyes strained. Some of that writing is so small it’s near impossible to read.”

Ori made a humming sound in his throat. "They do come in handy. I have always required them for reading, though I usually avoid wearing them in public.” The scribe gave a halfhearted shrug. “Others liked to pick on me for wearing them so I have learned to do a great deal of my work without them. They do make me look a bit silly, I suppose.”  Anger boiled in Thorin’s chest for the scribe. He never understood someone belittling others for a shortcoming that was in no way their fault. It was a cruel sport, and one he would have none of.

“Do not believe what others say. If they make your reading and the work you do as my scribe easier, then do not hide them. Mahal help anyone making fun of you in my presence.” He spoke with more venom than intended, but the thankful smile on Ori’s face was worth it.

“Besides, they do not make you look silly,” Thorin added as they turned the corner before parting ways for the night, “Personally, I think they make you look even sweeter than you already are.”

Smarter…

He had meant to say they make Ori look smarter.

Damn.

Thorin's face turned so red it nearly burst into flames.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo woke the following morning with a smile on his face. It was the most restful sleep he had had in weeks. He had a moment of panic as he eased into awareness, taking a second to pray that everything that took place the evening before had not been a dream.

Untwisting himself from the sheets, Biblo bounded off the bed and out the door into the hall, not even pausing to dress properly as he ran into the long hallway. A steady snore was coming from the room Nori and the young dwarf guard shared, giving him hope that he was not imagining the dwarves behind the shut doors.

Fili and Kili's door was still cracked open from Bilbo's exit the night before. Quietly and carefully, je peeped through the opening, air gusting from his lungs in relief when he saw a blonde and a brunette head poking out from the heavy blankets they were buried under. A mix of satisfaction and anticipation hung over him as he slipped back into his room, dressing comfortably for the day in simple trousers and a loose cotton shirt. The sky outside was still a darkened hue of gray, rain still falling steadily from the clouds. There would be no outdoor activities this day.

More evidence that his reality now included dwarves was nestled by the door. Heavy coats lined the hooks by the doorway. Muddy boots and weapons carefully stored in the threshold. The familiar sight of the fine bow, swords, and axes had a warm pool of giddiness settling in Bilbo's belly.

Beorn was no where to be found when he entered the main room of the dwelling. The bear man tended his morning chores regardless of the weather outside, usually trailing in mud onto the clean floors. Bilbo shook his head fondly at the large man he had grown immensely close to in a short time, not paying much attention to his surroundings as he went into the kitchen to prepare his morning tea.

The sight of a dwarf with his head in the pantry should not have been all that surprising, but it startled him nonetheless. The young dwarf he learned to be called Gimli turned abruptly at the squawk of surprise Bilbo let out, a jar of honey in one hand and the leftover biscuits from the night before in the other.

“Master hobbit!” The dwarf swallowed around the mouth full of biscuit quickly, offering an awkward bow and a sheepish look that made Bilbo smile. “Apologies! I did not wake you, did I? I found myself quite hungry and it was a long journey here without much to eat and these smelled absolutely delicious so I-“

“It is quite alright.” Bilbo raised his hands to calm the young dwarf.

The dwarf flushed slightly, but his shoulders relaxed, moving to the table with his hands still full. Bilbo offered tea, stoking the fire and setting the kettle over the flame. Gimli watched with a curious expression, questions evident in the young dwarf’s eyes.

“You are Mister Took’s grandson?”

Bilbo nodded,“I am.”

“I met him when I traveled to the Shire with my father. Before we accompanied Lady Dis back to Erebor,” Gimli explained, “He and his wife were very kind hosts. Though he did have a bit of a spell when we brought him a gift from King Thorin.”

Bilbo knew all too well about Old Took’s ‘spells’. The story of when Adamanta told him she was pregnant with their first child was a favorite of Bilbo’s.

“I cannot say I'm surprised. What gift did the king send that was so overwhelming?" Bilbo asked, flitting around the big kitchen with practiced ease. He had organized the area to his liking and placed everything within hobbit height after Beorn gave him full command of cooking.

The young dwarf waved his hand dismissively. "A few gems. Nothing too overwhelming."

Bilbo had a feeling what the dwarves considered a few gems was more than any hobbit had seen in their lifetime. Likely in history, for that matter.

The whistle of the kettle drew his attention away. Pouring two cups of the hot liquid into Beorn's large cups, he settled one in front Gimli, who was still munching away on the discovered biscuits. The dwarf only paused to take a big swallow of the beverage. "Hmm, thank you, Master Baggins."

The shuffle of feet in the hallway brought Bilbo to an abrupt stop as he moved back to the counter to fetch his own cup, his heart leaping into his throat. He had come to realize how desperately he missed Fili and Kili despite his attempts at forgetting what he felt for them.  
He put up his best effort to keep his eyes away from the threshold, hoping the flush of his face would go unnoticed as the footsteps entered the kitchen. Kili entered first, sleep still hanging over the archer as he yawned loudly. Fili rounded the corner just after his brother, immediately catching Bilbo’s not so subtle look, offering him a careful smile.

It took a moment for the brothers to notice the other presence in the room, but Kili made a snorting sound of amusement as soon as he saw Gimli perched at the table. “Couldn’t wait to eat?”

Gimli only shrugged, looking unapologetic as he took another swallow of his hot tea.

Bilbo quickly fetched out two additional cups for the brothers, cursing his unsteady hands as he nervously poured Fili and Kili some tea. It felt silly to be this nervous around them, as if he had not shared their company in every way for weeks. As much as he wished to pick up where they left off there were some things that needed to be worked out.

Not too long after the brothers woke, Dwalin and Nori rounded the corner into the room. Fili quickly informed the group they would be extending their stay in the bear man’s home until further notice and no one pressed the matter of how long the stay would actually be. Bilbo simply could not answer that question at the moment and he was thankful no one seemed put out by the news. Tensions slowly dwindled around the table as breakfast was prepared and conversation began flowing comfortably between the dwarves.

Beorn made his appearance just as Bilbo served up a hefty plate of eggs and hot, buttery toast with honey. A quiet comment from Nori about the lack of meat had Beorn’s eyes narrowing and Bilbo hastily explaining there would be no animals consumed in the skin changers home.

Clean up afterwards was a breeze. Dwarves could be quite efficient when they set their minds to it. A few shoves and arguments over the proper technique of stacking the dishes was exchanged between them, but nothing was smashed and there were no leftovers to store for once.

Bilbo suddenly found himself with nothing to do but sit in the living room while the rain continued to pour outside. He had no clue what he should say to the dwarf brothers sitting across the room. Gimli was still engrossed in Beorn’s stories while Nori and Dwalin slipped away to do Eru knows what. When they had decided to start over, he was not certain what that entailed. Bilbo wanted to break the silence a few times. Nothing sounded right in his head and he opened and closed his mouth with a quiet sigh of frustration.

Fili eventually stood with a huffed breath, moving to the hearth and poking at the logs in the dying fire a few times before he finally spoke, keeping his eyes on the flames.“We received the letter from our uncle only two weeks before you arrived in Ered Luin. We knew there were negotiations taking place with your people and ours, but the stipulation of marriage was a bit of a shock.”

So they were going to put it out there. Bilbo did not know if he should be relieved or terrified to finally hear exactly what happened before it totally went to hell. He remained quiet but kept his face open to encourage the blonde to continue.

“Considering what was being asked of us, it was a rather short and uninformative letter. Kili and I were afforded the freedom to choose which of us would marry the mystery hobbit that would be traveling to Erebor with us,” Fili paused a moment, taking a moment to settle back in the large chair across the room, “I would be lying if I said we took the news with grace. We implored our mother to talk some sense into our uncle. We wanted nothing to do with this marriage.”

“We were not certain what expect,” Kili added quickly but Bilbo took no offense to the news that the brothers were less than thrilled bout marrying a strange hobbit, “When our mother said there was nothing to be done, we were resolved to our fate. One of us was getting married to the grandson of some hobbit king. I did not even know what a hobbit looked like.”

Bilbo grinned when Kili called his grandfather a king. Though in a way it was a pretty accurate description of what Gerontious Took was in the Shire.

“It was that letter that told us we were not allowed to speak of the betrothal per your grandfather’s request.” Fili ran his hand down his face, gazing back towards the fire flickering around the wood.

Bilbo felt a small twinge in his chest for the dwarves. He knew this conversation would get harder before they reached a happy conclusion. If they ever did reach that point. Bilbo shoved that thought back violently before it could settle in and fester.

“When Old Took approached me about Erebor I knew there was something he was holding back from me,” Bilbo said.

“I suppose everyone had good intentions when they decided our lives for us, but the execution was a bit lacking in finesse,” Kili bitterly murmured, “We decided once we met you we would decide who was the best fit and begin courting you properly. There was no way for us to know who would be showing up in Ered Luin. Just that it was a hobbit. Would he be young or old? Fat or skinny? We did not know.’’

“And Nori gave us some rather graphic images to ponder. He’s the only one to have seen a hobbit before when he traveled to Bree,” Fili added with a shudder.

Bilbo chuckled as they recalled what was likely an unappealing description of hobbits. There were some respectable Shire-folk that made the long trip to Bree on occasion, but most were not a good representation of proper mannered hobbits. Most kept to the less seedy establishments, but there were a few that frequented the pleasure house in the tiny town while their wives were back in the Shire.

“As you can imagine, we were expecting someone rather unappealing and quite possibly a horrid companion that one of us would have to wed without a choice in the matter.” Fili chewed his lip, a smirk curling his mouth as he met Bilbo’s intent gaze. “and then you showed up. We walked into that room and there you were, soaked to the bone under Dwalin’s coat.”

Kili grinned. “You looked completely frazzled.”

“And a bit angry that you were having to meet us.” Fili added. The boys looked at each other, sharing the memory with a fond look before Fili turned back to meet Bilbo’s eyes. “You were beautiful.”

His heart stuttered in his chest. He remembered that first meeting all too well. The day had been rainy just like this one. He had ridden the final stretch to the Blue Mountains with Dwalin, the muggy weather refusing to dry his clothes and his hair curling awkwardly under the weight of the water. His first time in the presence of royalty and he would be doing it looking like a little wet goblin under a fur lined coat. Now, if the gazes of pure affection turned towards him were any indication, he realized that his first impression had gone a great deal better than he previously thought. A flush crept up to his ears as he shyly dipped his head, but could not stop the grin on his face from stretching wide.

“I cannot say I was delighted with my appearance that day," H admitted, "It was not at all respectable to be presented to two princes when I was in such a state.”

“Our attraction to you would have been equally strong if you were disheveled from the road or dressed in the finest silks,” Kili smirked, “You were a welcome sight after days of fearing the worst. It was an even bigger surprise when we found you to be wonderful company once you broke out of you shy little shell.”

“We were beginning to worry that you would never speak to us. You stayed quiet most days other than talking with Ori," Fili grinned, "Kili dragging you into the woods and my teaching you to use that sword of yours was the only way we knew to approach you without coming on too strong. A way to break the ice.”

“Well, you did a good job at pulling me out of my comfort zone,” Bilbo said fondly.

Fili hummed in agreement. “The more we did to ease your time with us, the better we got to know you. It did not take too long before we started to realize that we were both falling for you.”

“We never planned for it to happen the way it did. I thought it would be simple enough. That you would find something about one of us that intrigued you, be more compatible, and begin the courtship” Kili murmured as he slumped slightly, as if he felt the weight of their failed plan all over again. “Every bloody thing about you drew us both in like a moth to a flame.”

Bilbo understood the feeling of being drawn to the brothers like some outside force was steering him their way. He had felt it the first time he saw them, this deliriously intense attraction to both of them. Each dwarf had their quirks and individuality that Bilbo loved, but there was never something that pulled him to one or the other. He fell for them both. Hard.

The brothers continued their story, leaving nothing out. It gave Bilbo a new perspective on the struggle Fili and Kili felt with revealing the truth and how they had almost done so on multiple occasions. With every word spoke a small piece of Bilbo knitted itself back together. There were a few times were he wanted to forgo their agreement to take things slow and just kiss the two dwarves as they spoke of the times they watched him fall asleep between them. Heat twisted in his belly when the topic of their time in the Woodland Realm was touched on. Fili seemed hesitant to speak in too much detail about that, be it the lack of privacy for such an intimate subject or something else, Bilbo did not push. It was well into the afternoon when they reached the climax and worst part of their discussion. Thorin’s inquiries and sudden decision to announce the engagement. The moment everything fell apart before their eyes. It was hard to hear it all again, and Bilbo struggled to keep himself from shivering, clutching his chest every now and then.

“I guess we never expected it to get as bad as it did. You were so furious with us and when we came to you after the truth was out-“ Kili’s words cut off sharply as the archer glanced at his brother. They were probably all thinking the same thing. About the anger and hurt, the reaction Bilbo had when Fili tried to stop him from walking out. He felt his fingers twitch as he recalled the loud crack of his palm connecting to Fili’s cheek and the hurt that welled in the blonde’s eyes.

“Fili,” Bilbo spoke quietly, “I shouldn’t have-“

The blonde shook his head hard. “Don’t. I deserved worse.”

Bilbo started to argue but something in Fili’s face told him it was not the time nor the place. They would need to speak of this, just the two of them. He settled on a different apology.

“I should not have left the way I did. I was so overwhelmed and I needed to get away. I thought if I was away from Erebor, away from you, it wouldn’t hurt so much” Bilbo drew in a trembling breath, “Turns out it hurt worse to be so far from you.”

For the first time since they began talking Bilbo’s composer started to break down. Sitting there with FIli and KIli so close made him want reach out to them.

"Thank you, for telling me this, I did not know I needed to hear it all until now." Bilbo hastily wiped the dampness threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"We agreed to start over," Fili stated, the darkened look that fell over his features melting away into a slightly strained smile, "It's only fitting that you hear the truth. All of it."

"We cannot move forward with past hurts trailing us." Kili gave Fili a pointed look but it was so quick that Bilbo barely had time to catch it. "We have to learn each other again in a way. We need to establish that trust."

Bilbo still trusted Fili and Kili but it had been tarnished as of late. He could sense the dark edges peeling away to let in the former faith he had put in the brother, and he breathed a sigh of relief for it.

"This is a good start," Bilbo smiled, receiving twin looks of elation from the dwarves. A happy giggle bubbled up in his chest, “Is there anything else I should know?”

The brothers looked thoughtful for a moment, considering Bilbo’s words carefully before Kili spoke.

“I’m scared of spiders.”

Bilbo blinked as Fili snorted loudly at his brother. It was a simple thing to admit but something Bilbo did not know about the archer. Seemed if they were going to put it all out there, they were going to do it right.

 

* * *

 

 

Their game of truth continued for days. Every once in a while, they would admit a fear, a secret never shared, even past experiences they never had the time to speak of.

They were settling down for dinner when Fili quietly stared at his plate with a mix of concern and contemplation before finally stating “I don’t like peas.”

Bilbo barely held in his laughter, scooping the offending green spheres from the blonde's plate onto his and bringing Fili some extra potatoes. Kili informed him of his desire to spend more time with the elves, something that surprised even Fili. The archer had developed a friendship with Legolas during their travels and the two shared a mutual interest with their choice weapon. They entered a debate for the rest of the evening on the pros and cons of stronger ties between the dwarves and elves.

Fili also hated apples. Kili loved them. The brunette could not stand to have his hair in braids whereas the blonde could not stand to let his hair grow wild.

It went on and on and grew more and more deep as they continued to share. He heard about the first time Kili shot a bow, when FIli learned to swing a blade. They spoke of first kisses, young crushes and first sexual experiences. Bilbo did not have much to share on that front, though the brothers really did not need to hear his story on that subject considering they were intricate parts of the narrative.

They developed their own domestic routines. Bilbo woke a couple mornings to the dwarves already cooking, making a bigger mess than truly necessary, but they fit into the tranquil environment of Beorn's home with surprising ease. The bear man, though hesitant at first, grew accustomed to their presence as well. Gimli happily trailed the man asking questions and watching with youthful wonder as Beorn tended his animals or shifted every evening to do his patrolling around the land.

It was one evening that Bilbo found himself alone with Fili as the others partook in a pipe. He had spent a great deal of time with the brothers but it was rare for him to have a moment one on one with them.

Bilbo was quietly folding the dwarves laundry he had done that morning, taking advantage of the first day of clear skies they had seen all week. The blonde had shuffled hesitantly into the room and offered to assist in his folding, falling silent as they worked.

Without warning, Fili growled in frustration. “When you left, I blamed myself for it. I shouldn't have let thing get as far as they did." Fili’s words made Bilbo pause, Kili’s tunic hanging limply in his hand from his attempt to fold it. He did not know what to say to that. Fili tossed down the trousers he had been folding over and over for the last few minutes, plopping down on the bed with his head in his hands. “I am the oldest, it should have been my responsibility to handle this betrothal honorably. Instead I let this go on and you were devastated by my stupid actions."

Bilbo swallowed hard, "Fili-"

“That night in the Woodland Realm, before it went that far, we should have told you the truth. I should have told you," Fili continued before Bilbo could stop him, "Instead, I took something from you that you probably would not have given me had you known the truth. I am sorry for that, Bilbo.”

Bilbo internally winced, not too keen on discussions involving his lost virginity but he understood the guilt Fili was conveying. Both brothers were there that, but it would always be Fili who was truly Bilbo’s first. There was so much remorse in the dwarf's expression that Bilbo ached. Ever the martyr, Fili would of course blame himself for this. Whether it was his sense of pride or the responsibility the blonde felt as the heir, Bilbo did not know.

“I do not regret it. Even knowing what I know now, I would never regret what we shared.” Bilbo dropped the shirt he was still clutching, climbing up next to the dwarf’s side and taking Fili's hand into his. "I probably shouldn't have reacted in the manner I did. That surprised even myself."

“I deserved it. We put you through so much.” Fili stared down towards the floor, his brow pinched in shame. Bilbo brought his fingers upward to the cheek he so harshly connected with during their last encounter in Erebor, a shuddering breath shaking the blonde's whole frame from the touch. Blue eyes finally turned to Bilbo, glistening with unshod tears , "You are too good for me, Bilbo Baggins. After everything that happened, how can you still want us. Want me?"

Bilbo did not need to think before he responded.

“Because even when I was angry and hurt, when I tried to forget, I just couldn’t. All I thought about was you and Kili,” Bilbo choked out, sucking in a harsh breath. “I missed you so damn much it hurt.”

Tears finally spilled over the dwarf’s eyes, drawing a soft sob from FIli’s throat as he leaned into Bilbo’s touch and whispering his name. “I missed you too. So much.” Fili let out a noise that sounded as though the air was punched from his lungs, curling his hand around Bilbo’s where it cupped the dwarf’s face.

He threaded his fingers into the blonde locks he loved so much as FIli brought his hand up to cover his cheek, rubbing his thumb under Bilbo's eyes to swipe off the tears. He stared intently into the dwarf’s blue orbs, leaving no room for debate or doubt as he spoke. ”As much as I tried to fight it, I knew. I knew deep down that I could not stay away from you two. You have not left my mind nor my heart since the day we separated. There was not a moment that I did not want you and Kili with me. Not a moment that I didn't need you like the air I breath.”

Fili sobbed brokenly at that, pushing forward to rest his forehead against Bilbo’s. They dissolved into a mess of tears and whispered apologies, taking turns assuring the other that it was not their fault. Bilbo whimpered at the chaste press of Fili’s forehead against his, warmth and the steady pressure of comfort that he so dearly missed. His breath hitched when Fili shifted his position, accidentally brushing their lips in a feather light contact.

Fili made a small noise as his eyes dropped to Bilbo’s lips and back up to his eyes. It seemed absurd that such a slight touch could send Bilbo reeling, but he felt his whole body heat up and a need to feel Fili against him slammed through him. His finger tightened in the dwarf’s hair as Fili cautiously leaned in, keeping his gaze on Bilbo’s, watching for any signs that this was an unwanted advance. He could no longer contain it.

“At my service, right?” Bilbo breathed, bringing his other hand up to fully cup the dwarf’s face, digging his fingers in slightly.

A low groan rumbled from Fili’s chest as he leaned forward to slide their noses together, just brushing his lips against Bilbo’s with a quiet reply of, “At your service.”

Bilbo surged forward with a desperate noise to close the space between them. The contact sent sparks through his whole body, clutching the dwarf to him with a grip that was likely bruising. Fili deepened the kiss, parting Bilbo’s lips with his strong tongue and a sound that ripple through them both. They shifted their position and Bilbo was quickly pressed fully against Fili, straddling his thighs with a pleased moan. The new position cause Bilbo to gasp from the delicious heat that hummed through his body. Fili breathed a shaky breath as he squirmed, his grip tightening around Bilbo’s hips to pull him in impossibly close. The was still a small voice in Bilbo’s mind telling him that this could get out of hand very fast and he knew he had to listen to that voice when the time came to slow things down.

A perfectly aimed roll of Bilbo’s hips had FIli groaning and drawing away gently, pressing his nose into the curve of his neck with a breathless chuckle.

“Slow," the dwarf mumbled into Bilbo’s skin, "we are supposed to be taking this slow.

Bilbo nodded hesitantly, calming his shaky breathing and loosening his grip on the blonde’s hair. “Right, uh, slow.”

Fili chuckled at the reluctance in Bilbo's voice, a smirk tugging his lips.“I fear if we do not stop now then I will not be able to restrain myself.”

Bilbo had a hard time finding a problem with that notion but his better judgement managed to hold his need for more back. The blonde pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s temple before collapsing back onto the mattress with a groan.

Curling into the dwarf’s side, Bilbo felt more content than he had in a long time. He rested his head on Fili’s shoulder, placing his hand over the dwarf’s heart that was beating erratically in his chest. It all felt so right, with one exception. Bilbo missed the warmth of another that belonged on his other side.

As if he read Bilbo’s mind, Kilii appeared in the doorway a few moments later, the sweet aroma of pipe weed swirling around the archer.

“Seems I missed cuddle time,” Kili smirked with a raised eyebrow, “Everything alright now?”

Kili’s eye caught FIli’s for a brief second, searching for something in the blonde’s face. Whatever he saw must have pleased him because a beaming smile soon stretched across the young dwarf’s face. Bilbo sat up from his place at Fili side, reaching a hand out to Kili with a beckoning wave.

“Come here, Kili.”

The dwarf furrowed his brow, glancing at his brother before moving to the edge of the bed where Bilbo sat. On instinct his legs parted to accommodate the archer’s frame, encouraging Kili in closer. As soon as the dwarf was within reach Bilbo lunged forward to seal their mouths together.

Kili made a surprised yelp but quickly melted into the kiss, frantically gripping Bilbo to him with a desperate noise. The kiss was shorter than the one with Fili but no less passionate and filled with need. The dwarf chased Bilbo’s lips as they parted, nipping at his now kiss swollen lips with a moan.

“So, uh,“ Kili swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut and sucking in a calming breath, “so we’re good then.”

A laugh fell from Bilbo’s lips at the stunned expression on the archer’s face, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Kili’s mouth as he grinned at the dwarf.

“Yes. I believe we will be alright.”

They shifted around for a moment for Kili to climb onto the bed and the three of them to settle together with Bilbo sandwiched between the brothers. He lay with his face once again on Fili’s shoulder, one arm wrapped around Kili at his back, their fingers threaded together.

“I missed this,” Bilbo murmured, feeling the tautness in his muscles seep away as he focused on the rise and fall of Fili’s chest and the warmth of Kili’s breath breezing across his hair.

 

Kili hummed a sound in his throat. “You have no idea. It was not the same with you gone.”

"I do not believe we’ve slept well since you’ve been gone,” FIli mumbled sleepily, pulling them in closer as he nuzzled his face into Bilbo's hair, “It only feels right when you are here, between us.”

“I know what you mean,” Bilbo spoke slowly, attempting to hold on to his awareness. There was still a minuscule part of him conscious enough to question if this was all happening too soon, too fast. He was so warm and comfortable that he did not want to move from his place between Fili and Kili. There was no harm in staying put. Only for a little bit, at least.

"Just a little bit longer," Bilbo whispered to himself, breathing deeply as his body fell limp.

Beorn found the trio curled together hours later. He took a moment lower the flame in the lamp and blow out the candles, tossing a large blanket over the sleeping lovers.

"Little bunny finally has his princes," The bear man softly spoke to himself. With surprisingly light feet, the bear man crept back out with a broad smile.

 

[This Year's Love-David Gray](http://youtu.be/NzlGZDzdsPg)

[TDC Playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)


	23. I'm Coming Home

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Still far away** _   
_**From where I belong** _   
_**But it's always darkest** _   
_**Before the dawn** _   
_**So you can doubt** _   
_**And you can hate** _   
_**But I know** _   
_**No matter what it takes** _   
_**I'm coming home** _

 

* * *

 

 

If there was one thing he had not missed from his time on the road, it was the bumpy, arse numbing sensation of riding on the back of a pony. The poor beast was loaded down with enough supplies for Bilbo’s journey home, including a generous sized jar of the bear man’s honey. Bilbo never imagined after everything that had happened that he would find himself on this road one time more. He especially did not foresee that it would be under the circumstances that now had him on the road for what felt like the hundredth time in the last few months since leaving the Shire.

He had spent nearly a month in Beorn’s peaceful dwelling. The time to leave was always looming over the horizon yet it still managed to sneak up on him like a shadow. It was Dwalin who brought up the matter of the dwarves’ return to the Lonely Mountain nearly a week after Bilbo made his peace with Fili and KIli in an emotional spiral of tears and kisses. Thorin had not put a time constraint on their expedition to seek out the wayward hobbit, but they all knew the king was stretching to delay proceedings in the kingdom any further. Fili and Kili were needed.

During the week the brothers had been back in his life, he had experienced so many emotions that his heart could not keep up. Most pleasant, although there were a few awkward moments he would prefer to wipe out from memory. Kili, as always, had been a constant joyful presence even in a dark situation. His smile always bright. Fili, though still a bit cautious in his feelings, was beginning to open back up to Bilbo. The blonde’s confidence that Bilbo envied had taken a hit since their fallout. He wondered if the blonde dwarf thought it was expected of him to uphold a certain degree of nonchalance that Kili was not. Fili was a king in training, and it always showed in his conduct. It was Bilbo’s turn to coax the dwarves out of their comfort zone as they had when he left the Shire.

Bilbo tightened his grasp on the pony’s mane, shifting in the saddle to relieve the tingle in his left butt cheek. Their little bubble of bliss had burst when Gandalf arrived early one morning, offering to accompany Bilbo back to the Shire as promised. The wizard looked unsurprised by the presence of the dwarves, reaffirming Bilbo’s suspicion that his stay with Beorn was an attempt to bide time. The matter of Bilbo’s return to Erebor had been avoided most days. On a few occasions when it was implied that he would be present in the mountain in the future, Bilbo could not help tensing up.

He recognized the brothers could not follow him back to the Shire. It was simply out of the question. There was a kingdom to rule in both their futures and Bilbo knew he was not important enough to alter that. Though in his heart he knew Fili and Kili would argue against that. He would not ask them. And Fili and Kili seemed content with leaving the topic alone. The roiling nerves in Bilbo stomach were enough of a reminder of the decision lurking in the far corner of his mind.

 

Would he be required to marry Kili as soon as they arrived? Thorin seemed content to allow Bilbo’s departure back to the Shire before, but should he return would the contract binding him to one of the princes still be valid?

He had addressed this one evening with the brothers. Both Fili and Kili were quick to assure him that he would not be bound in any way.

“To be honest, we do not know. Uncle made no official announcement regarding our betrothal.” Kili glance to his brother as he spoke, offering a helpless shrug.

“It was a bit presumptuous of us to believe you would simply follow us back to Erebor,” Fili murmured, a bit crestfallen and somber. “We completely understand if you still wish to return to your home. You forgiveness is more than we could have hoped for after everything.” Bilbo could see the brothers flinch a bit, both watching him carefully.

“We do not expect you to marry one of us, regardless of what our uncle says,” Kili quickly added, Fili nodding fervently at his side, “We can negotiate new terms with your grandfather. We will do anything to make sure this does not cause any fuss with the negotiations between our people.”

Tears threatened to prick at Bilbo’s eyes, remembering the heartbreaking sadness in Fili and Kili’s faces when they understood that he may still return to his beloved Shire. His heart had given a near painful tug at the uncertainty in the brothers' voices when they bid him goodnight after Bilbo asked for some time alone, needing an evening to himself to get his thoughts in order.

He let out a breath at the memory, his lips quivering in the cool breeze, tightening his travel coat around him as he swayed back and forth on his pony. The sun was barely peeking out from behind the clouds that morning, but the sky would likely remain clear according to Beorn.

Leaving the large man was harder than Bilbo thought it would have been. Beorn scooped Bilbo into a tight hug, knocking the breath from him in a stuttered giggle.

“Will I see you again?” Bilbo mumbled, turning his eyes upward to the skin changer as Gandalf signaled for him that it was time to go. Beorn gave him a reassuring smile, patting his curls softly.

“Adventure is in your bones now, little bunny,” Beorn said, helping Bilbo onto the pony, “I imagine our paths will intersect in the future. I will forever have my door open to you and a bed ready, should you need it.”

Bilbo hoped the next time he traveled to the skin changer’s home it would be under different circumstance than the ones that brought him there before. He would come back, but for now, it was time for him to go home.

It was a terrifying thought to be leaving the simple life at Beorn's home. There were situations he had to face once he set foot outside the peaceful lands. Fili and Kili had promised that the marriage business could be set aside, but it was still the foremost topic on Bilbo’s mind. He had spent half the night gazing at the ceiling until sleep took him under, weighing the options of returning to the Shire or following the dwarves back to Erebor. Both had his heart lurching in his chest. All fear and doubt aside, he loved those infuriating dwarf princes more than he could explain. As terrifying as it was to return to the uncertain circumstances in Erebor, the thought of being without his dwarves was near crippling. Marriage did not scare him as much as being without Fili and Kili did. And now that he thought about it, the brothers had likely misunderstood his questions about the betrothal and what it would signify.

They were quick to promise that he was under no obligation, though Bilbo would bet it would not be that simple. In fact, he knew without a doubt that it would not be simple. Unofficially, he was betrothed to Kili, though he hoped Thorin had not written that in stone. Dwarves were stubborn about those sort of affairs. Fili and Kili had likely thought Bilbo did not wish to marry one of them. And they were right. He did not want to marry one of the brothers.

Silly dwarves.

He wanted to marry both of them.

He could never choose between Fili or Kili. They were both his and he would not be without one of them in favor of the other. It was a complication that would have to be addressed as soon as they arrived back in Erebor.

“Are we losing you to your thoughts again, little one? Not having second thoughts, are you?”

Bilbo shivered as Fili’s voice murmured in his ear, the blonde’s arms tightening around him as they inched closer towards the entrance of the Greenwood. He could see the elf prince and Tauriel waiting for them, a smirk stretching across their faces when they caught Bilbo’s eye where he rode pressed firmly to Fili’s front.

Bilbo drew in a content breath, smiling back at the dwarf at his back. “No. I’m exactly where I am supposed to be.”

—-

 

Word arrived that morning. A small scroll of parchment carried by a bird so large it could only belong to the skin changer that lived near the borders of the Woodland Realm. The keeper of the ravens grumbled indignantly as he delivered the various correspondents that had arrived along with the great hawk that carried word from Beorn's home, complaining about the bird's insistent pecking for food before it went away.

Thorin opened it with his brows creased. Tidings from the bear man was rare. Occasional news of orcs traveling too close to Beorn’s land was the only time the man bothered to send news. It was commonly accompanied by a few jars of honey. This time was no exception.

Thorin read over the letter, eyeing the honey wrapped safely beside him, making a mental note to ask for Bombur's special scones when he was done. Blocky, near illegible writing that could only belong to Dwalin greeted his eyes. Thorin snorted at the tiny writing, thinking of the many times he heard his companion complain about the reports he needed to write as the king’s guard. The tattooed dwarf had a brilliant mind, but his hands and ‘those dainty little fucking pens’ did not mix.

The letter was short, to the point, and gave almost no information, but it was plenty to make Thorin smile.

Found a ‘little bunny’ with the bear. We're bringing him home.

 

[I'm Coming Home-Skylar Grey](https://youtu.be/u-6Yg8RSRqw)

[TDC Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)


	24. Battle Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been patient with me during a tough time. Love you all!
> 
> I had to create my own version of Tolkien's dwarf history to fit my needs in this chapter. You'll see what I mean. Forgive me, Mr. Tolkien.

* * *

 

 

_**Nobody can save me now** _   
_**The king is crowned** _   
_**It's do or die** _   
_**Nobody can save me now** _   
_**The only sound** _   
_**Is the battle cry -Battle Cry** _

 

* * *

 

'The council chamber could use a window,' Ori’s mind supplied as he settled in the seat behind Thorin, nervously tapping his fingers along the armrest as the room began to fill with noble dwarves of the kingdom, all of them immediately settling in around the round stone table. A low hum of voices and anticipation filled the room, everyone's eyes carefully watching the king, who had not said a word since members of the council began filling the room.

He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, straightening his back against the chair to at least appear as if he was not about to break out in an anxious sweat. Balin had grudgingly announced that morning that a small council meeting had been scheduled to address the delay and the questions surrounding Fili and Kili's sudden disappearance. Thorin would need to bring the issue of Bilbo and his nephews to light to truly explain.

Balin circled around to the king’s side, offering a kind smile and greeting before taking his place. An empty chair sat on Thorin's right, normally reserved for Fili, who would hopefully be arriving by the start of the following week. There were a couple familiar faces at the table. Gloin and Oin were seated to Balin's right, both distantly related and avid supporters of Thorin. Her highness, Dis, was not present, too busy entertaining guests.

Ori had been overjoyed to find out that Bilbo would be returning with Fili and KIli. He had missed the hobbit desperately, finding himself quite lonely some days as he carried on without the small man at his side. He shoved down the excitement, focusing on the matter at hand.

For a time, their research had generated no results despite the continued rummaging through scrolls and tomes covered in dust until it was late into the night. All the same, they trudged on knowing that the time to address the matter between the king’s nephews and the hobbit had come. Bilbo’s decision to return to Erebor was imminent and Thorin decided it would be more beneficial to bring the topic of marriage to the table sooner rather than later. It had only been that morning when Ori found what they needed. A mystery tip leading him to a shelf in the far reaches of the Erebor archives.

He awoke that morning to a small parchment roll on his bedside, settled next to the warm cup of tea and biscuits that Dori left before leaving for work. Elegant handwriting unfamiliar to Ori sent him out of bed in a rush, hastily dressing and running to the library just as the old librarian entered for the day. The note had simple instructions: Aisle 182, shelf 15.

Ori was desperate as he found the aisle deep in the library, a lantern in hand to guide his way in the area that likely had not seen a visitor for decades. He deflated for a moment when he saw the packed rows, the books piled in what seemed to be an endless line that stretched further than his light could reach. It was sheer luck that he saw the small note poking out from the pages of the book, its binding turned inward unlike the others. Ori snatched it from the shelf immediately, smiling at the note nestled in the pages that read ‘Master Ori’ in the same handwriting scrawled on the scrap of paper he had found when he awoke. The book was old, older than the ones he and Thorin had sifted through for weeks, Durin VI etched on the binding. He turned straight to the page that the note bookmarked, scanning it quickly as letting out a shout of joy when he found the entry that they had searched for.  
He had tore his way to Thorin's study immediately, finally able to take a bit of good news to the near panicked King Under the Mountain.

Thorin now sat stoically before him, looking impassive and regal as always in the head seat of the council chamber. Something like fear was in the king’s eyes when they discussed their plan for the meeting. He understood all too well how this could tarnish the dwarf's reputation in the eyes of many in the kingdom. Thorin had not voiced it, but he knew that he may have to stand alone in the defense of his heirs and their chosen One.

The line of Durin had many secrets and misgivings in the past. Some may believe the king poisoned by the same madness that plagued his grandfather. Ori found the notion ridiculous but Thorin insisted that presenting ideas that others would see as absurd always had the council itching to blame the sickness. It would be Ori's job to bring to the table that it was not such a half-baked idea. At least that was the hope.

Ori chewed into his lip to stop the smile tugging on his cheeks. He was not certain what to make of his new friendship with the king. Subtle glances and flirtations were not something he was accustomed to, particularly not from someone of Thorin’s caliber. A simple scribe from a family of modest means usually did not garner the attention of royalty. Not that he was complaining. Far from it.

A smile had stretched across Thorin’s face as he read over the discovered book that morning, the king bringing his hand to Ori's knee with a tender squeeze.

“This is wonderful, Master Ori,” Thorin had beamed at him in a way that Ori had not seen before, sending flutters through his belly, “Thank you for your assistance. I fear I would be walking blind without your aid in this affair. I cannot convey how thankful I am to have your brilliant mind at my side.”

Ori, and his brilliant mind, had blushed a vivid shade of red from the compliment, his small hand twitching towards Thorin’s as he chewed into his lip, thanking the king for his words in an almost whisper. The touch was soft and quick, but enough to send a spark of electricity through his entire body. Aulë help him, he was falling for a king.

It was something straight out of his dreams to have Thorin offering attentions in a way that went beyond friendship, though Ori could not be sure if that was intended or if Thorin was simply a flirtatious individual. He had called Ori sweet and blushed a furious shade of crimson, running down the hall right away in a less than kingly fashion. It did nothing to clear things up.

“WelI, I think it is best that we call this meeting to order.” Balin brought the room to attention, snapping Ori out of his reverie of flirtatious dwarves. “It would seem there are a few who have become concerned with the delays as of late. I know there were queries that required answers and at this time, the king will hear your concerns.”

The dwarves around the table shifted uncomfortably, their gazes remaining on Thorin with rapt attention. Ori could see a few dwarves across the table shifting to whisper among themselves, a ripple of annoyance rolling through his body at the petulant mumbles.

“If anyone would care to address the king, now would be the time.” Balin shot a pointed look towards the dwarves speaking amongst themselves, dragging a few narrowed eyes his way.

Thorin seemed unaffected by the hushed tones and looks of displeasure from across the table, but Ori could see his hands tightening into a fist when a dwarf with an impressive beard down to his knees stood, holding his head high.

“My king,” He began with a low bow, meeting no resistance from Thorin, “If I may, it has become a concern to have so many outsiders in our realm. I am certain you are aware that tension runs high among our people and… certain guests we now put up. I have personally made arrangements to provide extra wares for our guests at this time, as have many sitting here with us. The sum of coin offered during the arrangements for this gathering seems to be falling short in comparison to what has been provided."

Ori silently scoffed. Dagnar, a dwarf of very high standing in the kingdom, was always ready to voice his opinion during council. He was from an old and affluent family, somehow distantly related to the Durin line, though Ori was not entirely certain where in the family tree the dwarf hung. He was a proud and rather arrogant dwarrow, but he had been a trusted advisor to Thrain when he reigned. The council never seemed to change regardless of the passing of the throne.

A rumble of voices went up to agree with Dagnar's words. Ori did not have to be a genius to figure out that the ‘outsiders’ the dwarf meant were the elves. There was a heavy influx of men and elves in the mountain, not to mention the noble dwarves from the Iron Hills, the Blue Mountains, and Khazad-dûm. Thorin has been well informed that there were requests made for more compensation due to prolonged stays and lingering bellies to feed. Smaug had swooped in like a dragon the moment Thorin signed off on extra withdrawals from the treasury. Any thought of spending and the strange man's hackles would raise.

“I apologize if anyone was inconvenienced by these delays. A matter involving my nephews required their immediate attention, though I can promise you that they will be returning soon.” Thorin straightened in his seat, offering a tight smile that did not quite smooth the scowl on his face. “You will be compensated for your troubles, I can promise you. Our alliances are of great importance as you well know and it is greatly appreciated that you have been so willing to accommodate our guests with such kindness.”

The king’s voice took on an edge of annoyance as it resounded through the room. Seemingly unsatisfied, the dwarrow across the room continued to stand.

“Forgive me, my king. I understand that your nephews are an important component in the negotiations and agreements we forge during such a time. However, myself, and many others, cannot help wondering why they have been absent from Erebor as of late.” An uncomfortable silence fell over the table. Ori almost forgot to record what was being said with his hand shaking so hard. “We cannot help wondering if their absence is the consequence of a certain halfing that has also gone missing from the mountain.”

“Bilbo,” Thorin spoke clear and low, bringing the dwarf to an abrupt halt, “His name is Bilbo Baggins. I am sure you are all aware of his deeds in this kingdom and the knowledge that he brought to us from his domains. He is to be discussed in a manner that is respectful.”

A few council members gave a hard start at the king’s tone, not expecting him to speak so highly of the hobbit in question. Ori's features pinched into his own scowl, gripping the pen in his hand a little tighter. Bilbo had done a great deal in his short time there. The budding crops were evidence enough of the hobbit's right to respect from the old grumps currently surrounding the table.

“Apologies, my king. I did not mean to offend,” Dagnar backpedalled immediately though he did not sound at all apologetic, “The hobbit has been a valuable asset to our citizenry. All the same, there has been some rumors and concerns about the nature of his relationship with your heirs. They have been seen together on many occasions and behaving in a way that is quite unbecoming of two who are meant to one day rule our kingdom.”

Ori bristled at the way the dwarf threw around the words ‘our kingdom’. If he did not know any better he would bet the dwarf had to force himself to keep from saying ‘my’. Ori barely registered when Thorin sat forward, resting his curled fists on the stone table.

“That is something that I do wish to discuss. While you are all aware that we have a now close relationship with the Shire in the west and the hobbits have been providing needed supplies to our people in Ered Luin, the full circumstance of the accord between our realms have only been discussed in a very small circle of people prior to this moment.” Thorin flicked his gaze to Balin, who gave Thorin an encouraging nod. “My father, before his passing, began the negotiations with the Thain of the Shire, who made the stipulation that there be a unification of our families.”

Various degrees of shock formed on the faces around the table. As predicted, there were a few who looked less than pleased to hear that such a thing would be requested, but the king did not give anyone a chance to voice their displeasure.

“It was agreed upon that the grandson of Gerontious Took and an heir of Erebor would wed as a sign of good faith and unity between our people. Over the last few months, my nephews have grown quite close to the hobbit in an attempt to form a bond that would lead to a marriage between one of them and Master Baggins.” Thorin passed his firm gaze over the room but still the dwarves remained silent. Ori could feel them building to the inevitable bomb Thorin was about to drop and he held his breath as the king continued. “I am happy to report that a bond has formed as a result of this arrangement. It is the wish of both my nephews, as well as mine, that they are both able to court Bilbo Baggins with the intent to marry.”

Silence

No one moved. No one spoke a word.

Ori could hear his heart slamming into his ribs so hard that it was painful as the king’s words sunk in around the table. The shocked looks seemed to escalate, even Balin looked taken aback by Thorin's announcement as he leaned in to the king's ear.

"Laddie, uh, my king. Do you-" Ori had never seen Balin at a loss for words like he was now. "Do you intend to say that both Fili and Kili wish to wed the hobbit?"

Thorin did not falter in his firm stance, only nodding once to confirm Balin's question. Ori waited with baited breath, hoping that the silence was a good thing. Perhaps this meant there would be no disputes against the marriage, and his and Thorin’s worried search had been for naught.

And then the room erupted.

“It simply cannot be done!”

“Our laws must forbid this sort of thing!”

“How would that even work? I mean, there's three of them!” 

“My king, this is completely unthinkable!”

"I bet the wedding food will be wonderful!"

Ori could not make out who was saying what in the chaotic crescendo of protests, his hand vigorously trying to write everything he picked up. A few were speaking among themselves rapidly, their voices low and growled. Others had stood from their seats in their haste to argue against the request, hands gripping the table in their intensity to voice their views. A few simply looked as if they had known all along. They had been prepared for this sort of response. Thorin had made it clear that Ori was to carry on his duty, even if arguments broke out, documenting who and what was said if possible. This would be a meeting for the history books and he did not want to leave out a single moment of it.

“Order!” Balin’s voice attempted to elevate above the bickering, waving his hand to try and call attention back to the discord that was quickly getting out of hand. “Order! We cannot talk over each other at once or else nothing will be accomplished.”

“Silence!”

Ori jolted so hard at Thorin’s roaring voice that he scribbled ink across his recordings and onto his hand. The king stood from his seat suddenly, his fist cracking down on the table so hard Ori swore he heard the stone creak under the assault. Thorin’s booming voice startled them all, the arguing and frantic growls of Khuzdul giving way to an eerie quiet. In all the meetings Ori had attended since becoming the royal scribe, he had never witnessed Thorin assert himself so menacingly. Confidently, yes, but not in a way that sent a fear though the room like he was at present. He truly looked like a king at that moment as all eyes turned to him once again, no one daring to make a sound unless given permission from their ruler. Ori cheered internally.

“I will not have such immature bickering in my council. I expect order as we discuss this matter, and while I am certain there are things you all wish to say, we will do so in an orderly fashion.” Thorin’s voice boomed over them, sending a shiver down Ori’s spine. No one appeared too eager to speak now, the dwarves shuffling to return to their seats. All but one. Ori was not surprised to see Dagnar and a few others that were of a like mind as the dwarf.

“I believe I speak for many when I say this is simply unheard of. What is being suggested is absurd." The dwarf, Ori did not know his name, stood firm beside Dagnar, primly flicking the hairs on his beard as he addressed Thorin. "I fear it would be unwise to permit the future king and heir to consort not only with the same man, but a halfing of the Shire."

"Did I not say that he is to be spoken of with respect?" Thorin interrupted before the dwarf could put his foot in his mouth any further. "Master Baggins comes from a noble lineage among his people and is quite respectable in his ways. This is not a decision that has been taken lightly by any means and though it may sound unconventional, he has been worthy of my nephews affections and is a worthy consort for them both."

"What of the line of Durin? It cannot possibly thrive with this hobbit ruling at their side," Dagnar inquired with a self satisfied look., "The hobbit cannot produce heirs for you nephews. Unless of course he has other talents that we are not cognizant of. If the consort is unable to provide an heir, the line of succession will die with Prince Kili."

Thorin's face darken into an expression filled with such malice that Ori felt the room dim under his stare.

"Do you mean to imply that an heir born to a king outside of the bond with his consort has no right to the throne?" The king's voice was filled with an unspoken threat. The council shifted uneasily while Dagnar realized his misstep.

"I do not intend to imply-"

"Of course you didn't," Thorin bit out, straightening his spine and standing taller, "You did not mean to imply such a thing. Because you must have forgotten that many Durin kings have fathered children, not with their male consort, but with a dwarrowdam surrogate of noble blood."

Thorin's head cocked to the side slowly, the movement looking almost unnatural and dangerous, the rest of the dwarf's frame still standing unmoving.

"Ones like my grandfather, Thror, whom you served under briefly. Were his children not fit to reign after him? Because that would mean my father was not worthy of the crown and by extension that would imply that I am not your king," Thorin smiled dangerously, "but you did not mean to imply that, did you?"  No one dared to answer the question. Ori felt as if he could bounce from his place in anticipation.

Dangar began to shrivel under the Thorin's dangerous stare. "My king-"

"I trust that the same arrangements could be made in the future for my nephews," Thorin said, "Master Oin was the one to aid my grandfather and his consort in the choosing of their surrogate and the delivery of their children." Oin nodded proudly, throwing a pointed look at the dwarves still standing in defiance across the room.

Naught could be said to dispute that fact. It was something done for centuries throughout the race of dwarves. It was seldom spoken of when it pertained to the royal line because there were some who used it as a means to further their own greedy ambitions and hope to have their family somehow tied to the royal family. Dagnar and his minions were a prime example of such greed. The dwarf had already campaigned for his own daughter to be wed to Thorin despite her not being of age just yet. Thrain had shot the request down immediately though it did not discourage those pressing for the coupling. They had simply turned their attention to one of Thorin's heirs.

"I do not see why such arrangements would be an issue. It is a long standing practice of our kings. Fili and Kili will have the option placed before them and they can form their decision accordingly," Gloin said, seeking to bring the subject to a close.

"There is still the matter that there are three of them," Another one of Dagnar's men exclaimed, "and I think we all agree that it is unheard of for such a match to be allowed. The law must have something to say about that.”

Ori’s nerves jolted to a new high, his heart leaping into his throat as his first attempt at addressing the council arrived. His fingers curled around the book in his lap protectively, like someone would snatch away the book that held all the answers and cast it into the fireplace.

"As it happens,” Thorin turned to Ori with an encouraging nod, beckoning him forward, "that is not altogether true."

Ori fumbled a bit as he stood, walking slowly to Thorin's side where he lay the book, carefully bookmarked, on the stone table.

"M-my lords. While a bit unconventional, as the king has said, a union between three is not unheard of in our history. This book gives light to the dilemma at hand." Ori cleared his throat, ridding it of the croaking noises that followed his speech, reading directly from their history. "Durin VI, son of Durin V, King Under the Mountain."

Ori let his words flow as he read through the many accomplishments during the old king's life, his timid voice growing more confident as the room buzzed around him with nervous energy. He could feel Thorin smiling as he read the final line in the page.

"Upon his death in TA 1980, Durin the sixth was survived by his son and heir, Nain I and his chosen consorts Larís of the Firebeards clan, bearer of Nain I and Farin of the Stonefoots."

Ori paused a moment to let that sink in. Then the room erupted again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you suppose it will be enough?” Ori asked as they entered Thorin’s office. The council had been hastily dismissed after the ball was dropped, leaving most of the dwarves stunned.

Thorin hoped it was enough to send them all into silent stupor that would endure until his nephews returned.

“I suppose it will be enough to deter those who would vehemently object. They may frown upon the matter, but it will be tough to make an argument against it that will not insult one of our forefathers.” This could make or break him as well, but Thorin felt confident that there would be enough support to move forward with his nephew’s unique situation. It was out there now and he had made it quite clear that he was fully supportive of the marriage. There would likely be some backlash from the elders but in this Thorin was firm. "It provides proof enough that a marriage between three has occurred in dwarven history, and in the Durin line, no less."

Ori flopped down on the chaise as soon as he came to it, the scribe’s legs obviously still a bit wobbly underneath him from his expertly given speech. Thorin did not possess the heart to mention that it would be required for the scribe to do the same once again once Fili and Kili arrived. He especially did not desire to mention that it would be not only in front of the Erebor nobles, but the men and elves from all over Middle Earth. He thought it best to leave that alone for today.

“I could have been more prepared. More confident,” Ori mumbled as he twisted the sleeve of his robes tightly in his hand, “I went over what I would say so many times in my mind, but once I was there with all those eyes boring into me, I just could not stop shaking. They likely thought I was making it all up. Do you suppose I should have, I don’t know, passed the book around the room? Maybe I should have-“

“Ori,” Thorin sat beside the scribe, offering him a stiff drink that they both needed, “you did wonderful. No one could have performed a more convincing job than you. I am proud of you.”

A blush crept up on the young dwarf’s face, reaching all the way to his ears. Thorin quickly took a large gulp of the amber liquid in his cup, taking his eyes away from the mesmerizing view of the flustered scribe, focusing on the burn as it slipped down his throat.

“Thank you, my king,” Ori whispered, the words barely loud enough to reach Thorin’s ears.

Something rippled through his skin, gooseflesh tingling under the heavy robes he wore. Ori seemed to be watching him, waiting for some sort of response, but all that came to Thorin’s mind involved them being a bit closer, and much more friendly than they had been recently.  
All he had to do was lean in. Ori would either return the gesture, or squeal and run the other direction. He decided on settling his free hand on the scribe’s knee, noting the slight tremble that ran through Ori as he seemed to melt under the touch. It was greatly encouraging to say the least.

An odd pair they may be, but Thorin could not push down the attraction and fondness he held for the scribe, the feelings blooming into something he could not quite name, not yet. Thorin dug his fingers gently into Ori’s thigh, receiving a quiet gasp from the scribe as they moved in tandem, mere centimeters between them now. There was no stopping them from seeing where this could lead.

“Brother!”

Except that.

“Oh, hell,” Throin growled, leaping from his place beside Ori, whose eyes had become wide as saucers when the voice interrupted their moment. It was a voice Thorin had not heard for nearly a year when its owner ran off to the Iron Hills with their cousin Dain on ‘official’ business after their father’s funeral. ‘Official business’ mostly meant too much ale and bedding as many dwarrows as possible in this case.

A mess of blonde, windblown hair filled with braids and beads surrounded Thorin as he was drawn into a bone crushing hug. A mixture of irritation and affection thrummed heavily in his chest. He had missed the brat, though he would never admit it.

“Frerin,” Thorin circled his arms around the dwarf, chuckling low, “Welcome home, brother.”

 

[Battle Cry- Imagine Dragons](https://youtu.be/-peoHT-WqJo?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)

[TDC Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)


	25. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes up for the long absence. It sort of bounces between Bilbo, Fili, and Kili's perspective so I hope it's not confusing..

* * *

 

 

 _**And all my life** _  
_**I've been waiting for someone like you** _  
_**To make me smile** _  
_**You make me feel alive** _  
_**And you're giving me everything** _  
_**I've ever wanted in life** _  
_**You make me smile** _  
_**And I forget to breathe** _  
_**What's an angel like you** _  
_**Ever do with a devil like me? - Smile** _

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo took a moment to cling tighter to the dwarves surrounding him, smiling into the pillow as light began edging into their room. Their arrival in the Woodland Realm had been late and after a quick supper and bath to wash the road smell from their skin, they had all fell into bed exhausted. He was certain he had been asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

The familiar and sorely missed feeling of Fili and Kili pressed on either side of him pushed away the still lingering pressure in his chest. The fear that it had all been a dream was drowned out by the warmth and thudding of the two beating hearts he could feel against him. Kili’s breath breezed across his neck where the dwarf had his face buried, dark strands of hair tickling Bilbo’s skin, Fili was wrapped around him like a constrictor, snoring lightly with his arm thrown over Bilbo and a hand splayed out across his tummy.

The last trip through the Greenwood had not been as pleasant, more lonely, but he forced away the memory to simply enjoy what he was feeling and the peace before facing another day on the road back to Erebor. He sucked in a deep breath and released it, feeling the tension slip out of his frame, shifting slightly to further burrow under the covers. His grip tightened on the brothers again, enough to stir the slumbering dwarf curled around his back.

"Can't sleep, little one?" Fili murmured thickly, a yawn cracking his voice as he breathed across Bilbo's ear and snuggled in closer. Bilbo hummed contently, threading his fingers into Fili’s hand and pulling it up to kiss the dwarf's knuckles.

"Just enjoying the comfort while we have it," Bilbo whispered back, attempting to remain quiet as Kili slept on. There would be no time for stops after departing the Greenwood, the need to return to Erebor growing more and more necessary as the days passed. His expression clouded, apprehension flooding his relaxed state. "I imagine our return will be met with some questions." Fili's weight shifted behind him. The blonde sat up to lean over Bilbo, pressing a kiss to his curls.

"It's likely, but do not concern yourself. It is no ones business but ours were we have been or what we have been doing." Fili smiled smugly. "Benefits of royalty and all."

Bilbo snorted, the sound causing Kili a jolt a bit in his sleep and roll in closer to close the small distance between them. "If only it was so simple," He mumbled.

Fili's brow furrowed slightly, then smoothed, his response catching in his throat. Nothing about their relationship was simple by any means. Not that he cared much. Nonetheless, they would deal with it another time. He curled his hand around Bilbo's cheek, drawing the hobbit into a firm kiss. A soft sigh shuddered through the small man's lips as his arm hooked around Fili’s neck, the other hand gently brushing across his bearded cheek. He pulled back slowly, leaning into Bilbo's touch and squeezing his eyes shut with a content sigh. It had become a silent gesture between the two of them. Bilbo had tried to apologize for his violent reaction that Fili had caught the end of all those weeks back in Erebor. He had in turn tried to assure the hobbit the fault was his for what they had put Bilbo though. They typically fell into a game of back and forth apologies. Bilbo instead had taken to smooth his discretion with a gentle touch and Fili reciprocated the caress without words. The guilt soon ebbed away.

"The time to answer questions will unfortunately come," Fili said, turning his head slightly to kiss Bilbo's hand before pressing their foreheads together, his eyes still shut tight, "until then, let's just be here. Nowhere else but here. Just us."

Quite suddenly Bilbo felt his heart swell. He almost wished they could remain there in their warm bed, far from the prying eyes of a kingdom that was surely wondering where it's two heirs had run off to. His reply got lost behind the lump of emotions that settled in his throat. He had missed these two so much that he could almost cry with elation that he was here with them now. On more than one occasion he felt the need to pinch himself to make sure this was real life. He needed Fili and Kili like he needed a heartbeat, like he needed air in his lungs.

The fingers in Fili's hair tensed as Bilbo drew himself up to reconnect their lips more fervently. A groan of surprise rumbled through the blonde, but no complaint was given. The brothers had been quite respectful since their reconciliation, careful not to push further than firm kisses and strong arms pulling him in close at night. It was no longer enough for Bilbo. He could feel Fili fighting hard not to shudder, the dwarf showing his honorable and frustrating restraint as he breathed as slowly as he could, but Bilbo could practically hear the blonde's heart thundering in his chest. His own heart slammed almost painfully against his ribs, a quiet groan passing through his lips as he arched into Fili.

"Am I missing all the fun?"

They both turned their heads to the amused voice beside them, Bilbo looking sheepish, Fili smug. The haze of arousal clouding Kili's expression told them that the youngest Durin had watched for a moment before interrupting, the scene likely becoming too much for Kili to not want to get involved.

Without much fanfare, Bilbo reached out to yank the archer towards him. Kili yelped with shock, but Bilbo swallowed the sound as he caught the dwarf's lips with his own. His head spun as possessive hands gripped him, Kili digging his fingers into Bilbo's hair while Fili's locked around his still pressing hips. He felt his whole body shaking with anticipation, need, and an overwhelming swell of love. Still, the dwarves seemed able to find some semblance of control over themselves and Kili was jerking back with a harsh groan.

"We should stop." Kili gasped. Fili nodded against Bilbo's neck were the blonde had buried his face seconds prior. "We- ahem, should stop now. If we don't then-" A strained sound croaked from Kili's throat.

Mahal help him, they had tried to remain respectful to Bilbo, not wanting pushing the hobbit. Really, it had been for the best not to jump straight back into their physical relationship immediately, but it was growing harder and harder to resist as the three of the fell back into the closeness had shared before. Kili felt himself straining most days, wanting to let his touch linger just a little longer, and he saw the same look in Fili.

"You have no idea what you do to us, little one," Fili groaned against Bilbo's neck. His face was equally heated as his brother when he pulled back to meet Bilbo's eyes. This beautiful creature was a temptation indeed, the hobbit's plump and beautifully curvy body squirming under his and Kili's touch. The hard won control he so perfectly executed most days was crumbling before Fili could attempt to bring it back.

Bilbo took the brief opportunity to make his decision on the matter, not wanting to let the moment pass them by. He licked his lips teasingly, his eyes glinting playfully as he boldly rolled his hips into the hardness now pressed against him, ripping a shaky groan from Fili. "I think I have an idea."

"Bilbo-"

"Please," Bilbo's word were barely above a whisper, his voice was shaking. He had never needed the brothers' touch so desperately, his grip on Fili and Kili remaining insistent and unyielding, "please, I just want- I need you. It's been far too long."

Almost instantly he saw all intentions of respectfulness and propriety leaked out of the princes' faces, heated gazes greeting him with relief. Had it been anyone else Bilbo would have been embarrassed by the needy whimper that escaped, but there was an equal need obvious in the dwarves' expressions as they gazed heatedly at him. He felt his heart and body flutter with joy. With his insisted words and tug of his desperate hands, Fili and Kili moved in tandem. A broken groan tore from his lips before he could stop it, the brothers were on him instantly.

"We are always at your service, dear Master Baggins." The blonde nearly growled, sending shivers down Bilbo's spine.

"And I yours." Bilbo hazily agreed, quickly becoming lost in the caressing hands and words of his lovers. He sucked in a deep breath, a dull roar humming in his ear as his mind clouded with arousal, the decision to let himself love and be loved by the dwarf brothers the surest thing he knew in that moment. Bilbo met Fili and Kili's eye, trying to put the same amount of sincerity in his words as the princes had. "Always yours."

Fili pressed his lips to the patch of skin just under the hobbit's ear, sucking the flesh between his teeth with a gentle bite before caressing the line of his throat with his lips, hand smoothing down Bilbo's torso with a care one might show a priceless treasure. Kili moved to take Bilbo's lips while Fili pressed his forehead to the side of the hobbit's face. His fingers danced along the edge of the hobbit's shirt to further expose his flushed skin, almost drunk off the elation swimming through him.

"Forever at your service, Bilbo." Kili punctuated his words by nipping gently at Bilbo's collarbone and nuzzling into he hobbit's neck. His previous composure all but vanished as he sucked a small bruise under Bilbo's chin, shuddering at the throaty groan spilling from the small man under him.

Without much warning Fili moved back to tug Bilbo's shirt from his body, settling between his legs to make room for Kili to slide in closer. He immediately took advantage of Fili's quick work, lips and tongue thoroughly worshipping every inch of Bilbo's skin as it was uncovered. The small man spread his legs wider in invitation as he arched his back into Fili and Kili's touches, jerking suddenly at the flick across his nipple and threading his fingers into Kili's dark hair falling into his face. His blonde brother stripped away the rest of Bilbo's clothing almost without notice, taking in the sight of the naked hobbit reverently.

Distantly Bilbo wondered how long they would have before Dwalin or an elf came barging into the room, their imminent departure coming as the sun rose higher. At that point he knew this would not last long regardless. His need for Fili and Kili was surging forward with every kiss and touch that the brothers granted him. The cool burst of air over his flushed skin brought him back down to earth for a moment, taking in the looks of pure awe the dwarves were giving him as their eye roamed over his trembling frame, flicking and teasing every patch of skin they could reach.

Kili suddenly chucked against Bilbo's skin. "We should put a ring through this once we are back in Erebor." The archer tugged the now hardened nipple between his teeth.

Bilbo made a sound somewhere between pleasure and protest. "Ah! I don't think that would be-"

"Hmm, or perhaps one right here." Fili smirked, dragging his tongue around Bilbo's belly button before dipping it in with a flick.

The argument against extra holes being pierced into his body turned into a gasp. He would likely agree to anything at this point with the brothers skillfully working his body into a frenzy of arousal. Fili gave a dazed smile at Bilbo's expression before lower himself enough to lick a stripe across the skin between Bilbo's hipbones. His skin tingled presently, pressing his growing arousal upwards into the blonde's teasing hands.

"Please, I need you, both of you! I need-" Bilbo whimpered as Fili twisted his hand deliciously, "I fear we won't have time. I can not wait."

Their movements paused a moment. The three of them shared a quick look before Fili moved to pull Billbo from the mattress while Kili settled in behind him, lifting the hobbit to straddle his lap. The wiggling hobbit rubbed wonderfully against his straining erection, still uncomfortably tucked under the thin sleep trousers he had not gotten around to removing in his haste to touch Bilbo. Fili moaned as he dragged his hand through Bilbo's hair, small hands digging into his shoulders as they found a comfortable position.

Bilbo was not certain where this was going, but he couldn't find the will to care. The archer's cock pressed hard against his tailbone, only separated by the thin fabric of Kili's trousers. Fili kept Bilbo firmly pressed against his chest, his cock dragging across the blonde's hard stomach, catching on every taught muscle that rippled down the dwarf's torso. He looped his arms around Fili's neck to steady himself, dizzy with arousal and the quick movement of their positions.

"Do you trust us, little one?" Kili murmured against Bilbo's shoulder, the dwarf fumbling to remove his pants and hold them both steady against Fili's front.

Bilbo nodded frantically, groaning as he reached between him and Fili to push the already low hanging trousers further off the blonde's hips. "Yes, always."

His words were filled with desperation, echoing through the room and most definitely audible to anyone passing by. They held more meaning than simply agreeing to whatever plan was forming between Fili and Kili in that moment. Despite the troubles they had endured, he trusted these two dwarves entirely. Bilbo could see Fili understood what he truly meant, drawing him into a kiss that he felt right down to his core. If the lingering kiss to his shoulder from Kili was anything to go by, then he felt assured that they were all on the same page. His emotional bubble was pricked by a slick finger circling his entrance suddenly, his mind vaguely questioning when and were Kili got the oil slicking his fingers from. All questions were wiped away by the pleasure slamming through his belly as the archer eased into him with a groan. The wonderful burn had Bilbo arching and chewing his bottom lip all the while digging his nails into Fili's shoulders as he rolled back onto the questing digit. It had been far too long.

 Kili groaned as his finger sunk into the hobbit’s tight heat, marveling at the ease Bilbo took the intrusion after so long without. He glanced back up at the sharp intake of breath he heard, meeting Fili’s eyes and grinning at the look of pure pleasure radiating from his brother. Too long had it been since he saw such a look of unencumbered bliss on his brother’s face. They had their hobbit back, and Kili wanted to sing songs to the heavens in thanks.

”Oh Gods, I have missed this." Bilbo gasped as Kili pressed in further making him jolt forward into Fili. The dwarf hummed against Bilbo's neck, alternating between kisses and flicks of his tongue as Kili moved.

"We missed you. So much." Fili groaned, locking eyes with the hobbit before nudging up his nose and pressing their lips together. Bilbo sighed happily as he leaned forward to deepen the kiss, biting at Fili’s lower lip. It did not take long before the small man was begging Kili for a second finger, desperate for the stretching pressure.

His brother was all too happy to oblige Bilbo's gasping request for more, grinning over the hobbit’s shoulder at Fili with a dazed look. There was just the right pressure against his cock from Bilbo’s rutting hips, sending him spiraling. He wrapped his arm around Bilbo's waist to keep him steady, barely allowing him any room to thrust back on Kili's fingers as they twisted and scissored within the hobbit. Bilbo’s legs tightened around his waist with surprising strength as Kili eased in another finger into the hobbit, pegging that bundle of nerves every few strokes. Fili’s cock gave a throb with every sobbed moan ripping from the small man in his arms, knowing each and every time Kili’s finger brushed slowly over that spot making Bilbo's whole body buck with pleasure.

"Just a little more." Kili spoke quietly as he leaned forward, breathing hotly into Bilbo's ear as he moved his fingers torturously slow, drawing out the pleasure as long as he could. It took a lot of effort keeping his voice even as he stretched Biblo further with a third digit, needing the hobbit to be as ready as possible for what he had in mind.

The archer’s additional finger had Bilbo hissing sharply. He settled his head back against Kili, groaning as he tried to roll back onto the dwarf's intrusive hand, still unable to move as he wished with Fili's strong arms holding him in place. The blonde made up for it with the continued grind against Bilbo’s cock, their skin growing slick between them as there arousals slide together, harsh trembles shooting through him with every drag of the hardened length. Kili's hand retreated slightly before it pressed forward again, his pinky sliding in along with his other fingers proving a new and overwhelming burst of feeling that hummed through Bilbo's body. This was different.

"Wha-"

"Shh," Kili could feel Bilbo's apprehension, rubbing soothing circles down the hobbit’s back. " if it's too much I can stop. I only wish to accommodate your need for the both of us." His mind supplied the plan almost immediately upon hearing Bilbo begging for both of them, and he doubted this time around he nor Fili would want to miss the chance to feel Bilbo fully.

Bilbo's mind cycled through the moments leading up to this. He did indeed say he needed them both. He did not realize how literally the brothers would take the request. Apprehension and no small amount of anticipation rolled through his gut at the new idea.

"Have you, uh, done this before?" Bilbo was quite proud of himself for not sounding too desperate, the idea of what was to come sending tremors of excitement through him that would not go unnoticed by the dwarves.

"No, first time for everything, right?" Fili's voice was deep with lust, blue eyes now darkened. He knew the hobbit's feelings of uncertainty in their bed sport all too well. Bilbo being new to everything in the bedroom was not something that they dwelled on much when they were together. They put him at ease in everything that happened between them. To be on a level playing field was definitely new and intriguing. That this was something they would all experience for the first time together has heat pooling in Fili's belly.

Kili's fingers worked agonizingly slow and carefully, making sure to thrum them into Bilbo's prostate with relentless pressure. He could feel the archer curling his hand more and more with each thrust, the stretch becoming equally too much and not enough. There was a brief pause and the feeling of more oil being poured to coat Kili's hand where it was still twisting inside his entrance. The archer carefully began pressing his hand forward again, this time keeping his hand curled into a fist as he stretched Bilbo's now twitching entrance. A gasp of surprise fell from his lips. The feeling so different and just bordering on painful, making Bilbo groan and pant harshly. It was exquisite, his eyes rolling back as he threw his head back in a soundless cry.

"Doing so well, Bilbo." Fili groaned, his voice gravelly with his burning arousal. He shifted his hand to reach down to where his brother was working the hobbit open, running a finger around the stretched hole and groaning appreciatively. With a shudder, he urged Bilbo to slide his pelvis closer, to slot their erections against one another more firmly, gripping them together in his hand.

“Do you know how beautiful you look right now?” Fili gasped, bucking up into the tight ring of his fist. He groaned out, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the side of the small man’s mouth, kissing his way down and across the curve of Bilbo’s jaw. The flushed hobbit’s eyes met his, turning a brighter shade of pink under Fili’s reverent gaze. Bilbo had always been gorgeous in their eyes, but the sight of the small man in the throes of pleasure was by far the most amazing sight Fili had ever had the blessing to behold.

Bilbo felt as if he was about to fly apart, biting his lip to keep himself from alerting the entire Woodland Realm to their doings. He had never received such attention in his life. Not like this. Though their time spent together before had been passionate, there was something different in the air this time. Every breath that hung between them was heavy with unspoken sentiments just aching to be shared. For now the brothers showered him with their affection physically, but Bilbo felt in his heart that they too could feel the change between them.

A strangled cry ripped through Bilbo, his hands fisted into blond locks, tugging hungrily, not sure whether he should ask for more or for an escape. It was so good it almost hurt. His small aborted thrusts were just enough to hit that bundle of nerves inside him with every thrust of Kili's fist. So much, so good and yet he still felt desperate for more. He groaned as Kili drew out the teasing a bit longer. He was shaking in Fili's arms, the blonde's breath ghosting along his skin where the dwarf pressed open mouthed kissed to his flushed skin.

"I'm ready, please, I can't take it" he all but yelled, frantically clawing at Fili's shoulders leaving angers scratched across the tanned skin. Bilbo was not above begging, but suddenly Kili's hand slipped from him, leaving him achingly empty.

Fili hoisted Bilbo up further into his arms, encouraging the hobbit to wrap his legs around his broad waist as Kili pressed in tightly to the small man’s back. It took a moment of positioning and impatient groans before he and Kili were perfectly angled, the hobbit’s entrance hovering over their cocks with a blunt, toe curling press

"Okay, just stay relaxed." Kili mumbled, sounding slightly nervous as he reached beneath Bilbo where the hobbit sat suspended between the two of them, grasping himself and Fili into a firm grip and spreading copious amounts of oil over their cocks as he lined up with the hobbit's entrance.

Bilbo breathed hard through his nose, this heart thundering in his chest as he tried to calm the nervous excitement thrumming through his frame. Fili peppered soothing kisses along his jaw with murmured words of encouragement, taking care to keep Bilbo in place as Kili eased their cocks inside him. He sucked in a hard breath as the stretching burn radiated through his lower half, dropping his head onto Fili shoulder and biting into the taut skin. Every muscle in his body wanted to protest, but the pain quickly gave way to the impossibly hot curl of desire slamming through his gut. He could feel every inch of the brothers as Kili guided their way at a snails pace.

Kili's body began trembling, the tight squeeze becoming too much, tempting him with the need to thrust further. Still, he and Fili somehow managed to hold themselves back, the need to keep Bilbo safe and comfortable between them overpowering their own desires.

Bilbo whimpered for more, his hips bucking as Fili stroked him to ease the burn, the drag of sweat slicked skin sending jolts of pleasure through their bodies. Sliding his hands back up Bilbo’s back, he massaged along the hobbit’s spine, raising gooseflesh as his finger trailed leisurely along the bumps underneath the skin.

Breathless and full of an emotion he had no word for, Bilbo dared to move just a bit, shifting his weight enough for the brothers to slide in further with a sudden slip. The change drew gasps from all three of them at once. Before he could form the thought of too much, too full in his head, Fili and Kili adjusted themselves beneath him, dragging against him in all the right places and ripping a cry from his throat as they sunk into him fully. Kili made an almost pained sound behind him, the archer's fingers digging into the soft skin of Bilbo's hips. Fili had his eyes shut tight, breathing sharply through his nose, shaking violently as blinding pleasure pulsed through him. Bilbo could not make out the growled word passing between the brothers, but he was certain they were words of praise.

They sat like that for several long, quiet moments, simply breathing each other in and adjusting to the sensations shooting through them. It was only when Fíli tentatively rolled his hips that Bilbo responded with a low groan.

The hobbit's reaction was an encouraging one. Fili rolled his hips again experimentally, a smirk tugging his lips when both Bilbo and Kili gave a strangled moan. No matter who moved it would send lightening strikes through them all, the vise like grip around their cocks and the constant pressure against Bilbo's prostate was unrelentingly delicious. Shifting forward, Fili firmly planted his knees beneath the hobbit, moaning heavily when his brother’s length shifted against his.

“You are perfect, Bilbo.” Kili gasped out, eyes squeezed tight as he tried to catch his breath.” Our beautiful, perfect hobbit.” He moaned deeply, curling his arm around Bilbo and resting his hand on his brother’s shoulder as he leaned his forehead against the back of the small man's head. The scent of arousal mixed with the earthy scent of the hobbit’s hair had Kili’s head swimming. The clenching heat around his cock nearly suffocating.

Bilbo could not help feeling perfect with all the caresses and kisses he was receiving, the truth clear in Fili’s eyes and Kili’s voice. His chest was heaving and his muscles twitching violently, his body adjusting to the ache and turning into a slow swelling fire that threaten to burn him from the inside out with pleasure. He could barely form words, only the needy demand that the brothers move before he fell apart.

With a breathy chuckle, Fili reached around Bilbo and tugging Kili forward by his hair, and pressed a searing kiss on the archer's parted lips. Bilbo squeaked at the sight. He knew the brothers shared an intimate relationship before he came into their lives but never before had he been a witness to it. They had discussed it briefly, hinting to the possibility of exploring the territory more before Bilbo's abrupt departure. The sight sent an all new wave of arousal through him, his heart clenching with the unspoken gesture of trust that Fili and Kili were showing in their open display of affection for one another.

Kili mumbled something quietly against Fili's lips before the brunette nodded at his brother, the two sharing a look that simply said ‘shall we begin?’ as their bodies tensed, the blonde moving his hips forward in a slow thrust.

Bilbo was allowed no reprieve from the powerful pleasure coursing through him from Fili's movements, Kili thrusting his cock sharply as soon as Fili's moved back. He gave a startled shout, the dwarves finding a steady rhythm with their alternating thrusts, keeping a flowing pace between them. His head fell back heavily into Kili's chest as his hips undulated shamelessly, the movement thwarted as the brothers pace became so fluid that he could not keep up with it. Fili and Kili kept him anchored between them, allowing Bilbo to ride out the pleasures they indulged him graciously. A sound tore from the dwarves as he clenched his muscles around them, willing his body to give as much as it was getting in any way he could.

Fili stole another kiss before repositioning his arms down to cup the hobbit's arse, and allowing Bilbo to lean back into Kili's chest. His brother's arms curled up around Bilbo's shoulders, pulling the hobbit into a slight arch, and adding more leverage for them both. He was lost to the sensations, drowning in the push and pull around him. A burst of pleasure that shot through him with every choked out cry that was pulled from Bilbo's throat, his small hands scrambling for purchase wherever he could find it.

Kili felt his thrusts become almost frantic, a low groan rumbling through his chest. A slight stutter in his pace sent him and Fili hurtling forward simultaneously, the hobbit babbling encouragement as they fucked into his small frame. His cock slipped deeper and deeper, dragging along the underside of Fili's length, pressing him harder into the spot inside Bilbo. He could feel his body locking up as he allowed Fili to take full control over their coupling, riding out the waves as a snarl ripped from his throat and his cock gave a heavy throb, spilling his release inside the hobbit.

Bilbo no longer had a coherent thought in his mind, his vision blurring as Kili's release slicked the way for Fili's still brutal thrusts. The blonde only paused a moment for Kili to slip from Bilbo's entrance with a pleasure pained moan, slumping back against the mattress, taking Bilbo's weight fully into his heaving chest, His legs remained locked around Fili as the blonde settled some of his weight over them, never removing himself from Bilbo fully as they swiftly repositioned.

Kili's wrapped an arm around the hobbit, keeping Bilbo from sliding off as Fili set up a blindingly fast pace. Their foreheads met briefly as when Fili pressed himself flush with the hobbit’s chest, lips brushing together in open kisses. His hips bucked hard into Bilbo and seeking the hobbit’s release with abandon.

Stars were bursting behind Bilbo's eyes as the blonde's cock pegged that spot over and over. Kili reached down to stroke him in time with his blonde brother, providing all the friction needed for Bilbo's vision to white out. His orgasm rose suddenly as every bit of his restraint finally snapped, the attempt to withhold his pleasure as long as he could releasing in with a sharp cry, the sound coming out in a sob.

The sound escaping Fili as Bilbo's body seized up was incoherent the hobbit’s entrance clamping down around him and making his limbs shake with a white hot release. Two thrusts later had Fili spilling in Bilbo's still contracting hole, the throb of his cock sending aftershocks through the hobbit’s trembling frame.

Unexpectedly Bilbo was smiling, a quiet laugh bursting from his lungs as he came down from the high he was on. His ears buzzed and vision blurred, but it was a state of bliss that he would not trade for all the gold in Erebor. He never even felt the princes shifting him to the mattress, only feeling their hot bodies curling around him, hands stroking soothingly across his overheated skin.

He felt a brief pang for his elven hosts. Seemed each time he passed through their realm with the brothers, they left the bed in quite a disarray. It was with very minimal effort that Bilbo brushed the thought away, sinking into Fili and Kili's embrace without a care.

"You know, we did not really think this one through," Fili groaned as he stretched his now wonderfully sore muscles, leveling Bilbo and Kili with an amused grin, "We have to ride today. That may be a bit of a nuisance for your bum, dear hobbit."

Kili barked out a laugh as Bilbo smile, burying his face in his hands. Walking with a slight limp would draw some attention and a few snarky comments from Nori, but the ache was too good to mind.

The sheen across his skin and the evidence of their lovemaking was quickly drying as the air around them cooled. A quick wash would do. Bilbo brushed a hand across his face, sighing indignantly at the hair falling over his eyes in honey colored wisps. He was in desperate need of a cut. Even before leaving the Shire he had gone nearly three months with a trim. Now, with his time on the road and in Erebor distracting from his typical habits with hair care, he had allowed it to grow a bit wild. It now fell long to his shoulders, not as curly as before with the length weighing it down.The brothers did not seem to mind. Fili was focused on a small section right behind Bilbo's ear, weaving the same chunk of hair over and over with rapt attention.

"Are there good barbers in Erebor?" Bilbo wondered nonchalantly, tugging a curl down between his eyes to inspect his slightly frazzled ends. A hot oil treatment would do him some good too. He was just about to inquired about those when he realized Fili and Kili were both looking at him strangely, obviously confused. "I, uh, what? I just need a hair cut."

You would have thought he had just announced plans to throw himself from the highest peak of the Lonely Mountain. Twin looks of horror stretched across the brothers' faces, almost comically.

"No!"

He could not help flinching at the screeching tone. Bilbo knew the dwarves valued their hair, but never realized his own would be valued just as much."I'm sorry, I-"

"Do not apologize, Bilbo. You do with your hair as you wish. It's just," Fili made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, looking over Bilbo to catch Kili's still horror stuck gaze, "well, aside from the aesthetic quality, it may be necessary for you to have longer hair in the future."

"Not to mention that our people will see it as a sign of respect, you adopting something from our culture that is held so dearly to our hearts," Kili added. Bilbo had not thought of it that way.

Both brothers seemed to contemplate the situation for a moment, their expressions serious as they regarded him carefully. Whatever it was that had passed between the princes had Fili nodding and Kili's face suddenly lighting up. The brunette dwarf bounded off the bed in all his naked glory, darting to their packs that had been carelessly tossed by the door upon their arrival. Kili rummaged through his own bag, making a sound of success before turning his attention Fili's pack.

Bilbo watched with his brows furrowed as the dwarf shuffled back to the mattress, laying out a comb and a small silver hair chip, almost identical to the one the brunette wore day to day. The delicate piece was etched with dwarven runes and filigree weaving intricately around the edges in fine rose gold. They were beautiful, but it was the small bead next to the accessories had Bilbo's heart fluttering as stared down at them in confusion.

"Do you, uh, always carry hair accessories with you?" Bilbo asked, still staring down at the small bead with wide eyes.

“Mama thinks I lose things. She always made me carry extra clips to keep my hair out of my eyes,” The archer commented with a sheepish look, shrugging his shoulders, “I suppose it is coming in handy now.”

“You do lose things, brother.’’ Fili remarked, shaking his head with a smile before turning back to Bilbo, his expression a bit guarded, but hopeful, "We were going to wait until we were back in Erebor to do this." The dwarf picked up the bead, rolling it in his fingers carefully.

Bilbo felt his breath quickening in his chest, not certain if he was about to faint, cry, or laugh.

"Our mother gave us that when we left to come find you," KIli said, stoking an errant hair from Bilbo's eyes that were still glued to the bead in Fili's hand, "Our father made it for her before he died. She thought it was perfect for our situation."

Fili passed the bead to Bilbo carefully, "It bears both our names. Quite fitting really.

Bilbo rolled it in his hand, marveling at the fine detail on such a small piece. Runes of Khuzdul he recognized as Fili and Kili's names were surrounded by tiny vines and blossoms, a small sapphire settled into the delicate metal. He gasped quietly, chewing his lip to stop it from trembling.

"Ori I told me about your custom, of the significance of a gift like this," Bilbo said shakily, glancing between the brothers, "Is this.. Are you... "

They both nodded, a harsh breath leaving Bilbo’s lungs.

“Would you permit us, Master Baggins?" Fili asked as both brothers grasped Bilbo's hand that cupped the small gift.His whole world seemed to stop spinning as Bilbo nodded, receiving twin looks of joyful elation from Fili and Kili.

Kili moved behind him as Fili carefully picked a small chunk of hair from behind Bilbo's ear out, holding it separate from the rest as the archer gently combed and secure the remaining locks into the clasp. Bilbo closed his eyes as they worked, tears pricking his eyes as Fili braided a small section of hair intricately before Kili took a section of his own and followed suit. They wove a third small braid together as well before twisting them all together in a beautiful pattern that curved along the back of Bilbo’s ear, securing it with the bead at the bottom.

"We love you, Bilbo."

"And if you would have us, we would be honored if you would be our consort."

Bilbo choked out a sob, his eyes snapping open as he met the brothers' eyes and lunged forward into their embrace, chanting yes over and over as his heart nearly burst.

 

_[Smile - Sixx :A.M.](https://youtu.be/bdBcmLwiTmo) _

_[TDC Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq) _


	26. It Has Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The editing on this is probably terrible, but I wanted to get a chapter posted. So sorry it took forever. I have known where this story is going for a while but cannot for the life of me get it written. I think i've found my mojo again, so hopefully this chapter will be the start of more frequent updates until we get to the end. And the end is seriously only 5 or so chapters away. If all goes well, I will be starting another story when this one is finished. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me during the ridiculously long wait.

* * *

 

_**Even a well lit place can hide salvation** _  
_**A map to a one man maze that never sees the sun** _  
_**Where the lost are the heroes** _  
_**And the thieves are left to drown** _  
_**But everyone knows by now** _  
_**Fairy tales are not found** _  
_**They're written in the walls-It Has Begun**_

 

* * *

 

The sun was dipping low in the sky by the time they entered Erebor's main gates. The guards jumped to attention as soon as they saw the dwarves and a hobbit sitting on the backs of the elves' steeds, their frowns of distaste for what they imagined was a company of elves quickly morphing into respectful nods to their dwarf princes.

Bilbo was happy to see the mountain, the sense of home swelling his already bursting heart. His head had been in the clouds since the morning they left the Woodland Realm. There was scarcely enough time to compose himself after Fili and Kili's proposal when Dwalin arrived at their door with a demanding knock and an announcement that they needed to prepare to leave. The three of them had not come down from their high as they earned their way to the stables, greeting the elves and other dwarves brightly as they loaded up for the long ride to the Lonely Mountain. Dwalin eyed them suspiciously for a few moments before catching the shine of the sapphire in Bilbo's bead, the dwarf's lips quirking into a small smile and a grunted congratulations to the three of them.

Grudgingly the dwarves accepted the elves offer of their faster and stronger horses when the time came to depart, leaving behind the ponies. The need to return quickly was reiterated by word Legolas had received from his father conveying the concern running through the kingdom over the delays and sudden departure of two dwarf princes.

Kili and Fili were offered their own horses with Bilbo swapping between the two brothers as they rode. Dwalin and Nori shared a chestnut colored mare, both looking apprehensive as the large beast snorted loudly their way as they loaded the saddle bags. Gimli, looking quite indignant, was to ride with Legolas. Bilbo had to elbow Kili in the ribs, throwing him and Fili both a stern gaze as they sniggered at the young guard’s petulant pout. Even Tauriel had to suppress a chuckle as Legolas shot them all a scathing glance. Gimli tried bravely to pout in protest, his arms crossed over his chest with his brow furrowed in a deep frown. The look was quickly wiped from his face as Legolas spurred the horse forward with a jolt, prompting the dwarf to lock his arms tightly around the elf as they set about their swift pace towards the Lonely Mountain.

Upon their arrival, the young dwarf nearly fell from Legolas' horse in his haste to not be seen clinging tightly to an elf, attendants rushing in from all sides to provide aid and bring the horses to the stables as soon as everyone dismounted.

"I'm glad to see you all safe," A guard with wild hair greeted them, turning his attention to Fili and Kili, "His majesty wished to see you as soon as you arrived. You as well, Master Dwalin."

Fili nodded to the dwarf, thanking him before turning his attention back towards the main doors leading into the mountain, his expression tight. "Not a moment given for us to even wash."

Dwalin grunted, grabbing his pack and motioning for Nori to follow, stomping his way towards the heavy doors leading into the mountain. He too looked a bit annoyed with having to meet with Thorin so soon.

They all were quite a sight, road weary and coated in a fine layer of dust and sweat. Bilbo tried to keep his smile from faltering, feeling a twinge of unease as Fili and Kili shared an apprehensive look.  
“I am sure he just wishes to bring us up to date in what has been happening since we left.’’ Kili's attempt to sound confident fell a bit short, his smile not reaching his eyes. Fili made a low hum of agreement before he moved to grab his and Bilbo's belongings, ordering the guards to see to their steeds and to make sure their elf companions were guided to their accommodations. Bilbo nodded nervously, curling his arms around his waist. Kili simply sighed, bringing his hands up to cup Bilbo's cheeks, trailing his fingers across the new braid in his hair and smiling down at him. "Everything will be all right. I promise."

The archer gave no pause as he dipped low to draw Bilbo into a firm but chaste kiss. He coiled his fingers into Kili’s tunic, forgetting himself for a bit as he melted into the press of their lips.

A gasp next to them broke the spell, the guard that had come to greet them awkwardly attempting to avert his wide eyed gaze. Kili just grinned, pressing a quick peck to Bilbo’s now flushed cheek before moving to the horses and retrieving his bag and bow as Fili moved to his side. The blonde did not look as relaxed as his younger brother.

“Are you truly not worried?" Bilbo asked. Fili looked down at him, his face relaxing as he ran a hand into Bilbo’s curls in a soothing gesture.

“All will be well," Fili whispered as he ducked his head, pressing a quick kiss to Bilbo's lips. A loud clang sounded through the air, making them both jump from the commotion. The poor guard had seemingly lost his grasp on his shield, his hands scrambling to readjust himself, eyes still wide and darting between Kili and Fili. Fili growled a few words at the guard, sending him away with a flushed face and what Bilbo would bet would be quite a story to tell.

Bilbo felt his skin heat up to the tips of his ears, knowing that tongues would likely be wagging soon about the hobbit and the two Durin dwarves. Fili simply rolled his eyes as he held out his elbow to Bilbo. "Shall we?"

Erebor's halls were overflowing with new faces. Elves and men mingled in the crowds, dwarves a plenty amongst them. It was almost suffocating to be so surrounded after the peaceful solitude of Beorn's sanctuary, but the feeling of home still warmed in Bilbo's chest as he once again moved through the mountain halls. Fili and Kili quietly spoke to each other in their dwarven tongue as they walked, their expressions pinched and sending waves of uncertainty through Bilbo as they turned the corner into the long hall that housed Thorin's study.

Dwalin stood at the end of the hall with Nori, the big dwarf giving the brothers a pointed look when a shout rang through the hallway, an unknown voice echoing through the slightly opened door leading into Thorin's study.

"Don't you think it would have been wise to inform me what is going on with our nephews instead of having me hear it from the guards at the bloody tavern?"

"This has only become known in a larger circle recently," Thorin's shout followed, "and, might I add, had you not ran straight to the taverns when you arrived days ago, maybe I would have discussed it with you!"

Bilbo's heart and Fili and Kili's footsteps stuttered to a halt. The brothers shared a quick look of confusion then something akin to excitement as they moved forward once more, their strides quickened. They entered the room to a hassled looking Thorin, the king's fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose and mumbling something that was likely not kind words. Across from him was a dwarf Bilbo had never seen before, and yet, the dwarf was so strikingly familiar that he faltered. The dwarf was pacing the room, waving his hands in frustration, addressing Thorin in a way that Bilbo would not dare.

"Don't you start with me. I leave Erebor for a year and come back to my nephews infatuated and you are requesting a marriage to the council," the dwarf said in disbelief, pointing accusingly at Thorin, "You couldn't send a damn letter? I sat there stuttering like a bloody idiot when asked if I was here for the goddamn royal wedding and how the boys had recently run off to fetch their missing Bingo. Who the fuck is Bingo?"

"Bilbo." Thorin corrected.

"Whatever." The blonde dwarf sighed dramatically.

Bilbo took his eyes off the exchange for a moment, seeing Ori sitting with his legs curled underneath him by the fire, completely undisturbed by the two dwarves yelling at one another. The scribe's eye finally turned towards the group entering the room, a grin breaking out across his face as he launched himself at Bilbo.

"Oh, you're here!" The dwarf all but sobbed as he engulfed Bilbo in a tight hug, "you're here, I'm so glad you're back!"

Ori's greeting finally drew attention to them all. Bilbo hugged back with equal excitement, catching sight of two pairs of searing blue eyes over the scribe's shoulder. Thorin's face fell into a look of relief as he took in the sight of his nephews and Bilbo. The other dwarf looked contemplative, and still annoyed.

"Welcome back, Master Baggins." A genuine and rare smile stretched across Thorin's face as he surged forward to clasp Kili and Fili on the shoulders with an affectionate squeeze. "All three of you, it is wonderful to see you home."

Ori's hold finally released, allowing Bilbo to greet Thorin with a respectful bow. The king's eye didn't miss the braid curving behind his ear.

"Is there, uh, something wrong?" Kili's eyes darted between his uncle and the other blonde dwarf in the room with trepidation. Thorin shook his head.

"No, nothing wrong," The king assured them, making a noise of distaste in his throat, "but it seems there a some amongst the council that are having a hard time keeping what happens within the chamber quiet."

"We overheard a few tidbits before we came in." Fili mumbled, drawing his hand up to rub the tension settling in his brow, "You addressed our situation, I guess."

Thorin made a sound of confirmation. "And your uncle was simply expressing his concerns."

"So this is the hobbit?" The new uncle crossed his arms over his broad chest, eyes roving over Bilbo. "Well, he's rather attractive, I must say." The older blonde stated with a smirk, giving Fili and Kili an appreciative glance, "Can't fault you for falling for those plump cheeks."

"Frerin!"

Oh, they were definitely related. The dwarf had the same shit eating grin Bilbo had seen Fili and Kili wear when they were up to no good.

The four Durins descended into a conversation into their dwarf tongue, their words sounding angry, but Bilbo chalked it up to the always gravely nature of the language. He took the opportunity to really look at the older blonde, seeing the similarities between Frerin and Thorin. Same blue eyes, nose, and strong jaw. Even their hair, though like night and day in color, held the same braids and Durin family crest carved into the bead that clasped the ends.

It was almost like seeing a future Fili and Kili. The four of them were so alike in so many ways that it was almost hard to distinguish who was who. Frerin and Fili shared the same golden hair just as Kili and Thorin shared the typical raven black Bilbo knew ran in the line of Durin. Yet, Thorin and Fili that had the same stoic masks, their posture like stone as they both stood with their arm crossed over their chest, hands balled into fists. Kili and Frerin were both fidgety, almost bursting with energy as they spoke. It was quite a sight, as if they were all suddenly caught in some kind of strange time warp. Bilbo would have laughed were it not for the four pairs of eyes suddenly turning towards him.

"I see congratulations are in order," Thorin nodded to Bilbo's hair, turning bright eyes to his nephews. "Your mother will be quite happy to hear the news."

"But will everyone else be so happy?" Kili asked warily, still smiling regardless of the concern in his voice. Frerin snorted, swiping a hand down his face.

"I doubt it. This is going to be a shit storm if we do not do a little damage control before it spreads through the whole of Erebor before an official announce. Those in the know have already been loose lipped about it. Since you two have already braided a very obvious announcement in the hobbit's hair, it may be prudent to do something soon." Frerin turned a steely gaze onto his brother, his voice becoming increasingly louder. "I am no stranger to scandal under the mountain and I do not want my nephews falling victim to whispers of falsehoods."

Thorin's nostrils flared. "Could you refrain from yelling and perhaps show some happiness for your nephews?"

Frerin looked positively insulted.

"I'm not yelling!" The older blonde bellowed, abruptly turning to Fili and Kili with a maniacal look. "Congratulations boys! I am certain you will be very happy!" He turned instantly back to Thorin, face pinched once again in concern. "You know this will cause a stir."

Bilbo stood blinking wide eyed at the curious exchange. He had known there was potential for his relationship with the brothers to be frowned upon be some, but it had not occurred to him that it may cause an uproar. Ori chuckled beside him, seeing the shock on Bilbo's face as he watched the four dwarves.

"It's uncanny, isn't it? How alike they all are." The scribe murmured.

Bilbo nodded. "It is a bit surreal."

"It's fucking weird, you mean," Dwalin grunted, the four Durins mostly ignoring their quiet exchange.

"I did not know the king had a brother," Bilbo commented, trying to hide his grin behind his hand, "the boys never mentioned him."

Ori shrugged. "Probably never thought to do so. Frerin has been in the Iron Hills for the last year now," The scribe lowered his voice further, "he left right after their father passed away. He took it rather hard."

Bilbo could understand that. He had on more than one occasion thought about running away from the Shire after his parents passing. Too many memories and nosey relatives lingered around Bag End.

"Boy went off to sow some wild oats," Dwalin mumbled, "Frerin is the more boisterous of Thrain's offspring."

Bilbo furrowed his brow, "But should he not be here with his brother? Why is he not next in line before Fili?"

Dwalin snorted a noise as Ori cleared his throat.

"He abdicated his place in the succession as soon as he came of age," Ori answered, "Announced it during his coming of age celebration. It was quite a scandal at the time. Even talked about to this day. I wasn't even born yet and I know the story so well, I may as well have witnessed it."

Their quiet discussion went completely unnoticed by the four dwarves. Were it not for Dwalin clearing his throat to attract attention back to them, they could have likely walked from the room.

"What should we do?"Fili huffed with a shake of his head. " It's not exactly a secret that we share a close relationship with Bilbo."

"Yes, but the true nature of your companionship is not public knowledge." Thorin seemed to flush a little, looking between his nephews with a knowing stare. "Nor were the conditions of the arrangement that brought Bilbo here. His assistance as a knowledgeable gardener, yes. Potential consort, no."

"Should we be concerned?"

"Yes!"

"No!" Thorin shot a glare at Frerin. The older dwarves had that same silent communication that Bilbo had seen pass between Fili and Kili. Frerin made a frustrated sound as Thorin turned back to the trio. "Our dear Ori was able to acquire useful information that moved in your favor. It will at least keep the naysayers at bay with their more traditional views on the matter."

Ori flushed pink under Thorin's fond gaze. "It was not all me. His Majesty helped quite a bit in my search even though we were unable to obtain the information ourselves. Someone was kind enough to provide additional assistance, guide me in the proper direction."

"Assistance?"

"Mmhmm," Ori flipped through the pages of his journal, pulling a small paper from it and passing it to Thorin, "this was sent to me the morning of the council meeting. That is how I was able to locate the book."

Everyone looked on with curiosity as Thorin studied the paper with a pinched brow.

"The writing is familiar," the king remarked with suspicion, his eyes widening slightly and an odd sound croaking in his throat, "quite elegant penmanship, in fact."

“Majesties.”

All eyes turned to the voice before questions could be formed. Smaug stood in the doorway, a chart clutched in his hands, nodding respectfully at the four Durin dwarves before walking into the room.

"I apologize for intruding on what I am sure is a riveting conversation," the man said indifferently, passing Thorin the chart, his face expectant, "the shipment to the Shire is ready. It only requires your final approval before it is loaded and sent on its way."

"Shipment?" Bilbo piped up, receiving a sound of confirmation from the king.

"Another payment for the generous aid your people have been providing the Blue Mountians, Master Baggins." Thorin's eyes scanned the paper critically. "There will be enough to last through the remainder of the year and then some at this rate. I am sending extra coin for their troubles and to provide the farmers a bit of a bonus."

Bilbo chuckled, "I hardly believe that is necessary, we hobbits have more food than we know what to do with most days," he shrugged, "and the dwarves guarding the Shire's borders is more than enough payment."

"Hmm, nevertheless, I will see them taken care of," Thorin smiled, nodding to Smaug, "everything seems in order. And might I compliment you, Master Smaug, on your elegant handwriting."

The king and Smaug shared a look that went unnoticed by nearly everyone except Bilbo and Ori. The man bowed his head respectfully once more before turning to leave.

"Sir! Smaug... Mister Smaug," Bilbo stuttered, not certain of the best way to address the man, stopping him before he could leave, "would it be possible for me to send a letter to my grandfather with this shipment? I have been needing to address some matters with him. I can write it quickly so as not to detain you."

The man cocked a brow at Bilbo before nodding curtly, "if you must."

He didn't know if that was a queue to go right then or not, hesitating as he turned back to Thorin, who simply waved a hand.

"Go ahead, Master Baggins," Thorin said kindly, "we will discuss this at length at a later time after you all get some rest. It will also give Master Smaug and opportunity to show you your vault in the treasury."

Bilbo nodded, then paused. "V-Vault?"

Thorin smiled, "Where else would one keep his priceless treasures?"

Bilbo opened his mouth to say he didn't have any treasures other than his sword and the beautiful shirt Thorin had gifted him. He would probably hide them under the bed like he always did. It was a pointless argument to make. Alternatively, he turned to Ori.

"Do you have a pen and some paper?" He grumbled.

Ori smirked, "Of course."

 

* * *

 

 Contrary to popular belief, Frerin was not the wayward, uneducated son of the late Thrain, nor did he completely ignore the politics that he grew up hearing day to day. Though it was not for a lack of trying. He knew the ins and outs of the kingdom quite well, more so than most of the people that claimed to be all knowing on the subject. He was not entirely oblivious to the inner workings of the kingdom, even if he pretended to be clueless. Frerin was more of an observer. The popular presumption that he was oblivious worked in his favor. People tend to be less careful with what they say around you if they believed you were too careless to listen.

And he had heard the rumors already being murmured, even if they were meant to remain secrets only spoken of in the council.

He simply wanted nothing to do with it and decided at a young age to eliminate the possibility of having to rule.

He sought to live carefree. He desired a life of gorging himself on the most delicious cuisine Middle Earth had to offer, bedding dwarrows and dwarrowdams of the noblest name, and drinking the finest ales until he could not longer stand. His mother always said that one should enjoy the simple things in life. Being a king was not simple. Quite the headache, really. It was a life Frerin never wanted and should his brother never produce children, the position would have fallen to him.

No one ever saw it coming. Frerin told no one of his decision to give up his position as heir. Except for Dis, and that had been a complete accident. She had caught him practicing his carefully thought out speech in the mirror one evening and swore her to silence with the threat to tell Thorin that she had been the one to break their brother’s favorite ax and it had not simply fallen from the rack on the wall like he had been told.

On the day of his coming of age, in the middle of his celebration speech, Frerin abdicated his place in the line of succession.

The response of the masses was mixed and it was the topic of the year at dinner parties, but eventually the subject became old news and new gossip was far juicier than the decision of the young Durin prince. After all was said and done, the only one still taking issue with Frerin's choice was Thorin. He understood his brother's annoyance. It was added pressure to Thorin's already weighted shoulders, leaving him without an heir should he decide to not take a wife or surrogate for his own childbearing. Frerin never spoke of how relieved he was when Dis and Vili welcomed their first son, the blonde child quickly named heir before the ink on his birth record could dry.

Fili would be a good king. Everyone knew it. The boy was so much like Thorin despite the uncanny resemblance between him and Frerin. Kili was the one to imitate Frerin's more snarky qualities. They were still at the age where recklessness was acceptable, even though it was not 'princely'.

Still, with all their frivolity and questionable decisions Frerin had witnessed, this business with Bilbo Baggins even took him by surprise. It was bound to induce a bit of an uproar in Erebor among the more conservative circles despite history showing evidence of past relationships in the line that involved three individuals. In truth, no one could stop Fili and Kili from marrying their hobbit anymore than they could stop the sun from rising. The issue lay in the people's willingness to accept a non-dwarf consort. The hobbit had good buzz for the most part, but that was them believing he was simply Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit dignitary and crop growing expert. Not Bilbo Baggins, Prince Consort of Erebor. A position of power claimed by one not of dwarven blood was sure to ruffle a few feathers.

The little hobbit seemed to fit in well and Frerin had never seen his nephews so besotted. The way they looked at Bilbo was an honor to witness on its own. It was obvious they were not going to let this love go. They would likely follow in Frerin's footsteps if given an ultimatum and he could see it in Thorin's eyes that he recognized this as well.

The look of concern barely hidden under his brother’s mask of indifference was easy for Frerin to pick out. Thorin was good at covering his emotions with a deep scowl, an expression that was not altogether unfamiliar. Since he learned to walk and talk Frerin had developed a natural talent for doing things that made the vein in Thorin's forehead pulse dangerously. He was pleased to know he was not the cause of it for once.

Everyone was dismissed from the office, leaving Frerin and Thorin alone, the scribe trailing out after his brother and Dwalin. Frerin did not miss the lingering gaze that followed the scribe from the room, Thorin snapping back to his work when he realized he was being observed.

Frerin cocked his brow, but decided to leave that alone, if only for a moment. “So, what happens now?”

Thorin’s focus returned to the present, forcing a look of positivity, “We take the bad with the good. We address the concerns of those who possess them, and we plan a wedding.”

That thought in mind, Frerin took several steps towards the doors, having enough of this official talk for one day and not desiring to get sucked into a conversation with Thorin about china patterns for the reception. He paused a moment, a smirk forming on his lips as he tried to mirror his brother’s stilted optimism, “It’ll be quite the event. It’ll be good practice for when you plan your own nuptials to the little scribe you can’t take your eyes off of.”

Frerin whistled a jaunty tune as he exited the room, leaving his red faced brother spluttering in his wake.

 

* * *

 

After penning a quick letter to his grandfather, Bilbo was led from the king’s office, almost having to run to keep up with Smaug's long strides.They weaved through the mountain into halls Bilbo had never been to, passing architecture that looked older than what he had seen in the living quarters of the mountain. It appeared as if this was one of the first areas built within the mountain when Erebor was in its infancy. Too many questions bounced around in Bilbo's head for him to truly appreciate his surroundings.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Bilbo asked, glancing to Smaug who still remained indifferent as they walked, "The note Ori received. You helped him."

They walked a few more feet before Smaug spoke. "I can neither confirm nor deny my involvement in such affairs." The man's eye flit to Bilbo a moment. "Though I see what you claimed to not be love is going very well."

Smaug eyed the braid in Bilbo's hair, something akin to approval in the man's expression. Bilbo remembered all too well his first conversation with the man months ago and his feeble attempt at claiming his relationship with Fili and Kili was simply friendly.

"Yes, it is." Bilbo did not even bother trying to contain his grin.

"They have made quite the proclamation. In more ways than one." Smaug's eyes briefly settled on the fading mark on Bilbo's neck. He tugged his collar up a little higher, face going hot. "It is quite the honor in dwarven culture to wear the braid of another, particularly one with the meaning yours hold."

"Is it not simply a courtship braid?" Bilbo's brow furrowed, running his fingers over the braid in question.

"It is, but it is also one that shows your status," Snaug replied, "the two small braids are unique to your dwarves. They represent who your betrothed is. The third, the one that wraps them together, tells everyone you are the beloved of a dwarf, in your case dwarves, of the Durin line. That you are the future spouse to someone of royal blood. You will carry the title of Prince Consort, and when the day comes for young Master Fili to take the throne, you will add King Consort as well."

It was no wonder he had drawn so many stares and respectful nods as he passed through the halls. It felt odd to be treated in such a fashion, but Bilbo knew he would need to get used to it eventually.

"How do you know so much about this?" Bilbo asked, curiosity reaching new heights as he spoke with Smaug more and more.

"I have spent a great deal of time with dwarves over the years," the man answered as they turned a final corner, a large set of doors guarded quite heavily looming over them, "my talents are useful to all those of Middle Earth, but the dwarves have the greatest need when it comes to dealing with the treasures they mine from the earth. Especially the line of Durin."

Without hesitation, the burly dwarf standing in front of the door stepped aside to grant them entrance. Bilbo had his own idea of what a treasury would look like, but when the doors opened, he was completely unprepared for what was hidden away behind them. It seemed virtually impossible that the dwarves could carve out such an enormous room inside a mountain. But carve it they did, and it was filled with more treasure than Bilbo thought the earth could possibly supply.

Astonishingly, it was meticulously organized for a hoard. Massive pits were dug out to hold diamonds, rubies, and other precious gems, all of them glimmering beautifully under the torches lining the walls. The largest pit was the gold, the count of the coins simply insurmountable.

"Wow," Bilbo gasped, unable to find a more eloquent way of expressing himself.

"Indeed," Smaug answered before the man cleared his throat and began a swift pace through the masses of glistening gems, prompting Bilbo to scurry forward to the man’s side.

“It’s quite a sight, is it not?” Smaug murmured quietly, leading Bilbo further into the chamber through piles of treasure taller than them both. Bilbo glanced at the man’s face, taking in the almost hazed expression glazed over his eyes. Smaug’s already inhuman eyes glowed a little brighter as he looked out over the hoard.

“Why do I get the feeling you would be rolling around naked in all this if I were not here?” Bilbo said offhandedly, receiving a scathing looking from the man.

“I would not,” Smaug retorted, looking almost chastised, “It is in my nature to be drawn to the treasures of the earth.’’

Bilbo had to ask, “What exactly is your… nature?” He carefully worded, not wanting to offend, “You are different, you said so yourself, but what makes you that way?”

“You ask a great deal of questions,”

Bilbo shrugged, “I am not as well traveled as others. I have never encountered someone like you before.”

They walked in silence a few more moments, twisting around a tower of silver knick knacks before Smaug finally breathed hard out of his nose.

“You have encountered someone like me before.” The man's golden eyes met Bilbo’s. “My people have been around a long time, though the magic in our blood that provides me with my unique ability has dwindled throughout the age. My people have always possessed an affinity for handling the treasures of the earth. We can sense it, are aware if its amount down to the last nugget of gold.”

Bilbo nodded in encouragement, trying to cover his excitement with mild interest.

“There are many forms to be taken. My people were called nér angulócë, the dragon men.” The man looked at Bilbo’s furrowed expression at the words, pursing his lips. “You may know us more commonly as ‘skin changers.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened, “So you can change into a…?”  The man shook his head, “As I said, that magic has long faded in my blood. I still retain the traits that allow me to be so proficient at what I do. I cannot transform in the way your bear friend can,” Smaug said almost regretfully, “and the last known nér angulócë was my great grandfather.”

Bilbo’s mind reeled. “So at one time your people could change into a dragons just as Beorn can change into a bear?" Smaug nodded in answer. "What happened? Why can you no longer do so?" He realized this line of questioning could be intrusive, but couldn't stop them from spilling out.

"Bloodlines get diluted, the magic wanes,'' Smaug answered, giving a shrug of one of his shoulders," The deciding factors cannot be truly known when it comes to the gift of the change. Even a child born to two changers may not have the gift. Just as elves and men have coupled together through the years, so have the skin changers with other races. There a few pure blood changers still in this world. Not even your bear friend can boast a pure bloodline, though he has the ability to shift"

"Is that why you live so long?" Bilbo asked receiving a questioning look from the man, "Ori told me you served Thorin's grandfather. He made it sound as if you were immortal."

A laugh from Smaug made Bilbo falter, a pleasant and small smile stretching across the man's usually stoic expression, "Immortal, no. We do live long lives, much longer than the average human. I have lived a long life indeed, and if the gods are kind, I will continue to do so for many years to come." Smaug glanced to Bilbo, " Your dwarves have not questioned why I have lived as long as I have, nor have I given an explanation to the ones who have."

"I did not mean to offend with my questions," Bilbo said hastily, " I apologize if I am intruding on your privacy."

"Your questions may be... incessant, but it is mere curiosity, not malicious intent behind your inquiries. Besides," Smaug mumbled, "I cannot imagine dwarves would take kindly to a dragon in their mountains even though we are not the same as your dragons in the tales of old. The instincts are there but we maintain a certain level control over our mind. Still, dwarves are stubborn, as you well know.

Bilbo knew that very well. "I would never betray your secret. You did not have to explain yourself to me of all people." His face pinched in question. "Why do you trust me with this knowledge?"

"You, young hobbit, are not ruled by the gold and gems of the earth, but by your heart." Bilbo smiled kindly at the man, puffing out his chest a bit. Smaug nodded in approval before his face went serious again. "Were the truth of my heritage known, I fear I would have a much harder time doing my job. And the line of Durin cannot be afford such a thing. They are too vulnerable."

Bilbo flinched slightly, stopping instantly, "What do you mean?"

The man had led them to a long hall in the back of the treasury, heavy metal doors lining one side. Smaug made no move to walk further when Bilbo abruptly paused, a contemplative look darkening the man's eyes.

"Gandalf sent for my father when Thror still ruled under the mountain. The king was... ill, spending most of his time along in his treasure. His spouse had only just passed and many thought it simply the king mourning in a way he saw fit, but the wizard knew." Smaug spoke quietly, only for Bilbo's ears. "My father was tied up with affairs in the White City and instead sent me. I arrived to a kingdom in mourning for its lost King Consort, and a king under the spell of the gold sickness."

Bilbo swallowed hard. He had never heard of such a thing but the grim mask on Smaug was enough to know it was not pleasant. "What, uh, what is it?"

"A very dark obsession, one that has plagued the line of Durin for many generations going all the way back to Durin the Deathless. It manifests itself differently and is not always displayed in every generation, but it is still there, lingering just under the surface." Smaug explained, sounding almost weary, "Greed is a deep seated trait of dwarves, and they can become easily captivated by a hoard such as this one, even unintentionally, and especially when too much time is spent surrounded by it. With my aid and precautions, we were able to bring the king back, though he was not quite the same as before. The king and his line no longer enter this place, and all the handling of the treasure has passed to me. The sickness has remained dormant since."

It took a moment for Bilbo to realize he was trembling. It all sounded so horrible. He was suddenly more thankful for the man than he could possibly describe.

"Is this why you and the king seem to have a bit of animosity between you? Because you do not allow him to see the treasure his own mountain holds?"

Smaug waved a hand dismissively, "Oh that is more of a childish dislike for one another," the man said flippantly, "A simple clash of personalities. He tries to see if he can move gold to and from the mountain under my nose and I always show up to thwart him. It has become a bit of a game."

The change in tone soothed the fraying nerves firing through Bilbo, only a bit, their decent into the long hall beginning anew. They walked past numerous doors before coming to one settled almost at the end of the long hall. Smaug pulled a large key from beneath his robes, using it to quickly unlock the heavy door before passing it to Bilbo.

"Keep it secret and safe, Master Baggins," Smaug said firmly, "it is a bit of a hassle getting a new one made."

With a push, the door swung open to reveal mounds of treasure, once again organized by gem and gold, a few larger pieces settle amongst the piles.

Bilbo made a choked sound in his throat, "What is all this?" His eye roved over the glittering pieces in shock. "This most certainly is not mine."

"The king, as well as your princes, asked to have gifts placed in the vault for you. Some is payment for your aid with the crops, others were picked by the princes." Smaug lifted a beautiful shield in his hands, the piece small and light enough for Bilbo to handle, but obviously strong and well made. "They also chose a number of fine jewels for you to wear at your discretion. I am sure they would be pleased if you found them to your liking."

Bilbo hesitated a moment before looking over the pieces Smaug gestured towards, his breathing still a bit uneven from the shock. He smiled once he saw the gifts chosen by Fili and Kili. A few were extravagant, meant for a grand event and not everyday use. Most were simple, though no less grand, and looked as if they were tailor made for Bilbo. A circlet of shining white gold was settled in the center of the display, delicate and fine, with a single sapphire settle in its center. It matched his bead almost perfectly.

"How am I supposed to to choose something from all this?" Bilbo murmured, fingers dancing across the fine jewels and precious metals reverently. "It's all so beautiful." Smaug made a sound of confirmation, moving to Bilbo's side.

"Yes" the man replied as if it was the most obvious thing "It is not necessary, but it would show your appreciation. Like the braid you wear, it is quite an honor to display a gift proudly. If anything, it would bring a smile to your princes' faces."

That was reason enough for Bilbo. Still, he did not know where to start. Smaug, seeing his struggled plucked up a rather ostentatious necklace, emeralds and white gems shimmering in a near alarming capacity. Bilbo gave the man a pointed look of disapproval, Smaug's shoulders simply shrugging as he placed the necklace back down.

"It is your decision, young hobbit." Smaug turned briskly. "Now, you have a letter to send?"

He had nearly forgotten about the letter settling in his front pocket. The blinding sparkle of treasure certainly was a distraction even to those uncaring to the allure of thing the glitter. Bilbo was not immune to it entirely.

Just as he turned to leave his eye was drawn to a small piece settled atop the gems, unassuming and subtle but still beautiful.

A ring.

It was gold in color and plain compared to the other elaborate treasures it was surrounded by, but it was perfect in its style and size to fit a hobbit's love for simplicity. He smiled, slipping the small token on his finger and marveling at the way the the gold caught the light.

"A fine choice, Master Baggins." Smaug nodded approvingly, watching Bilbo with a fondness as he twirled his hand admiring the ring. "Come, little hobbit. We have a letter to send and two dwarves to return you to."

The man turned, his ruby red robes billowing majestically behind him, leading the way back down the hall of vaults. Bilbo glanced around one last time before scurrying out behind the man, tucking the vault key safely in his pocket, and smiling brightly.

Under the peaks of the mountain, deep in the heart of the earth, Bilbo was home.

 

 

[It Has Begun-Starset](https://youtu.be/O1asGKxmS34)

[TDC Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGk5EWrADDkDLXcDMD-KEOKmrjWn6FZWq)


End file.
